


Coffee in the morning, milk at night

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Future Tense, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 165,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Futuristic AU set in a world where sex is considered a basic commodity, bought and sold as easily as soda.Born in the slum classes, Frank grows up to become a sex worker. Where as Gerard, born wealthy, becomes a famous businessman working for a company that make sex products.Gerard doesn't realise he's become bored of sex until he sees Frank perform on stage one night. That night becomes the catalyst that leads to an adventure in the erotic, taking them to wild parties, sensual spas and a relationship for the ages.





	1. Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear me... I told myself I was not going to write any more chaptered fics but here we are again.  
> This time I'm feeling something fun. This fic originally started as a one shot, but I dug it up from the abyss of my documents and decided it needed more love than I was giving it.  
> It's set in a future time where class divide could become a deep issue, but right now I just want to write about filthy boys being filthy ;)  
> I will try to update regularly but anyone who knows me, knows not to expect quick updates. I will definitely try to make the wait worth it though!  
> But for now, dear ones, strap in (or on) and enjoy!

The city was cold to the point of freezing. There were soft flakes of snow just starting to drift on the wind and Gerard knew that come the morning the whole city would be under a blanket of soft white. 

The wind picked up fiercely for a moment and whipped up the collar of Gerard’s long coat and sent the hem snapping at his legs. He was forced to cup his hand tighter around the lighter he was holding to the cigarette that dangled between his lips; the flame stuttered slightly, but it held on long enough to do the job. 

Gerard leant back slightly on his heels, taking a long drag on his cigarette whilst pushing the lighter into an inside pocket of his coat. 

Across the street a man was just removing his gloves as he glanced over the boys on offer that day. He folded his gloves up neatly and put them into his pocket after removing his wallet. He selected a boy and stood in front of his pod, visibly shaking as he started to feed notes into the machine.

Gerard blew a long stream of smoke into the air, shivering as the cold caressed his bare cheeks like icy fingers. 

From his office on the tenth floor he could look down over the pleasure pods and he would often watch the comings and goings of men looking for a good time. Sometimes after a particularly stressful day he would even use the pods himself, as did many of his staff, but today it was far too cold to even bear considering. 

Gerard couldn’t stop himself from watching with interest though as the daredevil customer at the pod started loosening his belt and tried to free his dick without baring too much of his skin to the freezing weather. 

The boy in the pod had stirred at the first insertion of the money and was waiting patiently on his knees. He was a pretty young thing, quite popular Gerard had noticed. He was skinny and blonde and somehow retained a fairly innocent look to his face, even whilst he was sucking your cock. 

Gerard stuck around long enough to watch the man press his half hard dick through the hole that had opened in the pod and then brace himself against the clear perspex. As the boy inside got to work Gerard finally turned away and started to walk briskly down the quiet street. 

This part of town was usually teeming with people, but the weather had put most off and Gerard had missed the post-work rush hour. 

Gerard smoked as he walked, glancing left and right to watch the flickering neon lights all around him. They changed daily, offering different deals and boasting whenever a famous performer did the rounds. There had been a few occasions when Gerard had been determined to go straight home when he had been tempted by a sign instead.

As a rule Gerard stuck to the pleasure pods. Like most men of his calibre there was something about the pleasure pods that felt somehow more acceptable. As simple and impersonal as buying a cola from a vending machine. 

Sure, it was nice sometimes to go to a diner or a bar and order a cola there and drink it in the company of others. But when you’re after a quick fix, a vending machine is more convenient. And when it comes to sex… Much easier to slip money into a machine than to hand it over to a person, even if the end product is still the same.

In weather like this though there was no question as far as Gerard was concerned in whether to frequent a club or use a pod. 

Not that Gerard had really intended to do either. Not up until an hour ago anyway. 

He had stayed late at work just to tie up a few loose ends and get everything finished in time for the weekend. But just as he was finishing up, a business deal that had looked certain to happen had fallen through, and suddenly he had found himself dealing with the collateral damage. 

Gerard sometimes wondered whether it would have been easier if he had been born into a different social class. Then he wouldn’t have gone to college or shot up the ranks at Ideocorp. He would have done the basic schooling of the lower classes and probably gone on to working in a pleasure pod. 

Instead he was forced to work long hours and deal with the constant pressure to do well in a multi-billion dollar company. It was no wonder he, like so many others, overlooked relationships completely and sought relief in the arms of paid workers.

Gerard finished his cigarette and tossed it into the gutter. The nicotine had made him feel only marginally better and he decided he was well deserving of a drink at least, even if he didn’t fuck anything. 

Turning into the nearest club, Gerard whipped off his gloves and paid the entrance fee with barely a glance at the guy on the front desk.

The heat inside the bar was intense compared to the cold outside and Gerard was only too grateful to shed his coat and scarf and hand them over to the cloakroom attendant along with his gloves. 

The place was much quieter than usual, but Gerard didn’t mind, he’d get a good seat for a change. 

“One revolver please.” He told the barman as he shook back his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was just past nine p.m. He had been at work for thirteen hours that day. “Actually, make it two.” 

“Coming up.” The barman didn’t so much as glance at Gerard before he got to mixing his drinks. 

Gerard glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on over at the performance stage. The front and centre tables were taken up but he could just about see one guy on all fours. He assumed the second performer was somewhere behind him, but what they were up to exactly Gerard couldn’t tell yet. 

Gerard turned back to the bar as the barman strained the mixture of orange bitters, coffee liqueur and bourbon into two martini glasses. He slid them across the bartop and Gerard pressed his thumb to the thumbpad offered to him. The machine gave a cheery _beep_ and Gerard took a glass in each hand, making his way across the room and closer to the stage.

There was a booth table not too far from the stage and Gerard aimed straight for it. 

It looked like everyone at the other tables were here alone too, but a casual glance over at them told Gerard that none of them were worth another look. Besides, he was only really interested in having a drink.

As he took his seat and huddled comfortably in the shade provided by the booth’s high sides, Gerard turned to look at the men on the stage. 

There was just the two of them, one fairly young and the other slightly older. Gerard guessed that neither of them had hit thirty yet, but the older of the two was still performing with all the energy of an ninety year old man.

It seemed Gerard wasn’t the only one exhausted after a long day of work, and the slightly more mature performer clearly needed a break. He was knelt behind the younger performer, holding the cheeks of his ass apart whilst his tongue made a weak effort to flick against his exposed hole.

The younger performer, chest pressed to the stage and ass in the air, was giving a valiant effort in making what was clearly horrendous oral sex sound orgasmic. He was panting hard and moaning ever so quietly between breaths. He was one of those charming young things that understood less was more when it came to faking it, and Gerard would have fully believed him if it wasn’t for his lack of erection.

Gerard sighed and practically downed his first drink. Even though he wasn’t out looking for sex specifically, he would have liked to have enjoyed the show at least; and really that young performer was much too beautiful to be serviced so poorly. 

The other men in the club were looking as bored as Gerard felt, but no one made any rush to finish their drinks and leave. 

Gerard sighed and took another cigarette from the packet in his breast pocket. He lit it between his lips and inhaled the smoke right into his lungs, watching the performers with a dull expression.

The younger was starting to squirm, pushing his ass backwards in a subtle attempt to make his co-star work it a bit more. He tried to make it look like he was seeking more pleasure, like he was losing himself in the throes of passion; but it was obvious he was just trying to make the older performer put some back into it.

Gerard couldn’t help but smirk a little to himself. He pulled the ashtray from the centre of the table closer to himself and flicked some ash off his cigarette into the glass dish as he eyed the two performers from his booth.

The show didn’t get much more exciting. The younger performer tried his best to improve matters, but even when he attempted to switch roles his colleague only ignored him. It was a shame because when he turned and Gerard saw his face it was to find that he was stunningly handsome, really worth a watch.

By the time Gerard had finished his cigarette and his second drink the two men on the stage were wrapping things up. There was no hope of an exciting climax from either of them, and it all just sort of fizzled out. 

Gerard scoffed to himself and crushed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray. He felt like he had wasted another hour of his day and he sighed as he pushed to his feet and started to make his way back across the bar.

“Another revolver, sir?” The barman asked him as he got close enough 

“No thank you. I’ll just take my coat and-” Gerard faltered when a soft, husky moan filtered across the room. 

The space had become quiet when the performers left the stage, and Gerard hadn’t expected anyone else to appear. He glanced over his shoulder on instinct and raised his eyebrows when he saw the young performer was back without his colleague and was already reclining on a chaise lounge stroking his cock.

 

“Sir?” The barman brought Gerard’s attention back around. “How about that drink?”

“Maybe just the one then.” Gerard conceded, ignoring the smirk he got in return. He turned back round to face the stage and leant his back against the bartop, staring at the young performer working himself into an erection.

Now he was alone he looked better still. The chaise lounge had appeared as if from nowhere, and looked rather old and beaten up. But it was made of a red velvet that was probably very charming once, and the boy draped across it looked utterly delectable. 

It had been a while since a performer had really captivated Gerard. He was more used to just paying for a boy in one of the pleasure pods; he usually wouldn’t remember their faces come the end of the day, and he certainly didn’t remember any performers in the club. 

This boy though was different. 

He was slim and tanned and flexible, with colourful tattoos all over his naked body. He had a nice, full cock and when he spread his legs he was perfectly smooth from bollocks to tail bone. 

“Your drink sir.” The barman slid a freshly full glass into Gerard’s hand and took payment with his thumb print as before. Gerard didn’t so much as glance at him, too entranced by the boy on the stage. 

Gerard drifted across the room and chose a table more central to the stage this time. It was only a small, round table, not a booth, and usually Gerard would have preferred more privacy. But right then the best view was more of a priority, and from his new seat he had the perfect vantage point.

The young performer was teasing himself with an almost loving touch, keeping his movements soft and slow. He had one leg hanging off the chaise, and the other was bent at the knee with his foot planted firmly in the red velvet. 

Gerard could just about see the dusky pinkness of his hole between the globes of his ass and his mouth watered so much he had to take a hasty gulp of his drink.He couldn’t believe the other performer had rimmed him so half heartedly, if he could get his hands on that boy he would bury his face between those cheeks and eat him until him came.

The thought alone made Gerard’s own cock start to swell and he tugged uncomfortably at the fabric of his trousers.

The young performer reached beneath the chaise lounge and slid something out of a box no bigger than a cigarette case. The item he retrieved was practically invisible but Gerard knew it as one of the products his own company dealt in - a lube strip. A thin strip of lubricant which felt waxy at first but which melted with the body temperature to become slick. It was a product Gerard had helped market and he felt oddly smug as he watched the performer press the strip against his ass using his thumb, smoothing it against his hole and then moving his hand away as the strip melted.

In the blazing lights of the stage Gerard could see the strip start to glisten. He was so entranced by the slowly shining strip against the furled muscle that he wasn’t even watching the boy masturbate. He was just delighting in his soft moans and the wet shine between his ass cheeks.

Gerard guzzled down some more of his drink and swallowed thickly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so turned on. Sex was so accessible, he hadn’t even realised he was bored of it until now. And now… All he could think about was that gorgeous young thing on the stage and how badly he wanted to get his hands on him. 

When the boy started to slip his fingers down behind his balls and trace teasingly against his entrance Gerard had to undo the top button of his shirt. When one finger got swallowed by the muscles with so much ease, Gerard had to squeeze his hand against his crotch to try and stem his growing erection. And when one finger became two Gerard grew positively faint. 

Gerard watched, enthralled, the whole time the boy fucked himself slowly with his own hands. He pumped his erection and fingered himself with such fluidity he was nothing short of a pro. His whole body was like one erotic image; the dragging of air into his lungs was making his stomach suck against his ribs. His inner thighs were quivering ever so subtly and there was a tantalising drop of sweat sparkling on one hip bone. 

Gerard wanted to eat him alive.

No one in the room dared to move or barely breathe until the boy had fucked himself right through to orgasm. He came with one sharp, punching inhale and then a long, shivering exhale. 

Gerard was too busy watching the pulsing of his ass around his fingers to see his ejaculate, but that was all he needed to be sold completely.

Before anyone else could even dare to think about it, Gerard was on his feet and charging to the bar. He hadn’t paid for a performer in a very long time; even if one turned him on he just went out to a pleasure pod afterwards for that quick release. But no one but that young, gorgeous thing was going to satiate him now.

“Who is that boy?” Gerard demanded as soon as he reached the bar. The barman looked at him with raised eyebrows and smiled slowly. 

“His name is Frank, and he’s expensive.” He purred.

Gerard wondered what part about his designer, tailored suit was telling this guy he couldn’t afford him. 

“He doesn’t look very old.” He pointed out, knowing that young performers could either be extremely expensive (on account of that underage appeal) or relatively cheap (for lack of experience).

“He’s legal.” The barman assured him, resting his palms flat on the bartop. “And he’s good. He’s not for sale though… Not unless he can be _persuaded_.”

Gerard scoffed but reached into his breast pocket for a slim, silver case. Inside he had a small stash of his personal business cards. He flicked one out of the case and held it out to the barman between two fingers. 

The barman looked Gerard up and down again, considering a moment before taking the card off him. He glanced down at it with a dull expression that quickly changed to one of surprise. 

“My apologies sir, I didn’t realise-”

“I want him in my office tomorrow evening. Let’s say eight pm.” Gerard already felt tons better. “I’ll pay him whatever he wants.” 

“I’ll deliver the message personally sir.” The barman assured him, looking rather starstruck as Gerard nodded and thanked him. “Will you be staying for another drink?” 

“I’ll just take my coat and gloves, thank you.” 

Gerard leant on the bar until his clothes had been brought to him and he took his time in bundling up against the cold again. The stage was now empty and it didn’t look like another show was going to start, but Gerard didn’t mind. He had his own personal show to look forward to now.

 

 

The city was coated in a blanket of snow. It had fallen heavily during the night, and then more softly on and off throughout the day. Gerard had watched it fall from his office window while he worked, thinking about the young performer all the time. 

The day could not go quick enough, and no matter how much he tried to focus on his work his mind kept betraying him with rather vivid flashbacks of Frank fingering himself on that stage. It was all Gerard could do to ignore his constant semi and not stride right outside to one of the pleasure pods. 

By the time eight p.m arrived, Gerard was biting his nails; an old habit which only resurfaced in times of intense stress, anxiety or (apparently) extreme lust. He was chewing on his thumb nail when he glanced at the clock on his holographic computer screen, just in time to see the 8.00 change to an 8.01 when there was a gentle knock on his office door.

Immediately Gerard released his thumb nail from his mouth and jumped to his feet as though as his chair had been electrocuted. For a split second he panicked - smoothing down his suit, messing with his perfectly styled hair and trying to think of what to say - when his ‘business’ side went into autopilot.

“Come in.” He called, as calm as still water. 

The door opened a crack, hesitated, and then swung open. In the doorframe stood the young performer from the club, dressed in tight jeans and a vest so loose a small gust of wind would have revealed his nipples.

Gerard’s mouth watered.

“You must be Frank.” He pushed aside his nerves and strode to the door. focusing on appearing confident - something he had become a pro at within his job. “My name is Gerard.”

“Nice to meet you.” Frank took the hand that was offered to him and shook it. 

“Please, come in.” Gerard released Frank’s hand and stood aside to let him into his office. “You must be freezing, can I get you a hot drink at all?” 

It was customary in business meetings that Gerard offered his guests refreshment. And seeing Frank in such sparse clothing on such a freezing, winter’s day made him fall into autopilot; as if the two of them were meeting to discuss a business deal.

When Frank offered an uncertain smile it was so crooked and curious that Gerard swooned inside. 

“That’s okay, we can get right down to it if you like.” If the snow outside had affected him, he made no show of it. Frank strode across the office and stood beside Gerard’s desk as if he had just taken a leisurely summers walk. He brushed his fingertips across the polished wood of his desk, and leant all of his weight onto one hip.

Gerard gazed at him with glazed eyes and realised with a start that he really didn’t know how to proceed.

It wasn’t that he had never paid for a sex worker before because he had. Certainly, he preferred the sex pods, but he had had a club performer from time to time as well. But he had never felt so eager to impress them as he did with Frank. 

“Are you sure?” He finally asked, glad that his voice came out calm at least. “You must be cold.”

“Not really.” Frank shrugged, gazing around Gerard’s office with wide eyes. “A friend gave me a ride here.” 

“I see.” Gerard nodded coolly, and an awkward silence passed. Gerard tried to remember what he had done on other occasions with sex workers, but he couldn’t recall a single one. 

Frank didn’t seem to be in too much of a rush. He was looking about the office with great interest, taking in the expensive leather sofas and the floor to ceiling window that spanned the whole length of the outside wall. From there you could look across the whole East side of the city, and of course watch the pleasure pods on the street below.

Frank had heard of Gerard Way just like everyone else had. He owned most of the products he and his team had created, and one thing he had been certain of was that he would be sickeningly rich. What he hadn’t expected was for him to be so handsome. 

Frank was not easily intimidated, but when he dared to turn his eyes on the businessman he felt his heart miss a beat and he found he was too nervous to make the first move. 

In the end, Gerard was the one who had to break the silence. 

“Well Frank, before we begin I suppose I should ask you whether you have any particular rules or requirements.” Gerard kept to the rough framework of conversation he would use during any old business transaction. He sat down in the large chair behind his desk - his seat of power - and drew his confidence from it. 

Frank stayed standing on the other side of the desk, feeling a little turned on already. He wasn’t sure if Gerard was deliberately creating a roleplay, but Frank felt like he was at a job interview. He imagined himself as a spoilt kid from a wealthy family, coming to his first step on his career path and needing to impress a potential boss. 

In reality though, he was nothing but a common prostitute, and actually he did have a few rules he had to go through. 

“First of all, I don’t kiss on the lips.” Frank was almost as pro as Gerard when it came to appearing more confident than he felt. He had learnt from a very early age that when it came to sex, people only did as you asked if you didn’t ask, but _told_ instead. 

“I don’t do anything violent. No whipping, hitting, or anything that involves blood, broken bones or permanent damage.” He counted the list on his fingers. “Spanking is fine. I can tie you up if you like. To tie me up will cost you extra, and I’d want to discuss what you planned to do first. Anything bondage related in fact, I want full disclosure before the event. And we agree on a safeword.” 

Frank wracked his brains, trying to remember everything. It was a little difficult with Gerard watching him with his fingers steepled beneath his lower lip. Suddenly Frank couldn’t remember his reasons for having rules at all. He was pretty sure he’d do anything Gerard asked of him, as long as he kept looking at him like that.

“I can top or bottom. I don’t do dry sex, no matter who’s on top. I can provide the lube strips myself.” He smirked a little, amused at the thought of using one of Ideocorp’s products with one of their most successful players. “And it’s protected sex or no sex.” Frank considered a moment before nodding. “That’s about it.” 

Gerard listened to Frank intently, enjoying the sound of his voice and the dirty way he formed his words. There was something about the slum classes way of speaking that was really quite erotic, though he was sure it wasn’t supposed to be. 

“Sounds fair.” He finally decided, after considering Frank’s requirements carefully. The only thing that bothered him was not being allowed to kiss the boy. He had been admiring his lip ring since he’d walked into the room, but he supposed he could live without kissing him as long as he got his lips everywhere else.

“I have slip-skins.” Gerard referred to a relatively new product that Ideocorp had released only a year before. “And I can provide my own lube strips.” He smirked slightly and was thrilled when Frank seemed to share in his mirth. 

“I’ve never tried with a slip-skin before.” He confessed, idly running his fingertips back and forth over the top of Gerard’s desk. “I hear they’re pretty revolutionary.” 

“Oh they are.” Gerard smirked, watching Frank draw on his desk with growing desire. “You’ll love them.” 

Slip-skins were the new age condom, thinner than any other brand on the market but stronger too. They created a near invisible barrier that protected from all sexually transmitted diseases, but which split at the tip at the moment of ejaculation. It allowed for protected sex without the fuss of removal in order to cum on or in your partner. They had first been designed to be marketed at couples trying for a baby who still needed to practice safe sex, but unsurprisingly it was the gay market that created the most profit.

From what Frank had seen slip-skins were the new, hottest thing going. And also one of the most expensive products on the market. 

“Do you have any rules for me?” Frank asked after a moment, deciding he couldn’t wait much longer to get started. He wanted his boundaries set so that he could finally pounce. 

“Not really.” Gerard shrugged, still trying to decide what he wanted to do with the boy first. “I suppose, just not leaving any marks. Or at least ones I can’t hide with these clothes.” Gerard gestured at his suit and Frank smirked at him.

“Deal.” He nodded, flattening his palms against the top of the desk and suddenly lifting himself up onto it. “Shall we begin then?” He asked coyly, crawling across the top of the desk like a stalking cat. “I charge by the hour you know.”

Gerard wasn’t sure whether he was teasing or being serious, but either way it didn’t matter. From this angle he could see right inside Frank’s baggy vest, and he was already starting to stiffen in his expensive trousers. 

“Come down here.” He spoke gently, but firmly, patting one hand on his knee. “Let me touch you.” 

Frank was more than happy to comply. He stalked across the desk and leant down to place one hand on each of Gerard’s shoulders. He was graceful like a cat too, and he slid off the desk and onto Gerard’s lap as if he weighed nothing. 

Frank knelt on the large, high back computer chair, one knee on either side of Gerard’s thighs. 

Automatically, Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s waist, holding him in place as they balanced on the seat. Frank was much shorter than Gerard, but kneeling like this he was still a head above him, and Gerard was in the perfect place to lavish his nipples in attention, once he could get at them.

“I watched you last night.” He told Frank as he slipped one thumb beneath the hemline of his vest. “At the club.” 

“I know.” Frank smiled, breath hitching as Gerard’s thumb began to slip the fabric of his vest up. “I guess you liked what you saw.” 

Gerard was definitely liking what he saw right then. Frank was more toned than he had noticed in the club, and he also had a thin, silver belly ring that he hadn’t noticed the night before. His other hand came to join the first, moving the thin material up Frank’s body and exposing more of his torso. 

“I liked what I saw when you were alone.” He purred, thumbs pressing gently over Frank’s ribcage to feel the contours of his bones. “That other performer you were with was awful though. I nearly left when you’d finished with him.” 

Frank rolled his eyes and nodded, instinctively leaning back as Gerard’s hands slid up his body. By the time his vest was up around his collarbone his lower back was touching the edge of the desk, his thighs starting to burn from the stretch. It made him feel elongated and exposed, and Gerard was looking at him with such hunger it was making his cock stir.

“He’s new, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing.” Frank knew he didn’t need to make excuses for his colleague, but he found himself doing it anyway. Gerard wasn’t listening anymore though, that much was obvious. 

Frank bit his lip as Gerard brushed a thumb lightly over one of his nipples. Immediately it began to peak and Frank looked down at the businessman through his eyelashes, just taking in how gorgeous he was as his fingertips played over his chest. 

Gerard cupped his hands around Frank’s chest so that his thumbs could brush delicately over each nipple at the same time. He imagined a set of piercings through them and wondered if Frank would ever consider getting some. He imagined licking and tugging on two small rings with his teeth, and before he’d even decided to, he was leaning in to lick each of Frank’s nipples in turn.

Frank hissed softly and threw his head back, arching into Gerard’s touch and biting harder on his lip. His hands were still clinging to the older man’s shoulders, and his fingertips began to dig in as Gerard sucked on his nipple and worried the nub delicately between his teeth. 

Gerard’s trousers were getting uncomfortably tight already. He had been thinking of Frank all day, and to finally have him in his hands, his chest heaving with the force of his breaths, it was all too intoxicating. He wished desperately that he could kiss him, but he made do with mouthing at his nipples instead.

Frank tried to keep perfectly still for Gerard as he teased one nipple , and then the other. Switching back and forth, over and over, until both were red and sore and pointed. Frank couldn’t help but roll his hips a couple of times, seeking friction down there… If Gerard had been a lover he’d have been begging by now, but the man was paying to get what he wanted so Frank behaved. 

When Gerard finally felt satisfied that Frank’s nipples could take no more stimulation he moved his kisses to the base of his throat instead and then carefully over his neck. He paused long enough to move Frank’s vest even higher, lifting the hem over Frank’s head but only pulling it down his arms far enough to trap them behind Frank’s back.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since watching you last night.” Gerard confessed, his voice husky with arousal. “I want to do what that colleague of yours should have done. I want to fuck you with my tongue until you cum.” 

Frank could have cum with that quite happily. It was a good thing he was fairly good at controlling his body - he had never been with a man as handsome or alluring as Gerard Way, and just listening to him was getting him close. 

“Fuck… I’ve always wanted to know if you rich guys actually know how to get a guy off…” He said cheekily, gasping when Gerard bit his tender nipple in response. Frank huffed out a pained laugh, his nails digging into Gerard’s shoulders for a second before relaxing when he began kissing down his body. 

“You’re about to find out.” Gerard growled, smoothing his palms down Frank’s sides and then moving to start unfastening Frank’s jeans. As soon as he had freed each button Frank’s erection bulged through, trapped by his dark underwear. Gerard squeezed his length through the cotton, feeling the heat of him. 

“You’ve got a gorgeous cock.” He told the boy, pressing his hips back so he could drag his jeans down onto his thighs. It was as far as they could go with Frank in such an awkward position, but he looked too stunning stretched out between Gerard and the desk for them to move just yet. 

Gerard had at least enough space to pull Frank’s underwear down, bunching them up inside his jeans and freeing his cock. 

Frank grunted and shifted against the desk, trying to get more comfortable but he could barely move his legs at all now. He had been effectively tied up in his own clothes, but any thought of complaining was swept away when Gerard bent over him and took him into his mouth, right down to the root. 

“F - Fuck -” Automatically Frank squirmed so that he could grab onto his own wrists with the opposite hands, gripping tight as his cock throbbed hard. “Y - You always this e-eager?” Frank choked between sharp intakes of breath. He arched his back and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as Gerard sucked and bobbed his head over his length. He didn’t hold back one bit, and skipped any sort of build up and got straight to blowing Frank’s brains out instead.

The wood of the desk was hard and sharp where the edge dug into Frank’s lower back. He shifted a little uncomfortably, but he could barely move from such an awkward position. He considered making Gerard stop so he could lift himself onto the desk properly, but he wasn’t sure he could bare to stop him for even a second. 

Gerard bobbed his head over Frank’s length, sucking and swallowing around him with soft, slurping sounds. He swirled his tongue around his tip as if he were a lollipop, sucking his cock like he was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

Frank could do nothing but hold onto his own wrists and moan loudly.He hadn’t expected anything like this when he’d been told some rich dude wanted to fuck him. He’d come for the money, expecting the usual selfish rich guy. He hadn’t been mentally prepared in the slightest to end up nearly cumming in the first ten minutes of being there. 

“Oh my G - God… I don’t think… I’m not gonna h - hold on-” Frank threw his head back, panting hard as Gerard sucked him right through to a climax that made his whole body shake. 

His cock throbbed heavily between Gerard’s lips as he spilt his release right onto his tongue. Gerard swallowed down every drop and even dug his tongue into the slit at his tip, eager to taste more. Frank whimpered and tried to push him away with his hips, spent and oversensitive. 

“Oh my God…” He laughed breathlessly and fidgeted, his arms and thighs burning. He couldn’t remember the last time another person had made him cum so fast, let alone a client. “You really know what you’re doing.” 

“Are you surprised?” Gerard asked, amused. He could taste Frank’s bitterness in his mouth still and it made him hungry for more. He couldn’t believe that the other performer had got on stage with Frank and done him such a disservice the night before.

“I’ve always been told you rich guys don’t know the first thing about giving someone else pleasure.” Frank’s tongue had loosened with his orgasm, but Gerard didn’t seem to mind. He lifted Frank’s hips with one hand so that the other could strip his jeans and underwear off him. 

Frank moved his legs weakly, trying to help. Once Gerard had settled him back down on his lap he pulled his vest down his arms and let it drop to the floor with his other clothes. Frank circled his arms around Gerard’s neck, biting his lip ring as he gazed at him. He was now completely naked, his body still tingling from his orgasm, and Gerard was fully dressed with a very obvious tightness to his tailored pants. 

“You don’t get a discount for getting me off, you know?” Frank’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Gerard smirked at him, enjoying the young man’s company far more than he had dared to hope. 

“Duly noted.” He snorted, leaning in so he could nuzzle more kisses into the crook of Frank’s neck. The skin there was a little damp with perspiration and Gerard gathered the salty taste with his tongue. 

Frank gasped and laughed, squirming in Gerard’s lap. He could feel his erection in his suit pants, pressing up against Frank’s perineum. The fabric of the suit was very clearly expensive and Frank made a point of rubbing against it. 

“So… What do you want me to do?” Frank was having more fun than he had had in ages, let alone with a client. He was pretty sure he was up for whatever Gerard wanted. Rich guys always had weird kinks, and he was pretty good at guessing them. But Gerard was already so different to anyone else Frank had been with, he was certain he was going to be surprised with whatever Gerard was into. 

“I already told you.” Gerard nibbled delicately on Frank’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. “I want to fuck you with my tongue.” 

Frank shivered involuntarily, his breath leaving him in a soft huff. Was this guy even real? 

“No I mean… What do you want _me_ to do. For _you?_ ” He tried to clarify, but it was difficult with Gerard mauling his neck and running his hands over his back and the swell of his ass. “You know… You’re paying for me to uh… to…” Frank trailed off, unable to stop himself from moaning when Gerard arched his hips up and let Frank feel that trapped cock push between his legs. 

“That’s right, I’m paying for you so I get to do what I want.” Gerard agreed, starting to lift Frank off his lap. “Turn around, lean on the desk.” 

Frank had to squeeze his eyes shut, not sure he had the strength to comply. 

Gerard’s hands, gentle but strong, guided him. He moved Frank round, flipping him so that he was facing the desk. Frank collapsed onto it, grateful for the support. The wood was cold on his chest, soothing his nipples. 

“Perfect.” Gerard’s voice was practically a growl. 

With Frank bent over his desk, and Gerard sat in his chair, he was at the perfect height to get his hands, and face, all over that beautiful ass. 

Frank laughed softly when Gerard gripped a cheek in each hand and squeezed, mumbling words of adoration as he began to kiss and mouth over each cheek in turn. Frank felt almost delirious; amused but even more turned on. 

“You’re seriously paying me just to eat my ass?” He asked, certain he must be confused. Surely he had misconstrued what Gerard wanted, even if he had expressed it very clearly. No man, rich or otherwise, was crazy enough to buy a prostitute and not even get off themselves. 

“God yes.” Gerard groaned in delight as he bit gently on the meat of Frank’s backside, making the younger man laugh and squirm. 

“Okay then.” Frank was astounded, but he wasn’t about to complain. He was half hard again already. It was important in his career to be able to work himself up into an erection quickly, but even he wasn’t normally that good. 

But then, he didn’t normally get to have sex with a partner this good either. 

Frank relaxed against the desk and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the moment. His friends were going to laugh themselves senseless when they heard about this, and Frank was pretty sure he was going to be reliving this night in his head for weeks. 

Gerard was pretty sure he was going to be reliving it too. During every night in his sleep, but probably during every day too. In boring boardroom meetings, when he was filing his paperwork; hell, probably even when he was watching other sex performers. He was not going to be able to get this boy out of his head. 

Gerard slid his hands away from Frank’s ass so that he could stroke his palms down the side of his legs. He brushed his thumbs inward, feeling the soft hairs of Frank’s inner thighs and drifting his hands back up until he felt the hair disappear and his thumbs nudged against the skin of Frank’s sack. 

“Stunning.” Gerard didn’t usually like his men smooth, but Frank’s skin was enticing him in and he simply had to lean forward and feel the weight of his stones on his tongue. 

Frank made a quiet noise in the back of his throat and spread his legs a little, pressing his chest down against the desk as Gerard mouthed at his testes and bounced each globe on his tongue. 

Frank’s skin was like velvet, warm and soft and dry. Gerard laved his tongue around him, sucking ever so lightly on his sack. He could have spent a year there, measuring the weight of Frank’s bollocks in his mouth, seeing how it altered the more aroused he became. 

He could tell that Frank was enjoying the attention; his cock was only half hard, but when Gerard slid his tongue backwards along his perineum he could feel the slight swell of his prostate behind the skin. It was enough to entice Gerard further, licking a wet stripe between Frank’s cheeks whilst his hands came back up to spread him open. 

Frank shuddered in anticipation and spread his legs even further until his belly was pressed flat to the desk. The edge was sharp in his midriff, but he barely noticed. Gerard was licking right up to his tailbone, breathing wetly over his hole and making Frank’s mind swim. 

“F - Fuck…” Frank arched his back instinctively, trying to raise his ass up to tempt Gerard back to his core. He bent his elbows so that he could grip the edge of the desk in his hands, his nails digging into the wood when Gerard leisurely swept his tongue back down. 

Gerard hummed with satisfaction, circling the tip of his tongue around Frank’s hole. The muscle was still tightly furled, but there was nothing more delightful than feeling it slowly loosen under Gerard’s careful ministration. 

Frank started to shake early, his cock really beginning to pay attention. Gerard kept his tongue wet, lapping at Frank’s hole and working him open slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He certainly had the money to afford it. 

Using his hands to keep Frank’s cheeks apart, Gerard worked his tongue over and around the ring of muscle, digging in whenever he felt it loosen and then focusing all his attention on the outside again. He wanted to work Frank up to the point of desperation before really going to town. 

Already Frank was making soft, weak noises that was making Gerard’s spine tingle. He rolled his hips back each time Gerard pressed his tongue against him, trying to work him inside and whimpering when Gerard deliberately held back. 

His hole was now so wet that when Gerard leant back, his tongue resting on his lower lip, a string of saliva stretched between them. It glistened in the overhead lights and then snapped when Gerard leant back far enough. The sight was too much and Gerard had to unzip his suit pants, pulling his erection free and giving it a quick squeeze. 

“Gorgeous.” Gerard groaned, holding the base of his cock tight in his fist, trying to lessen its insistent pounding but only making himself ache more. The temptation to stroke himself, to just jerk off over Frank’s beautiful ass was almost too much. He could cum in a matter of seconds, he knew, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to last long enough to ever actually fuck Frank. 

Well… Not like that, anyway. 

His tongue though was already going back between the boy’s cheeks, kissing him there as if it were his mouth. He nibbled lightly on his rim and then soothed the sensation with the flat of his tongue, pressing his lips to him and opening his mouth so that he could tongue once again at his loosening muscle. 

Frank was beside himself, whining and panting whilst his hips rocked back with each press of that sinful tongue. He was aching for more, his cock now fully hard and throbbing. He was tempted to reach down and stroke himself, but somehow he knew that Gerard would only stop him if he tried. 

Frank was not normally well behaved, but right the he was willing to do anything if it meant that Gerard would just carry on rimming him. 

As if reading his mind, Gerard moved one hand to stroke along the underside of Frank’s cock. He pressed a fingertip to the head, coming away wet and sticky. He dug his tongue harder around Frank’s rim, teasing him there whilst he squeezed his cockhead between thumb and forefinger, gathering up his preejaculate to slick down his length. 

Frank gasped and bucked his hips, not sure whether to push forward or back. He felt like electricity was crackling between his legs, like a chain that tethered his cock to his ass and teased his prostate in the process. 

Everything Frank knew about rich guys was turning out to be completely untrue, at least where Gerard was concerned. He used two fingers behind Frank’s balls to massage his prostate, pressing up through his perineum and causing more ejaculate to leak from Frank’s cock, dribbling from his tip in a gossamer line to his sack. 

Gerard could feel Frank’s prostate pulsing against his fingertips, and with each pulse Frank’s rim would flutter and clench against his tongue. It was enough to make Gerard’s cock throb, almost to the point of pain. 

It was almost a relief when Frank’s soft noises became more intense, his moans growing frustrated until he was practically sobbing against the desk. 

“A - Ah… Fuck… Fuck, please… Please, please don’t tease me anymore…” Frank tried to spread his legs more but he couldn’t go any lower, the desk was keeping him up and he was sure he was going to be bruised where he was pinned to it’s edge. 

Gerard’s response was to bury his face between Frank’s cheeks, pushing his tongue forward until he breached his rim. The muscles had become soft and pliant and Frank opened up for him easily, his body welcoming the intrusion. He slid his tongue as deep as he could reach, working inside him whilst his fingers massaged his prostate from the outside.

Frank’s answering moan was so loud that Gerard had to hope no one was walking by his office, though he wasn’t sure he cared either way. Frank’s whole body was clenching and rippling, his muscles dancing like they weren’t sure where to seek their pleasure from. 

There was so much ejaculate now leaking from Frank’s tip that it had begun to drip from his balls and over the back of Gerard’s hand. It was warm and wet on his knuckles, rolling down as far as his wrist. 

 

Gerard was sure they made quite the obscene picture and he had to let go of Frank’s cheek so that he could grip his own cock at last. He couldn’t bare to wait any longer, and the relief that swept through him as he began to stroke himself made him moan against Frank’s ass.

Frank was beside himself, pressing back against Gerard’s mouth and practically sobbing as he felt his tongue working inside him. His hole was clenching wetly and he knew he was going to cum, but the fingers on his prostate was milking him for all he was worth, keeping him tantalisingly close to the edge but making him wait for the fall. 

Gerard worked his fist furiously over his cock, squeezing tight and feeling the pain of waiting start to get chased away by his approaching orgasm. He slicked his palm with the moisture at his tip but he really could have used a lube strip. 

Too impatient to grab one Gerard just soldiered on. At least milking Frank’s prostate had slicked him enough to make the glide wet when Gerard finally stopped torturing his perineum and grabbed his cock instead, finally tipping him over with three long, firm pulls. 

Frank threw his head back and wailed as his second orgasm of the evening finally took him. His cock felt heavy with it, spurting all over Gerard’s desk and then the floor, sticky on the carpet. His hole was clenching so tight Gerard had to pull back, but his tongue continued to swirl around his rim, keeping up the sensation until Frank couldn’t take anymore. 

“Oh God, stop… S - Stop…” Frank’s whole body was on fire. He ached to be touched still but his nerves couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum so hard or so long. He could still feel it prickling at his nerve endings, making him tremble and his skin come up in goosebumps.

Gerard leant back in his chair, panting heavily and still lightly working his fist over his cock. He had been certain he was going to cum too, but he felt sore and over sensitive, his cock still aching with the need for release. 

Frank slid slowly off the desk, pooling on the floor beneath Gerard’s desk. He was dizzy and satisfied, feeling lightheaded. 

It took him a while to realise that Gerard hadn’t cum, and when his eyes finally fell between his legs he smiled softly. He recognised the loose way Gerard was holding himself and knew he had waited too long and then worked himself too hard and dry. He could imagine the burning sensitivity, the need to cum and being too sore to stimulate… Frank looked up to meet Gerard’s eyes and smirked. 

“Let me help.” He purred, his voice trashed from all his moaning. He liked to think he was merely taking pity on Gerard, but the truth was that he was dying to get him in his mouth. 

At the first swipe of Frank’s tongue Gerard hissed and his hips jolted, not sure if it felt good or if it just hurt. Frank kept his licks gentle, making sure his tongue was wet and that he worked Gerard tenderly to begin with.

Gerard moaned and closed his eyes, gripping the arms of his chair whilst Frank lapped at his tip like a kitten. His orgasm hadn’t gone far and he could feel himself building again, slower this time but no less powerful. 

Gerard was still holding the base of his cock and he held himself steady whilst Frank licked and kissed his cockhead, tasting the slick at the slit and coaxing more out onto his tongue. 

When Gerard forced his eyes to open the sight that greeted him was enough to push him almost to the very peak. 

 

Frank was looking up at him, his eyes still glassy from his own orgasm, his tongue stuck out like he was licking a lollipop. His cheeks were flushed and his lower lip was so plump he must have been biting it when he was over the desk. 

“Gorgeous… Fuck… You’re so fucking beautiful…” Gerard wanted to burn the image into his mind, he wanted to be able to see Frank just like this, knelt between his legs and lapping at his tip, every time he closed his eyes. 

Gerard began to work his fist over the base of his cock, adding just enough stimulation to tip himself over the edge. He groaned Frank’s name as he came, the first bolt of his climax sending a spurt of ejaculate over Frank’s cheek and forehead. 

Frank groaned and kept his tongue pressed to the underside of Gerard’s cockhead, just holding him there and letting him cum over his face and lips. Gerard’s release was hot on his face, ropes of his cum landing lower and lower with each spurt until finally Frank caught the final drops in his mouth. 

Humming in delight, Frank leant forward and swallowed Gerard into his mouth, sucking back up to his tip in one long pull and then gathering what ejaculate was left with his tongue. 

Gerard growled and gently pushed Frank away, his cock well and truly too sensitive now. 

“God, can I get a picture of you?” Gerard groaned, brushing his thumb along Frank’s lower lip, gathering the cum there and swooning when Frank sucked his thumb into his mouth to taste it. 

Frank sucked every last drop from Gerard’s thumb and then grinned at him, shaking his head. 

“Sorry handsome, no pictures.” 

Gerard wasn’t surprised but he was no less disappointed. Frank’s face was made only more beautiful by the lines of pearl that coated it, and it was even more of a disappointment when Frank grabbed his vest and wiped it all away. 

“I have cleansing wipes…” Gerard spoke too late, but Frank only laughed and shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Frank pulled his vest over his head, caring little for the cum now soiling it. He grabbed his jeans next, getting dressed in no time at all. 

“Are you leaving?” Gerard tucked himself hastily back into his pants and zipped up, jumping to his feet in case Frank was going to bolt for the door. “You should stay, have a drink -”

“No thanks.” Frank laughed softly, his eyes warm as he looked Gerard over. “I’ve already cost you quite a lot of money, and I’m running late for my shift at the bar.” 

“Oh.” Gerard felt stupid to have thought that Frank would have the night off. What if he had wanted him for longer? He still didn’t know how much Frank cost, but the young man was already typing the amount into a payment pebble he had in his pocket. 

“What if I want you to stay?” Gerard was nowhere near through. He could spend weeks with Frank and not be through. He had thought a couple of hours would be enough; when he had requested that Frank come tonight he had expected that he would get off and that would be enough. But if anything, it had only made his desire worse. 

“You want me to stay?” Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, smirking at him as held out the pebble. “That will cost you extra. My hourly rate _and_ the wages I would have earnt at the bar. _Plus_ my boss would probably charge you for losing him a performer for the night so…” Frank shrugged, waiting patiently for Gerard to press his thumb to the pebble. 

“Besides, I’m definitely not going to be able to cum again tonight, so I’m probably going to lose money off my shift when I don’t manage to finish.” Frank said it like it was no big deal, grinning cheekily at Gerard. “I should charge you extra for that.” 

“Do it then.” Gerard glanced at the figure on the pebble and didn’t balk. “Add as much as you need.” 

Frank looked at him sceptically, his eyes amazed as he slowly did as Gerard said and added on another small sum. 

Gerard kept his eyes on Frank when he pressed his thumb to the pebble. The resounding _ping_ let him know the charge had gone through and Frank immediately placed the pebble back into his pocket. 

“When can I see you again?” Gerard followed Frank to the door, determined this would not be their final goodbye. 

Frank looked at him, almost laughing again. He shook his head, eyes full of curiosity. “Well… I guess that’s up to you.” He said slowly, not sure he really believed that Gerard would actually seek him out again. He was expensive, he knew he was, and someone as incredible as Ideocorp’s most highest achiever wasn’t about to go chasing after a common prostitute, right? 

“Next time I want a whole night.” Gerard placed a hand on his office door, stopping Frank from leaving until he had an answer. “When can that happen?” 

Frank considered a moment, looking Gerard up and down. He made to tell him that it would be expensive but he was starting to realise that didn’t matter. 

“Hm… I get Sundays off.” He finally answered, grinning when Gerard did. 

“Alright. Sunday then.” Gerard moved his hand away to let Frank go. “I’ll send you my address.” 

Frank was really late for work, so he didn’t have time to consider the impact of those words. It wasn’t until his shift had ended and he was finally getting a well deserved shower that he realised he might actually be able to see Gerard’s home. 

Frank had never been to a rich man’s house before. They always took him to seedy hotel rooms or… well, their offices… 

Frank began to grin whilst he showered, his heart racing. 

This was going to be fun.


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words so far guys! I really appreciate every comment, and thank you so much to those who shared a few suggestions and requests with me. Hearing what you'd like to see helps keep me inspired so keep it coming! <3   
> Updates will continue to be slow because ya know... life... But hopefully plentiful sex makes up for it! Halleloo!   
> xo

Frank gazed in the mirror backstage at the club, idly resting a winter rose against his lips. The bouquet had arrived the morning after his night with Gerard, the accompanying card saying simply _’Sunday. 8pm’_ and then an address.

Frank tapped the rose against his lips and met his own gaze in the mirror. The flowers were beautiful, and all the more special because Frank had never been gifted flowers before. The address was also beautiful; Frank recognised it as an apartment in the _really nice_ end of town. Beautiful… and daunting. 

“Are you really gonna go tonight?” 

Frank turned to see Copper, another performer, strut into the dressing room. He was half naked, which was fairly standard for Copper, and was running a beautiful diamond chain through his hands. 

“After what he paid me last time, I’d be stupid not to.” Frank turned back to the mirror, looking at the rose petals on his lip before turning his attention back to Copper through the glass. “Why? Do you think I should stay.” 

“God no.” Copper sat down in the spare seat beside Frank’s and pulled his make-up chest towards him. “I’d be a hypocrite if I did.” He said simply, grabbing a beauty blender and starting to pat foundation onto his face. 

Frank glanced at him out the corner of his eye, always finding it interesting to watch Copper apply his makeup. Copper was older than Frank by a couple of years but he looked much younger. He had smooth, flawless skin, large bright eyes and angular cheekbones. He was feminine in his beauty, and he used that to his advantage. 

“Why do you think he wants to see me again?” 

It was a question Frank had been asking himself all week. It was nothing for rich men to enter the club, and quite often they would pay for a performer. Frank had had a few himself, but none of them treated them like Gerard did. 

Copper on the other hand often had men chasing after him. They would pay his extortionate rates happily, and send him gifts. The diamond chain he would be wearing that night was one such gift. It was ludicrously expensive; beautifully delicate, and it sparkled like a spiders web over Copper’s pale skin when he draped it from his neck and down his shoulders. 

“I suppose he likes you.” Copper smirked, shrugging like it was no big deal. He kept his attention on the mirror, applying his makeup with practiced ease. “You’re a handsome man.” 

“I’m a slum rat.” Frank scoffed, looking at his own reflection again. “Rich men like him like boys like you.” 

Copper glanced at Frank and rolled his eyes. He and Frank had been friends from the first day they had met, and had worked the club scene together for three years. Copper certainly had a lot of attention from rich clients, but they all grew bored of him eventually. 

“Actually, I’m a very acquired taste.” Copper spoke seriously, turning back to his mirror to draw wingtips over his eyelids in pastel blue. “And rich men like him like boys like you too. Why else would he have invited you over tonight?”

“The others think I’m going to get hurt.” Frank sighed, looking back to his bouquet of roses. When they had been delivered a lot of the other performers had caused a scene. When they found out who they were from, they had all agreed that Gerard was only using Frank. 

“Some men like to buy whores just to kill us.” One of the older boys had told Frank ominously. “They cut us up into tiny little pieces and burn our bones.” 

“I heard they jerk off over our dead bodies.” Another boy had chimed in. “That’s the only reason he’d want you at his house - so he can hide the evidence.” 

Frank had scoffed at them and argued that they were all crazy. They hadn’t been with Gerard so they couldn’t possibly know what he was like. But now that Frank was moments away from seeing the man again he was starting to feel anxious. He couldn’t pretend he hadn’t had a nightmare or two about Gerard eating him. 

“The others are just jealous.” Copper waved Frank’s worries away with his hand, like he was swatting at a fly. “They tell me horror stories like that all the time too. And here I am.” As if to illustrate his point, Copper lifted the diamond chain off the dressing table and over his head, letting the connecting chains drape over his torso like armour. 

“It’s not everyday boys like us snare the attention of men like Mr Way.” Copper grinned at Frank and picked up a handful of lipsticks. “He’s going to dote on you and buy you lots of impressive shit. The others are just fuming they didn’t get a chance at him. Pick a colour.” 

Frank sighed but couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I hope you’re right.” He sighed, selecting a lipstick from the handful offered to him. “Though to be honest with you I don’t really care about gifts. Just the money.” 

“And the mind blowing orgasms.” Copper added, smirking at Frank in the mirror as he applied the shiny pearlescent lipstick that made his lips look like they’d been coated in moonstone. “Those too, right?” 

“They certainly sweeten the deal.” Frank admitted, shrugging casually before laughing with Copper. “Oh God.. What am I doing?” 

“Sounds like you’re having fun to me.” Copper grinned, finishing his make up and reaching behind his head to pull his hair out of its bun. His fiery red locks tumbled down to his lower back, curling slightly at the ends. 

Copper’s hair was everything. It was burning red and glistened with orange and gold threads in the right light. Even his pubic hair was the same striking colour. He was an orphan, but everyone said his mother had named him Copper after he had been born with a head thick with orange hair. 

Frank gazed admiringly at him then, feeling the same surge of love he always did when his friend shook out those tresses ready for the stage. 

“Gorgeous.” He smiled, reaching out to touch but Copper smacked his hands away. 

“Don’t be getting gay on me.” He smirked, leaning in after to kiss Frank’s sulky pout away. “I have to go perform. But you have a great night getting fucked by the richest man in the city.”

“He’s not _the_ richest man…” Frank blushed but Copper only rolled his eyes at him as he walked backwards to the door. 

“Details, details. He’s rich enough to afford you, so he’s gotta be up there.” Copper grinned cheekily and flashed Frank a wink before he turned and disappeared out into the dark corridor beyond the door. 

Frank sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly. Normally he would stay to watch Copper on the stage, but one glance at the time told him he was already running late. 

Abandoning his bouquet on the dressing table, Frank grabbed his coat and strode out of the room. 

 

 

The high-rise building Gerard called home was one of the tallest in the city. It was just a short maglev ride away from work and the station was practically on his doorstep. 

Gerard lived to the West of the heart of the city, away from the busiest areas and the slums, but still in close proximity to anything he might desire. This part of town was where most of the rich and famous lived; no one cared about anyone else because they were all high-flyers, and at the end of the day they were free to go about their business unwatched. 

It made having a prostitute over for dinner much easier. 

People from the slums were not often seen in this part of town. When they were, they were usually lost. Prostitutes were common enough but in this part of town the whores tended to be expensive courtesans and escorts from the nearby nobility clubs. They were usually born of rich families themselves, and fell into the sex trade either because it fed some sort of desire of their own; or because their family had cast them out for one reason or another.

Gerard didn’t much care for those kinds of whores. They were overpriced and rather boring, in his experience at least. The prostitutes from the sex clubs or even in the pleasure pods were far more satisfying. Although, Gerard was certain he would never be satisfied by anyone but Frank from then on.

His suite was located three floors from the top of the high-rise, but even from there Gerard could see when Frank arrived. 

 

The boy stuck out like a sore thumb, walking out of the maglev station and down the street. 

The people here all dressed in certain ways, but more than that they _moved_ differently too. Nobility classes walked with backs straight and heads held high, their postures stiff. They gazed down at everything around them and kept their pace slow. Rich people were never in a rush to get anywhere.

The slum classes on the other hand were always in a rush. Gerard supposed when you lived on the breadline, every minute was important. If you weren’t earning money every second of the day, then you couldn’t survive.

Frank was obvious in the crowds coming from the station because he was weaving his way in and out, overtaking people and making a beeline for the high-rise like his life depended on it. 

It was no longer snowing but the ground was still thick with it. Frank ploughed through it like a bull, unrelenting in his pace. 

Gerard smiled and shook his head fondly. His heart picked up, drumming an eager beat against his ribs. His palms were starting to feel a little clammy and he rubbed them on his black jeans as he walked away from the window and paced his living room floor. 

A quick turn of his wrist brought up a holographic clock face from a simple black bracelet. It was two minutes to eight, Frank would be right on time.

When the knock on the door came Gerard practically ran to it. He had to stop just outside, smoothing down his shirt and tasseling his fingers through his hair, trying to dampen down his excitement so he would look cool and calm. 

When he opened the door to reveal Frank at last, any hope of being composed vanished in an instant. His heart drummed even faster and a goofy smile split his features. 

“Frank. I’m so glad you made it, please come in.” 

The boy grinned back at him and trotted through the door, unbuttoning his coat as he went. 

Gerard closed and locked the door, and then turned around to grab Frank’s coat as he slid it off his arms. 

“Can I get you a drink? I opened a bottle of red, I thought it would go well with dinner.” Gerard took the coat with a flourish and turned to hang it by the door, but ended up utterly distracted by the sight of Frank in a sheer, pearlescent shirt. 

Frank turned to face him, a smirk on his face. 

“Dinner?” He asked, oblivious to the way Gerard had been blindsided by his choice of clothes. “I didn’t know we were having dinner.” 

Gerard forced himself to swallow, his throat and mouth gone as dry as a desert. 

Frank was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, paired with a shirt that was all but see through, shimmering like water over his torso. Gerard could see blurred pink and silver of his nipples and belly ring. 

“You look amazing.” Gerard couldn’t stop staring at Frank and had to make three attempts to hang his coat without looking for the hook. Frank chuckled and even blushed a little, only making Gerard swoon more. 

“Thank, so do you.” He grinned, trying to ignore the way his heart began to race. 

Gerard was wearing black jeans, and a simple white button up that was open at the collar. There was something about being able to see the dip of Gerard’s clavicle that was making Frank’s mouth water. That, and the fact that the shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, were making Frank feel oddly hot. 

“So uh… You said something about dinner?” Frank rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward smile, starting to feel anxious under Gerard’s intense stare. He had never had anyone look at him like that before; not like a piece of meat or something easy to fuck, like most men looked at him, but like something beautiful and timeless. Like a piece of art in a museum. 

“I cooked for us.” Gerard snapped out of his staring and shook himself to compose. “I never thought to mention it before. Are you hungry?” 

Gerard had almost forgotten that Frank would have come to him that night expecting nothing more than sex and money. But in Gerard’s mind it had been obvious from the moment he had asked for a whole night with him that they would begin with dinner and see where the evening took them. 

“I could eat.” Frank couldn’t quite get his head around the idea of Gerard cooking for him, or cooking at all for that matter. Didn’t rich people like him have chefs who did it all for them? 

“Good. Let me get you a glass of wine first.” Gerard led Frank into the suite and Frank finally paid attention to the space for the first time. 

It was huge and open plan, the outside wall made entirely of glass to give a view of the city below. It took Frank’s breath away and he stumbled across the faux marble floor, heading straight to the window so he could look at the stars, closer than ever. 

“Wow…” Frank was sure he had never seen the moon so big. He felt like he could reach out and touch it. Boys like him lived on the ground, they never got to stand so close to the sky. 

The kitchen was also large, separated from the rest of the living room only by a counter. Gerard could watch Frank even whilst he poured his wine, smiling to himself to see the young boy look so amazed. 

“It’s a beautiful view isn’t it?” Gerard picked up the carafe of red and began to pour the wine into a waiting crystal glass. 

Frank turned to watch him, moving closer when he saw that the wine seemed to be spiralling from the carafe and into the glass. The effect didn’t change even as he got closer, and he frowned with interest as Gerard handed the half full glass to him. 

“That’s interesting.” Frank was still looking at the carafe; now he was close enough, he could just make out a sort of corkscrew that filled the neck. “You rich people have such weird things.” 

“Well this one serves a purpose.” Gerard smirked, raising his glass and gently clinking it against Frank’s. The resounding ring was very satisfying. “The spiral helps aerate the wine, to unleash its best potential. It also limits the amount of sulphites in the wine, reducing any bitterness.” 

Frank raised his eyebrows, lifting the glass to his lips for an exaggerated sip. Of course, he knew nothing about wine or how it should taste, but he found the red to be sweet and bold on the tongue and he smiled despite himself. 

“Good?” Gerard grinned at Frank, noticing the way his eyes sparkled. “I’m a bit of a snob when it comes to my wine I’m afraid. I only buy from one vineyard. They use a very specific fermentation process; it means that you can drink of much as this as you like, and you won’t get a headache.” 

“Mhmm.” Frank smirked as he continued to sip from the glass, never taking his eyes off Gerard. “You’re not trying to get me drunk, are you Mr Way?” He asked cheekily, making Gerard smirk back. 

“It wasn’t my intention, no.” He chuckled, pretty certain he couldn’t even if he did want to. Whores were well known for having a high threshold when it came to alcohol, and any professional sex worker knew not to imbibe too much when with a client. 

Frank gave Gerard a look that said he didn’t fully believe him and smirked to himself as he sauntered slowly back to the glass wall. The street below was almost completely deserted now the crowds from the maglev had moved on, and Frank was admiring the glow of the shop windows far below. 

Gerard stayed in the kitchen, watching the boy from the counter. He had thought about Frank almost constantly after they had met in his office, and now that he had him in his apartment it was enough to simply gaze at him for a while.

The mushroom and chestnut rotolo that Gerard had spent the better half of the afternoon preparing was almost ready, and when Gerard opened the oven to check on it the smell of sage was enough to bring Frank wandering back over. 

“I’ve never had anyone cook for me before.” Frank grinned as he leant on the counter and craned his head to peer over Gerard’s shoulder. “That smells amazing.” Frank’s heart stuttered slightly when Gerard smiled at him over his shoulder and pulled the baking dish out of the oven. 

“It’s an old family recipe. I wasn’t sure what you would like, but I’ve never had anyone not like this so…” Gerard carried the dish to a small table laid up for two and placed it in the middle, along with a small loaf of bread and dish of butter.

“Wow, look at this…” Frank came around the counter to join Gerard at the table, his eyes widening slightly as he was enveloped in the smell of sage and garlic that made his mouth water. 

Gerard brought the carafe of wine to the table and then gestured for Frank to sit down. He lit some candles with a lighter from his pocket and Frank’s stomach swirled a little uneasily as he sat down and looked at the setting around them. It was the sort of thing he had thought about only in his private daydreams and fantasies. Having a handsome man wine and dine him was something he had never dared to believe could ever really happen, but his happiness was dampened slightly. 

“This isn’t a date, is it?” Frank blushed, hating to even ask the question. Of course it wasn’t a date. “You know you still have to pay me even though you’re feeding me.” Frank tried to make light of the situation as Gerard sat opposite him and chuckled. 

“Yes, I know.” He sighed, topping up both their wine glasses. “Don’t worry, you’ll be paid. I have you for the whole night though so I thought we should eat.” 

Gerard spoke casually, as if this beautifully presented meal was merely perfunctory. Frank tried to imagine Gerard doing this for any old guest, or indeed just for himself. Perhaps he did… Perhaps this was how all rich people ate, and Frank only saw it as a date set up because he didn’t come from that world. 

“Well, it looks delicious.” Frank forced a bright smile and tried to shake off his feeling of unease. It was only dinner after all. 

Gerard served for them both and then offered Frank the butter dish so he could butter his bread first. 

“Don’t stand on ceremony, dig in.” Gerard encouraged, sipping his wine first and letting his food sit for a moment whilst he waited for Frank to try it. 

Frank blushed, feeling exposed to be watched so intently as he placed the first forkful between his lips. He held Gerard’s gaze, determined not to balk beneath it, but once the taste of the creamy mushroom sauce spread over his tongue he had to close his eyes. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” He groaned, forgetting himself for a moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever tasted anything so good. “Mmm…”

Gerard grinned and picked up his own cutlery. He was thrilled that Frank liked it and felt himself relax. 

The conversation during dinner was slight. Frank cleared his plate quickly, and eagerly accepted seconds when Gerard offered it to him. He cleared that plate too before Gerard had even finished his first. Then dessert followed - a white chocolate cheesecake also homemade - that Frank somehow managed two portions of. 

Feeling full, warm and content, Frank was all too glad when Gerard led him to the sofa afterwards and they settled down with an espresso each which Gerard had made using a high-tech machine that ground the coffee beans and prepared the drink in seconds. 

Frank felt like he was in a completely different city. He happily curled up against Gerard’s side and watched the stars with him, listening to soft music that filtered from hidden speakers in the room. 

The coffee was rich and smoky, and Gerard’s arm felt strong where it lay gently across Frank’s shoulders. They were mostly silent, just cuddled up together. Frank’s heart was racing and he tried not to let his mind run away with him. This was just a job, that was all. He was still getting paid, and no one paid their dates. 

Even so, it was impossible to shake off the feeling that the evening was taking a rather romantic route. Frank tried to put it down to the setting. After all, he had never been in such an expensive apartment before, let alone in this side of the city. 

 

This side of town was much quieter than the slums. There was no thumping music from the clubs, or the jeering and screaming of people in the streets. There was only the soft music Gerard had chosen and then perfect stillness. 

When they finished their coffee it felt only natural that Gerard should turn Frank’s face to him for a kiss. 

Frank sighed and closed his eyes, slowly looping his arms around Gerard’s neck as he allowed the older man to pull him forward, almost into his lap. Their faces moved closer, and Frank parted his lips, ready to be captured by Gerard. 

He felt the heat of Gerard’s breath on his lips and just as they were about to touch Frank suddenly remembered himself and pulled back, their lips remaining the same distance apart. 

Gerard, who had closed his eyes, opened them again, looking at Frank in confusion. 

“Have you forgotten my rules already?” Frank asked, trying to smirk and not give away how fast his heart was racing. His head felt a bit foggy and he was alarmed at himself for getting so close to kissing Gerard in the first place. “No kissing.” 

“Ah, of course.” Gerard looked a little alarmed himself and he made no attempt to hide how breathless he had become. “I apologise.” He forced a smile but his disappointment was clear. 

Frank blushed and tried to brush the moment away. He didn’t want to ruin the great atmosphere they had built up; if Gerard decided he didn’t want him after all he would lose a lot of money. 

“Hey, the rule is only on my lips.” Frank tapped his lips with a finger to illustrate his point. “But you can kiss me anywhere else you like…” 

Gerard smirked at that and relaxed. He had blindsided himself with how naturally he had leant in to kiss Frank, and for a moment he wasn’t sure how to react. But when Frank grinned at him with such a cheeky sparkle in his eye, Gerard managed to push the awkward moment aside and focus on more important things…

Like the way Frank was slowly unbuttoning his white shirt and pushing it open so he could run his hands over Gerard’s chest. 

“Well… If I’m being honest, I didn’t just bring you here so I could feed you.” Gerard pulled Frank properly into his lap so that his legs had to wrap around his back. The young man was light and flexible and Gerard forgot everything except the sudden need to get him naked _now_. 

“I figured as much.” Frank snorted, laughing as Gerard began pawing at his clothes, stripping him of his translucent shirt and pressing kisses to his neck and jawline. “What did you bring me here for?”

“I think you know.” Gerard smirked and nibbled Frank’s neck delicately, careful not to mark him. His hands worked at the buckle of Frank’s belt, loosening it up enough so that he could start to push his jeans down his hips. 

“I want to hear you say it though.” 

“Say what?” Gerard asked coyly, sliding his hands over the swell of Frank’s ass, pushing the denim of his jeans down. “That I want to fuck you?” 

Gerard was surprised when Frank released a breathless groan and lifted his hips, forcing his jeans to slide right down his legs. 

“Uhuh…” Frank nodded and tangled his hands into Gerard’s hair, holding on as he stood up long enough to kick his jeans right off. He then sat straight back down in Gerard’s lap, naked but for a silver jockstrap that he had chosen for its popularity in his stage shows. 

Gerard’s eyes blazed with lust as he looked Frank over, his mouth watering. 

Frank grinned and wriggled his hips playfully, rubbing his backside against Gerard’s crotch. He wondered if it was ironic that he felt more confident now he was almost naked, but this was his element. A romantic setting that felt like a date - that he couldn’t contend with - but this? Frank wasn’t expensive for nothing. 

“I’ve thought about you so much ya know?” Frank sounded breathless, his voice turned husky as he continued to wriggle in Gerard’s lap. “Thought about how good your cock felt in my mouth…” Frank tucked his face into Gerard’s neck and licked a wet trail up to his ear. “Want to taste it again…”

“Fuck.” Gerard laughed breathlessly, thrown off course for a moment. He wasn’t expecting things to take such a heated turn so quickly, and he had to force himself to compose before he unravelled completely. 

Frank’s lips were hot and insistent on his neck, kissing and sucking lightly whilst his hands worked to get Gerard out of his clothes. He opened his shirt and then immediately began tugging at the button of Gerard’s pants as if he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. 

“Whoa, slow down cowboy.” Gerard chuckled, though he lifted his hips so Frank could pull his jeans off of him. “We have all night.” He reminded him, though his cock was already fully erect and he was all too happy to let Frank paw at him through his briefs. 

“This doesn’t want to slow down.” Frank pointed out, giving Gerard a squeeze through his underwear. “And neither do I.” 

Gerard met the young man’s gaze for a second, wondering if Frank was telling the truth or just acting for his benefit. It was impossible to tell; if it was an act, then he was good at it, and if it wasn’t… Well, Gerard found it hard to believe that Frank could possibly desire him too. 

In the end though, whether it was real or not was unimportant. Gerard knew that this night was going to cost him a lot of money, and he meant to make the most of it. 

Frank gasped when Gerard suddenly flipped them over and began attacking his neck and chest in bites and kisses. Frank squirmed deliciously beneath him, flexing his muscles and stretching out along the wide seat sofa. The leather was dyed a bold teal colour and it looked marvellous contrasting with Frank’s olive skin and bright silver jockstrap.

“This is gorgeous.” Gerard chuckled, hooking a finger beneath the thick strap around Frank’s hips and giving it a small tug. 

“Thought you might like it.” Frank grinned devilishly and widened his legs a touch. “You should see my ass in it.” 

“Mhmm, I think I should.” Gerard agreed, sitting back and looking expectantly at Frank. It didn’t take the boy long to get the hint and roll over onto his front. He arched his lower back to lift his backside and present it to Gerard, completely naked and framed on either side by the silver straps. 

“Stunning.” Gerard felt winded. Frank really did have a wonderful ass, small but plump and just begging for his mouth. 

Frank gasped and laughed breathlessly when Gerard’s teeth sank into the meat of his cheek. He was sure he was biting hard enough to leave a mark and Frank waved a hand lazily behind himself. 

“Hey… No marks…”

“I know.” Gerard sighed, both hands now kneading and squeezing the globes of Frank’s ass. “I promise I won’t…” 

Of course it was too late, the teeth marks Gerard had left were stark pink on Frank’s skin and Gerard was fairly certain they would bruise soon as well. He would be sure to pay extra in the morning as way of an apology, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Frank about it now. 

“I’ve been thinking about having you again.” Gerard admitted, squeezing Frank’s cheeks and pulling them apart for just a second before massaging them with the heels of his palms again. “I keep thinking of you, bent over my desk, moaning so sweetly…” 

Frank felt himself blushing and was glad Gerard couldn’t see his face. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot too.” He confessed, lifting his ass up a tiny bit higher. His cock was starting to twitch in his jockstrap at the memory of Gerard’s tongue inside him and he ached to feel that again. “I want that again…”

Gerard groaned and pressed a kiss to Frank’s tailbone, his own erection aching to hear Frank say that. 

Any hopes of taking things slowly were dashed for good then. Gerard couldn’t wait to get his face between Frank’s cheeks and he wasted no more time in doing so. 

Frank would have found his enthusiasm amusing if he wasn’t already gagging for it himself. He gasped and moaned loudly when Gerard pulled his cheeks apart and buried his tongue against his hole with barely any warning. 

“F - Fuck!” Frank’s hips jolted of their own accord and he found himself pushing back against Gerard’s mouth, his hole clenching tight for a moment before loosening almost immediately against Gerard’s tongue. “O - Oh… Yeah, that’s good…” 

Frank tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning wantonly as Gerard rimmed him right there on the couch. His cock was swollen and throbbing where it was trapped in the jockstrap, and Frank could feel the way the fabric was starting to become damp against his tip. 

Gerard pulled back for a second to catch his breath, panting from his own eagerness. He thought, somewhat deliriously, how to die suffocating between Frank’s cheeks would not be an all too bad way to go. Men like him were considered cold and selfish lovers, what a twist it would be for people to find him dead from servicing a prostitute. 

It was such a ridiculous thought that Gerard had to redouble his efforts against Frank’s rim just to stop himself from laughing. 

The irony was not lost on Frank, who couldn’t believe he was going to be brought to orgasm once again by his richest client. But there was no doubt that he was going to cum. He was usually able to hold off for a long time, but Gerard was rimming him with such enthusiasm that Frank’s body just couldn’t keep up. 

Gerard pulled Frank’s cheeks further apart and buried his tongue deeper into him. He allowed his thumbs to drift closer to his rim, stretching the loosening muscle further and opening Frank up so that he could tongue inside him. 

Frank was beside himself; he moaned and arched his back, almost sobbing it felt so good. Without thinking he pressed his chest harder into the couch so that he could reach behind himself and hold himself open with his own hands, spreading his cheeks until they hurt, silently begging the older man for more. 

Gerard moaned himself and had to pull back to admire the sight in front of him. Frank looked like all of his fantasies come true, open and surrendered to him, his cock trapped by his ludicrous jock strap with his pink hole glistening wetly. Gerard had to push his own underwear away to free his cock which was starting to ache fiercely. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He growled, giving himself a few tugs with his hand to try and ease the pressure. It only made the itch worse though and he burned to push into Frank and relieve it. 

_All in time_ Gerard thought to himself, ignoring the pain to go back to rimming Frank instead. It really was a pleasure to do so and he moaned happily into Frank’s flesh, working his tongue inside him and squeezing his cock through the strap now he had both hands free. 

Frank was pressing his face so hard into the couch that his cheek was starting to stick to the leather, but he couldn’t find the strength to lift his head. He felt like his whole body was throbbing, and he could actually feel his rim clenching and loosening in rhythmic spasms around Gerard’s tongue. 

“O - Oh God… G - Gerard m’gonna... Cum…” Frank could barely get his words out, his speech slurred from where he was pressed into the couch. 

Gerard groaned against his ass and only tongued him harder, grazing his teeth against his rim and squeezing his cock through the fabric of the strap. He could feel that Frank was close from the way his cock began to tense up, becoming rigid as he prepared to climax. 

Frank pressed back against Gerard’s mouth and practically sobbed with pleasure when Gerard began to stroke his cock through the strap, the sensation just enough to tip him over the edge. 

Gerard groaned in delight when he felt Frank cumming, his hips jerking backwards to ride Gerard’s mouth through his orgasm. His muscles rippled deliciously and Gerard worked him through it until his tongue ached and Frank was squirming away. 

“Mm…” Gerard sat back on his heels and slowly licked his lips. 

Frank had slumped against the cushions, his whole body still throbbing. His jockstrap was completely ruined and he groaned as he summoned the strength to flip onto his back and peel the soiled fabric away from his softening cock. 

“Just as delicious as I remember.” Gerard smirked, helping Frank peel the strap away from himself and down his legs. 

“Ew.” Frank grimaced but chuckled, still glowing from his orgasm. He looked at Gerard’s cock, hard and glistening cum at the tip and he felt his hunger flare somewhere deep in his belly. He knew he would need time to get hard again himself, but that didn’t mean he was sated. 

“It’s my turn now, right?” Frank grinned as he pushed Gerard onto his back and crawled closer to him. He pinned him down with his hands on his chest and leant in close, tempted to kiss Gerard but he quickly ducked his head down to stop those feelings. 

“You don’t have to -” Gerard began but Frank cut him off. 

“I _want_ to.” He countered, smirking as he began kissing down Gerard’s stomach and looked up at him through his lashes. “I really do.” 

When Frank hadn’t been worrying about how likely it was that Gerard wanted to murder him, he had been thinking about sucking his cock instead, and how he wished he had had more time in the office to show him how good he really was. 

Now was the perfect opportunity. He could see that Gerard was turned on, but he wasn’t close to climax like he had been that night. 

Gerard settled back against the couch, leaning up on his elbows so that he could watch Frank as he kissed lower and lower before finally coming to a stop between his legs. 

Frank held Gerard’s gaze as he lifted his cock towards his mouth and began to breathe hotly over the tip. He smirked when Gerard’s eyes fluttered for a second and he knew he had him. 

“Relax… I’m good at this.” Frank promised, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he began to pout gently against Gerard’s cockhead, feeling dampness on his lips and the softness of the fleshy head. He let his lips part slowly, enveloping Gerard’s tip slowly and only very lightly laying his tongue to the slit so that he could taste the moisture there. 

Gerard released a long, shaky breath and let his head fall back for a second. He closed his eyes and focused on not bucking his hips as Frank slowly swirled his tongue around him and used his hand to draw his foreskin down more. 

Frank sighed in delight and closed his eyes, the familiar bitterness on his tongue spurring him on. It was one thing to suck a cock on stage, but it was quite another to lay a man down in private and unravel him completely. 

Frank didn’t take many lovers, if any in his private life. And as for paying clients… He didn’t have many of those either. He earnt enough on the stage and only accepted the offer of money from men if they offered _a lot_ of it. 

But Gerard was turning into something else entirely. Yes, he was paying the extortionate rates, but Frank couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted to suck a cock so badly. He explored Gerard’s with due diligence, working his tongue slowly around him and groaning at the taste. 

He was starting to think that he would probably do this for free given half a chance, though he couldn’t say why. Gerard tasted much the same as any other man, and whilst he was perhaps a little thicker than others, he wasn’t above average in size and as far as cocks went, he was rather normal. 

Frank flicked his gaze back up to Gerard’s face and felt his stomach flip at the sight of him moaning quietly, head thrown back. 

_He’s just attractive, that’s all_ Frank tried to tell himself. Okay, so all the performers he went on stage with were attractive too, but Gerard was another level entirely. The fact he was also kind, smart and charismatic had nothing to do with why Frank might be feeling attracted to him. 

Or… So he told himself. 

Frank pulled back from Gerard’s length and took a second to refocus his thoughts. Gerard’s chest was visibly moving with the heaviness of his breathing, but Frank could do better than that. 

Bowing over Gerard’s cock once again, Frank swallowed him down to the root and began to bob his head slowly up and down.

Gerard sensed a change in pace and instinctively reached a hand out to press into Frank’s hair. He didn’t grip too hard or try to guide him in any way, instead he simply held on and let Frank work him how he wanted. 

The boy hadn’t been lying when he said he was good at this. He swirled his tongue around Gerard’s length with every upstroke and hollowed his cheeks with each suck. He relaxed his jaw when he went down, letting Gerard slide right to the back of his throat before pulling up once again. 

Gerard closed his eyes and moaned softly, his cock starting to throb against Frank’s tongue. He was leaking preejaculate into Frank’s mouth, and the young man was swallowing it down as if it were honey.

“Ooh… Fuck, you feel good…” Gerard praised, his voice husky. He arched his back slightly and began to pant harder, feeling Frank draw waves of pleasure right through his body. He could feel his balls starting to tighten and he let his orgasm come, riding the crest of the wave for as long as he could. 

Frank never took his gaze off him, working him with his tongue and starting to stroke him with his hand too when he felt him throbbing harder. He knew he was close, could feel it in the tightness of his muscles. He brought him closer, using his hand now for the most part and just keeping the very tip on his tongue, just so Gerard knew that when he came, it was going to be in his mouth. 

Gerard tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch but he was so overcome with pleasure it was impossible. Frank stroked him firmly, changing his pace so perfectly when he needed to that it was as if he could read Gerard’s mind. 

It didn’t take long for Gerard to reach his peak. Just a few more firm tugs of Frank’s hand and he was spilling over his tongue, moaning loudly as he did so. 

Frank closed his lips around Gerard’s tip and sucked, groaning in the back of his throat as Gerard spilt his seed into his mouth. Frank swallowed every drop and sucked for more, using his tongue to dip into the slit afterwards to chase any last drops he might have missed. 

Gerard inhaled sharply and gently tugged Frank away, his cock throbbing and oversensitive. 

“Ah, no more.” He gasped. 

Frank grinned at him and obediently sat back, watching as Gerard slumped against the leather couch. He looked satisfied and loose, his cock softening. 

“Mm… Well that didn’t take all night.” Frank’s tone was playful and he grinned as Gerard opened one eye and smirked at him. 

“Oh, I’m not through with you yet.” He warned him, sitting up slowly once he had taken a second to get his breath back. “Let’s grab a shower.” 

“What?” Frank was taken by surprise at the suggestion, and for a moment he could only watch stupidly as Gerard jumped to his feet and began to walk, still fully naked, across the living space. 

Frank was certain he must have misheard, but when Gerard turned and beckoned for him to come, he followed him without a second thought. 

The bathroom Gerard led him to was large and windowless. The walls and floor were both covered in sand coloured tiles that were mildly textured beneath Frank’s bare feet. But as for a shower, bath or toilet, there was nothing to be seen. The room was completely empty. 

Frank looked around, confused but certain he must be missing something. He was too embarrassed to ask what was going on, but Gerard seemed to know what he was doing. He walked across the warm room and pressed his palm to a tile around shoulder height on the opposite wall. 

Almost immediately water began to rain from the ceiling, perfectly warm and clear. The entire room was filled with it, but the textured tiles stopped the floor from becoming slippery as Frank gasped and stumbled further into the center. 

Gerard turned and chuckled at Frank’s astounded expression. He was gazing up at the ceiling, trying to work out where the water was coming from but there were no obvious water sources. It was as if the water came from the tiles themselves and then drained away from some hidden place in the floor. 

“This is crazy.” Frank laughed, soon completely soaked and he had to run his hands over his hair to slick it back. “You rich people are like… On a different planet!” 

“Thanks… I think.” Gerard laughed and pushed his own hair away from his forehead, smiling as he stepped up to Frank and lay his hands on his hips. “I call this my monsoon room. I do have a proper bathroom as well, but I find this so relaxing.” 

“I’m not surprised.” Frank draped his arms around Gerard’s neck, allowing him to pull him closer until their wet bodies were touching. Even though he hadn’t long since had an orgasm, Frank’s body was certainly gaining interest to feel Gerard’s skin on his. 

Gerard grinned and leant down a little, so close to Frank’s lips. He ached to seal his mouth with his own and kiss him beneath the water. He was almost certain that Frank wanted it too. 

“Can I kiss you?” Gerard asked softly, hoping that asking for permission first might yield better results. 

Frank bit his lip, oblivious to how much more tempted that made Gerard, gazing up at him with an unsure look. He was tempted to say yes; Gerard was handsome, and was kinder than most. He had blown Frank’s mind several times since meeting him, and not just with his incredible rimming skills. But Frank had his rules for a reason, and he knew better than to give in to temptation. 

“No. I’m sorry.” Frank knew it was best to be firm and he pulled back slightly. 

“Not even if I pay you extra?” Gerard pushed delicately, looking at Frank’s lips and aching to pull his lip ring between his teeth. “I’ll pay whatever you want.” 

“I want you to stop asking.” Frank unlocked his arms from around Gerard’s neck and took a clearer step back. He felt bad, especially when Gerard looked so disappointed, but he stood his ground. “I told you my rules from the very beginning and -”

“I know.” Gerard interrupted him, holding his hands up. “I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed. I apologise.” 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at the older man, but his words seemed sincere and his eyes were gentle. Frank forgave him immediately. 

After that they slowly made their way back to the earlier feeling of intimacy. Gerard pressed another tile to produce some soaps and hair products, and he took it upon himself to wash Frank’s hair and then lather soap on his body from head to foot. He paid extra special attention to everything between his legs, and Frank returned the favour. 

By the time they had shut off the water and Gerard had produced two fluffy towels from a hidden wall compartment, they were both half hard and Frank was aching for a kiss even more. How easy it would be to give in… 

Luckily though, Gerard kept to his word and didn’t try for a kiss again. Frank was grateful; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist. Especially when Gerard led him straight to the bedroom after their shower and lay him down on a bed that was big enough for six. 

Frank sprawled out across the covers, laughing at the absurd enormity of the bed and feeling like a prince. He couldn’t wait to tell Copper all about his night, and it soon became clear that things were only just beginning when Gerard joined him on the bed, a box of slip skins and a little silver case of lube strips in his hands. 

“Oh… And what’s all this then?” Frank smirked, picking up the slip skins to take a look at the packaging. “And here I thought you’re only interest was in eating my ass.” 

“Oh I could die happy between those cheeks, I assure you.” Gerard teased, laughing at how Frank squirmed and blushed, almost bashful. “But I was hoping you might want to… try a few other things as well.” 

“You want to fuck me.” Frank stated it like a fact and rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. He grinned when Gerard looked at him, his face guilty, almost as if he was admitting to something criminal. 

“It’s alright.” Frank chuckled, taking pity on him. “It’s what you’re paying me for.” He shrugged like it was no big deal, but to his surprise Gerard grew serious. 

“I’m paying for your company.” He spoke softly but firmly, one hand coming down to caress Frank’s spine. “But I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Frank didn’t meant to sound harsh, but his surprise loosened his tongue. “I’m a prostitute Gerard. You pay me to do whatever you want. You want to fuck me, go ahead.” 

Gerard looked stunned for a second, but once he came back to his senses he began to move the lubestrips and slip skins away. 

Frank realised that he had spoken harshly and quickly got to his knees, wrapping his arms around Gerard to stop him from moving away. 

“Hey, wait.” He pleaded, pulling Gerard round and moving to sit against his lap, his knees on either side of Gerard’s thighs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like I didn’t want it. I actually _do_ want to have sex with you.” Frank smiled hopefully, gently stroking his thumb along Gerard’s cheek. “I’m just trying to say… You shouldn’t have to ask me if I want to, ya know? Other men don’t.” 

Gerard frowned and lay his hand over the top of Frank’s on his cheek, holding it there. “I’m not like other men.” He said simply, sighing when Frank nodded and leaned in to kiss gently beneath the line of his jaw. His lips were soft and apologetic, his lip ring cool on Gerard’s skin. 

“I know. I know you’re not.” He whispered, lowering his voice to make it more seductive. He crawled even closer to Gerard, settling down in his lap and smoothing his hands down his biceps, squeezing slightly. “I like that about you. I want you to fuck me okay? I mean it.” 

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the way Frank was making him feel. He wasn’t sure if Frank meant what he said, but he had been thinking about this night all week, and he knew he could make it good for him either way. 

Without a word, Gerard lay Frank down on the bed and returned his kisses to his jaw and neck. He wished he could kiss his lips, he wanted to kiss him until he was begging for it, but he forced himself to resist. There was much more he could indulge in at least. 

Frank sighed and wriggled a little until he was comfortably stretched out beneath Gerard. He closed his eyes and smiled, allowing himself to relax and simply enjoy what Gerard was doing to him. He had never had a client treat him so well, or try to please him at all really. It was rare even for his fellow performers to be so selfless in their coupling and it made a pleasant change to be able to simply lay back and let the sensations wash over him. 

Gerard kissed over his body like he was worshipping it. He mouthed at his nipples as if he were whispering a prayer, and held his hands against his hips as if clasped in holy communion. He sucked Frank’s nipples and nibbled them gently, until Frank’s cock was puffing up with interest and his breathing was becoming laboured. 

Gerard worked his way lower, kissing all the way, until Frank was half certain he was murmuring against his skin. He imagined he was breathing a hymn, or speaking the rosary on his body, letting his lips brush the words onto him and making the hairs rise on his arms. 

Frank released a soft sigh of delight when Gerard used his hands to spread his legs and lift his thighs just a little. Frank took the hint and bent his legs at the knee, holding himself open as Gerard swiped his tongue over his testicles and then up over his cock. 

Gerard repeated the path, taking first one globe and then the other of Frank’s balls into his mouth, weighing them on his tongue and sucking ever so gently. He could feel the lightest prickle of hair growing back there and he hummed at the detail. He knew there were probably dozens of men who got to see Frank like this, but in that moment he felt like there was only himself and it made him feel blessed. 

Frank’s erection was gaining interest, his cock stiffening with each pass of Gerard’s tongue against his testicles and perineum. He squirmed a little, breathing deeply as he gloried in the way Gerard indulged in his body. 

He was so intent on the way Gerard’s tongue was passing over him, that he didn’t even notice the hand that was sliding a lube strip from its silver case, until two fingers pressed it against his hole. 

“O - Oh!” Frank gasped and spread his legs wider, groaning in delight as Gerard used his fingers to massage the strip against his rim, letting it melt without trying to breach him at all. 

Frank didn’t need much preparation these days, and he was sure Gerard must know that. But the older man still took his time with him, massaging him outside with his fingers and another lube strip until he was wet and slick, and then working in one finger at a time as if he were a virgin. 

“Ah… You… You don’t have to go so slow with me…” Frank eventually managed to choke out, feeling another lube strip melting inside him where it had been pushed in by Gerard’s finger. 

“Shh, I want to.” The older man’s voice was deep and husky, laced with pleasure and Frank’s spine tingled to hear him. 

Gerard smiled as he gazed at his young lover, working one finger inside him until he felt the lube strip melt, leaving him slick inside. 

A second finger joined the first with no resistance and Gerard’s cock throbbed when Frank moaned softly. His hips twitched up and his rim squeezed briefly around Gerard’s fingers, dragging them deeper inside. It was enough to make Gerard have to squeeze his own erection, stemming the blaze of pleasure that pounded through him. 

Frank groaned quietly and lifted his arms above his head so that he could grip onto the pillow behind him. His pelvic muscles were quivering and his body was starting to shine with perspiration. 

Gerard’s fingers were stroking a slow, steady dance inside him, massaging over his prostate with every other thrust. He added a third finger only once Frank had loosened further, stretching him open with barely any difficulty. 

Frank moaned louder and pushed his hips down, his cock twitching with each pass over his prostate. Thick drops of cum had begun to leak from his tip, dripping onto his belly like a string of pearls. Gerard pressed his fingers up against his prostate, rubbing harder to make even more preejaculate ooze from Frank’s cock. 

“Oh God… Please…” Frank groaned, his whole body feeling tight with need. “Please fuck me Gerard.” 

Frank liked to think that no man could make him beg, but nothing was going to stop him then. He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted sex so badly. His ass was clenching over Gerard’s fingers, trying to pull them in deeper but it wasn’t enough. 

“ _Please_.”

The last thing Gerard had expected was for Frank to actually plead with him, and there was no way he could resist. He slipped his fingers out of him and groaned as Frank’s hole clenched tight, winking at the loss. 

“Hold on… Slip skins…” Gerard wouldn’t entertain the idea of going bare. Frank had been very clear in the beginning that safe sex was the only sex allowed, and though it meant having to wait another thirty seconds, it was one rule Gerard would not attempt to break. 

Frank forced himself to open his eyes and watch as Gerard rolled the ultra thin condom over his erection. He had to be sure the slipskin had been put on, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel it. He had never tried with a slip skin before, but from what he heard, it was like having nothing there at all. 

Satisfied that Gerard was playing safe, Frank closed his eyes again and wriggled his hips, trying to tempt the man into hurrying. 

Gerard didn’t need much tempting. He warmed a lube strip in his hand and quickly rubbed the slick over his length, squeezing a couple of times to try and ease the pressure in his cock. He lined himself up between Frank’s legs and took a second to simply breathe, his mind in a spin. His cockhead was just touching the pucker of Frank’s hole and he wanted to savour every second. 

Frank cracked open one eye to look at Gerard, whining softly when he saw he had come to a halt. 

“Gerard _please_ , you’re killing me.” He complained, his voice strained. He tried to push his hips down but Gerard lay a hand on them to stop him, though he did take pity and began to guide his cock into him. 

Frank threw his head back and groaned in relief as Gerard pressed into him, moving slowly but firmly to make the thrust one smooth glide. The lube strips that Gerard had pushed into him made the move even easier, so that Gerard was able to slip into him up to the root with no resistance. 

Once he was fully seated inside Frank, Gerard released a soft moan of his own. The slip skin was so thin that he could feel the heat of Frank around him, his muscles clenching gently around his cock. He had to stay still for a moment, taking deep breaths and focusing on controlling himself. He was so turned on he knew that if he surrendered too much he would be cumming in seconds and he wanted this to last. 

Frank on the other hand was growing more and more impatient. Gerard was filling him up perfectly, his thick length stretching Frank just enough to be a little uncomfortable. He wriggled his hips, testing the stretch and groaning as his muscles clenched. 

“Fuck... “ Frank wanted to beg Gerard to move, but he understood why he had stilled and he forced himself to wait. Gerard was paying for this after all, so he was allowed to set the pace. 

When he at last began to roll his hips, not pulling out so much as simply rubbing a little deeper, Frank moaned in relief. 

“Yes… Yes, good…” He growled, wrapping his arms tight around Gerard’s back. He felt incredible, his thick cock pulling at Frank’s rim as he began to thrust properly, slow and shallow to begin with. The slip skin was as revolutionary as everyone said; Frank felt as though Gerard was fucking him bare, and the thought only made his cock throb harder. 

Gerard tucked his face into Frank’s neck and began to kiss him there, breathing heavily and rocking his hips back and forth a little harder. He groaned at the sensation, pulling back a little more with each thrust until only the tip was left inside Frank. 

Gerard paused, letting Frank feel him there, before plunging back in. Frank gasped and cried out, his nails digging into Gerard’s back as he set up a quick pace, pounding into the submissive body beneath him and driving them both wild. 

Frank arched his back and pressed his hips down, trying to ride Gerard’s thrusts but in the end he could only stay still and let him take him. His ass was clenching harder and harder, his cock weeping more cum onto his stomach. 

“F - Fuck… Fuck…” Frank wondered whether he was actually going to cum without even touching his cock. For a blinding moment it seemed possible, but then the crest he was riding began to peak and his aching cock wasn’t getting any relief. 

Gerard noticed the change in pitch to Frank’s moans and immediately wrapped his hand around his erection. He gripped tight and stroked Frank in time to his thrusts. 

Frank gasped and all but sobbed, crying Gerard’s name as his orgasm built in him rapidly. His hips twitched up, seeking more friction from Gerard’s hand even as his climax peaked and he began to spurt thick ropes of ejaculate over his own chest and stomach. 

“Fuck, that’s it... Gorgeous…” Gerard groaned and deepened his thrusts, stroking Frank through his orgasm and getting cum all over his fingers. 

Frank’s ass was clenching with the force of his orgasm, and that paired with the young boys moans was enough to tip Gerard over the edge. 

Gerard stopped thrusting but continued to roll his hips just a little, riding the clench of Frank’s muscles and biting his neck gently as he came inside him. The tip of the slip skin split, as it was meant to, and Frank gasped at the sensation of Gerard’s cum filling him. 

“Oh my God…” Frank pressed a hand over his eyes, still moaning even once they had both milked the last drops of their release and Gerard was slowly pulling out of him. 

Frank’s whole body was quivering and he winced as his ass clenched on empty air when Gerard slipped from him. It took a second, but as Gerard watched, Frank’s clenching muscles brought his release into sight, spilling out of Frank and onto the sheets. 

Gerard groaned inwardly, his cock giving one last feeble twitch at the sight. 

“You’re fucking stunning.” Gerard pressed the kisses he wished he could put to Frank’s lips to his neck instead, breathing in the scent of his sweat and realising they would need another shower in the morning. 

The thought was not a bad one, and Gerard grinned as he thought of taking Frank again beneath the water. 

Frank, for his part, was simply trying to string a coherent sentence together. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had two such explosive orgasms in one night and his body felt as though it was made of jelly. 

“Fuck… _Fuck_.” Frank didn’t know what else to say… wasn’t even sure he could say anything else. His ass felt slick and the sheets beneath him were becoming damp, making him grimace. “I… I need to clean up…”

“I’m on it.” Gerard assured him, disappearing for a second before reappearing with a towel to clean them both off with. 

Frank was too boneless to help much and he was all too happy for Gerard to clean him off and strip the sheet from the bed on his own. Luckily he had a machine that remade the bed for him, and he smiled as he lifted Frank off it and carried him back out to the living room whilst the robot got to work. 

“Do you need a drink?” He asked softly, smiling as Frank cuddled up to his chest. 

“Mm… Just some water…” He nodded, loving the way Gerard carried him around like a bride. 

Gerard fixed them both a glass of water and then sat down with Frank on the couch. The sky outside the glass wall was dark and cloudy, covering the stars. 

“I think it might snow again.” Gerard mumbled, smiling as Frank curled up against his side and sipped his water. “I’ll get you a ride home in the morning.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Frank started to protest but Gerard insisted. 

“I want to. And… I also wanted to ask you something.” Gerard turned to face Frank properly, chuckling at Frank’s suspicious look. 

“What?”

“I have a party I have to attend.” Gerard idly tucked a stray lock of Frank’s hair behind his ear. “There’s a man - one of the main shareholders in Ideocorp - he holds these huge parties once every few months and he always likes one of the heads of the company to attend. Well, my boss has asked me to go and… I wondered if you’d come with me.” 

Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure he understood fully what Gerard was asking him. 

“You… Want me to go to a party with you?” He asked slowly, his heart starting to race. “Why?” 

“It might be fun.” Gerard shrugged, as if that was an adequate reason. “I’ve never been to one before but I hear they’re extremely licentious. I hear he invites the cities richest and most beautiful, and everyone just sleeps with everyone else.” 

“Sounds great.” Frank scoffed, sarcasm thick in his voice. “And you want me to come so you can what? Share me around?” He asked sceptically, surprised when Gerard actually blushed. 

“Of course not.” He quickly insisted, biting his lip. “I wanted you to come so that… Well. If I’m not having sex with anyone it might look strange. But if you come then we could just go off together.” 

Gerard looked oddly bashful as he said it and Frank was so surprised he didn’t know how to respond. He stared at the older man as if he was crazy, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered whether it really was such a terrible idea. 

He had never been to any rich sort of party before. It might be an experience worth having at least once in his life. 

“So… Would you pay me to go with you?” He asked slowly, nodding as Gerard assured him he would. Not a date then. Just another business transaction… Frank could deal with that. “Alright.” He nodded, chuckling when Gerard’s face lit up with a smile. “But I want full details before the night. And we’ll have to sit down and discuss my boundaries first.” He added, keeping his face stern. 

“Of course, of course. That’s absolutely fine.” Gerard grinned, just relieved Frank had agreed at all. “I’ll get the details from my boss and arrange a time we can talk in private.” 

Frank smirked and nodding, batting Gerard’s hands away when he ran one up his thigh. 

“You’re insatiable.” He scolded, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. “You should have been born poor. You would have made an excellent prostitute.” 

“Oh, then you’d have to pay me right?” Gerard smirked, teasing his hands over Frank’s thighs again and laughing as Frank swatted at him. 

“I couldn’t afford you.” He retorted, squealing and laughing as Gerard suddenly scooped him up, his glass of water going everywhere. 

Gerard didn’t seem concerned in the slightest, and he simply let the water soak into the carpet as he carried Frank over his shoulder back to the bedroom.


	3. Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it's super late and I've spent all day working on this chapter. It's not been proofread so I apologise in advance for any mistakes, but this girl needs some sleep! I just really wanted to get this up today, and hopefully you all enjoy!

“Man, what a night.” Frank picked up his towel from the side of the stage and used it to wipe the majority of mess off his body. Beside him, Copper, Tristan and Davis did the same. 

“You’re telling me.” Copper scoffed, striped head to toe in ejaculate. “How come I always have to be the sacrifice?” Copper pulled a face as he discovered a lock of his fiery hair was matted and sticky. “Really guys? You couldn’t aim _away_ from my hair?”

“That’s probably my fault.” Tristan sounded apologetic, the four of them walking on shaky legs to the showers. “I was trying so hard to cum I just forgot to focus when it finally happened.” 

“I noticed you were struggling.” Davis clapped a hand to Tristan’s shoulder, his other hand working to dry the sweat from his brow. “Not feeling it tonight?” 

“I’ve had to cum like four times today.” Tristan groaned, wincing just from the thought. “Even I struggle eventually.” 

“Well, at least it’s over for another month.” Frank offered, knowing just how difficult it could be to perform all day long as Tristan had. Weekends were always busiest for them, and the final Saturday of every month they always held a group performance.

The _end of the month show_ was usually rotated around the performers, but now management had decided the most popular performers of each month should do it instead. As a result, Frank, Copper, Tristan and Davis had had to do the show together for the last four months in a row. 

Tristan though was involved in most of the shows on a Saturday, so he often found the final performance more exhausting than the rest of them. 

As the group of young men stumbled into the backstage showers they fell quiet. The showers were lined along each wall, and they stood in separate corners to shower, their backs to one another. After seeing each other naked all night on the stage, it was an unspoken agreement that in the shower they should try to give one another a little privacy. 

Frank sighed in relief when the first jet of warm water rained over his skin and the remnants of lube and cum began to sluice down the drain. He pressed his hand to the soap dispenser on the wall and filled his palm in a cheap, strawberry scented gel. 

The chemical scent was a far cry from the pomegranate and lychee affair he had been using at Gerard’s place, but it was enough to get him clean at least. He thought back to the shower he had shared with Gerard in the monsoon room and wished he could be there then. He even wouldn’t have minded sharing it with Gerard himself. 

Frank lathered the soap up in his hands and then scrubbed them over his body, washing quickly so that he could get home. He was tired after a busy week and was looking forward to a relatively early night and a long lie in the next day. 

Thanks to his private meetings with Gerard he had earned enough to buy a new bed for his apartment, and he had gone all out in replacing his thin futon to a full king size bed complete with the most expensive mattress in the store. 

As Frank washed, the others began to chat again, mostly making small talk so that they could all linger under the warm water a little longer. 

They turned to face back into the room, Tristan and Davis chuckling as they watched Copper struggle to wash the mess from his hair. 

“You guys are jerks.” Copper sighed, using his fingers to comb his hair beneath the flowing water. The strawberry gel supposedly acted as a shampoo, conditioner and soap all in one but Copper hated it. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to bring his own shampoo _again_ and turned to look at Frank, seeking sympathy. 

“Fraaank-” He whined, his mouth hanging open as if to speak but he was suddenly silent. 

Tristan and Davis followed his gaze, curious, and Frank glanced at them over his shoulder. 

“What?” He asked, blushing at the look on Copper’s face - a mix of mischief, shock and amusement. 

“ _Who_ did _that?_ ” Copper pointed an accusing finger at Frank, and for a moment the younger man just looked at him in confusion. 

“Who did wha-”

“Holy shit!” Davis suddenly realised what Copper was pointing at and he gasped, stepping forward for a closer look. “Fuck Frank, that wasn’t one of us was it?” 

“Nah, that’s at least a few days old.” Copper spoke knowledgeably, still unsure whether to grin or scowl. “Was it Gerard?” 

“The rich guy you’ve been seeing?” Tristan asked, stepping closer too. “You didn’t say he’d done that.”

“Done _what?_ ” Frank blushed fiercely under the stares of his colleagues, feeling embarrassed. They all seemed to be looking at his backside and he dreaded to wonder what they might be seeing. 

“Oh please, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel him take a chunk out of you.” Tristan scoffed and Copper landed a helpful slap to the mark on Frank’s ass. 

“Hey!” Frank squeaked and turned so that he was facing them, though he did make an attempt to look over his own shoulder, but couldn’t make out what they were referring to. It didn’t matter though, he had a feeling he knew. 

“Has he marked me?” Frank had forgotten all about the bite Gerard had sank into his cheek. He hadn’t been able to feel it the next day, although he remembered it being sharp at the time. 

“Uh, yeah.” Copper crouched behind Frank to get a proper look at the dark bruise which was yellowing round the edges. “It’s deep too, didn’t you see him like a week ago?” 

“Near enough.” Frank grumbled, mortified that a mark was still visible. 

Tristan and Davis fell about laughing, teasing Frank mercilessly for letting a client break his rules and then forget all about it. 

“I didn’t _let_ him!” Frank snarled at them, anger bubbling inside him hot and heavy. He felt humiliated, and his colleagues laughter only shamed him further. 

Copper stood up straight and gently lay his hand over Frank’s shoulder. He noticed the angry flush along his jawline and down his neck, so he bit back his own laughter. 

“Hey, come on. Let’s go get dry.” He pulled Frank gently out of the shower room. 

Tristan and Davis were at least aware enough of Frank’s anger to not try and follow them, though their laughter was loud enough to be heard right the way down the hall to the dressing rooms. 

“Just ignore those two.” Copper sighed as Frank stomped to his clothes wrack and began snatching items off their hangers. He didn’t even bother to dry off before trying to pull on his jeans, ultimately making his anger worse when the denim stuck to his wet legs. 

“Frank.” Copper walked over to his friend and sighed, shaking his head fondly as he pulled Frank away from the jeans he was wrestling with and handed him a towel instead. “Will you stop rushing a second? What’s the matter?” 

“He broke my rules!” Frank snapped, whirling on Copper and softening just a touch at the calm understanding in the green eyes watching him. “You know how strict I am on those rules. I always said that if a client broke them then I wouldn’t see them again.” 

“Uhuh, I know.” Copper nodded, picking up a clean towel for himself and leaning over so he could wrap his hair up in it. “But maybe it was an accident.” 

“An accident?” Frank gave Copper a disbelieving look. The whole night with Gerard had become a bit of a blur of sex and he couldn’t remember now whether the bite had been intentional or just Gerard getting lost in the moment, but it didn’t matter. Frank was never lenient about these things. 

“Yeah. I mean… If he just got a bit carried away, then I’m sure if you explain to him that you’re unhappy then he’ll be more careful in the future.” Copper reasoned, using a second towel to dry himself off as Frank did the same. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t give anyone a second chance to break my rules.” 

“Oh please.” Copper scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re obviously upset at the thought of not seeing this guy again, you can let him off if you want to.” 

“Who says I want to?” Frank blushed as Copper gave him a knowing look. “He’s no different to any other client.” 

“Says the boy who hardly ever agrees to taking on a client.” Copper scoffed, pulling a light silk kaftan over his head once he was dry. “This guy is richer than anyone you’ve had before, not to mention the first client you’ve seen more than once. It’s not like you have an _average_ client, but if you did, this guy would definitely be different.” 

Frank considered that, his cheeks feeling warm again as he slowly pulled on his jeans. Now he had dried off properly the garment was more cooperative and soon he was fully dressed, complete with a baggy t-shirt over his chest. 

“When are you seeing him again?” Copper sat down at the dressing table and began to carefully unwind his towel turban. 

“Tomorrow.” Frank mumbled, hesitating a moment before reluctantly sitting down beside his friend. “We’re meeting to discuss the details about the party.” 

Frank had told Copper about the party invitation as soon as he had got back. He still knew very little about the party itself, but Copper seemed to think it would be a great experience. He often went with rich clients to different events, and the fact it was essentially an orgy did not put off the redhead one bit and he had been telling Frank all week to lighten up about it. 

The truth was though, Frank was nervous about it. He was excited to see Gerard again, but he wished it wasn’t at some rich guys sex event. And discovering the mark on his ass only made his anxiety increase. 

“Look, all you need to do is mention the mark to Gerard tomorrow and make sure he realises you’re not cool with it.” Copper spoke casually, as if it was no big deal. He teased his long hair with his fingers, working the wet tresses apart so that he could comb them easier. 

“You have to remember Frankie, you’re the only one who makes your rules. So you get to decide how strict you are about them.” 

Frank hummed softly and lay his chin on his hand, watching Copper comb his hair with a silver brush that had been a gift from another client. “I suppose…” He agreed quietly, thinking about it. “I just… I made those rules for a reason. They’re important.” 

“I know darling.” Copper turned away from the mirror long enough to look at Frank and gently touch his cheek with his knuckles. “Look at you… You worry too much.” Copper smiled kindly and touched a fingertip to Frank’s lips. “You should be having fun.” 

“Hmm…” Frank pouted gently against Copper’s finger. “I do like him Copper… I… I guess if he didn’t mean it then it’s okay.” 

Frank felt uncomfortable even saying it. It felt like a betrayal to himself to forgive Gerard, when he knew he would never be so lenient on anyone else. But Gerard wasn’t like any rich man Frank had ever met. He _was_ different. 

“You know, I’ve let a dozen clients break my rules before.” Copper shrugged like it was nothing, working the brush through his hair again. “Midas gets to do pretty much whatever he wants.” 

“Really?” Copper had never revealed that to Frank before. In fact, when Frank had been deciding what rules he would have in regards to clients, Copper had been the one to help him figure it all out. “Have you ever kissed him?”

“Who? Midas?” Copper smiled at his own reflection and didn’t answer, just continued to pull his wet hair through the brush. 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at him, his gaze starting to turn to one of disbelief. 

“You have, haven’t you?”

“Well of course I have.” Copper shrugged casually but his light giggle was nervous. “He’s my best client.” 

“Copper!” Frank was astonished. Of all the rules, kissing was the most common one that boys like them insisted against. To kiss a client was widely considered taking things too far. No amount of money should be enough for a kiss. 

Copper glanced at Frank from the corner of his eye and a dark blush lit up his cheeks. “Don’t look at me like that.” He chuckled, still sounding uneasy. “It’s not what you think.” 

“You let him kiss you?” Frank was still reeling. Midas was the wealthiest of all Copper’s clients, but Frank knew very little about him. Midas wasn’t even his real name, it was a code name Copper used for him. 

“I like him.” Copper said simply, as if that explained everything. “And he likes to kiss me so… Why shouldn’t I?” 

“But what about when you fall in love with someone?” Frank felt strange, as if Copper had betrayed him although of course he hadn’t. “If you let clients kiss you, you have nothing left to offer a real partner.” 

“Oh please.” Copper scoffed and waved his hand flippantly, turning his head to look at Frank. “You don’t really believe that do you? What happens if I fall in love, kiss a guy and then we break up? Does that mean I have nothing to offer to anyone new?” He demanded, making Frank blush. 

“Well no but-”

“Then this is the same.” Copper turned back to the mirror, his shoulders tense. 

“It isn’t the same.” Frank mumbled but Copper only sighed, exasperated. 

“I don’t want to get into an argument.” He said simply, putting down his brush so he could start to wind his hair into a tight bun. “I know you feel strongly about your rules but you have to remember it’s all personal choice.” Copper took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked at Frank again. “Frankie, I love you, but for goodness sake you’re nineteen years old. What are you so afraid of?” 

Frank blushed deeply to be asked such a thing, as if Copper was so much older than him. He clenched his fists at his side, abashed that anyone could think his rules were made from fear. 

“I’m not afraid.” He said stiffly, scowling as Copper turned back to the mirror. “I just have self-respect.” 

Frank knew that was unfair, but he didn’t give Copper chance to tell him so. Instead he strode out of the dressing room without another word, hurrying out of the club incase Copper tried to follow him. 

 

When Gerard walked into his office he was thrilled to find Frank already there. He had arranged for the boy to be let in by a colleague just in case Gerard’s meeting that afternoon overran, which it inevitably did. But any stress Gerard had been feeling melted away the second he saw Frank lounging in his office chair. 

“Frank, I’m glad you came.” Gerard resisted the urge to go straight to the boy and take him in arms, instead opting to loosen his tie as he walked slowly towards him. 

On Frank’s insistence, their meeting that day would not involve any payment. Frank wanted to discuss the party they would be attending together, and nothing more. Gerard had been disappointed that sex would not be on the cards… or his desk… But Frank had told him he would be taking part in a heavy show the night before and would want the day to rest. 

Gerard assumed that was also the reason why Frank was looking so miserable. He turned his gaze on Gerard and scowled at him, watching him walk closer with his lips pressed into a hard line. 

“Can I get you a drink at all?” Gerard smiled curiously and tried not to look as unsure as he felt. Frank was looking at him in a way that made Gerard’s heart race, and not in a good way. “Perhaps something hot?” 

There had still been light snow flurries throughout the week and temperatures didn’t look to rise anytime soon. Frank was hardly dressed for the weather, in jeans and a simple t-shirt. Gerard hoped the boy had at least a coat hidden somewhere. 

“No thank you.” Frank declined the offer of refreshment and instead simply continued to glare at Gerard, folding his arms slowly across his chest. “You paid me an extra five hundred last week. Why?” 

Gerard raised his eyebrows in surprise and stared at Frank. He was taken aback by the question and for a moment couldn’t understand why Frank spoke so coldly to him. He could understand if he had _underpaid_ him, but not this. 

“Consider it a tip.” Gerard walked across the room to a small table set up with everything he might need for his guests. He poured himself a finger of bourbon and sipped it slowly as he turned back to Frank. “I had such an amazing time with you, I wanted to show my appreciation.” 

“Really?” Frank didn’t sound convinced. “So it had nothing to do with the mark you left on my ass?” 

Gerard almost choked on his drink and he had to clear his throat quickly. His cheeks flamed red at being caught out and he knew he must look guilty because Frank’s scowl deepened. Gerard’s throat burned as he forced down his mouthful of bourbon, his eyes watering with the effort not to choke in front of Frank. 

_Fuck_. He had hoped that Frank wouldn’t notice the mark. Foolish of him, he knew, but Gerard had decided against telling the boy about it the next day. They were having such a fantastic time together, Gerard hadn’t wanted to ruin it... And the mark was in such a place he had been certain Frank wouldn’t see it. 

Frank leant back in Gerard’s chair and waited expectantly for an answer. He quite enjoyed the way Gerard floundered a bit, looking mortified. It took the older man quite a while to respond, but Frank refused to offer any help.

“I…” Gerard eventually opened his mouth, clearing his throat again. “I’m sorry.” He blushed when Frank looked less than impressed with his apology. “I didn’t mean to break your rules. I just… In the heat of the moment I… Made a mistake.”

“It was a mistake.” Frank agreed, nodding his head slowly. “And you tried to make it better by paying me extra?” 

Frank sounded disbelieving, but Gerard nodded quickly. 

“I thought if I paid you more, it could make up for the fact I had broken a rule. You were very clear on our first meeting about those rules. I didn’t mean to break one and I thought I ought to pay a price-”

“The price for breaking my rules is much bigger than that.” Frank cut him off, his expression unreadable. 

For a moment, Gerard was too surprised for words. He hadn’t imagined Frank had such a steely side to him, but it was almost arousing. Gerard shook himself out of his stupor and nodded, putting down his drink so he could approach Frank and offer him his thumbprint for extra payment. 

“Of course.” He held himself up straight and tried to look composed. “However much you want, just pass me your pebble and I’ll pay it now.” 

“I’m not talking about money.” Frank scoffed, keeping his arms folded. “The price for breaking my rules is _me_. As in, you don’t get to see me anymore.” 

Gerard was speechless.

His whole body grew cold as he gazed into Frank’s eyes, his heart racing faster and faster as his words sank in. It seemed too much, to lose him over something so small. It had been an accident, just a simple mistake. Gerard had made millions of mistakes in his life but he had never had to pay a price as high as this for any of them. He barely knew Frank, the boy should mean nothing to him but quite the contrary… Gerard couldn’t bear the thought of never being allowed to see him again. 

“Frank I…” Gerard faltered, not sure what to say. “I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t know what else I can say. I…” Gerard grasped, desperately searching for the right words to make Frank understand. The young thing just continued to stare at him, unreadable. 

“It was a mistake Frank. I swear I never meant to disrespect you. That is the _last_ thing I would ever want to do to you. Please, let me make it up to you, I’ll do anything you ask.” Gerard wondered whether he ought to get to his knees and beg. He was certainly prepared to if that’s what it took. 

“It was an accident.” Frank repeated, raising one eyebrow at Gerard. 

“Yes! Yes I swear-”

“I know it was.” Frank’s eyes finally softened and he let his arms uncross from his chest. “That’s why I came here. If I thought you meant to do it on purpose I would have cut you off straight away. But I _am_ paying you the five hundred back.” 

Gerard wasn’t sure he was following properly and he only stared in disbelief as Frank pulled his payment pebble from his pocket and typed something into it. 

“I’ll let you off this once, but next time you break my rules, I’m out.” Frank’s voice was firm, but he smiled as he handed the pebble to Gerard. “Now take back your money you asshole, you don’t get to buy my forgiveness.” 

“That wasn’t what I-”

“Just do it.” Frank sighed, cutting Gerard off and thrusting the pebble under his nose. Gerard hesitated a moment but he could tell by Frank’s expression that he was prepared to fight about it. Gerard, on the other hand, was not and so he pressed his thumb to the pebble until it _pinged_. 

“Alright. Now let’s get down to business.” Frank pocketed his pebble and settled himself more comfortably into Gerard’s desk chair. “It’s my only day off today so I want to get through this quick.” 

Frank was tired and he still had to go and see Copper after this. He hadn’t slept all night, despite his new bed, thinking about Gerard and worrying that Copper was angry at him. He owed his friend an apology, and then he thought he would deserve a nap at the very least. 

Gerard still felt unsettled, suitably chastised by Frank. He thought briefly about how his colleagues would laugh to know that a nineteen year old slum rat had caused such fear in Gerard, one of the most powerful men in the company. 

To calm his nerves, Gerard retrieved his bourbon before joining Frank at his desk. It felt too alien to sit on the side usually reserved for his guests, and so he pulled the chair round so he could at least sit beside Frank. 

“Okay. So, this party, what do I need to know about it?” Frank took Gerard’s glass from him, smirking at his surprise as he helped himself to a sip.

“Would you like one?” Gerard asked, but Frank shook his head, grinning playfully at him. Gerard’s heart gave a little skip and some warmth returned to his body. 

“I just wanted a little taste.” Frank purred, handing the glass back. That move always made men swoon, and Gerard was no exception. Even Frank felt a little tingly; he supposed it was the closest thing to a kiss they were going to get. 

“So the party?” He pushed when Gerard didn’t get on with it. 

“Oh, well, I don’t know much about them myself.” Gerard admitted, accepting the glass when Frank handed it back to him. “I’ve never been to one before, but the man who hosts them always insists on an Ideocorp boss attending. He has huge shares in the business and he would be deeply offended if we refused.” 

“Okay. And the parties are all… what? Orgies?” Frank asked uncertainly, but Gerard only shrugged. 

“I’m not sure exactly. I know they’re certainly hedonistic. All our most popular products are freely distributed. I’m sure that having sex isn’t obligatory, but I imagine that’s why people do attend. We won’t have to stay long though. I just need to show my face, appear willing and then make an exit once he’s suitably pleased.” 

“Right.” Frank took the glass for another sip of the bourbon, nodding his head as he tried to imagine the party and decide what his limits were. It was difficult, not knowing what they would be faced with. 

“Well. I suppose then, all my usual rules apply, but I also don’t want to have sex with anyone else.” Frank was uncomfortable enough being bought by men, without then being passed around like a party favor. “I’m okay with being watched with you, if it comes to that, but no one else is allowed to have me, and you’ll protect me okay?”

“Of course.” Gerard agreed immediately, not wanting to share Frank anymore than Frank wanted to be shared. “Anything else?” 

“Hm... “ Frank considered, still feeling nervous about the party though he couldn’t say why. “Well, I’ve never done this before, or anything like it.” He said slowly, blushing to feel inexperienced for a change. “So I don’t know what to expect about how I’ll feel when we get there…”

“That’s okay.” Gerard gently touched a hand to Frank’s knee, just resting his fingers over his jeans. “I know you like to set your limits in advance, but how about I just agree to do whatever you ask on the night?” Gerard was eager to keep Frank happy, after his mistake. “I won’t do anything without your permission first, and if anything makes you uncomfortable I’ll remove us from the situation. Even if it means leaving the second we arrive. How’s that?” 

Frank considered, gazing at Gerard and trying to judge whether he meant it. He had always believed that the elite were all assholes, untrustworthy and dangerous… But Frank knew that Gerard was a good guy, even if he was still wrapping his head around it. 

“Alright.” He eventually agreed. “Sounds fair.” 

Gerard was clearly thrilled. He refilled his glass and he and Frank shared it as they wrapped up their brief meeting. When Gerard walked Frank to the door, they agreed on a time and place to meet, and Gerard smiled as he opened the door for Frank. 

“How about I buy you your costume for the party?” He asked, already imagining Frank in an array of outfits. “It’s a baroque themed masquerade and since you’ve paid me back the five hundred, the least I could do is arrange your outfit.” 

Frank raised his eyebrows, not completely sure he had understood all of the words that had left Gerard’s mouth. What he did know though was that he was not prepared to so much as attempt to pick a suitable costume for a theme he didn’t fully comprehend. He’d only make a fool of himself, and waste his money. 

“Alright.” He nodded, blushing as Gerard told him to send him his measurements as soon as he could. “My measurements? Why?”

“For my tailor.” Gerard said, as if it should be obvious. “I’ll message you what measurements he’ll need. If you could get them to me tonight, or first thing tomorrow, I’d be grateful.” 

Frank shook his head, though he grinned. “Yes sir.” He chuckled, raising his hand in a mock salute. “And I’ll see you next week?”

“I look forward to it.” Gerard nodded, grinning to himself long after Frank had left. 

 

The week seemed to disappear in a flash for both men. Gerard was busy overseeing a new business deal, and Frank had to work a few extra shows to make up for needing the weekend off for the party. Before either of them knew it the weekend had arrived and Frank woke up that Saturday morning to find a package waiting for him at the club. 

Inside the beautifully wrapped box, nestled within folds of tissue paper, was the tailor made outfit Gerard had promised him. Copper had helped Frank with the measurements, and so it felt only right that Copper should be there to open the package with him. 

Copper lifted out the first garment - a fitted jacket, lavender in colour, with a lace collar and lace cuffs. The buttons were gold and fastened only in the centre. Additional buttons added decoration in three lines across the chest. 

“Beautiful.” Copper held the jacket at arms length, his eyes wide with admiration. He had been quick to forgive Frank when he had heard about the measurements, and frankly he had been more excited to see the outfit than Frank was. 

Not that Frank wasn’t excited, of course. He reached into the box and pulled out the next item. This time a waistcoat. It was a slightly deeper shade of purple, embossed with a gold fleur de lys design and smaller gold buttons. 

“This must have cost a fortune.” Copper sounded breathless as he turned to admire the waistcoat and Frank dipped into the box again to reveal a pair of knee length lavender breeches. “The cut is exquisite.” 

“I wouldn’t know.” Frank confessed, though he supposed even a blind man could see that the clothes were impeccably made. They were in a style Frank recognised as ‘historic’ but he didn’t know from what century they hailed from. 

“The theme of the party must be baroque or rococo.” Copper mused, not knowing quite enough about the differences between the two styles. 

“The first one.” Frank answered, remembering the word from when Gerard had said it. “A masquerade.” 

“There’s no mask in here.” Copper picked up the box once Frank had emptied it of the white silk stockings, blue garters and dainty heeled boots that were left. Copper tipped it upside down, tissue paper floating to the floor, but no mask. 

Frank shrugged. “Maybe I was wrong.” He mused, too busy admiring the boots to care. They too were lavender, with shiny golden buckles. “Will you help me dress? Should I wear makeup?” 

“Darling!” Copper clasped his hands, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “You most definitely should! I can paint you quite natural, but a cherry lip will go perfect with this.” 

Frank smiled and allowed Copper free reign. After seeing the outfit Frank’s stomach was swirling with a mixture of nerves and excitement, and it helped to have Copper with him, dressing him like a doll and painting his lips with a glossy lipstick that left just a hint of red. 

Frank’s hair wasn’t long enough to style much, but Copper swept it back off his forehead and lay a flower crown of white roses over the top, insisting it was the perfect accent. 

Frank had to admit, when he looked at himself in the mirror at last, he was impressed. He looked like a completely new person, nothing like a slum rat. 

“Mesmerising.” Copper gushed, standing behind Frank and admiring his reflection. “Absolutely mesmerising. You look like a seventeenth century prince.” 

Frank tried to wrap his head around that, smiling despite himself. The basic schooling of the lower classes didn’t cover much history, but he kind of understood what Copper was getting at. He looked like something out of an old movie. 

“It doesn’t feel like I’m about to go to a sex party.” Frank chuckled, turning a little to admire the tight cut of his clothes. The breeches were snug over his backside, so much so that he had hardly needed to wear any underwear, but he had decided to keep on a jockstrap to keep the front smooth and rounded. 

The breeches were not exactly made for easy access though. They laced up at the front with silk, complicated enough that Copper had had to kneel at Frank’s feet to help him do them up. The ribbon lay flush now over Frank’s crotch, blending in to the fabric. 

“You are going to be the belle of the ball.” Copper grinned, giving Frank a quick hug before reluctantly letting him go. 

Gerard had sent a car to pick Frank up from the club, which was for the best since Frank wasn’t sure how well he would walk in the heeled boots in the snow. 

The car took Frank out of the city, far away enough that the snow lay heavier on country roads. The going was slow, despite that the roads had been cleared. Frank found that strange at first, that roads such as these would have been ploughed, but then he realised it was for the party guests as his car joined a stream of others. 

Frank leant forward to peer out of the windscreen and gasped. 

The house they were heading toward was the only building for miles around. It was lit up like a christmas tree, a sparkling oasis in a sea of black and grey. The house could have filled an entire city street, as wide as it was; each floor had dozens of windows and each one was lit up, making the snow on the sweeping driveway sparkle. 

Each car stopped just outside the main door, allowing its occupants to hurry into the warmth waiting for them and then moving on for the next car to do the same. 

Frank watched as an array of people emerged into the night. There were men and women, and men dressed as women and vice versa. Everyone was dressed in the same style of fashion as Frank, and some had huge powdered wigs that towered on top of their heads. 

Frank had never seen anything like it. He felt as though he was in a dream. He hoped Gerard would not leave him waiting too long, he was terrified by the prospect of entering the mansion alone. But when his car pulled up to the entrance, the door was opened by Gerard himself. 

“Frank.” Gerard smiled warmly as he offered Frank his hand and helped him out of the car. “My God… You look beautiful.” 

Frank flushed with happiness, his stomach doing somersaults. Gerard was gazing at him in awe, and Frank was sure he must look just as astounded. 

Gerard was wearing an outfit almost identical to Frank. It was the same in every way, except that the fabric was periwinkle blue, and his garters were lavender. The buttons and buckles were all silver rather than gold, and Gerard’s hair was tied loosely at the back of his neck with a lavender ribbon. 

“Y - You… You look amazing.” Frank felt giddy and light headed, stunned that he was going to be seen with this man by all the people here. It was like a fantasy come true, and he was even getting paid for it. 

“Thank you.” Gerard lifted Frank’s hand and brushed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. “Shall we go inside?” 

Frank felt speechless and could only nod. He allowed Gerard to pull him gently through the double doors that led into the mansion, entering a wide entrance hall that was filled with other guests milling around. 

The doors that led from the hall to the ballroom were flanked on all sides by tall, beautiful men. Each one was muscular and naked except for silver underwear and frilled armbands round their biceps. Each man was holding a tray filled with either glasses of champagne, or simple white masks. 

Gerard led the way to the doors without hesitation, his hand laced with Franks. They took one of the middle doors and Gerard smiled sweetly at the staff as he accepted two glasses of champagne. 

“Welcome gentlemen.” The man with the tray of masks passed two to Gerard, who handed one to Frank along with a glass of the champagne. “Please ensure you have said your greetings to any comrades out here before entering. Once you go inside we request that confidentiality is honoured.” 

“Of course.” Gerard secured his mask in place and Frank hurried to do the same. 

“Masks must remain on at all times within the ballroom.” The servant warned and Frank nodded solemnly. His heart was starting to race again as he wondered what to expect. “Enjoy your visit gentlemen.” 

The two men used a hand each to push open the door and Frank and Gerard stepped into the ballroom. 

The room itself was ginormous, with high painted ceilings and three huge chandeliers that sparkled in the candlelight. Just how big the space was, it was hard to tell, as the room was already teeming with people. 

Frank was immediately assaulted in all five senses, so that he quickly felt overwhelmed. 

The heat in the room was a stark contrast to the cold outside, and it the smell of smoke and candlewax was strong. The candles and the red walls caused the room to appear hazy and enchanting, and soft music floated about them from no clear source. Frank expected to see a band of some sort but no matter where they moved the music seemed to come from all around them.

As they walked across the plush carpet floor, Frank’s arms and legs were brushed with silk and taffeta from swirling gowns and dangling ribbons. For the most part people were merely dancing, and to begin with Frank couldn’t see anything provocative going on. 

As they made a slow circuit of the room, they came across performers of all kinds stood on pedestals. There was a juggler and a fire eater, an acrobat and a trapeze artist. Frank was entranced by every one, and Gerard smiled and didn’t complain at all when Frank lingered to watch each performer in turn for far longer than anyone else. 

By the time they discovered the bar, tucked into an alcove, they had both finished their champagne. Gerard smirked as the barman handed them a glass of punch each without asking for an order. The glasses were made of crystal that twinkled merrily in the candlelight. 

The punch itself was as red as the walls and had pieces of orange floating in it. The flavour itself was indistinguishable, but it was sweet and fruity and Frank had to consciously make an effort not to drink it too fast. Sweet as it was, he was sure it was potent. 

Gerard sipped his punch delicately too, walking on to the far end of the ballroom. All about the place couches and cushions were scattered, completely in the open but people were soon filling them up so they could partake in pleasures of the flesh. 

Frank blushed as they bypassed a crescent moon shaped couch, upholstered in red velvet. At least six people were piled onto it, each in a state of undress. It was difficult to tell just how many people were there. A number of women had their voluptuous skirts lifted over their heads so that sometimes only a limb here or a head there could be seen past the folds of dozens upon dozens of underskirts.

Frank wasn’t sure when he began to notice it exactly, but by the time they had spent an hour there, the soft music interlaced with the sounds of men and women alike moaning in ecstasy. 

There were still plenty of people dancing or walking as they were. Some stood in groups, making conversation and completely ignoring the debauchery unfolding elsewhere. 

Servants dressed in blue velvet jackets and wearing navy veils over the tops of their faces drifted around, holding trays of delicate patisserie and perfectly ripened fruit. Gerard offered Frank a pink macaron from one of the trays, and when Frank bit into it he all but moaned at the taste. Another two quickly followed the first, and Frank was certain he would be happiest just to lounge on a sofa and be fed macarons from Gerard’s hand. 

It seemed he was not the only one with a sweet tooth. 

As they made it to the other side of the ballroom at last, they came upon three stairs that led up to a slightly raised floor. Dead centre of this floor there was an intricate throne made of gold, and on the throne sat what first appeared to be a beautiful woman. 

Frank blinked hard and looked again. 

The woman, who was dressed richly in a parchment yellow silk ball gown, was a man. He noticed Frank’s bewildered stare and he smirked.

“And who might you two fine gentlemen be?” He asked, pouting his crimson lips at them. 

Frank was speechless, and Gerard too was heavily distracted. Not by the fact the man was dressed like a woman, but more so by the spectacle in front of his throne. 

Within arms distance, just past the hem of the man’s skirt, were three more men. 

These men were in the uniform of the servants. Or at least two of them were. The third, who was knelt between the other two, was completely naked except for the veil over his face. 

He knelt carefully between the two men, his hands planted on the floor. His head he tilted up, so that his first colleague could feed his cock between his lips. The second colleague was knelt behind him, his face almost completely hidden where it was pressed between his ass cheeks. 

Even with himself being impaled at both ends, the man in the middle was somehow managing to keep his back perfectly straight, and on his back there stood a three tiered cake stand, ladened with cream cakes, macarons, grapes and cherries. 

Frank’s mouth went dry. He was sure the whole point of the spectacle was to look, and yet it felt rude to do so. He couldn’t imagine holding a tabletop position for so long, and all whilst getting his arse licked and his mouth fucked. 

Gerard too was trying to look away and finding it difficult. For the first time that evening his cock was really starting to pay attention. 

The man on the throne waited patiently, smirking to himself. He let Frank and Gerard look their fill, and when they finally tore their eyes away he suddenly gasped. 

“Wait a moment… You couldn’t possibly be Mr Way?” 

Gerard blushed and automatically reached a hand up to check his mask was still in place. It was. He tensed at first, but then realisation dawned on him. 

“Mr Toro?” As soon as he said it, Gerard knew he was right. This man was wearing no mask, and he was certain only the host of the party would be allowed to sit in the throne. 

“We meet at last.” Mr Toro rose to his feet, his silk skirts rustling as he came around the three men at his feet and offered Gerard his hand. “I’ve heard so much about you. I was thrilled when I heard it would be you attending tonight. Had I known you were so handsome, I would have insisted on it.” 

Gerard blushed good naturedly and brushed a kiss to Toro’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too sir… uh, ma’am?” 

“Sir, please.” Toro chuckled, waving one hand casually. “I don’t usually dress like this. However, it seemed only fitting that I be a queen tonight. Like Marie Antoinette! It was she who said let them eat cake, was it not?” 

Frank had no idea what Toro was going on about, but Gerard at least seemed to understand. He chuckle and agreed, and then suddenly Toro’s eyes were on Frank. 

“And who might this be?” He asked, smiling as he stepped closer and brushed a finger along Frank’s jaw. “Such a pretty little thing, surely he doesn’t work for the company?” 

“Frank is a stage performer.” Gerard knew he didn’t have to specify what kind of stages he worked. “I invited him tonight as my plus one.”

“I’m thrilled you did.” Toro admired Frank openly, his eyes roaming over his body. “Such a rare beauty deserves to be flaunted. And these costumes are flawless, whoever made them for you?”

Frank tuned out as Gerard began to discuss his tailor with Toro, the two of them falling into amicable conversation. Frank turned his attention to the wall behind the throne, noticing that there were little holes along the length of it, each one surrounded by a gilt gold frame. 

At first it was not clear if the holes served a purpose, but then a woman climbed up the stairs and approached one, giggling with her friends. She dropped to her knees, watched by a small crowd and a moment later someone behind the wall pressed their erection through the hole. 

Frank stared in surprise as the woman got straight to work and he turned politely away. He knew he was supposed to watch, but even despite his job it felt wrong to stare. None of these people were getting paid to perform, or at least he didn’t think they were, and whilst they clearly didn’t mind being seen, Frank couldn’t keep his cheeks from turning pink each time he looked. 

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Go and enjoy yourselves.” Toro was grinning at Gerard, shooing him away with his hands. “There are plenty of Ideocorp’s products on offer I’m sure you’ve noticed. Go, have some fun.” 

 

Gerard smiled and thanked the man before taking Frank’s hand and leading him gently away. 

The party was becoming more hedonistic by the minute and by now almost all of the dancing had ceased. Some people were still stood having conversations, but for the most part all around men and women alike were indulging in one another. 

Frank didn’t know where to look and he was relieved when Gerard led him to the bar to get another glass of punch each. 

“This place is something else huh?” Gerard was surprised by Frank’s blush, but he found it rather endearing. “If it’s becoming too much, just say and we can-” 

Gerard was cut off by a dark skinned beauty approaching him, smiling coyly. 

“I’ve been watching you.” He said, laying his hands to Gerard’s shoulders and slotting against his body without asking for permission. “You’re very handsome. Why are you still dressed?” 

At first, Gerard looked surprised, but then he came back to his senses and chuckled softly. 

“Thank you, but I’m not actually looking to uh… take part in anything tonight.” 

“No?” The dark skinned man looked surprised. “Why not? I can make it good for you.” He pressed a palm suddenly between Gerard’s legs, not squeezing, just feeling. “Not even a blowjob?” 

Frank stared at the two of them, a wave of jealousy rising hot and unwelcome within him. He was taken by surprise by it, astounded at himself. Gerard was a client, he could do whatever he wanted. It was no business of Frank’s, and he certainly shouldn’t care. 

“Well I…” Gerard faltered and the man grinned at him. 

“I think this wants to play.” He purred, giving a little squeeze. 

Frank was mortified to see that Gerard was becoming hard in his breeches. If he had known that the businessman was getting aroused by the party then he would have offered to sort his problem. He looked to Gerard’s face and blushed when he realised Gerard was watching him. 

“I’m sorry.” Gerard directed his words to the stranger, but kept his eyes on Frank. “But I came here tonight with my companion…”

“Then by all means young one,” The stranger smiled warmly at Frank, “Join me in servicing your _companion_. Two mouths are surely better than one.” 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at the man and glanced quickly at Gerard. Gerard stared back, jaw set and silent. This was not something they had foreseen so had not discussed, and Frank knew that whatever happened next was his call alone to make. 

He considered for a long second. He could tell from Gerard’s sparkling eyes that he wanted it. And how bad could it be? Frank had shared a cock several times on stage, so this surely wouldn’t be different. No one was looking anymore anyway, everyone else too busy in their own couplings. And the dark skinned man was very handsome indeed. It was not a bad scenario to find himself in. 

“Alright.” Frank smirked when Gerard gaped at him in surprise. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” Frank said playfully to their new friend and the man smirked at him. 

“Oh, I assure you, I’m very good.” He said confidently and Frank chuckled. 

“As am I.” 

Gerard, for his part, was rendered utterly speechless. He stared in amazement as Frank and the stranger dropped gracefully to their knees. They moved forward together, racing to get their lips on Gerard first and soon both of them were mouthing at him through the breeches. 

Gerard gasped and leant back against the bar which they hadn’t even moved away from. The barman didn’t seem to care and simply passed glasses of punch around them whenever anyone came over. 

A small audience gathered but Frank didn’t notice, too busy fighting the stranger for propriety over Gerard’s tip. 

The breeches were confining enough that Gerard’s cock couldn’t fully stiffen whilst trapped so tightly, but it made a valiant effort. He gazed down through his lashes at the two men, admiring the contrast in dark, closely cropped hair and then Frank’s white rose flower crown. 

Two pairs of hands worked to loosen the laces of his breeches, pulling the ribbons away until his cock was freed at last. 

Frank whined in disappointment when the stranger got in their first, sucking Gerard’s tip into his mouth and working his tongue around him to coax him to full hardness. 

Not to be deterred, Frank ducked lower and took his testicles into his mouth instead. Gerard was not clean shaven as Frank was, but he cut his pubic hair so short it was like velvet on Frank’s tongue.

“Mm…” Frank moaned in delight and worked his tongue behind Gerard’s sack, flicking against his perineum for a heartbeat before he swirled his tongue round, using it to pull first one stone and then the other into his mouth. He sucked gently, letting each orb fill his mouth before tending to the other, back and forth over and over until Gerard was panting hard. 

Frank was careful not to overdo it, keeping his mouth gentle. He could feel Gerard’s sack weighing on his tongue as it grew heavy and he used his tongue to bounce it lightly. His tilted his head back, letting his nose brush the underside of Gerard’s cock which was by then thick and swollen. 

“Fuck…” Gerard’s moan was breathless and strained and more beautiful than any music Frank had heard that night. 

He moved his head back, licking a stripe along the underside of Gerard’s cock until his tongue touched that of the stranger who was licking along the top. 

For a moment their tongues danced, and when Frank moved to take Gerard’s tip into his mouth his lips brushed the strangers. The sensation was electrifying, and oh how he ached to be kissed. He almost was kissing the man, the two of them mouthing over Gerard’s cockhead until Frank at last got it to himself and the stranger licked down to the base. 

One of Gerard’s hand’s came to tangle into Frank’s hair, knocking his flower crown off. His other hand clung desperately to the ledge of the bar behind him. His thigh muscles were quivering from the effort to not buck his hips, made all the more difficult when Frank suckled on his tip and passed his tongue over his fraenulum. 

“A - Ah… Oh… Fuck, please…” Gerard tipped his head back and forced himself not to thrust forward. Whilst both men kept their pace leisurely, having two mouths on him at once was too much. Having an audience was also a new experience, one Gerard wasn’t sure he could ever get used to. 

Frank pulled back, gazing up at Gerard whilst he worked his tongue delicately into his slit. He tasted the tang of precum and felt the way Gerard’s cock jumped against his lips. 

The stranger too pulled back, glancing at Frank and grinning as they both seemed to think the same thing at once. 

Frank laced the fingers of one hand with that of the stranger’s and together they made a fist over Gerard’s cock. They pressed their palms against his length and slowly began to draw their joined hands up. 

It took a few seconds to build into a rhythm, careful not to let their hands unsync and move in opposite directions, but once they started to pump their hands at a quickening pace, Gerard unravelled like a ball of string. 

Frank hummed low in his throat and leant forward so that his tongue could rest beneath Gerard’s cock. The stranger joined him, their tongues cradling Gerard’s cockhead as their hands slipped up and down his length. 

They could feel him throbbing against their palms and Frank was starting to learn Gerard’s signals enough that he realised he was about to cum a split second before it happened. 

“A - Ah, aah!” Gerard arched his back and moaned freely as he came, thick ropes of cum striping over both Frank’s and the strangers faces. The audience watching began to applaud, even as Gerard was still spurting rope after rope of ejaculate, two hands still working him to squeeze out every last drop. 

Frank grinned and lapped up any that had landed on his lips, and then slowly turned to look at his companion. The pearly strings looked rather beautiful on the dark skin of the stranger, and the two of them shared a giddy smile .

Gerard felt positively faint and he weakly tucked himself back into his breeches. The punch had hit him full on and he swayed as Frank quickly laced him back up. 

The stranger got to his feet as Frank did, grinning at Gerard’s flushed cheeks. 

“Thanks… That was fun.” He smirked, blowing them both a kiss before disappearing into the crowds. 

Gerard shook his head, dazed. It was like being in a surreal dream. 

“Wow…” He groaned, laughing as Frank grinned at him and gently kissed his cheek. “You were-”

“Exquisite.” Gerard and Frank both turned, blushing as Toro approached them. “Absolutely exquisite. I’ve never seen a more enticing display young man.” 

Frank’s cheeks darkened as he realised Toro was talking specifically to him and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Thank you.” He said modestly, almost bowing before he remembered Toro wasn’t actually a queen. 

“I would very much like to watch you again.” Toro’s eyes were boring into Frank’s, his red lips wet from where he had been licking them whilst he watched him. “Would you be willing?” 

Frank bit his lip, making sure he waited long enough to be certain he knew what Toro was asking him. He glanced at Gerard, still leaning weakly on the bar, and knew he wouldn’t be getting hard again any moment soon. 

“I… I suppose…” Frank blushed as he realised a dozen men were already stepping eagerly forward, as if he was going to just turn and pick one out of the crowd. Frank looked back at Toro, wondering if he had meant that Frank should service him. 

Frank tried to picture himself crawling underneath all those skirts and seeking out the cock hidden by them. He almost laughed at the idea, but mostly his heart just raced with nerves. 

“I… I’m sorry but I…” 

“I’m sorry, Mr Toro.” Gerard suddenly stepped forward, laying a hand possessively to Frank’s lower back. He was far more composed than he had appeared a second before. “It’s selfish of me, I know, but I requested that Frank service no one but me tonight. I warned him I would not pay him if he serviced another.” 

Frank blushed, relief swelling in him. He made a mental note to remember to thank Gerard later for lying on his behalf. 

Toro didn’t look angry, on the contrary his eyes were amused. 

“The hearts of a hundred people have just broken.” He said dramatically, looking between Frank and Gerard with a smirk. “But I still very much want to see you at work again sweet thing.” Toro looked at Frank, brushing his hand over his cheek. “With your master’s permission, won’t you join me at the glory holes?” 

Frank glanced at Gerard, not sure how to react. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having Gerard referred to as his master, but that was the least of his troubles. He allowed Toro to pull him by the hand, taking him up the stairs and past the throne to the framed holes in the wall beyond. 

Gerard accompanied them, not sure what to do. If Toro insisted on Frank sucking him, could Gerard really refuse? Toro was the biggest shareholder in Ideocorp, if Gerard insulted him and he pulled out of the company, Gerard would probably get fired. 

Frank seemed to realise it too and he looked fearfully at Toro as he stood next to the gloryhole wall. 

“Do not look so afraid my child.” Toro chuckled and caressed Frank’s face, brushing his thumb beneath his lips. “I promise you will enjoy this too.” 

Frank found that rather ominous and Gerard didn’t seem to be coming to his rescue this time. 

Toro glanced around, locating a servant and snapping his fingers at him. 

“You! Prepare the banana gloryhole and be quick about it!” 

Frank and Gerard exchanged glances as an excited audience gathered around them. Frank wasn’t sure he understood what had just been said. He knew what it _sounded_ like, but surely not…

Frank stared in amazement as sure enough, a peeled banana began to appear from the nearest gloryhole. The sight of it startled a laugh out of Frank which was shared by the watching crowd. 

“You can’t be serious?” Frank stared, incredulous as a servant trotted over to dollop some cream to the end of the banana and then delicately place a cherry on top of that. Frank looked back at Toro, not sure if he was being played for a fool but Toro’s eyes were kind despite the lust shining in them. 

“I assure you I am quite serious.” He purred. 

“So you… I don’t have to… Do… You?” Frank blushed fiercely but Toro only tipped his head back and laughed. 

“ _Me!?_ ” He repeated, chortling loudly. “No sweet thing! Even if I was cruel enough to go against Mr Way’s wishes, which I am not, I would not have you service me.” 

Frank looked confused for a moment, but Gerard’s face lit up with understanding. 

“Don’t be offended.” Toro smiled, still caressing Frank’s cheek. “I am a voyeur my sweet. I would much rather watch you than feel you for myself.” 

“Oh.” Frank didn’t quite know what to make of that, but no one else seemed surprised. He turned to look at the banana again, not sure whether to laugh or not. “So I... That?” 

“Believe me, there is nothing I would like to see more.” Toro spoke so earnestly, and when Frank dared to glance over his shoulder he could see that the entire crowd were waiting eagerly. It appeared that the banana gloryhole was something of a popular past time at these parties so Frank supposed it didn’t hurt to try. 

Gerard too looked full of anticipation. When Frank met his eyes he only nodded at him, assuring him without words that it was okay. 

Frank hummed thoughtfully to himself and stepped up to the gloryhole. The banana did look tempting. The shiny red cherry and the swirl of cream reminded him of a banana split he had eaten on his seventh birthday, and at the very least he would get a dessert out of his performance. 

The watching crowd moved a little closer as Frank sank slowly to his knees. Three servants dragged a small velvet couch over so that Toro could sit down and he smiled at Gerard, patting the cushion beside him. 

“Come, join me Mr Way.” 

Gerard smiled and moved to sit beside Toro, thanking him softly. They turned their gaze back to Frank and Gerard was surprised by the pleasant tingle that sparkled down his spine. 

Frank looked more tempting than anything else in the room. His impeccably tailored suit hugged his waist and buttocks as he knelt on the carpet, and for a moment the tip of his tongue appeared to wet his plush lips. Gerard swallowed thickly, and beside him he felt Toro fidget. Everyone’s eyes were riveted to the teenager who was eyeing the banana like he wasn’t sure where to begin. 

Gerard held his breath and almost moaned when Frank moved low and began with the point of his tongue at the base of the banana. He moved slowly back, licking up to the tip before drifting back down again. He kept his mouth to the underside, careful not to disturb the cream. 

Frank could feel everyone watching him but he pretended he was on stage and focused on showing off his technique. He kept his mouth open wide, his eyes half lidded as he worked his lips and tongue slowly over the underside of the banana. 

“Exquisite.” Toro whispered, steepling his fingers beneath his lips. “Absolutely exquisite.” 

Gerard had to agree. Even the ludicrousness of the cream topped banana couldn’t distract from how stunning Frank looked, licking the fruit as eagerly as any cock. He teased his lips over the tip, flicking his tongue against it, still careful not to get too close to the cream.

Gerard shifted, his breeches feeling uncomfortably tight again. He wondered if it would be too weird to put cream on his own cock one day for Frank to lick, and blushed at the idea. He hadn’t expected their night to take this turn, but he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t enjoying it. 

Even Frank was enjoying himself, starting to revel in the attention as he heard soft moans and groans filtering his way. The thought of people openly touching themselves, watching him, was turning him on. At the clubs jerking off was not allowed, but Frank found it exciting to know he was turning people on. 

He wondered if Toro was hard beneath his voluminous skirts Would he jerk off? Or did he wait until he was alone? Perhaps he didn’t touch himself at all…

No, Frank found that hard to believe. He glanced in Toro’s direction, looking at him from the corner of his eye and his gaze rewarded him with a delighted moan from the host. 

“Oh Gerard, he is quite spectacular.” Toro groaned, his voice husky. “What a stunning creature.” 

“Mhmm... “ Gerard nodded his head, too breathless to respond. 

Frank had closed his eyes and was once again licking beneath the banana, working saliva into his mouth to make the glide easier. He slurped noisily back to the tip and pulled back, letting a string of saliva stretch between his tongue and the banana. Once it snapped he dived straight back in, suckling the tip and letting some of the cream plaster his lips. 

The sounds from the watching audience was enough to let Frank know he was doing a grand job and he grinned, pulling back and leaning up so that he could lick the cherry next. 

His lips were coated in cream and he hummed in delight as he rolled his tongue around the cherry and scooped it into his mouth. 

Gerard’s stomach muscles clenched as Frank reached into his mouth, pulling the whole cherry out and clasping it between his thumb and middle finger. He licked it clean of cream and then pursed his lips against it, delicately nibbling the flesh until two tiny beads of juice dribbled down his chin. 

“He is incomparable.” Toro whispered breathlessly, utterly entranced. 

Gerard couldn’t phrase it better himself. He yearned to be allowed to kneel beside Frank and kiss the cherry juice from his lips. He would pay the boy an entire year’s salary if it meant he could lick the cream from his tongue and kiss his sticky mouth. 

“The crowd love him.” Toro smirked, glancing around long enough to see that half of the party had come to watch Frank. Many of the crowd were masturbating, men and women alike, and some were having sex whilst they watched. 

Banana glory holes were always fun, but they didn’t usually have such an effect. 

“He’s a pro.” Gerard sighed as if reading Toro’s mind. “He knows his stuff.” 

“That much is clear.” 

The two men fell quiet, watching eagerly as Frank finally swallowed the cherry and moved to take the whole banana into his mouth. He swallowed it down, relaxing his throat and taking it to the very hilt before tightening his lips around it and moving slowly back up. 

Gerard’s mouth watered as the banana slid, inch by inch, out of Frank’s lips. The cream was all gone, not a smear left other than round Frank’s lips. 

Frank turned to grin at them, letting them see when he licked his lips clean. He used his fingers to gather the drops that had fallen to his chin and then sucked them clean, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Gerard looked like he had been fucked three times over, and there was a noticeable bulge in his breeches. Toro, by comparison, looked far more composed though his eyes shone. 

“Bravah!” Toro rose to his feet and clapped delicately. Slowly the rest of the audience joined him, until the room was filled with applause. 

Frank blushed and grinned, turning to face everyone and he laughed as he gave a bow. He felt alight with energy and he hoped the night was far from over. He even wouldn’t have minded if Gerard wanted to fuck him in the middle of the party. 

“Mr Way,” Toro turned to face Gerard as the applause died down and Frank came to join them. “I thank you for sharing this charming you man with us.” Toro smiled warmly as Frank came to stand next to the couch. “I hope it will not be the last time you both attend my little gatherings.” 

_Little gathering_ was not exactly how Frank would describe the party, but he grinned drunkenly as he met Gerard’s hungry eyes. 

“I would love to come again.” He said gently, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Gerard grinned slowly at him, his heart racing. He had never wanted to come to a Ray Toro party before, but now he was starting to fear he may become addicted. 

“Well… I suppose we could make arrangements.” Gerard smirked, feigning casualness. “What’s next month’s theme?” 

“Oh it will be perfect for you.” Toro grinned, clasping his hands together as he cast his eyes over Frank. “Next month is the Roman feast. Complete with sauna and baths.” 

Gerard immediately pictured Frank, naked and oiled from head to toe, glistening as he stepped into a pool of teal water. Inside his breeches, his cock gave an eager twitch and Gerard’s mouth watered. 

“We’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, like me, you're still working on the Ray Toro as Marie Antoinette image this might help! 
> 
> So if you guys don't already know about Ali Franco then you most definitely need to. This artist is my absolute fave and their work inspires so much of my writing, particularly this chapter! Look for banana gloryhole and just take in it's majesty - but in case it's not already obvious, this art is very NSFW so if you don't like naked men (puh-lease) or if you are somewhere that naked peen on the screen is not acceptable, maybe wait 'til later. Otherwise head here - http://alifranco.tumblr.com/


	4. Devour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the slowest person in the world at updating? I think so...   
> I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out guys, I really have no excuse I am just generally crap. But hopefully the fact it's a meaty one will make up for it a little bit.   
> Please don't give up on me and I'll try to be better!   
> xo

“Gerard! I was hoping to catch you today!” 

Gerard turned and offered a surprise smile as Steve, the CEO of Ideocorp strode towards him. He was a tall man, broad in the shoulder and muscular despite being well into his fifties. When he gripped Gerard’s hand in a brief handshake he almost crushed his fingers. 

“Good afternoon, sir.” Gerard smiled and turned back to the machine that was pouring rich coffee into his mug. “What can I do for you?” 

“A couple of things actually.” Steve grabbed a clean mug from the wrack next to the machine and began to spoon in some brown sugar. “First, I wanted to congratulate you on the Keller deal. I wasn’t sure you’d pull it off.” Steve laughed heartily and Gerard allowed himself a small chuckle. 

“I wasn’t sure myself sir.” He admitted, pulling his cup away once it was full and Steve replaced it with his own. “But the new range of stimulants did all the work for me. The Keller group loved them, all I had to do was tell them where to sign.” 

Steve laughed loudly again and clapped a hand to Gerard’s shoulder, almost sending his coffee flying. 

“That’s what I like to hear!” Steve beamed, stirring some milk into his own coffee once it had poured. “Now, I also wanted to talk to you about the Toro party. I understand that you made quite an impression on him.” Steve was smirking as he glanced at Gerard, who was keeping his face carefully neutral.

“What makes you say that?” He asked innocently, wondering if Toro had spoken to Steve. For his part, Gerard had said very little about the party, though of course his colleagues had asked. Some of them had been to one of Mr Toro’s parties in the past, and were eager to hear what Gerard thought of the experience, but he had tried to be vague. 

Steve smirked at Gerard then, letting the silence stretch between them for a moment before he reached into his breast pocket and revealed a neat, parchment envelope. 

“This came for you in the company mail this morning.” The letter was unopened, but Gerard recognised it. One came every month, delivered to the company to invite any member of the team to that month’s party. But there was something different about it this time. 

“You’re the first person that Mr Toro has invited personally.” Steve was still grinning as Gerard glanced at his name in italic calligraphy on top of the envelope. “Go ahead and open it.” 

Gerard didn’t need telling twice. He tried not to look too excited as he slid his thumb beneath the seal and pulled the paper apart. Inside was a party invite, handwritten on expensive card. It was addressed to _’Gerard and Frank’_ and provided the details for the next event at the end of the month. 

Steve peered at the invite over Gerard’s shoulder, his smirk widening. 

“And who is this Frank?” He asked, laughing when Gerard quickly folded the invite back into its envelope. “I heard you’d taken some boy with you. Who is he?” 

“Just a stage performer.” Gerard knew there was no need to feel embarrassed, he didn’t actually know of anyone who didn’t use the pleasure pods or pay for prostitutes from time to time. Yet something in him wanted to keep Frank a secret, even whilst another part of him was eager to show him off.

“ _Just_ a stage performer?” Steve repeated, quirking an eyebrow. “I doubt _just_ a stage performer would make enough of an impression to receive a personal invite to a Toro party.” He smirked slowly, waiting for Gerard to reveal more about the mystery boy, but it soon became clear he wasn’t going to. 

“I’d very much like to meet him.” Steve chuckled and took an exaggerated sip of his coffee. “Perhaps you should bring him by some time.” 

Steve had a sparkle in his eyes that made Gerard’s hair stand on end. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he was not about to start sharing Frank with his boss. 

Gerard knew better than to say as much though, so he simply smiled and sipped his own coffee, turning his shoulder to leave. 

“Mm… I doubt I’ll see him again to be honest.” He lied, bidding Steve a ‘good afternoon’ and making his way swiftly back to his office. 

 

From his office window, Gerard was able to gaze out over the city whilst he drank his coffee. 

There hadn’t been a fresh snowfall for a few days by then and what was on the ground was starting to turn into a mucky brown slush. It somewhat dimmed the neon lights of the clubs, which had all flickered on ready for when the sun set. 

Gerard knew that Frank was performing that night, because he had asked for him to meet him in his office again. Frank had declined, and no matter how insistent Gerard was that he would pay Frank’s boss for the inconvenience of losing a performer for the night, the young man had been stubborn. 

_’I know you’re rich Gerard but that doesn’t mean you get to monopolise me or my time.’_

Gerard had found that a little unfair. If Frank was earning his money by performing, didn’t it just make sense that he should accept the offer to earn more by sleeping with Gerard instead? 

Gerard sighed and held a mouthful of coffee in his mouth, letting it scald his tongue before he swallowed. His office was warm, but looking out of the window made him feel cold.

Truth be told, he’d been harbouring fantasies about holding Frank up against this very window and fucking him for all the city to see - though of course no one would be able to see them so high up - but now there wasn’t even anything going on at the pleasure pods to entertain him. And he certainly wasn’t in the mood to work.

The invitation from Mr Toro lay open on Gerard’s desk and he turned to it then, inspecting the beautiful calligraphy and admiring the way his name looked written next to Frank’s. 

Gerard supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go to the club that night and let Frank know about the party. There was no reason at all for him to not go, if he thought about it. Just because Frank had declined him, didn’t mean he couldn’t go and enjoy his show instead. 

Resolved to do just that, Gerard downed the rest of his coffee and used his thumb to swipe up the holographic computer screen on his desk. He got back to work, forcing himself to dedicate all of his attention to the spreadsheet he was working on so that the time would pass quickly and so that he could finish his day’s work with enough time to make it to the club for Frank’s show.

 

The club was packed by the time Gerard arrived. Whilst the doorman took Gerard’s coat, scarf and gloves for him, he tiptoed up to gaze over the heads of everyone crowding around the bar and try to find a table. 

There had been a huge poster on the door to the club advertising an evening with Frank and Copper, and apparently the pair of them were popular because not a single table was free. 

Gerard couldn’t help but feel frustrated. He looked towards the bar, half hoping the barman who initially gave his business card to Frank might be there and recognise him and offer him a VIP spot somewhere. He wasn’t even sure if a VIP spot existed, but the barman wasn’t working anyway so Gerard was forced to admit defeat and join the queues of people at the bar to buy his drink. 

By the time Gerard had his cocktail and was leaning on the wall as close to the stage as possible (and still too far away for his liking), the show had already begun. 

Gerard had heard Frank mention Copper before, but he had never yet seen him. He was a beautiful young thing, pale and thin, with the reddest hair Gerard had ever seen. He was drawing the most attention, understandably; he was splayed out on his back, draped over the battered chaise lounge Gerard had first watched Frank on. He was wearing an intricate body chain made from strings upon strings of pearls, dripping over his naked body and shining under the stage lights. 

He truly was something to behold, and if Gerard had never seen either of them before he might have been just as transfixed as the rest of the audience. Instead, his eyes flicked to Frank, who was sauntering to the front of the stage, clad in a pair of black leather trousers and a belt made from another string of pearls.

Compared to Copper, Frank looked almost butch, but of course Gerard knew he wasn’t. His mouth began to salivate as Frank swung his hips and eyed up the crowd. There was some soft jazz music playing, which should have been at odds with what was happening on the stage and yet it wasn’t.

Frank moved his body subtly to the music, his hands coming down and for a moment Gerard expected him to grab his crotch. Instead, he began to work open an unseen fastening on the pearls around his hips, opening them like a belt and then pulling them slowly through his fist. 

Gerard wasn’t sure why the sight of the length of pearls working through Frank’s fingers was doing it for him, but already his suit pants were feeling tighter than normal. He took a hasty swallow of his drink, wishing he was closer to the stage so he could see properly. 

Frank smirked at the audience and looped the pearls around his knuckles, pulling them taught with a _schk_. 

Still on the chaise lounge, Copper turned his head to watch Frank. He had a thumb resting on his lips and Gerard couldn’t be sure from his vantage point, but it seemed as though Copper passed his tongue across his lips at the sight of Frank working the crowd. 

It was strange for Gerard to see Frank take on a dominant role. Whilst he looked comfortable enough, sauntering about the stage and making a show of smacking the looped up pearls against his palm; all Gerard could think about was how stunning he had looked spread out on his bed, or on his knees at the ridiculous banana gloryhole. 

Gerard’s cock swelled even more at the memory, making him blush and turn his eyes away from the stage for a moment. The club was too crowded for anyone to notice his erection even if they deigned to look, but he still tried to hide it by angling his hips more towards the wall. 

Once he felt composed enough, Gerard looked back at the stage and his cock twitched all over again. 

Copper was sat up on his elbows, Frank now stood beside him. Copper was arched beautifully, helped in part by Frank’s hand twisted through his long hair and pulling his head back. Frank’s other hand was hovering above Copper’s mouth, and when he began to lift it away, the string of pearls appeared, one pearl at a time, from between Copper’s lips. 

Gerard huffed out a long exhale, his head starting to feel a bit hazy. What he would give to have Frank bend like that for him, to push his chest to the ceiling and expose his throat whilst Gerard pulled a string of pearls out of his mouth. 

The pearls on stage were probably plastic, which of course didn’t matter; but if Gerard could have Frank like that, he would buy the finest freshwater pearls money could buy. 

He wondered how much it would cost to have a harness made, like the one Copper was wearing, but out of real pearls and in Frank’s size. No doubt it would be extortionate, but Gerard felt that it would probably be worth it. 

As the last pearl slipped out of Copper’s mouth, Gerard had finished his cocktail which did not make his heavy head any better. He was almost beside himself with arousal, especially when Frank turned Copper over and had him kneel with his ass in the air. 

Frank began to open up his leather pants, his other hand pressing a lube strip to Copper’s exposed hole. Whilst it melted, Frank ran the string of pearls over and around Copper’s back and thighs, letting the plastic catch the lights and shine beautifully. 

Once his pants were open, Frank wound his hand back into Copper’s hair and pulled his head firmly round, nudging his half hard cock to his lips. Copper took him into his mouth without hesitation, getting to work with charming enthusiasm. Frank pulled on his hair and rocked his hips, starting a rhythm that was gentle to begin with. 

His other hand he used to work another lube strip into Copper, his thumb catching on Copper’s rim and making the boy squirm. 

Gerard realised what was coming next just before it happened, which was nowhere near enough time for him to brace himself for the sight of Frank starting to press the pearls he still had wrapped around his hand into Copper. 

 

Standing so far away from the stage, Gerard couldn’t really see the way Copper’s hole swallowed the jewellery, one tiny pearl at a time, but he could certainly imagine it. He was riveted, staring with wide eyes and standing on tiptoe to try and get a better look as Frank delicately inserted each pearl individually, working them in with his thumb. 

The first dozen or so disappeared easily; they were barely the size of a fingertip and of course Copper would have had much larger things inside of him. But as the string began to get shorter and shorter, each pearl met more and more resistance. 

Gerard ached for another cocktail but he couldn’t turn away from the stage long enough to buy one. He ached even more for Frank… He imagined inserting pearls into him, one after the other, until he was full of them and then still pressing in more. He imagined him struggling to keep them inside, and how when he opened up Gerard would be able to see the white inside him, like drops of cum. 

Gerard squeezed his legs together, feeling breathless when Frank pulled hard on Copper’s hair and thrust more firmly into his mouth, his other hand forcing the second to last pearl inside of him. 

It was clear why the two boys were so popular together; Gerard could almost understand why Frank had refused to cancel his show when asked. The money was one thing, but the reputation of being one of the city’s best performers was not something Gerard could replace. 

Frank continued to thrust quickly into Copper’s mouth, pulling on his red hair and moaning for the audience. Gerard wished desperately that he could be closer to the stage; he longed to see the way Frank’s buttocks tensed up when he was close to climax, which he suspected he was. 

There was a suspense building in the air, Gerard could feel it. The watching crowd were practically salivating. The club felt hot and close, airless. 

Frank was fingering Copper, though Gerard couldn’t see properly. He could only glimpse the movement of his hand, and hear the muffled sounds Copper was making around Frank’s cock. But Gerard could well imagine the way Frank’s fingers would be sliding into him, shifting round the pearls and stretching his rim for glimpses of white. 

Gerard’s own erection throbbed inside his trousers, aching to be touched. He tried to ignore it, but when Frank pulled back from Copper’s lips so that he could cum over his face, Gerard almost felt like he was going to cum himself completely untouched. 

Even from a distance Copper looked stunning, moaning wantonly as Frank spurted rope after rope of ejaculate over his high cheekbones. He never relented with his hand either, pressing two fingers into Copper and using his other hand to spread his cheeks for the benefit of the staring crowd. 

Gerard tiptoed up again, straining to see. He could tell by the broken way Copper moaned that he was close too. Frank worked his fingers faster inside him, bringing him to orgasm without even needing to touch his erection. 

Gerard was amazed, and completely enthralled as Copper cried out his release. He arched spine and pushed his hips back, still moaning as Frank began to pull the string of pearls out of him. He did it slowly, letting each tiny bead leave his body one by one even as he striped the chaise in his cum.

As the final pearl left Copper’s body the audience began to applaud and Gerard sagged against the wall feeling hot and sweaty. He was desperate to see Frank, and he decided he wouldn’t mind meeting Copper as well. He wondered if he would be able to get backstage somehow, and was just pondering whether to try and sneak round or see whether politely asking and offering a barman a substantial sum of money would work better when a man he didn’t know approached him. 

“Mr Way?” The man was tentative, clearly unsure whether he had the right person. Gerard met his eyes, not sure how he felt about being approached by a stranger when he was still trying to hide an erection. 

“Yes?” He responded just as gingerly, trying to stand up straight and appear calm and collected as the man beamed at him and offered him his hand to shake. 

“My name is Mr Reed, I am the owner of this club.” That would explain why the man was dressed in a fancy silk shirt and trousers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last. I wonder if I could have a moment of your time?” 

Gerard wasn’t sure why the club owner would want to talk to him but he politely agreed, allowing Mr Reed to guide him through the crowd towards the back of the club. 

Gerard couldn’t help but feel excited, hoping he would be taken to Frank and he couldn’t believe his luck. But of course Mr Reed didn’t take him backstage, but instead led him to an office situated up a small flight of stairs. 

The room was small but neat and cosy. There was a real log fire crackling merrily in a plain brick hearth, and the desk in front of it was an old wooden type with a computer monitor which gave the room a charming vintage feel. It would make conversation a little awkward though, Gerard supposed, trying to peer around it when sat on opposite sides of the desk. 

“Would you like a drink?” Mr Reed didn’t sit at his desk, and instead crossed over to a liquor cabinet that was built into the wall. 

“Thank you.” Gerard stood next to the desk and looked curiously about himself. There was a heavy safe in one corner, the most up-to-date piece of technology in the room. It was fingerprint protected and had an obvious police alert system for if anyone tried to break in by force. Clearly Mr Reed cared more about what was in the safe than anything else. Gerard didn’t suppose it was money, wealth was all but electronic now. 

Mr Reed poured them both a glass of brandy and then joined Gerard at his desk, beckoning for him to sit. Gerard did so, and Mr Reed pulled his chair round so that they were sat on the same side, both of them enjoying the warmth from the fire. 

“I’ve been hoping to meet you.” Reed smiled and swirled his brandy around in it’s balloon glass. “I understand you’ve taken quite the interest in my little Frankie.” 

Gerard forced a tight smile, but he didn’t like the way Reed described Frank. He took a sip of his brandy whilst he measured his answer, trying to be polite but aloof. 

“Yes… I suppose I have…” He said slowly, the brandy burning in his throat. It wasn’t the cheapest brandy on the market, he was sure, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant. “Is there a problem?” 

“Oh no, not at all!” Reed was quick to assure Gerard, smiling brightly at him. “My boys are free to take on as many clients as they wish, whenever they wish. However, even though whatever you purchase from Frank is your business, when a client becomes uh… regular, shall we say - I like to meet them and get an idea of who they are. For the boy’s safety you see.”

“Hm.” Gerard nodded slowly, carefully looking Reed up and down. He talked a fair game, but Gerard wasn’t sure. He supposed it was probably just his own bias; though he rarely considered what type of person might run a sex club, he generally believed them all to be horrible people. It seemed unlikely that anyone with a good heart would run such a business. 

 

“A lot of my boys’ clients are.. Unsavoury.” Reed continued when Gerard didn’t say anything. “I’m not saying you are, of course. Only that it’s common for their clients to believe they can treat the boys any way they like, just because they’re paying for it. Well. I like to make it clear that is not the case. The police may not care what happens to slum rats but when it comes to my boys, _I_ care. If they are hurt, disrespected or mistreated in any way, I will step in.” 

“And you believe I’m going to mistreat Frank?” Gerard frowned, disgusted by the thought alone. Reed merely smiled innocently at him. 

“Not at all. Please, don’t take offence.” Reed held up one hand apologetically. “I only want to make it clear that whilst your business with Frank is private, I do have a duty of care whilst he is under my employ. If he should be hurt…” Reed trailed off and shrugged, still smiling politely. “I hope you understand. “

“I would never hurt Frank.” Whilst Gerard respected the fact that Reed supposedly protected ‘his boys’, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed by his implications. “I respect him completely.” 

“I have no doubt.” Reed raised his brandy glass as if to toast Gerard. “I must say, I have noticed that Frank seems to be rather infatuated with you. I don’t believe I have ever seen him meet the same client twice. He’s quite smitten with you.” 

All of Gerard’s annoyance immediately drained away to be replaced with pleasant surprise. He wasn’t sure if Reed was lying to him, but he seemed earnest. Gerard could barely believe him. If anyone was infatuated it was surely Gerard and not Frank.

Reed smiled at the expression on Gerard’s face and he chuckled quietly. “I’m glad to see the feeling is mutual. Men of your calibre are usually only interested in slum rats for a taste of the ‘other side’.” 

Gerard wasn’t entirely sure what Reed meant by that, but he was still so busy being elated about Frank being smitten that he didn’t argue. Who cared what other men thought about Frank or his friends? Gerard thought the boy was incredible. 

“Of course, I must also ask that you don’t monopolise all of Frank’s time.” Reed sipped his brandy slowly, eyeing Gerard over the glass. He got his attention easily, using the same phrase Frank had used when rebuffing Gerard’s attempts to get him to spend that night with him. 

“I know you are rich and that you can afford any figure Frank may throw at you. And I’m of course grateful that you are willing to subsidise any loss of profit here on the nights you pull Frank from work.” Reed finished his brandy and rose to refill his glass. “But that being said, I would much prefer it if we could work out a… system.” 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“Like what?” He asked, barely touching his own brandy. 

“Well… If you’d like to see more of Frank, I think it might be a good idea if I forward you his work rota each month. That way you can see what nights he is due to perform and arrange your own visits accordingly. And in the same vein, should you have any dates you specifically desire to see Frank… As a plus one at a party for example… If you let me know in advance I can adjust his rota appropriately.” 

Gerard stared at Reed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was starting to like the man after all. 

“That sounds fair.” He agreed, clinking his glass to Reed’s to seal the deal. “I suppose I better tell you about an invitation I received today then.” 

 

Frank jumped to his feet in surprise when Reed showed Gerard into the dressing room, breezing through the door as if it was completely normal to have clients show up at the club whenever they felt like it. 

“Look lively boys, I have a guest for you.” Reed grinned and swept his hand to the side, gesturing for Gerard to enter. “Frank, I believe you already know Mr Way.” 

Frank opened his mouth to respond but was speechless. Reed never allowed clients to come backstage, especially after a show. They could watch in the audience if they wanted, but they were never shown special treatment. 

“Gerard…” Frank blushed as Gerard entered the room and Reed bustled back out again, closing the door. “What are you doing here?” 

“Mr Way…” Before Gerard could answer, Copper was on his feet, floating to Gerard clad in nothing but a sheer bathrobe that was utterly see through. “What a delight it is to finally meet you.” Copper extended his hand and giggled when Gerard took it and gently kissed his knuckles. “Enchante.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” Gerard smiled warmly and let Copper’s hand go, his eyes immediately moving to gaze over his shoulder at Frank instead. “I came to watch the show.” 

Frank scowled, folding his arms across his chest. His hair was still damp from his shower and he had dressed in a thick jumper and jeans, intending to head home. If he had known Gerard was going to appear he’d have stayed half naked too. 

“How much did you pay to be allowed back here?” He demanded, furious that even Reed could be persuaded by Mr Way’s money. 

Gerard looked confused, his smile faltering at the tone in Frank’s voice.

“I… I didn’t pay anything. Mr Reed suggested I should see you before I left.” 

“That was nice of him.” Copper flashed Gerard a charming smile over his shoulder as he walked back towards the vanity table. 

“Yes it was.” Frank agreed, his tone still dark. “Not his usual behaviour.” 

Gerard shrugged, at a loss. 

“Well I didn’t pay him anything.” He insisted, starting to feel awkward. “I can go if you like. I just… Wanted to see you.” 

“I told you I’m not available tonight.” Frank turned to grab his coat, still scowling. He wasn’t sure why he felt so irritated, or why his anger only got worse when Copper threw him an exasperated look. 

“I know.” Gerard got the distinct feeling he had upset Frank somehow. He had no idea how, but he wanted to make it right. The invitation for Toro’s next party was in his breast pocket and he had been hoping to show it to Frank. “I wasn’t actually after… uh, that.” Gerard couldn’t help but blush, conscious that Copper was listening. “I just wanted to see you.” 

“For a chat, I suppose?” Frank scoffed, clearly disbelieving. “Well I’m pretty tired so thanks but no thanks. I’m going home.” 

“Frankie-” Copper spoke in a soft, soothing voice but Frank ignored him, shouldering his way past Gerard. 

At first, Gerard turned to follow him, but then he hesitated. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong but an irrational guilt hung heavy over him. He stared at the door which Frank had slammed shut behind him, feeling increasingly awkward and unsure of what to do. 

“You should go after him.” Gerard turned to look at Copper. The young man was gazing in the mirror, idly plucking his eyebrows which were already perfect. “I think that was probably my fault.” 

“Why?” Gerard had to ask, clinging to any hope that he wasn’t the one who had upset Frank. 

“He likes you.” Copper sighed, as if that explained everything. “And here I am, naked after a show you probably enjoyed… Frank will never admit to being jealous.” Copper met Gerard’s gaze in the mirror, giving him a second to fill in the blanks. “I’m sure he’ll feel better if you follow him.” 

Gerard nodded, understanding dawning on him. The longer he spent alone with Copper the worse Frank would feel. Jolting into action, Gerard turned and ran to the door. As he was opening it he remembered his manners and blurted out a hasty ‘it was nice to meet you!’ in Copper’s direction before tearing back through the club.

He burst out of a fire exit and into the alley beyond. The snow here was fresher where less people had walked over it, and Gerard slipped and slid his way down towards the main road. 

It hadn’t been dark when Gerard arrived at the club but it was then. The neon signs along the street were blazing, casting a colourful light show over the slushy snow. The streets were not crowded but there were enough people milling around to make finding Frank difficult. 

Gerard hesitated in the mouth of the alley, looking around desperately for Frank. He spotted him at the end of the road, his hood pulled up. He had come to a stop so that he could light a cigarette, but Gerard knew that in no time he would be off again. 

“Frank!” It was completely humiliating for a man of Gerard’s reputation to run through the streets for _anyone_ , let alone a common performer. If anyone recognised him… If the news got out… And yet Gerard barely thought twice before he started to jog as fast as he could towards Frank, dodging past people whilst trying not to slip on the snow. 

“Frank!”

The young man turned at the sound of his name, lips pursed around his cigarette. He scowled when he saw Gerard jogging towards him, but he didn’t try to get away. He waited for the businessman to approach him and gasped when Gerard grabbed him and pulled him in tight. 

For a moment it looked as though Gerard was going to kiss him, despite the rules and despite them being in the middle of the street where anyone could see. Frank yanked out of his grip and slapped him sharply round the face without thinking. 

The _clap_ it made shocked them both and Frank’s cigarette dropped down to the snow. Immediately he felt guilt crash over him and he began to stammer, terrified that Gerard was going to tell him off or leave. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh God, Gerard I - I didn’t mean to I-” Frank covered his mouth with his hands, tears burning in his eyes when Gerard looked at him in surprise, one hand over his struck cheek. “Gerard…”

“You’re such a ridiculous child.” Gerard sighed, though his voice held no trace of anger. He lowered his hand slowly, taking Frank by the shoulders and pulling him close so that his face pressed to his chest. “I came over here because I was desperate to see you. Not to fuck you or anything like that. Just to see _you_ , and you run out of there like I’m just some client.” 

“You _are_ just a client.” Frank sniffed miserably, face pressed into Gerard’s expensive coat.

“No I’m not.” Gerard tipped Frank’s face up with a finger beneath his chin, pressing their lips together before Frank could protest or turn away. 

At first Frank wanted to slap him again, or at least pull away. But when he tried, Gerard only held him closer and before he realised what he was doing he was kissing him back, crying against his lips. 

Gerard sighed and held Frank ever tighter to his body, practically lifting the boy off his feet. He didn’t care if anyone saw them, although it was obvious by their clothes that they were not the same social status even if it wasn’t obvious who Gerard was. None of that mattered though, _finally_ he was kissing Frank, and it was perfect. 

Frank tried to blink his tears away when Gerard cupped his face in both hands and slowly broke the kiss. He couldn’t see him properly, his wet eyes making his vision blurry, but he was sure Gerard was smiling. 

“Can I walk you home at least?” He asked softly, his thumb coming up to gently wipe Frank’s tears away. 

Frank was tempted to ask Gerard to take him to his place instead. Now he had kissed him it was like the floodgates had opened and he wanted nothing more than to hide beneath the sheets and kiss all night long. But his heart was already racing so much he wasn’t sure he could cope. He needed to go home and clear his head. 

“A - Alright.” He whispered, nodding his admission. “Walk me home.” 

Gerard smiled softly, his lips still tingling. He wanted to pull Frank back into his arms and kiss him until they were physically removed from the street… But his office was no more than a stone’s throw away, and now that the heat of the moment had passed he wasn’t sure he had done the right thing. 

He had broken one of Frank’s rules… Even if he had kissed him back, perhaps he wouldn’t be so forgiving this time. 

“Come on.” Gerard took Frank’s hand in his, lacing their fingers and giving a little squeeze. He started down the street, letting Frank guide him since he had no idea where he lived. 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when Frank took him downtown, passed all the clubs and the brothels and the drug dens; on and on for twenty minutes before turning down an alleyway between a filthy take-out restaurant and a twenty four hour drug store. 

Right down the back of the dark alley was a door. It was made from thick steel and was starting to rust. Frank opened it with a key - not a thumbprint or an access code - but an old fashioned key that he took out of his pocket. 

Gerard tried not to let his disgust show on his face. Frank often referred to himself as a slum rat, but Gerard hadn’t really thought about what his home would be like. It broke his heart to peer into the gloomy one roomed space the door led to. 

“Do you uh… Want to come in?” Frank obviously felt awkward having Gerard see the place, and he hesitated for a long time - taking off his coat and shoes first before reluctantly flicking on the light. 

“I’d like that.” Gerard smiled warmly and carefully masked his expression as he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. 

The light Frank had turned on was a single LED strip that ran down the center of the ceiling. It cast a gloomy glow over the bare green walls and concrete floor. There were no windows at all, and the shower was completely out in the open, nothing but a chrome head on the wall and a drain in the floor. 

“I have coffee if you’d like some.” Frank was clearly embarrassed, he barely looked at Gerard as he walked to the wall that held his ‘kitchen’. He had to boil his water in an electric kettle because the tap only went hot or cold, and his coffee was the freeze dried stuff in a jar. 

Gerard could understand why Frank charged so much now. He wondered if he would offend the boy if he offered to remove him from this place and pay for him to live in a nice apartment uptown. He had heard that slum rats could be quite sensitive about things like that. 

“You… Lived here long?” Gerard walked slowly about, looking at how out of date all the technology was. The furniture wasn’t much better, though the bed at least looked new and pleasant enough. 

“Only a few years.” Frank kept his back to Gerard, making coffee in two mugs. “As soon as I started on the stage I saved up for the deposit and have been here ever since.” 

“You pay rent here?” Gerard was astounded that anyone should have to pay to live in such a place. 

“Uh, yeah.” Frank scoffed, as if it should be obvious. He finally turned to Gerard, handing him one of the mugs. “I pay all my own bills too.” He said sarcastically, walking over to the bed to sit down since there were no other seats. 

Gerard stayed standing, not trusting himself to get onto the bed and not ravage Frank immediately. He desperately wanted to kiss him again; to kiss him and remove him from this awful place, but he was scared of acting too quickly and losing him for good. 

Instead, Gerard just continued to gaze around and tried a mouthful of the coffee. It tasted awful, more like chicory than actual coffee, but he didn’t comment on it. 

Frank sipped his own coffee, his shoulders tense. He kept his gaze fixed on the duvet beneath his feet, not sure what to say or how to feel. His lips were tingling from the kiss, and the scalding coffee didn’t help. 

“I… I’m sorry if I upset you by coming to the club tonight.” Gerard broke the silence when it began to drag on too long. “I really wanted to see you…”

“It’s fine.” Frank blushed fiercely, thinking back to his behaviour. “I shouldn’t have got angry. I don’t know why I did.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Gerard approached the bed slowly, but didn’t sit on it. “You told me you didn’t want to see me tonight… I should have listened and kept away. But I wanted to show you this.” He reached into his suit jacket and removed the invitation to Toro’s party. 

Frank looked at the parchment in surprise, not sure what to expect. He put his mug down on the headboard of the bed and then took the crisp, thick paper from Gerard’s hand. He unfolded it slowly and stared in amazement at his name, written so beautifully next to Gerard’s. 

For some reason the sight of their names so close made Frank’s cheeks blaze. He found himself smiling, only growing more and more amused as he scanned the invitation and realised what it was. 

“Are we going?” He asked softly, trying and failing to fight the grin that split his cheeks. 

“Would you like to?” Gerard asked, relaxing now he could see that Frank wasn’t angry anymore. “I think it would be seen as rude of us if we refused…”

“I want to go.” Frank spoke without hesitation, looking at Gerard a little sheepishly, but he was still smiling. “If… If you want… I mean…”

Gerard sighed and smiled himself, putting down his coffee and finally moving to sit on the edge of Frank’s bed. He cupped the boy’s cheek and drew him in close, their lips almost touching before Frank flinched away. 

“I do want to go.” Gerard nodded, sighing and leaning in again, brushing his lips ever so tenderly over Frank’s. “I’d like to go with you… _Very_ much.” 

“Gerard…” Frank swooned lightly, his hands coming up instinctively to grip Gerard’s shirt and steady himself. He kissed him back, knowing that he shouldn’t and yet doing it anyway… Gerard’s lips were velvety soft, and he kissed Frank so gently… Like a lover. 

“Gerard… Stop.” Frank only had to push lightly and Gerard instantly broke away. “I don’t kiss clients.” Frank felt bad even saying it. When he looked into Gerard’s eyes he could see that he had hurt him and he felt awful. He was such a mess… Here was the most handsome and richest man Frank had ever met, _wanting_ to kiss him, even in his hideous home. 

Frank knew that when he told Copper about this, his friend was going to scoff at him for being such an idiot. 

“I’m sorry.” Frank flinched, annoyed at himself for apologising, and even more annoyed for feeling bad for hurting Gerard. 

“It’s fine.” Gerard sighed heavily, looking at Frank with sad eyes. He felt so conflicted… Frank was just a common sex performer and - technically - a prostitute. But Gerard just couldn’t think of him that way. “I shouldn't keep breaking your rules. I apologise Frank, really.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Frank blushed fiercely and looked down at his feet again. “You’re not like any other client I’ve ever had. But… But I promised myself I wouldn’t kiss anyone unless I… Well… I’m saving my kisses for when I fall in love.” 

Frank knew that he didn’t have to explain himself to Gerard. He had never explained himself to anyone else. But the businessman made him feel so strange… All wobbly inside. He just didn’t know how to act around him. 

Gerard, for his part, wasn’t sure why Frank’s confession made him feel so flutterly in his stomach. He felt equal parts understanding and devastated. One thing was for sure… He couldn’t stomach any more awful coffee. 

“I should go.” Gerard got to his feet, wishing he could kiss Frank goodbye but he realised just how wrong that would be. Clearly Frank’s kisses were important. It would be like taking the virginity of a whore. Some men thought it was fine, some even actively sought it out… But Gerard could never justify taking something so precious, no matter how much he paid for it. 

He could pay Frank his entire wealth and it would not be enough for another kiss. It was already too horrible knowing that he had stolen a couple, when they meant so much to the boy. 

“I hope you will still come to the party with me.”

“Of course.” Frank was surprised and a little wounded that Gerard was leaving so quickly. “And if you want to see me before, I’ll be around.” 

Something felt off. Frank couldn’t understand why he felt so low, as if they’d had a big argument. 

“Maybe I can come by your office again.” He suggested, eager to make things up to Gerard. “Or your apartment. Or-”

“I’ll call for you if I need you.” Gerard smiled, warm but sad. He gathered his coat and scarf and headed to the door. 

Frank sat up straighter, his heart racing as he watched him go. 

“Nobody calls a whore because they _need_ them, Gerard.” He pointed out just as the door opened, letting in a gust of freezing wind. “Call for me if you _want_ me.” 

“Alright.” Gerard turned to look at Frank in the doorway. “See you around Frank.” He sighed, pulling the heavy steel into place and leaving Frank cold and alone on his bed. 

 

 

Gerard didn’t call for Frank. 

Weeks passed by without a word until Frank found himself hovering outside the club, looking towards Ideocorp’s building which towered above any others, wondering if Gerard was looking down and thinking about him too. 

With each day that dragged by without so much as a message from Gerard, Frank felt himself becoming more and more confused. 

He had had other clients before, and some had even gone silent on him like this after their first meeting (Frank had never agreed to meet any for a second round), but that hadn’t bothered him. But with Gerard it bothered him immensely. 

The only indication that he would ever see the man again was the blank weekend on his work rota. Reed had given him two days off - unpaid of course - and even when Frank told him he would work them, his boss had refused to book him into any shows. 

Frank knew it was the weekend of Toro’s party, and that the only reason he would have it free would be because Gerard was in contact with Reed and had demanded it to be so… But why would he not let Frank know? He didn’t even know if he needed to arrange a costume this time or not. 

By the time the weekend of the party came round Frank was almost beside himself. Copper tried to soothe him, insisting everything would work out but Frank was sceptical. He couldn’t sleep or even eat properly anymore, and achieving orgasm on stage was getting more and more difficult with each show he did, always searching for Gerard in the audience and never seeing him.

On the morning of the party he was all but convinced that he would be spending the night at home alone, probably drowning his sorrows in a bottle of something he couldn’t afford now that he didn’t have his extra income from Gerard. 

“Enough moping!” Copper burst into the dressing room, holding a box with a smug grin on his face. “This just arrived for you by courier!”

Frank, who was sat at the vanity table with Tristan and Davis, turned to look at Copper. 

The box was almost identical to the one that had arrived on the morning of the masquerade ball and immediately Frank’s stomach flipped. His ears burned and his cheeks flushed red, and he was suddenly conscious of Tristan and Davis watching him as he stumbled across the room to take the lid off the box. 

“I knew he wouldn’t let you down.” Copper smirked, gasping as Frank pushed aside the protective layer of tissue. “He really does like you a lot Frank.” 

Frank couldn’t reply, his mouth had gone bone dry. 

Inside the box was a garment made of thin white linen, lined with purple silk on the hem and sleeves. When Frank lifted it out of the box he found it to be a short, but very beautiful tunic. 

“I would have expected a toga.” Copper was still smirking, his eyes sparkling as he eyed the tunic. “But this is much more beautiful.”

“What is it?” Tristan got up to take a closer look, frowning as Frank twirled around and released a soft, delighted giggle. 

“It’s for the party - a Roman feast!” Frank was so happy he felt dizzy. He was going after all! The tunic could have been a paper bag for all he cared - all that mattered was that Gerard hadn’t abandoned him as he had feared. 

“Look Frank.” Copper nodded inside the box he was still holding. Frank turned to peer inside, finding a bronze ornate brooch which he realised was to attach the cloak he found next to the tunic. It was a long, heavy piece of wool, beautiful of course, but more importantly, warm. 

“Gorgeous.” Copper smiled as Frank continued digging and revealed a pair of brown leather sandals next. “I do believe Mr Way enjoys dressing you up.” 

Frank laughed, surprised by how happy he was. He twirled around the dressing room, his stomach alive with butterflies of excitement.

“He must be fucking loaded.” Tristan scoffed, rolling the bronze brooch around his palm. “All this for one little party?”

“They’re not _little_ parties.” Frank retorted, still dancing around the cramped room. “And he _is_ loaded. He’s the richest man in the city!”

“Well, maybe the richest after Midas.” Copper scoffed good naturedly, teasing Frank lightly. “No one is richer than my love.” 

“Your _love?_ ” Tristan’s tone revealed his disgust. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean what I say.” Copper kept his tone flippant, snatching the brooch from Tristan’s hand. “Let me help you dress Frankie, it brings me such joy.” 

“Hey.” Tristan seized Copper by the shoulder, yanking him round before he could walk to Frank. “Why do you call that guy your love huh? He’s just another John isn’t he?”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew heavy. Frank and Davis were both silent, Frank stopping in his twirling so that he could watch Tristan with some trepidation. 

Copper only looked at the other man calmly, his dazzling eyes cold. 

“Sure Tristan. Just another John.” He said blandly, shrugging out of his hold. “What’s it to you anyway?” 

“Nothing.” Frank answered for Tristan, frowning at him. “It’s no one’s business but yours Copper.” 

“Bullshit.” Tristan scoffed, looking appealingly at Davis. “It’s not right to get close to men like that.” 

“Men like _what? _” Copper whirled back on Tristan, scowling furiously at him. “You don’t even know who Midas is!”__

__“I know he’s an elite!” Tristan retorted. “Same as that idiot Way.” He added, glowering at Frank too. “Elite are all the same! They think if they pay lots of money and send lots of expensive gifts then they can take what they want from us. And boys like _you_ let them!”_ _

__“That’s true actually.” Davis piped up, a little sheepishly, taking everyone by surprise. “We’ll never be respected by them if we let them use us like that.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Copper was outraged, his flaming hair like a mane of fire as he stormed about the dressing room, pointing his finger in Davis’ and Tristan’s faces in turn. “Not that it’s any of your business - but Midas shows me a damn lot more respect than anyone here does! When you’re jerking off on stage, do you think the poor men in the audience respect you any more than the rich? Of course not! They’re all just thinking about fucking us and what’s wrong with that?”_ _

__“We don’t get poor men in the audience.” Davis said quietly, bowing his head. “They’re too busy trying to survive.”_ _

__“The audience aren’t using us anyway.” Tristan added, squaring up to Copper and towering above him. “We all made the decision to work here, and the audience don’t get to touch us. But to sell your body to whoever’s rich enough-”_ _

__“Enough!” Copper shoved Tristan in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet. “Why are you only just saying this now? We have _all_ taken on clients in the past - it’s the only way _we_ survive. No one gets by just by performing on stage - it seems to me you’re just pissed off because you’re jealous!” _ _

__“Jealous!?” Tristan was getting really angry then, his face going red. “Of what? You two and your rich Johns? Jealous of the way you sell yourselves to them!?”_ _

__“What is going on in here!?” Before Copper or Frank could make any argument to defend themselves, the dressing room door had opened and Reed scowled at them all from the doorway. He gazed at each of their guilty faces, arching one eyebrow._ _

__“Shouldn’t you two be on _stage_ right now?” He looked pointedly at Davis and Tristan. “Or do you not want to be paid today?” _ _

__With one last glowering look at Copper, Tristan allowed Davis to drag him out of the room. Reed stood aside to let them by, but then immediately blocked the door again, his face unimpressed._ _

__“What are you boys arguing about hm?” He asked, looking curiously at the costume Frank was still holding._ _

__“Nothing sir.” Copper bowed his head, letting his hair fall forward to hide his face. “Just being silly, that’s all.”_ _

__Reed gazed at Copper for a moment and then slowly turned his eyes to Frank. He looked sceptical._ _

__“Is that true, Frank?”_ _

__“Yes sir.” Frank didn’t hesitate to answer, and carefully smoothed his face of all expression, even whilst rage continued to burn inside him. He couldn’t believe Tristan had said what he did, and he was even more angry that Davis had agreed with him. But he wasn’t about to let Reed know about it._ _

__Mr Reed continued to stare at the two boys, clearly not convinced. When it became clear neither of them was going to be honest with him he tutted and sighed, shaking his head wearily._ _

__“Fine.” He sighed, turning to leave. “You better get ready then Frank. I’ve been told to let you know a car will be arriving to pick you up in an hour.”_ _

__“An hour!?” Frank’s jaw dropped but Reed only shrugged and left, slamming the door shut behind him. “But it’s only four o’ clock! An _hour!?_ ” _ _

__“Don’t panic.” Copper straightened up and inhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm down. “I can have you ready by then. Come on, get undressed.”_ _

__With no time to lose, both boys jumped into action. Even though it was obvious they were both still angry they had no time to discuss what had happened, and Copper did his best to be cheerful and make Frank feel better as he helped him change into his costume._ _

__The tunic fitted perfectly, of course, and Frank looked very handsome in it. But no matter how he tried to smile and feel excited, he couldn’t shake off the anger that Tristan’s words ignited in him._ _

__“You look gorgeous Frank.” Copper told him after they had rushed to get him ready, but it was clear from the way the other boy smiled that it was forced. He even looked a little teary and Frank ached as he pulled Copper into a tight hug._ _

__“Just ignore what Tristan said. He’s just being an asshole.”_ _

__“I’m fine.” Copper insisted, kissing Frank’s cheek before he pulled back. “Go on… Go enjoy your party, you don’t need to worry about me.”_ _

__Frank wasn’t sure he really believed his friend, but in the end he allowed Copper to usher him out of the door and through the club to the main entrance. Outside a car was already waiting, and Frank didn’t have time to do much more than kiss Copper goodbye and then he was being whisked away to another Ray Toro party._ _

__

__“Frank, you look stunning.” Gerard was waiting outside the villa for Frank to arrive, dressed in a similar tunic but with a long piece of linen draped around his neck and shoulders like a very artfully placed scarf. His leather sandals were almost identical to Frank’s, and he also wore a wreath of fig leaves above his ears._ _

__Frank was surprised by the wave of relief that overcame him when he saw Gerard. After pining after him for what felt like eternity, he felt almost faint to be seeing him at last, and for him to be smiling so adoringly at him. Frank hadn’t realised he had expected Gerard to be cold towards him until he saw him then, so handsome and so kind._ _

__“Gerard…” Frank took the hand offered to him and gratefully allowed Gerard to pull him from the car and into his arms. He smelt incredible, Frank noticed, when he buried his nose against Gerard’s tunic. It was probably some ridiculously expensive cologne, but it didn’t matter. It made Frank relax even more._ _

__“Why haven’t you called for me?” Frank looked up at the older man, his eyes giving away his sadness. “I haven’t seen you for weeks.”_ _

__“I’m sorry sweet one.” Gerard smiled and gently stroked his thumb along Frank’s cheekbone. “I’ve been so busy at work helping with a piece of new tech. I just haven’t had any spare time.”_ _

__Frank wasn’t sure why that made his stomach clench unpleasantly. He couldn’t help but imagine Gerard dropping to the pleasure pods after work instead, getting his release quickly and cheaply without a single thought of Frank._ _

__“Don’t you want to see me anymore?” Frank felt cold all over, and not just because they were stood in the middle of a country estate in winter. Perhaps he was only here now because Toro had invited him. “Is this our last meeting?”_ _

__Gerard rose his eyebrows in surprise, stunned that Frank seemed so upset by the prospect. He quickly smiled at him, cupping his face in both hands and shaking his head._ _

__“Frank, I have missed you terribly.” He assured him, wanting to kiss him but he knew he couldn’t. “As long as you’re happy for me to go on seeing you, I would like that very much.”_ _

__“I already told you I want that.” Frank avoided Gerard’s gaze, his stomach still swirling. Why did it feel like everything was going wrong?_ _

__Gerard sighed as he gazed at Frank, feeling awful. It was true he had tried to distance himself from the boy for a while, but he had thought it would make Frank feel better. He didn’t want him thinking that Gerard was trying to monopolise him or his time or whatever it was Reed had said. He also felt embarrassed by the kiss… Worried that Frank would think he was falling for him… Even more worried that perhaps it was true._ _

__“Come on.” Gerard smiled as brightly as he could and gently squeezed Frank’s shoulders. “Let’s go inside and have a good time. We even get dinner today.”_ _

__Frank looked up at Gerard’s face, seeing the hope in his eyes and he forced himself to smile back. He didn’t want to ruin the afternoon and evening, not when they had had such fun at the last party._ _

__“I am starving.” Frank grinned sheepishly and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. “And freezing.”_ _

__“Come on then.” Gerard chuckled, taking Frank by the hand and leading him into the Roman style villa the party was being held in._ _

__The building was nowhere near as large as the mansion the masquerade ball had been held in. It was only one floor, scooping round in a square horseshoe type shape to frame an outdoor courtyard. The bathhouse itself was a separate building a little further away, but the feast was to be held in the villa itself._ _

__Inside, a long entrance hall led off to the left and right. The floor was covered in white marble tiles and Grecian statues lined the walls. In the gaps between each statue, there were vases overflowing with dozens of species of flowers. They provided a spectacle of colour in the otherwise plain space, and Frank inhaled deeply to enjoy their scent as Gerard led him through the hall and round the corner into the dining space._ _

__This room was also richly decorated, long like the hall and just as wide. Down the centre was a long wooden table, positively groaning under the weight of an extravagant silver and bronze dinner service. The floor was tiled like the entrance hall, but this time there were images depicted in tiny, coloured mosaic tiles to break up the whiteness._ _

__Frank looked at them curiously, smiling and feeling his earlier feelings of negativity disappear. It was impossible to feel sad when at a Toro party._ _

__The walls in here were also lined with art, this time painted onto the walls themselves. They were rather erotic images, depicting Gods and cherubs reclining in the clouds, naked and handsome._ _

__Frank didn’t really know anything about the Romans, or ancient history at all, but he was starting to like it. He couldn’t wait to tell Copper all about it._ _

__Gerard smiled warmly at Frank when he saw that he was finally relaxing and looking like he was enjoying himself. He brushed a hand gently round his waist and cuddled him into his side, grinning as Toro himself appeared from the sliding doors that led to the courtyard._ _

__“Gerard, Frank!” He beamed at them, striding across the floor to embrace them and kiss both of their cheeks in turn. “I’m so thrilled to see you! And in such wonderful costumes, Gerard your tailor is truly talented.”_ _

__Gerard smiled and thanked Toro, exchanging pleasantries as Frank blushed and gazed in wonder at their host._ _

__This time Mr Toro was not dressed as a woman. Instead he was wearing a white toga that draped delicately over his body all the way to the floor. On his head he wore a laurel wreath made of gold that fit in two halves over his ears. His hair, Frank was astonished to see, was thick and curly, so much so it was amazing he had been able to fit the Marie Antoinette wig over it._ _

__“Are we early?” Gerard looked around the dining room, finding only a few other guest sat at the far end of the table and already engaged in deep conversation._ _

__“Not at all! Right on time in fact.” Toro assured them, clapping a hand to Gerard’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “I actually gave everyone a different time to arrive, so that I could greet you all personally. Tonight’s affair is to be more intimate than last months party.” He explained, starting to lead them to the table._ _

__“Please, take a seat and help yourselves to some wine. Once everyone arrives we shall eat, and then afterwards we shall go to the bathhouse. I was just there myself, the water is lovely and warm, I expect to see you both enjoy it.” Toro smiled warmly and gestured for Frank and Gerard to sit beside his other guests._ _

__“Everyone, this is Gerard Way and his young friend Frank.” Toro indicated them both in turn as they sat on the bench seating that ran the length of the table. “Guys, this is Tom Larn and his boyfriend James, Gareth Underhill, Nathan Jones and Matt Turner.”_ _

__Frank smiled politely at each of the men as Toro introduced them. He didn’t know any of them, and he didn’t recognise them from the previous party, but it was clear that Gerard knew of them as their names were revealed._ _

__“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He grinned, leaning over the table to shake their hands and gush over them in turn._ _

__Frank realised quite quickly that they were all high flying businessmen like Gerard. They too recognised his name, and as the other guests slowly filtered in, they got to know each other, laughing and joking about work._ _

__James on the other hand was more like Frank, and the two of them instinctively gravitated towards each other._ _

__As the other guests sat down and everyone began introducing themselves, Frank noticed that they were all either businessmen… Or slum rats like him._ _

__They didn’t all come in pairs either. Some slum rats came alone and Frank got the impression it was so that everyone would have someone to their liking to choose from later. Unlike the masquerade ball, this party only had around thirty guests, and Frank realised Toro had strategically chosen who to invite based on their position of power in the business world and then what type of man or boy they were most likely to desire._ _

__It was impressive, but it was also humiliating. Frank realised he was only sat at that table as Gerard’s likely choice for a fuck later. At least James was someone’s boyfriend, Frank was just a whore._ _

__Frank glanced at Gerard and his cheeks flushed pink when he met his gaze. He couldn’t feel upset… Gerard looked at him with such warmth and kindness. Desire was there too, of course, but for some reason Frank didn’t feel belittled by it. If anything he felt more empowered and he resigned himself to have a fun time, whatever the reason he had been included on the guest list._ _

__“Having fun?” He asked Gerard cheekily, resting his hand on his thigh beneath the table._ _

__Whatever conversation Gerard had been having before was completely forgotten about as he gazed into Frank’s sparkling hazel eyes._ _

__“Yeah… Are you?” He asked quietly, laying his hand over Frank’s and lacing their fingers for a moment._ _

__At that moment Toro stood up, raising his silver wine goblet and calling all of their attention to him._ _

__“Friends! I thank you all for joining me this evening.” He smiled broadly at them all. “I would like to kick off proceedings with the feast… Please don’t be shy and eat as much as you like!”_ _

__From both ends of the room servants began to appear, dressed in white togas that were made from an almost sheer material, giving teasing glimpses of muscle definition as they approached the table and lay down platters and platters of food._ _

__Frank’s eyes lit up as all around him the table was filled with so much food it would be impossible for them to eat it all. There was meat of every description, entire suckling pigs and whole chickens; baskets of bread; plates of cheeses and fruits; bowls of steamed vegetables and bowls of buttered vegetables; there were potatoes roasted with garlic and honeyed figs skewered with lamb._ _

__Frank stared in amazement as more and more kept coming._ _

__Whilst he didn’t starve, he could only ever afford packet food and to see so much fresh produce no doubt cooked by a masterful chef was enough to make Frank’s mouth water. He glanced at Gerard and grinned stupidly, feeling almost drunk just from the smell of all the food around him._ _

__“I’m having fun now.” He smirked, making Gerard laugh and squeeze his hand. He watched fondly as Frank began to tuck in, following everyone else’s example and piling his plate with food with no concern of looking too greedy._ _

__Gerard began to help himself too, trying a small amount of everything on offer._ _

__The servants continued to mill around the table, clearing any serving platters that emptied and topping up everyone’s goblets without needing to be asked._ _

__The table was alive with conversation, the party small enough that almost everyone could talk to everyone else. Whilst it required some shouting to be heard on opposite ends of the table, it was certainly intimate enough for everyone to feel included._ _

__Toro himself was a glorious host. He doted on his guests, encouraging people to eat more and more, and laughing away any protests to more wine._ _

__“Tonight is a celebration!” He kept insisting, and when asked what they were celebrating he only laughed and exclaimed “life!”_ _

__As time passed by in a delicious haze, Frank found he had to agree with Toro. He had never once felt the desire to celebrate _life_ , mean and ugly as it was, but then, stuffed with food and drunk on wine, life suddenly seemed beautiful and golden. How could anyone be miserable when an evening like this existed? _ _

__Frank supposed it was probably the best night he had ever experienced, and it was only just beginning._ _

__Once everyone had eaten their fill, the platters were all cleared away and dessert wine was poured. Toro allowed them a quick reprieve, and two beautiful young girls were brought in to play the harp and sing for them._ _

__Frank felt as though he had been transported to a different time and place entirely. His simple life in the slums of the city felt impossibly far away. The soft music from the harp and the beautiful singing was enough to make Frank feel sleepy, full and drunk as he was. He lay his head on Gerard’s shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent._ _

__Once the girls had finished their musical interlude, the servants returned, this time with dessert._ _

__Gerard nudged Frank where he had been dozing lightly against him and he chuckled when Frank’s eyes immediately grew wide with delight at the sight of so many sweets._ _

__“Macaroons!” He whispered to Gerard excitedly, spotting a tray sporting lines and lines of them in a rainbow of colours. It suddenly didn’t matter that he was insanely full, he had been dreaming about the macaroons from the masquerade ball for weeks._ _

__Gerard found Frank’s almost childish delight utterly captivating. He ate very little dessert himself, but simply drank his wine and watched as Frank devoured almost half an entire tray of macaroons to himself._ _

__Everyone else picked at honey cakes and pears poached in wine, keeping with the theme of the party. It was only when Toro smirked at Gerard and toasted him with his goblet that he realised there were no other trays of macaroons. Toro had arranged for them only because he knew Frank enjoyed them, and knowing that made Gerard decide once and for all that he admired Mr Toro._ _

__By the time the desserts were cleared away, everyone was practically bursting from the seams. Frank had never felt so full in his life, he couldn’t even finish his goblet of wine._ _

__Toro rose to his feet first, stretching one arm out towards the sliding doors on the opposite wall._ _

__“Friends, shall we adjourn to the bath house?” He called, smiling as murmurs of agreement rose from the table and slowly each man lifted himself to his feet. Everyone was too full to move quickly, but they each followed Toro out of the dining hall, outside into the bracing cold air._ _

__The sun had set whilst they had been eating, and a clear sky above them was packed with stars. Frank gazed upwards, one hand in Gerard’s to help guide him as they walked across the grounds to the bath house._ _

__This building was smaller than the villa, but was still large. It was a single room space, taken up in most part by the swimming bath itself. It was huge and square, full of warm water fragranced with herbs that turned it into a beautiful aqua green._ _

__The smell on the steam rising from its surface reminded Frank of chinese medicine shops. It cleared his nose and lungs and invigorated him, waking him up from his drunken weariness._ _

__The pool looked so inviting, he couldn’t wait to strip and get in. He glanced at Gerard, at his lips, and thought about how he wanted to kiss him._ _

__Toro shut the doors to keep out the cold air and turned to face everyone, welcoming them into the bath house. The walls all around them were painted with erotic murals of men engaged in a variety of sexual acts, and he grinned as he indicated them._ _

__“Please, everyone be at ease here. As always you are welcome to do whatever you wish, but I do politely request no sex in the pool. Semen plays havoc with the PH levels of the water.”_ _

__A few of the men chuckled, but Frank didn’t really know what a PH level was so he just smiled and nodded._ _

__“There are slip skins and traditional condoms in the bowls over there,” Toro indicated a line of ceramic bowls in a nook that also housed a statue. “And lubes on the shelf over there. Please ask the servants for anything else you may desire.”_ _

__Toro turned and gestured for them all to enter, walking across the room to lay on a marble recamier, covered in a plush red cushion. Clearly he had no intention of swimming himself._ _

__Frank stood a little closer to Gerard, watching everyone else for a moment. These men were clearly all used to attending Toro’s parties and they didn’t hesitate to undress and either dive into the pool or lay down on the variety of marble furniture dotted about._ _

__Servants had wine and even more food ready for anyone who wanted it, and they even had towels and massage oils waiting too._ _

__“Would you like to swim?” Gerard was watching the young boys who had already got into the pool. Most of the older men had stayed out, deciding to sip wine and watch the boys instead. Gerard could think of nothing more delightful than watching Frank in that beautiful green water._ _

__“I’d love to.” Frank gazed longingly at the pool, smiling almost shyly when James called out to him, asking if he wanted to play Marco Polo with them._ _

__“Uh... “ Frank glanced at Gerard, unsure._ _

__“Go ahead, I’ll watch.” Gerard smiled, kissing Frank’s cheek gently. “Go have fun.”_ _

__Frank grinned, his stomach rolling with excitement. He wasn’t sure that he had ever played a proper game with his peers since… Well, ever. He hurried to undress, unpinning his clock and laughing as Gerard helped him pull his tunic over his head._ _

__A servant stepped forward to take his clothes for him and Gerard held him at arms length for a moment, admiring his naked body. It felt like he hadn’t looked at him for eons, and he ached for him._ _

__“Gerard…” Frank blushed slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the waiting boys. He turned back to Gerard and leant in quickly, whispering in his ear. “How do I play Marco Polo?”_ _

__Gerard closed his eyes and couldn’t help but smile warmly. It almost hurt to know that Frank had been denied something so simple as pool games as a child, and he subtly whispered the rules quickly into his ear. Frank listened intently, nodding his understanding and kissing Gerard’s cheek softly afterwards._ _

__“Thank you.” He sighed with relief and then turned to dash to the pool, sitting on the edge before gliding into the water._ _

__Gerard was glad when the other boys immediately welcomed him in, everyone introducing themselves quickly after being on opposite ends of the dinner table, and soon they were choosing ‘it’ and spreading out through the water to play._ _

__“Mr Way.” Toro smiled over at Gerard, beckoning at him with his finger. “Join me won’t you?”_ _

__Gerard nodded and padded over the tiled floor to sit with Toro on the recamier. He smiled as Toro moved up to give him room and then turn so that he was facing him more, whilst still being able to watch the boys playing in the pool._ _

__“I want to thank you again for coming tonight, your Frank really is a delight.” Both he and Gerard looked at Frank then, laughing as he played in the pool. Shouts of _’Marco’_ and _’Polo’_ echoed round the room. _ _

__“He has an innocence about him.” Toro was saying. “A rare thing in a boy in his profession, especially working in the low end establishments. You are lucky to have found him.”_ _

__“I quite agree.” Gerard felt an odd warmth building in him as he watched Frank. He felt like he wanted to protect him, to give him the world and then some. “I would happily see him everyday but I’m trying not to seem too eager.” He confessed, feeling comfortable in speaking to Toro about it._ _

__“Too eager?” The man seemed baffled by the notion. “I’m not sure it’s possible to be too eager. You pay the boy, correct?” He waited for Gerard to nod. “Well then I’m sure he is as eager to see you as you are him.”_ _

__Gerard hummed thoughtfully and glanced at Frank again, his heart squeezing._ _

__“I hope so…” He whispered, sighing as he watched the green water lapping against his nipples. “I… I half worry that I… Well, he is such a rare beauty how could I not…”_ _

__“Fall for him?” Toro finished for him when Gerard couldn’t say it. He chuckled at his baffled look and gently patted Gerard’s hand with his own. “Don’t worry, I completely understand.”_ _

__Gerard blushed but smiled, continuing to watch Frank in the pool and wishing he could deny that he was falling for him. He had only known him for a little over a month, and even then he had only seen him a handful of times. How could he be falling for a nineteen year old slum rat?_ _

__“We’re a lot alike you know.” Toro pulled Gerard’s focus back to him, his smile kind. “I’ve fallen for a young stage performer too.”_ _

__“You have?” Gerard was stunned and he looked quickly at the pool trying to figure out who he might be. He hadn’t seen Toro give any boy any more attention than the others, and as far as he had heard, Toro only ever watched others at his parties and never took part in any sexual activity himself._ _

__“He isn’t here.” Toro explained, chuckling when Gerard looked at him again. “I have never yet invited him to a party.”_ _

__“Why not?” Gerard asked curiously and Toro sighed, considering his answer for a long moment._ _

__“Well… I suppose the long and short of it is… I do not want to share him.” He smiled as though it were a great joke, gazing at one of the erotic murals on the wall opposite them. “I have been hosting these events far longer than I have known the boy. I do not often pay for sex, but about a year ago a party guest told me about the most beautiful performer he had ever seen and I decided I had to see him for myself.”_ _

__“I had the boy brought to my home, offering him a huge amount of money to give me a private performance.” Toro continued, smiling at the memory. “As soon as I laid eyes on him I was enraptured. I can’t describe the feeling I had… Like someone was ripping the world from under my feet. I knew he had to be mine from that moment, and now I see him as often as I can… Though no where near often enough, he spends so much time working and he refuses my offer to take him away from that life and put him up in my home.”_ _

__“Wow…” Gerard had to admit he was amazed. “Mr Toro, I never would have imagined-”_ _

__“Call me Ray, please.” Toro interrupted him, waving a hand lazily at him._ _

__“Ray…” Gerard smiled, trying the name out. “I never knew you were in love.”_ _

__“It’s not a secret, I suppose, but I do keep it quite private.” Ray looked at Gerard again, holding his gaze. “I see the way you look at Frank… I know how you must feel about him. You seem to be holding yourself back though. Why?”_ _

__Gerard was amazed by how easily Ray read him, as if he could read his mind. He blushed at being called out and looked down at the floor for a moment, chuckling uneasily._ _

__“I hardly know Frank.” He said softly, shrugging when Ray insisted that didn’t matter. “I pay him for our time together. He won’t even let me kiss him. If he did have feelings for me, how could I ever know?”_ _

__“Hm…” Ray nodded his understanding, his eyes pained. “I have struggled with the same thoughts myself. These days I don’t pay my lover for his time anymore, though I’ve always told him I am glad to do so if it helps… I shower him with gifts instead, that makes me happy… But I know how you feel. Any man can pay for Frank, but to win his heart…”_ _

__Gerard flinched, Ray’s words hurting him right to his core. He wasn’t having fun anymore._ _

__“Mr Way… Gerard…” Ray touched his hand again, even squeezed his fingers comfortingly. “You are handsome, rich, clever and above all _kind_. You are the full package, as they say. If anyone can make Frank fall in love with him, then it is certainly you.” _ _

__Gerard flushed with embarrassment, but he thanked Ray for his compliments. He wanted to believe him, but it wasn’t so easy._ _

__For a while the two men sat in comfortable silence, watching the young men in the pool. The Marco Polo game had come to an end, and a lot of the boys had risen from the water to join the older man on the poolside. Some kissing and heavy petting was starting to occur all around the room, and the sight was enough to tempt everyone else into doing the same._ _

__In the end only Frank and James remained in the pool, chatting like friends and swimming laps together. But then Tom, who had been idly stroking his cock into a erection, called for James and the boy went willingly to his lover._ _

__Frank watched James go, gazing at him until he got to his knees and got to work with his mouth and then he turned away._ _

__Gerard quickly turned back to Ray, not wanting Frank to see him watching and fear that he had to leave the pool too. But to his surprise Frank rose from the water anyway, thanking a servant who handed him a towel. He trotted over to the recamier, completely naked, using the towel to dry his hair instead._ _

__Ray smiled warmly at him, openly admiring him. Gerard did the same, unable to help himself._ _

__“Hi.” Frank giggled softly and stood before the two men, letting them look at his naked body. “What are you talking about?” He asked innocently, still ruffling his hair with the towel._ _

__Gerard was sure he must look guilty, but Ray only smiled calmly and shrugged one shoulder._ _

__“Oh just boring business stuff.” He said pleasantly, looking over at a nearby servant and subtly beckoning for him to come over whilst Frank was distracted with his hair drying._ _

__The servant who approached was carrying a wooden tray full of tiny vials of oil. When he reached them Frank looked at him curiously, but it was Gerard he addressed._ _

__“Massage oil, sir?” He asked politely and Gerard smirked to himself. He would have to thank Ray later._ _

__“Thank you.” He nodded, looking with interest at the different oils available. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Frank was curious too, and he smiled up at him. “Which one do you think?” He asked him, smirking at the way Frank looked so shocked to be asked his opinion._ _

__The young man hesitated for a moment, gazing at the different vials and finally picking out a coconut scented one. He smelt it, considered a moment and then nodded._ _

__“This one smells nice.” He shrugged, not sure what Gerard was planning to do with it._ _

__“This one it is then.” Gerard took the vial and the servant drifted away. “Would you like a massage, Frank?”_ _

__Frank rose his eyebrows in surprise, his hair a spiky halo around his head and the towel dangling forgotten in his hand. He looked uncertain for a second, as if he actually thought it was a cruel joke. When Gerard just waited for him to answer he cocked his head to one side and frowned._ _

__“Really?” He asked sceptically, fairly sure Gerard would prefer to have his cock sucked or something._ _

__“I’m quite good.” Gerard said in answer, his eyes playful. “You might even enjoy it.”_ _

__Frank glanced at Ray, but he was smiling kindly too._ _

__“Okay…” Frank said slowly, still not sure he believed it was going to happen._ _

__Gerard instantly got to his feet and Ray moved right to the other end of the recamier. He patted the free cushion and encouraged Frank to lie down._ _

__“I would love to watch… May I?” He asked softly, smiling when Frank nodded his consent. “Lay your head in my lap, dear one.” He crossed his legs so that Frank could lay on his back and place his head comfortably in the cradle formed by his knees._ _

__Gerard poured few drops of oil into his palm and placed the vial down nearby. He rubbed his hands together, warming the oil whilst he admired Frank’s body. Frank was short enough to be able to stretch out fully across the bench like seat, completely shameless in his nudity._ _

__His cock looked a little fluffed up and Gerard felt some relief to know that he was at least interested._ _

__Ray smiled as he held Frank, idly brushing his fingers through his damp hair and massaging his scalp. He nodded at Gerard, already feeling that Frank was starting to relax._ _

__Gerard was utterly captivated, and he lay his hands gently over Frank’s chest. His nipples were peaked and dusted with goosebumps, though the bath house was warmed by the steam coming from the pool. He shivered when Gerard touched him at first, but he soon relaxed back down, keeping his eyes closed._ _

__Ray watched avidly as Gerard slowly moved his hands down Frank’s chest, pressing lightly all the way down to his midsection. He used the heels of his palms to apply pressure and kept his fingers together, rubbing his hands up and down in slow lengths._ _

__Frank exhaled slowly, sinking against the plush cushion beneath his back. Ray’s hands felt incredible pressing and rubbing over his scalp, but Gerard’s hands felt even better…_ _

__Frank focused on keeping quiet whilst Gerard massaged his entire torso, his hands dipping round his rib cage and squeezing over his hips. He built up slowly, warming Frank’s muscles until he felt loose and sedated._ _

__Next, Gerard worked his hands over Frank’s shoulders and then down each arm one by one. He rubbed his biceps, his forearms, rolled his wrists and even massaged his palms and each finger in turn. He applied more oil as he needed to, so that Frank felt slick and shiny._ _

__His legs he massaged next, starting with his thighs and working down. He took his time, and Frank was amazed by how unhurried and thorough he was. Frank was sure no one had ever treated him with such care and kindness as this and he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard, especially when Gerard’s fingers spread around his inner thighs._ _

__Ray released a soft breath he had been holding in, enjoying the show immensely. Frank looked so beautiful and relaxed, his entire body now shiny from the oil. Each muscle seemed more defined, his nipples pointed temptingly. His cock had begun to stiffen against his belly and Ray was impressed by how Gerard managed to ignore it and focus on the massage through to its completion._ _

__Once Frank had been thoroughly seduced by his lovers hands, Gerard finally gave in to his temptation and brushed his oil slick fingers over Frank’s nipples._ _

__The resulting gasp of surprise was honey sweet and enough to make both Ray and Gerard grin. Gerard swirled his thumbs over each of Frank’s nipples, pressing against them and feeling how stiff they had become. He rolled them between his fingers, squeezing gently when Frank released a quiet moan and pushed his chest up into Gerard’s touch._ _

__Frank kept his eyes closed, so relaxed he barely felt like he was present at all. His body had been reduced to a gooey, pleasurable mess. He could feel stickiness on his belly where his cock had started to leak and he groaned to himself, hoping that Gerard would touch him there too._ _

__“You two are so beautiful to watch.” Ray was breathless when he spoke, still gently caressing Frank’s hair. “I love watching you.”_ _

__Gerard smiled at him, thanking him quietly._ _

__Frank could only whimper, making soft, keening sounds as if he was in pain. Gerard understood why and he slowly moved his hands away from his nipples, making him wait a drawn out second before he took his cock in hand._ _

__“Oh…” Frank’s hips twitched up weakly, his soft noise of relief breathy and quiet. He lifted an arm to his eyes, slowly, like it weighed a tonne._ _

__“How’s that?” Gerard asked him softly, squeezing his fingers around his length and tugging him in long, gentle strokes. The coconut oil kept his movements easy, and the scent mingled with the smell of sex radiating off Frank to create a heady bouquet._ _

__“Mm…. S’good…” Frank’s words were slurred, his whole body rippling with pleasure. He felt like he could happily lay there and be stroked by Gerard for hours. He had no urgency to cum, though he was sure he was going to soon, he was content simply to enjoy the pleasure sparkling through his veins._ _

__“So beautiful…” Gerard sighed, still stroking Frank with one hand whilst the other went lower to caress his sack and roll his balls in his palm._ _

__Instinctively Frank widened his legs, bending them at the knee so that his hips lifted just slightly. He mewled quietly, rolling his head in Ray’s lap and breathing deeply as Gerard’s hands worked at him. Frank may have been a professional when it came to sex, but Gerard was clearly something of an expert. If Frank wasn’t so relaxed from the massage he would have been strung out and begging to cum by now._ _

__Gerard seemed to know it, and he met Ray’s gaze for a moment before he drifted the hand on Frank’s sack even lower. He pressed one slick finger to his hole, rubbing slowly and without pressure._ _

__Frank was already relaxed, but Gerard coaxed his muscles into relaxing further. He rubbed against his sphincter, feeling the bud of muscles start to open for him. He couldn’t stop the breathless moan that escaped his lips, his eyes fixated between Frank’s cheeks._ _

__“Beautiful boy…” Gerard released Frank’s cock so that he could press his thighs open a little more, hooking one of Frank’s legs over his arm so that he could lift his hips up and expose him further. Frank moved easily, still slumped and content from the massage._ _

__He moaned beautifully when Gerard sank his first finger into him, his body welcoming him in without resistance. Even Ray moaned, though it was barely audible, and Frank’s cock twitched against his belly._ _

__Gerard poured a little more oil onto his fingers and then pressed forward again, adding a second finger this time. Frank was so loosened by his relaxed state that he took them easily, murmuring small noises of pleasure and want. Gerard couldn’t take his eyes away, pressing his fingers deeper and hooking them just so…_ _

__“ _Ooh!_ ” Frank arched up for a moment and slowly sank back down, his whole body quivering. _ _

__“Stunning.” Ray whispered, brushing his hands down to cradle Frank’s head and soothe him as Gerard rubbed his fingers firmly against his prostate, massaging him there just as he had massaged the rest of his body._ _

__“You weren’t lying when you said you were quite good.” Ray smirked and Gerard grinned at him, never relenting in his rhythm._ _

__He knew that Frank would be able to take a third finger, probably even a fourth, but two were just perfect to rub over his prostate in the right motion. He felt it swelling slightly and he pressed his fingers up, rubbing more firmly so that Frank started to sob and whine, his hips twitching of their own accord._ _

__When the first strings of cum began to spurt over Frank’s stomach, both Ray and Gerard groaned in delight. They were oblivious to how other men were watching them, eager to see what was causing Frank such pleasure._ _

__It appeared that Gerard was the only man more intent on pleasuring a slum rat than being pleasured by one. He milked Frank’s prostate with care, keeping his motion slow and steady, unhurried in his work._ _

__Frank felt like he was drunk, swimming in a warm haze of pleasure and desire. He could feel his ass clenching around Gerard’s fingers, almost as if he was having an orgasm, and even though each throb of his cock released more cum onto his belly, the pleasure just kept on building and building as though it would never peak._ _

__Frank couldn’t even hear himself sobbing, whimpering for more even whilst he struggled to ride through the overwhelming pleasure of having that spot inside him massaged so thoroughly. His stomach was sticky with cum, his cock swollen and red and still leaking more._ _

__“Fuck… I’ve never seen anything so gorgeous…” Ray’s voice was husky and Frank could feel that he was hard. He wondered if Gerard was too, and thought deliriously over how he wouldn’t be able to take it if he fucked him now. He was starting to become too sensitive, his ass clenching tighter around the fingers inside him._ _

__“I think that’s enough…” Gerard’s voice seemed to come from far away and Frank whined long and loud when he pulled his fingers slowly out of him. His hole clenched on nothing, like it was trying to drag them back in._ _

__“Do you want to cum?” Gerard’s voice was soft and low, his hand slicked with fresh oil when he wrapped it around Frank’s sticky cock._ _

__Frank wasn’t sure if he had cum already, but he nodded his head eagerly, too far gone to speak. He whimpered and panted, his chest heaving when Gerard began to jerk him off with firm, fast strokes. This pleasure was so different to the prostate massage that his oversensitivity disappeared and he felt his orgasm approaching after all, certain and powerful as a punch to the gut._ _

__There was a string of cum still attaching Frank’s cock to his belly. Gerard was oddly hypnotised by it, and he kept his gaze there as he worked Frank with his hand right through to the orgasm that obliterated the string by dousing it in rope after rope of fresh ejaculate._ _

__Frank’s wails of pleasure echoed round the bath house so that everyone looked over. Ray gasped and even Gerard was amazed, still working his hand over Frank’s cock until every last drop had been milked from him._ _

__When Frank came down it was with a shuddering gasp, his cheeks damp from tears. He was sure he had never cum so hard in all his life and he felt positively dizzy. He couldn’t move, could barely open his eyes as Gerard accepted the cloth handed to him by a servant and gently wiped him clean._ _

__Ray wiped his tears away with a gentle hand, whispering to him to open his eyes. He did so reluctantly, and found Gerard gazing at him with a concerned smile._ _

__“Okay?” He asked kindly, clearly worried he had gone too far._ _

__Frank looked at the worry in his eyes and forced himself to smile. It was sloppy and a little lopsided, his whole body shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm still, but he had never felt better. He considered for a moment, but he couldn’t get any words out. Instead, he reached up with one hand and weakly yanked Gerard down so that he could crash their lips together._ _

__Gerard gasped and Ray politely looked away. Everyone was still watching them so he shouted at them all to get back to their own business, chuckling quietly to himself when they hurried to do so._ _


	5. Spit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with work recently guys that I really had to rush this chapter out on my day off today. As such it's shorter than the others (I think?) and my read through was pretty hurried before I crash in bed. I apologise in advance for any mistakes, and thank you all as ever for your unending patience and love. Without you beautiful people I really would be a total mess!   
> xo

“G - Gerard! Ah! Oh _fuck!_ ” 

“Shh!” Gerard buried his face into Frank’s neck and sniggered, hushing him desperately even as he continued to plough into him, his thighs burning from the effort of supporting both of their weights.

“Fuck, c - can’t… Can’t shh…” Frank was practically sobbing, his ass clenching tight around Gerard’s cock which was stroking into him so deep it almost hurt. “FUCK!”

“Frank, Jesus.” Gerard half laughed and half moaned as Frank rippled around his cock. He shakily reached up with one hand to smother Frank’s mouth, trying to quiet him. Frank was oblivious, continuing to moan loudly against Gerard’s palm, his noises only slightly muffled. 

They weren’t supposed to be doing this at all that day, let alone _in Gerard’s office_. But something had happened at the party the night before… After Frank had kissed him after the massage they had been like a couple of drunkards, unable to keep their hands off each other. 

Frank had come home with Gerard and they had spent the night indulging in each other until neither of them had got much sleep. Gerard had been exhausted when he’d been getting ready for work, but a blowjob in the shower certainly helped to wake him up. 

He’d have thought he’d be spent by now, but apparently not. 

He’d had every intention of dropping Frank off at the club on his way to work, and he wasn’t too sure how he had ended up bringing Frank to his office instead. Something about wanting to show him the new tech he was working on… But he hadn’t even started to talk about it before Frank had dove on him, kissing him and grinding against his leg. 

Gerard had fantasised a few times about holding Frank up against the window overlooking the city and fucking him there. And so that’s exactly what he did. 

Frank was light and it didn’t take much to lift him up and press his back to the glass. Frank had wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, and the angle of penetration was just too perfect for words. 

Of course now, Frank was feeling heavier by the second, and his eager writhing was making supporting him damn hard. It didn’t stop Gerard from pounding into him though, chasing the pleasure that was curling hot and thick inside his stomach. 

“F - Fuck… Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect…” Gerard kept his own voice low, just whispering against Frank’s neck as he mouthed at his skin and tried his best not to leave any marks in his wake. 

Frank groaned against Gerard’s palm and mumbled something illegible, his ankles digging into Gerard’s lower back as Frank bounced over him, rolling his hips and whimpering for more. 

They were too high up for anyone on the street to be able to see them, but Gerard found himself hoping someone would see anyway. If anyone in any of the other high rises looked over they might be able to see, but the street directly below only held the clubs and bars so no chance of anyone there seeing. 

Gerard just wanted to show Frank off. He was sure the view of his back pressed into the glass, with Gerard’s cock disappearing inside of him must look hot as hell. He wanted people to see… He wanted them to know just how good Gerard made Frank feel. 

He also didn’t mind people hearing them. He didn’t think he’d get fired for it… But he was pretty sure his colleagues would not be happy about him being so indiscreet about fucking a performer before he’d even done any work. 

“I’m so close Frank…” Gerard snapped his hips forward again, growling as Frank clenched even tighter around him. 

“Mnngh…” Frank nodded frantically, his mouth still covered by Gerard’s hand. He had his arms draped around Gerard’s neck, but he moved one away so he could reach down and grip his own cock, tugging firmly in time to Gerard’s frantic thrusts.

Gerard fell into his orgasm just as Frank began to spurt between them, his hand never pausing so that his cum flicked onto both of their chests. 

Gerard thought blindly about how they had actually managed to cum at the same time, without even meaning to, and it made his own orgasm roll over him all over again. He thrust for as long as he could but soon had to still, his muscles burning. He held Frank against the window, moaning against his neck as he spilt inside him again. 

How many times had he done that in just the last twelve hours? He couldn’t even remember. 

It was no surprise when they finally untangled and slumped to the floor that the amount of ejaculate was pitiful. Gerard had to actually slip his fingers inside of Frank to find any evidence of his own climax, and he used his fingertips to draw it out, watching with a tired kind of fascination as he eased the cum out of Frank and smeared it with his thumb. 

“G - Gerard, stop…” Frank flinched his hips away, his whole body trembling with aftershocks. The tiny spatters of cum on his chest felt like tear drops and his body was beginning to ache. “Fuck… You’ve broken me…”

Gerard huffed a breathless laugh and rolled over to press a weak kiss to Franks lips. He was delighted when he returned it without thought, smiling when they broke apart. 

Gerard got to his feet and grimaced as he peeled the slipskin off his softening cock to throw into the bin by his desk. Recognising bodily fluids, the bin immediately incinerated everything inside. 

Frank looked amused and mildly disgusted, eyeing the bin with trepidation until Gerard returned to help him to his feet.

“We need to eat.” Gerard decided as he lifted Frank up and supported him, helping him walk to the sofa set away from the window. They hadn’t eaten since the feast and Frank nodded eagerly, his eyes half lidded. He looked like he needed sleep more than anything, but he was smiling drunkenly at Gerard as he lay down across the sofa.

“Do you guys get a butler in here?” He asked curiously, smiling when Gerard draped his suit jacket over Frank like a blanket. 

“What?” Gerard was astonished to find that Frank was being serious and he snorted with laughter. “No Frank. I do not have a butler.” He wondered what sort of stories slum rats told each other about elites and he shook his head fondly, still chuckling as he got dressed into his suit pants and white shirt. 

“We do have a canteen though. I’ll go down and get us something. You just stay right here okay?” Gerard leant down to kiss Frank again, caressing his cheek with his hand. 

“Mhmm…” Frank nodded and smiled against Gerard’s lips, sighing and swooning as he pulled away. “Don’t worry… I couldn't walk right now even if I wanted to.” He smirked playfully and Gerard looked unacceptably smug. 

“Good. I’ll be ten minutes.” 

Frank waved his hand lazily and snuggled down, stretching out across the sofa as Gerard left and shut the office door behind himself with a soft click.

Frank pulled the jacket around him tighter and closed his eyes, still trembling. He felt fucked out beyond belief. He had never felt so gooey and spent like this before, not even after a long string of shows at the club. He was certain he couldn’t bear to take another thing inside of him for a week, his cock soft and pitiful now between his legs. He was most certainly done.

But the sex was so damn _good_. When Frank cracked open one eye and looked at the window he smirked at the smear against it where his sweat had gotten onto the glass. He was already imagining doing it again, but turned the other way so that when he came he could paint the window in his cum. 

He was still thinking about it when Gerard returned, balancing a large cardboard box on the fingertips of one hand and cradling two paper cups of coffee against his chest with the other. 

“Mm… Something smells good…” Frank sat up immediately, nose turned up as waves of cinnamon and vanilla assaulted him. 

“The food here’s not so bad.” Gerard shrugged modestly, coming to join Frank on the sofa. He pulled a small coffee table towards them and put down the coffee and the box. Frank leant forward, sniffing eagerly as Gerard lifted the lid and revealed the assortment of pastries inside. 

“Not so bad!?” Frank repeated incredulously, his face practically inches from the treats as he hunched over and smelt each one in turn, his mouth watering. He hadn’t realised just how hungry he was but his stomach growled loudly then, twisting inside. “Fuck, these look so fucking good.”

“You look fucking good.” Gerard smirked, winking playfully at Frank as he selected a pastry and settled back with it, watching Frank with an amused sparkle in his eyes. “Eat as much as you like. One of my colleagues saw me buying these and actually looked concerned for my health.” 

“Why?” Frank scoffed, his fingers hovering over the pastries as he warred with himself over which one he wanted first. 

“I dunno. Probably think I was going on a binge or something. God forbid I ever get fat.” Gerard snorted to show just what he thought of that. 

Frank couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head in bemusement. No one in the slums ever worried about getting fat. Chance would be a fine thing. People in the slums would happily get fat if it meant being able to eat a proper meal every day. 

“Frank, just pick one. You’re killing me here.” Gerard was already halfway through his first pastry before Frank finally selected a vanilla crown and tried a nibble. 

“Oh my _God_.” Frank groaned obscenely around his mouthful of pastry and promptly stuffed in another large bite. “Mmnnghh…”

“Shh!” Gerard laughed to himself, his heart soaring with joy to see Frank devouring the pastry like an eager child. “People will think we’re having sex again.” 

“This is better than sex.” Frank groaned, helping himself to a cinnamon swirl before he’d even finished the crown. “Fuck, this _so good_.” He bit a large chunk out of the cinnamon swirl and then turned his head for the final bite of the vanilla crown, gorging himself on the pastries. 

“I’ll try not be offended about that.” Gerard smirked, eating just one more pastry himself before he wiped his hands clean and stood up with his coffee. “I really do need to do some work, but stay as long as you like.” 

Frank stopped in his chewing long enough to look at Gerard, his cheeks going faintly pink. He swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled uncertainly, looking a little sheepish. 

“I can leave if you want me to.”

“I _want_ you to stay.” Gerard turned so he could lean down and kiss Frank, smiling as he felt flakes of buttery pastry on the younger man’s lips. “I want you to eat every last thing in that box, and I want you to get some sleep. I want you to be here when I finish my work for the day and I want to take you out to dinner later.” 

Frank’s blush deepened and he pulled back to look at Gerard properly, his heart racing. It all sounded wonderful… But that terrified him. 

“I can’t go out for dinner… I have work tonight.” He whispered, almost relieved that he did. 

Gerard looked disappointed but he nodded, brushing his lips over Frank’s once more. 

“Alright… Well, I can walk you to the club later if you want to stay until then?” He knew he could message Reed and probably get Frank’s shift changed and he was sorely tempted to do so. If he knew for sure that Frank wouldn’t mind then he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“I’ll… I’ll stay for a little while.” Frank finally agreed, his eyes flicking to the box of pastries, still full of so many delicious smelling things. He would be stupid to leave with those sitting there. 

“Alright.” Gerard’s smile was so warm and genuine it made Frank’s stomach feel funny. The hand lingering on his cheek was also warm… It stayed there a second longer, and then Gerard slid his thumb over Frank’s lower lip, gathering up pastry crumbs which he then raised to his own mouth to suck away. 

Gerard smirked at Frank’s astonished look and he even chuckled a little, still licking his thumb clean as he turned to go to his desk. 

Frank was paralysed for all of thirty seconds, but then he shook himself out of his stupor and decided to ignore Gerard’s ridiculously attractive self so that he could eat a million calories in one go instead. 

The winter sun was low and it cast a blaze of orange through the window as it rose fully. It bathed Frank in warmth and blurred his vision. It was like a blanket of life splaying over him, making everything golden as he sat against the arm of the sofa, Gerard’s jacket draped over his knees and flakes of pastry landing on his chest. 

Frank was sure he had never been happier in his entire life. He ate every last pastry, just as Gerard had told him to. He slowed down near the end, full enough to really enjoy every mouthful of the last few sweets. Once the box was empty he put it down and drank his coffee in one long pull. 

Even the coffee was better than anything Frank could buy. It was rich and dark and complimented the sugar from the pastries perfectly. 

After that Frank couldn’t help but feel sleepy. His body had gone heavy and he just had to lie down and curl up beneath Gerard’s jacket. 

_Just for a moment_ he told himself, sleepily admiring the way his skin had gone gold in the sunlight. _I’ll get my money and leave soon_. 

 

Gerard yawned and stretched his arms above his head, lifting his spine and groaning as his bones and muscles ached with relief. He had been hunched over his desk for hours, typing up a report for the new tech he was working on. 

He had time to work on it tomorrow too, but with Frank fast asleep just a few feet away, and with the world bustling around outside, Gerard had felt relaxed enough to simply crack on. 

Now, the report was done and Gerard was feeling pretty good about it. He used a finger to swipe his holographic computer screen away, the report automatically sending to Steve’s inbox for him to read. 

Across the room, Frank yawned and rolled over so that his back was facing Gerard, his feet poking out from beneath the jacket he was using as a blanket. 

Gerard sighed and smiled to himself, using his thumb to rub at his eyelids for a moment. He was exhausted and needed some sleep, but he was willing to forego it if it meant he could take Frank out like he had suggested that morning. 

He had been close to contacting Reed, but a strange fear gripped him whenever he pulled up the man’s contact details. What if he had Frank’s shift changed and the boy got angry about it? Just because Frank was letting him kiss him now didn’t mean Gerard could start taking liberties. 

In the end, he had simply got on with his work and left Frank to sleep. He was sure that if Frank decided he wanted to go out for dinner after all then Gerard could make it happen. He’d even pay for the club to shut for the night if he had to. He’d pay Reed a whole years salary if he could just have dinner with Frank that night. 

Gerard turned away from Frank then, his heart starting to ache. What was happening to him? At what point had he fallen so hard for this boy?

“Mm…” Gerard instantly turned when he heard Frank groaning, watching as he yawned and stretched and rolled onto his back. 

“Mngh…” Frank groaned again and slowly pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing them as he stirred awake. 

Gerard took a step closer and then hesitated, feeling faintly alarmed. He wondered if whatever happy bubble they had been in since the party would burst now when Frank woke up. He wasn’t sure he’d cope if it did.

Frank yawned long and loud, still rubbing his eyes. He stretched his legs out and arched his spine slightly, the jacket slipping down his chest to reveal his nipples which became pointed from the cold. He grumbled and shifted his hands away from his eyes, looking around blearily for a moment before rolling onto his side and spotting Gerard. 

“Gerard…” Frank’s first reaction was to smile, soft and sleepy still. “What time is it?”

Gerard flicked his wrist round so that a holographic clock face appeared. “Just after five thirty.” He answered, approaching Frank and slowly sitting down on the edge of the couch. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah… Really good, thanks.” Frank rubbed his eyes again and giggled when Gerard idly touched his feet and tickled him. “Your couch is comfier than my bed… Well, my old bed at least.” 

Frank drew his feet back up until the jacket covered them and Gerard couldn’t get at them with his fingertips. 

“I need to go though.” Frank lowered his hands again and forced himself to sit up. His movements were sluggish, and it was clear he was more than a little disoriented after sleeping through the day. 

“Do you have to?” Gerard couldn’t help but ask, his voice quiet, almost as if he hoped Frank didn’t hear him.

Of course though he did hear him, and Frank frowned at the question. He drew his knees to his chest, hugging his arms around them. 

“You know I do… I have a shift…”

“I could speak to Reed.” Gerard tried not to sound too hopeful and he kept his eyes down, fixed determinedly on one spot so that he didn’t have to look at Frank’s expression. “I’m sure he’d agree to giving you the night off-”

“Gerard, we’ve talked about this before.” Frank’s voice had gone cold, his tone exasperated. He stared pointedly at Gerard, but he refused to meet his eyes. “I’ve told you before, you can’t just monopolise my time whenever you want.”

“I know, I know.” Gerard sighed heavily and turned to look out of the window so that Frank wouldn’t see the disappointment that was crushing into him like a heavy weight. “I wasn’t trying to I just… We’ve been having such a nice time…”

“Yes, and now I need to go back to work.” Frank got to his feet, leaving the suit jacket where he had been sat. A twinge of guilt settled in his stomach but he tried to ignore it, focusing instead on locating his clothes and getting dressed. 

Gerard sighed and leant his elbows on his knees, watching Frank with sad eyes. He had had to lend Frank some clothes, and it was unfair how good the boy looked in his oversized lounge pants and t-shirt. 

“Are you angry?” Gerard asked quietly, sensing that he had once again said something out of turn. “Frank?” 

“No, I’m not angry.” Frank had to think before answering, and when he did it was with forced calm. 

The truth was, he had no idea what was going on between him and Gerard anymore. He had broken his most important rule, and whilst it had been wonderful to kiss Gerard and have sex with him all night long, sooner or later he had to get back to reality. 

“I had a nice time.” Frank offered, feeling bad when he saw how crestfallen Grard looked. “But I really do need to work tonight.” 

“Fine. That’s fine.” Gerard got to his feet and pulled on his jacket, still warm from where Frank had been laid beneath it. “What time does your shift start? You need to eat again before-”

“I’m still full.” Frank was quick to insist before Gerard could offer dinner again. “And I start at six actually so I really don’t have time.” 

Gerard wasn’t sure he believed that, but he was rarely finished before six himself so he had no idea if the club started the shows that early. He wasn’t about to accuse Frank of lying though so he simply nodded, disappointed. 

“When can I see you again?” He asked instead, putting on his coat and scarf as Frank pulled a hoodie over his head. 

“Hm? Oh well… Whenever, I guess. You and Reed have some agreement right?” Frank said the words with a bitter twist to his mouth. “Speak to him and I’m sure you can arrange another meeting.” 

“Frank.” Gerard frowned and closed the gap between them, reaching out to take hold of Frank’s wrist to turn him to him. “Why are you..?” Gerard hesitated, huffing out a long breath. “Have I done something to upset you? I feel like…” Gerard wasn’t sure what he felt like. He only knew that he felt sick, when that morning he felt on top of the world. 

Frank stared at him, his face giving nothing away. He searched Gerard’s gaze for a moment, seemingly thinking about it before he shrugged and spoke. 

“Are you paying me for all this? For the party and… You know, everything else after, I mean.” He asked steadily, still searching Gerard’s eyes as he waited for the answer. 

Gerard was taken aback, a faint blush coating his cheeks. In all honesty, he hadn’t really thought about it. He wondered if that was why Frank was upset, perhaps he was worried that Gerard didn’t think he had to pay him anymore because he had allowed him to kiss him. 

“Of course I’m going to pay you.” Gerard was quick to assure him. “You have your pebble? I’ll pay you right now, whatever I owe.” 

Frank stared at Gerard a moment longer, a steely glint in his eyes. He seemed unable to move at first, but then he sighed and shook his head. 

“I left the pebble at the bar since you paid for the party in advance.” He said quietly, his tone dark again. He turned away from Gerard, yanking his wrist from his grasp. “I’ll write the total down and you can just transfer the money later.” 

“Sure, okay.” Gerard still felt like he had done something wrong and he watched miserably as Frank scrawled the amount onto the back of an envelope on Gerard’s desk. 

“I’ll get going now.” Frank picked up the scarf Gerard had leant him and wound it around his neck. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

“Frank-” Gerard strode to him again, frowning. “I’ll walk you back-”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Frank said curtly, trying for the door and sighing when Gerard turned him back with his hands on his shoulders. “Gerard, I’m going to be late.” 

“Have I done something wrong?” Gerard asked him again, sterner this time. “Why do you seem so upset?”

“I’m not upset I’m _late_.” Frank insisted, though his eyes betrayed him. “Gerard please… I want to go.” 

“Frank, we were having such a good time I… I just don’t understand-”

“Gerard I _really_ need to go. I have to work okay? Stop worrying! Speak to Reed and set up another appointment and I’ll be there okay?” Frank scoffed and shoved out of Gerard’s grip, turning to the door and slamming it shut in Gerard’s face before he could follow him. 

“Okay…” Gerard mumbled to the closed door, his heart racing. 

 

Frank stomped through the snow to the club, his own heart beating a frantic tattoo against his ribs. The guilty feeling he was trying to ignore was fighting to be noticed, building up in his stomach until he felt sick. 

He was more than aware that he had acted unreasonably. Gerard had done nothing but made him feel good ever since the night before. He only ever treated him with care and respect… But Frank supposed that was what was so terrifying. 

One thing was for sure, Frank needed to talk to Copper. 

When he reached the club, Frank made his way in through the performers door round the back. The main club wasn’t busy yet, still too early, but no doubt Reed would be out there mingling with whatever customers had come in early and Frank would rather not be seen. 

He felt disgusting… Ashamed even. Gerard’s clothes were too big on him and they smelt like expensive fabric detergent. Frank couldn’t wait to take them off and wear something of his own. 

Making his way straight to the dressing room, Frank was surprised when he didn’t bump into anyone. Usually at this time the bar staff would be bustling around, getting ready for the night. Or his fellow performers would be milling about, usually in half states of undress and shouting for help with costumes or props.

The club felt oddly quiet.

Frank reached the dressing room door and pushed it open, hearing none of the usual chatter and noise from within. 

“Hello?” Frank stepped inside, seeing no one at first, but as he called out a flash of red caught his attention and he smiled with relief when Copper appeared from behind a dressing screen, wrapping a silk robe around himself. 

“Where is everyone?” Frank smiled, admiring the oriental print on the robe which Copper closed by tying the belt around his waist. It made a change to see him in something that wasn’t sheer or completely transparent. 

“This new?” Frank reached out to touch the fabric, the silk like cool water under his fingers. “Wow, is it real silk?” 

“Mm…” Copper nodded and gave a half-hearted twirl, letting Frank admire the print from all angles. “A gift from Midas.”

“It looks beautiful on you.” Frank smiled, still touching the sleeve when Copper faced him again. “Why is it so quiet in he-” Frank faltered, the words dying on his tongue when he glanced up into Copper’s face. 

“Oh my God… Copper, what happened?” Frank immediately forgot his own troubles and he lifted a hand to caress Copper’s cheek but the other boy flinched away. “Who did this to you? Not Midas?” Frank’s stomach lurched sickeningly just at the thought. 

“Christ no, of course not.” Copper scoffed, his cheeks going bright red to compliment the purple and blue bruising around his left eye. “He would never raise a hand to me.” 

Copper spoke with such feeling, his words spat out in anger and pain. The white of his left eye was mottled with patches of scarlet, like drops of blood that leaked into his iris. The skin around his eye and cheekbone was so bruised it was almost black. 

“Then who?” Frank’s words were hushed, tears building his own eyes as his fingers hovered just a touch away from Copper’s face. “Who did this to you?” 

“Tristan.” Copper tried to sound venomous but his voice cracked and he whirled away, striding to the vanity table so that he could sit down and lay his head in his hands. 

“What?” Frank felt stupid, too slow to catch up. His mind whirled as he tried to make sense of that, his forehead creasing from the effort. “Tristan? As in… Tristan, Tristan?” He asked slowly. 

“Yes, Tristan, Tristan. As in our own dear colleague Tristan.” Copper sucked in a deep, fortifying breath and forced himself to look up into the mirror. He grimaced at his own reflection, his eyes going shiny from unshed tears. “God, look at me.” He croaked, raising his fingers as if to touch the bruising but then he shied away from it. 

“I don’t understand.” Frank hurried to sit down next to Copper, staring in horror at his black eye. “Why would he-?”

“Because of this.” Copper gestured at his new silk robe. “When it arrived last night Tristan just lost it. Started accusing me of all sorts of things…” Copper shook his head and didn’t elaborate. He went back to looking at his face, his lower lip wobbling as he tried not to cry. 

“Oh…” Frank still felt stupid. He thought back to their argument with Tristan the night before and how angry he had been. But even then, Frank would never have thought he’d ever actually hurt Copper. 

“He hit you because Midas sent you a gift?” Frank clarified and Copper nodded. “What the fuck? What the hell is his problem!? Where is he? Where’s Reed?” Frank jumped to his feet, anger starting to replace his confusion. “We need to tell him about this - this is ridiculous!” 

“Frank, sit down.” Copper grabbed Frank’s sleeve and tugged weakly at it. “ _Please_. Reed already knows. He gave Tristan the night off to cool down.” 

“Seriously?” Frank still didn’t sit, his anger only increasing. “He gave _Tristan_ the night off? What about you? You can’t work like this!” 

As soon as he said it, Frank felt bad and he immediately snapped his mouth shut. He slowly lowered back down onto his chair, blushing as Copper gazed at him with wide, sad eyes. 

“Of course I can work like this.” He scoffed, even whilst his voice wavered. “It’s nothing a little makeup won’t fix.” 

Copper turned to the mirror and picked up his favourite concealer, but before he could even unscrew the lid he had started to cry. 

“Copper…” Frank’s heart ached painfully and he leant forward to pull his friend into his arms, embracing him tightly and scooting his chair closer until he could feel Copper’s chest heaving against his own. 

“I - I - I’m sorry…” Copper sniffed, crying delicately into the crook of Frank’s neck. “I - I - I p - promised myself I w-wouldn't cry…”

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t you dare apologise.” Frank scowled, squeezing Copper tighter and rubbing his back gently. “ _I’m_ the one who’s sorry. If I’d come back last night like I was supposed to then I might have been here before-”

“Shh, stop it. You don’t get to apologise either.” Copper hushed him, burrowing closer to him and letting Frank cradle him in his arms. “I’m glad you stayed away. At least Tristan couldn’t accuse you of falling for an elite either.” 

“Is that what he said?” Frank frowned and brushed a kiss through Coppers hair, noticing that it was a little greasy and in need of a wash. “All this because he thinks you might be in love with Midas?” 

Copper nodded weakly into Frank’s neck, his tears getting worse. His shoulders shook through the force of his sobs and Frank ached for him, squeezing him tight and stroking his fingers through his lank hair. 

“Copper…” Frank wanted to say something comforting, but his mind came up blank. All he had was a litany of curses he wanted to lay on Tristan, but he didn’t imagine they would make Copper feel any better so he kept them to himself. 

When Copper’s crying eased at last, Frank pulled back just far enough to wipe his cheeks tenderly with his hoodie sleeve. He winced at how severe the black eye looked, but Copper did at least smile at him. 

“Did you have a good night anyway?” He asked, sitting still and letting Frank wipe his tears away. He could smell cologne on him and he grinned in a watery sort of way. “I guess you did… Have you come straight from Gerard’s place?”

“His office.” Frank corrected, frowning as he inspected the bruising around Copper’s eye. “But you don’t want to hear about my night…”

“Oh yes I do!” Copper quickly insisted, pulling away from Frank’s touch so that he could hold both of his hands. “Really Frank, it will cheer me up so much! I’ve been dying to hear how it went.” 

Frank sighed and blushed at the hopeful way Copper looked at him. He was smiling so eagerly, his hands clutching Frank’s with more strength than he had shown so far. 

“Please tell me Frank… Was it magical? Was Gerard delighted to see you? Oh he must have been to have stolen you away all night long - and to his office too? He adores you, and how couldn’t he? You looked so sweet in your tunic, I’m sure you took everybody’s breath away last night. _Please_ tell me Frank.” Copper begged, his voice breathless as he rambled on and squeezed Frank’s fingers. 

Frank tried to force a smile, his heart racing. It was so like Copper to want to hear about his evening when his own had been so disastrous. It broke Frank’s heart to have that bloody eye on him, beseeching him to make everything better with tales of romance. How could he refuse? 

“It… It _was_ magical, I guess.” He mumbled, feeling another twinge of guilt when Copper immediately relaxed and beamed at him. “The party was… Great.”

Copper settled back in his chair, still holding Frank’s hands but gently now. He listened avidly as Frank began to slowly tell him about the feast, describing each of the dishes they had eaten and telling him about the different people he had met. 

The more Frank talked, the calmer Copper became. He smiled wistfully as Frank described Mr Toro to him, and then went on to paint the picture of the bath house and the game he had played in the pool. He smirked when Frank told him about his massage and how amazing it had been.

Frank blushed when he revealed that he had probably had the best orgasm of his entire life at that point, and how he had repaid Gerard with a kiss. 

At that, Copper gasped, clasping his hands in front of his heart with a thrilled smile. 

“Oh Frankie!” He cooed, clearly elated. “You really kissed him?” 

“Yeah…” Frank nodded, his cheeks burning. “It was good… Really good. And… And once I’d started I just couldn’t stop. I went home with him after and we made love all night long and-”

“ _Made love?_ ” Copper interrupted him, his eyes wide and his smile brighter than Frank had seen it. 

Frank faltered, realising his misstep. “Uh… I mean, we fucked-”

“Hold on.” Copper stopped him again, smirking. “Did you fuck or did you make love?” He asked pointedly, his grin showing that he already believed he knew the answer. 

“We fucked.” Frank said without hesitation this time. “He’s a client, Copper.”

“I think he might be more than that.” Copper was still smirking, practically vibrating with joy. “I think you’re falling for him.” 

“Shut up.” Frank snapped, immediately feeling bad about it, though Copper just continued to grin shamelessly at him. “He _is_ just a client-”

“Then why have you been kissing him?” Copper pushed, smug. 

“I’ve got carried away.” Frank confessed, sniffing as he stuck his nose in the air. “Believe me, I’m aware I’ve gone too far. I’ve been suckered in by… By his wealth I guess. By his… Charm.” Frank’s tone weakened, his body starting to slump. “I need to stop.”

“What?” Copper fell serious then, devastated. “No you don’t need to stop. You need to _carry on_. You need to see where this could lead Frank! Gerard Way is a _big deal_ and he wants _you_. Why would you stop?”

Frank huffed and shook his head, running one hand wearily through his hair. All the confusion he had dropped when he had seen Copper now came swooping back like a wrecking ball. He felt small and lost again, frightened. 

“How do you feel about Midas?” He asked, pushing the questions away from himself. “Do you… Ya know, care about him?”

“Of course.” Copper didn’t seem to share any of the hang ups Frank felt about Gerard. “He’s kind and he’s sweet. He’s never once disrespected me or hurt me. He looks at me like I’m the most beautiful person in the whole world…” Copper’s voice took on a dreamy quality and his eyes began to cloud over, a mindless smile tugging at his lips. 

“When I’m with him, he goes out of his way to please me, as if it isn’t my _job_ to be doing that for him. I can tell it isn’t about just sex with him anymore, if it ever really was… Though we have sex every time, I don’t feel like when it’s over it’s time to go home. It’s not like with other clients, or when we’re on stage. An orgasm doesn’t end our time together, you know?”

Copper snapped out of his dreamlike state so that he could look properly at Frank, smiling curiously at him. 

Frank swallowed thickly and passed his tongue over his lips which had gone dry suddenly. He felt even more confused, alarmed even. 

“Do you love him?” He asked hoarsely, watching Copper closely to see the reaction on his face. 

At first Copper gave nothing away, his face a careful mask of neutrality. But then the hint of a smile began to quirk the corner of his mouth, no matter how he tried to stifle it. He kept quiet, watching Frank just as carefully, as if trying to work something out before he quietly answered. 

“I don’t know.” He said, his eyes guarded. “What would you think if I said yes?” 

“Me?” Frank was taken aback. “It’s not really my business, is it?”

“Don’t say that Frank, you’re my best friend.” Copper chastised him lightly, reaching out to take his hands again. “If you agree with Tristan and think I’m _betraying our kind_ to allow myself to be admired by an elite, then I’d rather you just said so.” 

Frank rose his eyebrows in surprise, hesitating a moment before he frowned. 

“I don’t agree with Tristan.” He said quickly, squeezing Copper’s hands. “If you love Midas then that’s fine.” Even as he said it, Frank wasn’t sure that it was true. It felt so wrong, somehow. “He’s kind to you and that’s what matters.”

“Frank…” Copper sighed and reached a hand up to caress Frank’s cheek. “Stop scowling, darling. I don’t _know_ that I love Midas. In many ways I don’t really know him at all but I… I’m happy when I’m with him. I want to just enjoy my time with him and see where it leads. Isn’t that how you feel about Gerard too?” 

Frank tried to ease out his scowl with little success. He didn’t want to talk about Gerard. He was still so confused about everything, worried that he had done the wrong thing in storming away from him… Even more worried that it had been the _right_ thing. 

“Frank…”

“I don’t know.” Frank finally sighed, turning away from Copper and getting to his feet so he could pace the dressing room. “I barely know him. I still don’t know what it is he really wants from me.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Copper said gently, watching as Frank walked back and forth. “Has something happened between the two of you? You seem…”

Copper struggled to find the right word, and before he could think of it he was interrupted by the door opening. 

Frank whirled round, expecting Tristan and more than prepared to fight him, but it was Reed standing in the doorway, looking less than impressed. 

“There you are.” He glared at Frank, arms folded. “Shouldn’t you be on stage right now?” He demanded, making Frank go pale. 

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry I didn’t realise the time-”

“Save it.” Reed held a hand up before Frank could make his excuses. “I’ve managed to stall for ten minutes citing technical difficulties.” He scoffed at the ridiculousness of it. “I want you changed and out there in five or I swear Frank I will not pay you tonight.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry-” Frank flinche as Reed ignored him and left, slamming the door loudly after himself. Frank heaved a deep sigh, his already exhausted body seeming to deplete of whatever energy was left. He could think of nothing worse than going on stage to have sex with Davis, but he supposed he had no choice. 

“I’m sorry Frank, I forgot you were supposed to be performing.” Copper looked suitably chastised too and he hurried to help Frank undress and change into the cheap leather harness he was wearing that night. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Frank smiled weakly as Copper dressed him and fussed over his hair and face. He applied a little make up to the bags under Frank’s eyes and some lip gloss onto his lips to make them shine. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Me?” Copper seemed genuinely surprised and he smiled softly as he rubbed a smudge of gloss off of Frank’s chin with his thumb. “I’ll be fine darling, you don’t have to worry one bit about me.” He pressed a delicate kiss to Frank’s cheek and squeezed his shoulders. 

“Beautiful.” Copper’s eyes shone as he looked Frank over, his hands warm as he pushed him lightly to the door. “Break a leg out there.” 

“Thanks.” Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly as he allowed Copper to push him out into the corridor and in the direction of the stage. 

“Oh, before I forget!” Copper suddenly stopped and dashed back to the dressing room. When he came back he had an envelope held in his hand and he waved it at Frank then. “This came for you today. I’ll keep a hold of it until you’re done.”

“Huh? What is it?” Frank tried to get a better look at the envelope, but Copper was pushing him once again to the stage. 

“After.” He said simply, and then Frank was falling onto the stage, the waiting audience erupting into applause. 

 

When Frank finally made it home that night he was beyond exhausted. 

The show had gone as well as could be hoped for, after Frank had already had countless orgasms since the night before. He had managed to get it up thank goodness, but he had had to fake his climax once Davis had achieved his. Luckily Frank had been on top, so his falsehood hadn’t been noticeable to the audience what with him being hidden inside his colleague. 

As soon as he knew the show was over his cock had softened, as if it knew it just had to stand up long enough to get things over with. It had been a relief to hit the showers and get home after. 

Copper had gone on stage for his solo performance, but had left promptly afterwards so that Frank didn’t get chance to talk to him again. The letter had been left on the vanity, along with a note from Copper warning Frank that their conversation about Gerard was not over. 

Frank was just relieved he didn’t have to talk about it anymore that night. 

Curled up in bed then, Frank opened the envelope that had been left for him and drew out the letter inside. He scanned over it quickly, and then had to rub his eyes and read it again _slower_ just to be sure he had read it correctly. 

As he scanned over the words, written in terrible handwriting, his already aching head got worse and worse. 

Frank folded the letter up and placed it next to his bed before turning his back on it. He would simply have to worry about it in the morning. His head was too fried to possibly make a decision about it then.

 

The next morning Frank unfolded the letter again and scanned over it. 

The writer was an admirer of his. A poor man, only slightly higher up the social hierarchy than Frank. He owned a transportation company that specialised in the movement of anything too delicate to go through the traditional automated systems. 

It wasn’t very high paid work, and it meant he was out of the city for weeks at a time. But whenever he was back he would come to see Frank’s shows, only ever drinking one pint of a beer each time because it was all he could afford. 

Frank had never even known his name before, but it was written on the bottom of the letter. 

_’Yours, Rufus.’_

It seemed such a soft, homelty sort of name. 

Frank supposed that was why he decided to accept Rufus’ request and respond to him with a quick message sent from his communications device. That and the sweet way Rufus had written to him, with simple sentences and a gentle understanding that hinted that he had expected Frank to refuse him.

Frank only ever took rich clients, and even then he had only had a handful before Gerard. He deliberately requested extortionate amounts of money to put people off asking for him in the first place, and Rufus obviously knew that. 

It tugged at Frank’s heart to know that the man had wanted him so much that he had scrimped and saved all that money. 

Rufus responded to Frank’s message within the hour, thanking him over and over for agreeing to meet him and they arranged to meet on the first night Rufus would be back in the city. He was away for a couple of weeks, working more than usual. Frank suspected that was so he would have enough money, but he didn’t comment on it. 

Once everything had been arranged Frank made sure Reed kept his rota for that evening free and then put it out of mind. 

He had another client to worry about first. 

Frank considered messaging Gerard and apologising for the way he had run out on him the day before. It was still eating at him, gnawing at the edges of his mind so that he couldn’t forget about it. He wanted to ask him how he felt about him, but even just the thought was too terrifying to handle. 

Gerard was a confident man. Frank was sure that if anything more than a simple business relationship was developing between them then Gerard would mention it. 

It still came as a surprise, though Frank supposed it shouldn’t, when Gerard didn’t contact him at all the following week. 

Every day he kept waiting for a phone call or a message to reach him, but he received nothing but radio silence. 

He didn’t even have Copper around to talk to about it. His friend had disappeared from the radar too, with nothing but a quick message to Frank’s comms device to inform him that Midas had picked him up once he’d heard about the fight with Tristan and that he was treating Copper to a week away to cheer him up. 

Frank was happy for Copper, but imagining him swanning off to somewhere exotic to be pampered by his rich lover was making Frank feel obscenely jealous. He wished Gerard would take him away… Especially when Tristan turned out to be more insufferable with Copper gone, ranting and raving every day about him. 

Frank knew the only reason Tristan hadn’t tried to pick a fight with him was because he wasn’t currently in contact with Gerard at all.

With each day that passed, alone and locked inside his own head, Frank found it harder and harder to contact Gerard first. He had even walked by Ideocorp’s building one day but had been too nervous to so much as hover outside the entrance. 

Perhaps Gerard didn’t want him after all, despite how much he seemed to when they were together. 

By the time Frank’s evening with Rufus came around, he was eager to spend some time with someone who actually really wanted to see him. 

He spent the afternoon in the club, going through his wardrobe there and trying to decide what to wear. He didn’t really know what Rufus was into specifically, but he wanted to make their appointment special for him after all he had done to get the money together to afford his time with Frank.

In the end he went for a tight fitted button down shirt in a charcoal grey, paired with a pair of black jeans. It was simple, but Frank was sure it would be effective enough. Beneath the jeans he wore his favourite silver jockstrap, certain that Rufus would like it. 

Just as he was attempting to style his own hair - never an easy task without Copper’s help - the comms device on his wrist began to chirp and Frank jumped in surprise. 

“Hello?” Frank swiped up the holographic face, too distracted to look properly. 

“Frank, hi.” 

Frank jumped again at the familiar sound of Gerard’s voice, causing his cheeks to flare hot and red all of a sudden. 

“Gerard?” Frank looked down at the small holographic image of Gerard’s head and shoulders floating up from his wrist. The image was a bit glitchy because Frank was still using the comms device from ten years ago, unable to afford the upgrade. But Gerard still looked unbelievably handsome even for all that. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch until now.” Gerard was smiling kindly at Frank, the glitch in the comms device making one eye twitch every few seconds. “I’ve been really busy perfecting that new piece of tech I’ve been working on. It’s ready now and I was wondering if you’d like to come and see it.” 

“Oh, uh…” Frank glanced away and into the mirror he was sat in front of. His hair was half done and he had only go so far as outlining one eye in kohl. “Um… Sure, I guess. When were you thinking?”

Frank was too distracted to work out whether he was angry or not at having to wait so long to hear anything from Gerard. Instead he simply went with his gut reaction, which was one of relief and joy to hear the man’s voice again at last. 

“I was thinking tonight, actually.” The image of Gerard’s head moved and it was clear he was trying to see what Frank was up to. “Are you busy?”

“Um…” Frank’s heart began to race, though he couldn’t explain why. He tried to finish his hair with one hand, blushing when he knew Gerard was watching him. “I have work tonight.”

“You do?” Gerard sounded surprised, and when Frank glanced at him he was frowning. “Oh. Well, I can speak to Reed and get you out of it.”

“Not this again.” Frank groaned, removing his comms device and laying it on the table so he could use both hands to finish getting ready. 

“What?” Gerard could see him clearly then, and Frank wasn’t sure if the suspicion in the holographic eyes was real or just a result of the glitch. “I’ll pay Reed whatever he wants. I really want to see you Frank, I’ve missed you.” 

Frank scoffed before he could stop himself, snorting in a most unattractive way. He finished with his hair and grabbed the eyeliner to finish outlining his eyes, not saying more. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be mad with me anymore.” Gerard sighed when Frank didn’t speak again. 

Frank looked down at the comms device, scowling. “Who said I was mad with you in the first place?”

“It’s pretty obvious.” Gerard said coolly. “Though I don’t know what I’ve done.” 

Frank wasn’t sure why he flared up with so much anger then but he had the sudden urge to throw his comms device at the wall. 

“Look Gerard, I’m due on stage so I have to go.” Frank swiped the call away before Gerard could say anything else to enrage him. 

“Fucking asshole.” Frank mumbled, anger bubbling his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was so angry, he only knew that he was. He couldn’t believe he had been waiting to hear from Gerard for two weeks only to get _that_.

Determined to forget all about him, Frank grabbed his jacket from the peg by the door and made his way out of the club.

Outside, the snow had finally begun to melt away. The air was still cold and crisp, but the worst of the winter was over. 

Frank was able to walk through the city without fear of slipping and falling. He lit a cigarette and smoked as he walked, following the directions he had scrawled down on cocktail napkin that afternoon. He tried to focus on what he was about to do, and not on the way Gerard made him feel. 

_Forget about him_. He told himself sternly, striding down a side street and taking a shortcut through an alley to the part of town that Rufus lived in. _He’s just another elite John, same as all the other assholes._

Frank was almost feeling better and he paused to crush his spent cigarette beneath the heel of his boot. As he did so his comms device lit up again on his wrist. 

Frank hesitated but in the end he opened the call, just in case it was Rufus. 

“Gerard.” Frank almost closed the call again, but the look on Gerard’s face made him pause. “What now?”

“You’re not working tonight.” Gerard’s tone was accusatory and Frank rose his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, you’re not working tonight.” Gerard repeated as if Frank hadn’t heard him. “I double checked with Reed, you booked tonight off. I knew I’d seen your rota was free today.”

“Oh did you?” Frank didn’t know how Gerard could have possibly seen his rota. He began to walk again, heading blindly to Rufus’ home. It occurred to him slowly that Reed had an arrangement with Gerard, and that probably meant he had been sending him Frank’s rota for weeks. 

“What are you up to?” Gerard didn’t even try to hide the suspicion in his tone. His holographic head began to move as he tried to see past Frank. “Why are you walking downtown?”

“You can see that?” Frank mentally cursed himself. Of course Gerard could see his surroundings; no doubt he owned the latest comms tech available. “It’s none of your business.”

“Are you avoiding me?” Gerard demanded. 

“What? No, you idiot. You haven’t contacted me in two fucking weeks Gerard. I do have a life, believe it or not. I can’t just drop everything the second you call.” 

“So where are you?” Gerard asked, clearly missing the point. 

“I said it’s none of your business.” Frank snapped, glancing at his directions again and making a left. “I’m busy.”

“Well you’re not working.” Gerard scoffed, his face hurt. “Why did you lie to me?” 

“Fuck you Gerard.” Frank snarled, his heart racing. He didn’t like the way Gerard was talking to him. “Ya know what? If you insist on fucking knowing - I’m on my way to meet a client.” 

Frank felt a brief sensation of smugness when Gerard didn’t respond at first. It felt nice to actually shock him, to hurt him… Frank looked at his image, but the glitch was acting up and he couldn’t really see what Gerard’s expression was. 

“A client…” When Gerard eventually spoke, he sounded dumbstruck. “Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll double it.” This time he sounded determined, his voice firm. 

“Pff, I don’t want your money.” Frank scoffed, checking his directions as he Rufus’ house came into view. It was a tiny thing, but it was made of brick and set on the main road. Not too bad really. “I’m already at the guys house, I’m not about to cancel.”

“That’s his house?” Gerard sounded mildly disgusted and Frank blushed as he remembered Gerard could see where he was. “Fuck it, I could pay you triple what that guy will pay you.” 

“You don’t know what he’s paying me.” Frank snapped, feeling defensive. “And I already told you, I’m not cancelling. Not for any amount of money.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Gerard scowled, sounding frustrated. “I’ll pay you anything you want Frank. Come on, I have a great piece of tech to show you. Fuck, I _miss_ you, come and spend the night with me.” 

“I said _no_.” Frank snarled, stopping outside of Rufus’ house to glare at Gerard. “If you could just hold your fucking horses already, I’m only with this guy for an hour. I can come by after if you’re so desperate to-”

“No.” Gerard spoke over Frank, his tone angry. “I don’t want some other man’s sloppy seconds.” 

Frank felt his skin blaze red from the base of his neck right up to his hairline. He was sure he had never felt more hurt or humiliated in his entire life. His tongue felt tied and for a moment he could only stare in shock at Gerard’s face, hovering from his comms device. 

“Well then…” Frank swallowed thickly and wet his dry lips with his tongue. “I guess that’s that then.” 

It was not his best line, and Frank felt no satisfaction as he ended the call, tears stinging in his eyes. 

He took a moment, smoking another cigarette and trying to push the myriad of feelings inside of him down. Gerard’s words had hurt more than they had any right to do… But Frank had a job to do, and Rufus deserved his full attention. 

Frank put out his cigarette and squared his shoulders. He was a professional. He strode to the right number door and knocked it, his heart racing. When Rufus opened it Frank recognised his face and he smiled, masking his emotions perfectly as he stepped inside and shut the world out with the door. 

 

“That wasn’t an hour.” 

Frank nearly walked into a lamp post when Gerard suddenly appeared from out of the shadows, stood on the opposite side of the street to Frank. 

“Gerard, what the fuck!?” Frank looked around quickly, but Rufus had already gone back inside his house. Relieved, Frank dashed across the road to Gerard and began to drag him away in case he was about to do something stupid. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You said you’d only be an hour.” Gerard’s words were slightly slurred and he smelt like alcohol. “You’ve been in there for at least two.” 

“Have you been drinking?” Frank hissed at him, eyes wide with alarm. “Fucking hell Gerard, you’re a mess. Have you been following me?” 

“No.” Gerard scoffed, yanking his sleeve out of Frank’s grip and almost stumbling. “You _said_ you would only be an hour.” He said again, his tone accusatory. “You lied.”

“I didn’t _lie_.” Frank snapped, looking around in the vain hope of spotting a taxi he could bundle Gerard into. “He paid me for an hour of pleasure. It was my first meeting with him, so we had to talk first.”

Frank didn’t go into any more detail. Gerard didn’t need to know that Frank had enjoyed being in Rufus’ company, just chatting to him like an old friend after they’d had sex. The sex itself had been fine. Rufus had been excited and it had been over quite quickly. He had sucked Frank after, and Frank appreciated that he wanted him to cum too. He hadn’t had the best technique, but he’d made up for it in enthusiasm.

“How much did he pay you?” Gerard demanded, swaying slightly where he stood glaring at Frank. He was wearing his usual scarf, but it was lopsided around his neck and looked ready to slide off entirely. 

“Fucking hell.” Frank whispered to himself, ignoring Gerard so that he could wave a hand out at a passing taxi. It went past them and Frank cursed again. 

“You telling me that I couldn’t pay you more than him?” Gerard demanded, his fingers catching on Frank’s wrist as he tried to turn him around. 

“I never said that.” Frank was exasperated and he whirled on Gerard then, glaring at him. “I _know_ you can afford more than him. The point is that he had already booked me for tonight, so tough fucking titties.” 

“That makes no sense.” Gerard slurred, waving a hand so violently it almost caused him to topple over. “Why would you take the job that _pays less?_ ” 

“Why? _Why?_ ” Frank repeated, his anger worsening the longer he tried and failed to get a cab to stop for them. In the end he growled, furious. He turned to Gerard again, his frustration burst out of him then without him really meaning it to, his fists clenching at his sides. 

“I’ll tell you _why_ you spoilt little shit!” He spat, raising his voice and stepping closer to Gerard to jab his finger at his chest. “Because that man has spent the last twelve months saving every last fucking penny just so he could afford _one fucking hour_ with me. Because he wrote me a letter apologising for the fact he’s _poor_ , and explaining that he had enough for just _one hour_ with me, and hoping I would accept his money. 

“But do you know what else? Do you want to know _why_ I said yes?” Frank snarled, stepping so close to Gerard that their faces were close, Frank’s teeth clenched. 

Gerard looked taken aback, swaying more noticeable. He raised his eyebrows, blinking rapidly. Once he was sure he was following Frank’s words he nodded. 

“Why?” He asked, his voice barely more than a croak.

“Because if I had said _no_ , he would have _let me_.” Frank hissed, so close the tip of his nose touched Gerard’s. “He wouldn’t have followed me around, or offered me _more_ money. He’d have just let me refuse and stopped it all right there!”

Gerard took a slow step back, sobering up quickly in the face of Frank’s rage. He hadn’t known the boy was capable of such ferocity and he gulped in the face of it. 

Frank took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down. Gerard’s eyes at least looked at him with a measure of understanding. He waited, eager to hear what Gerard had to say for himself. 

“He only wouldn’t have offered you more money because he doesn’t have any more.” 

“Oh my _God_.” Frank threw his hands up in the air, astonished. “You completely missed the point you _idiot!_ ”

Gerard blushed, opened his mouth to try and fix what he was clearly making worse but Frank didn’t give him the chance. 

“Don’t you get it _Mr Way?_ Your money doesn’t mean _shit_ to me.” Frank had raised his voice again, almost shouting as he jabbed his finger at Gerard again. “The reason I said yes to that guy tonight is because his money _does_ mean something. Because he had to work his _ass_ off to scrimp together enough to afford me. But you… You…” Frank looked around wildly and suddenly seized a handful of garbage from a nearby trash can. 

“This is what your money is to me!” He shouted, flinging the trash into Gerard’s face. “Here Gerard, is that enough for you? Does that buy me enough of your time? No? Need some more?” He seized two more handfuls, throwing them at Gerard like a man possessed. “How about some more? And some more? And some MORE?” He continued throwing garbage at Gerard, starting to cry as Gerard ducked away and shielded himself with his arms. 

“Frank! _Frank!_ Stop it!” 

“NO!” Frank stopped flinging rubbish, his chest heaving as tears raced down his cheeks. “Why should I stop? YOU don’t when I tell you _no_. You think you can keep throwing money at me until I say yes. Like it actually means something that you have so much money in your bank that you can just fling it around as easily as trash!” 

“Frank, that’s not-”

“SHUT UP!” Frank shouted so loudly his voice went hoarse. A light flickered on across the street and Gerard looked around nervously. 

“Frank be quiet, you’re attracting attention-”

“Good!” Frank shouted, though his voice couldn’t carry as much now. He was struggling to breathe he was crying so hard, his eyes blinded by his tears. He had no idea where all the emotion was coming from, but it was crashing through him like a steam train. 

“You just don’t get it… I’m not a doll on a shelf you can buy as you please.” Frank sobbed openly, his hands now slack at his sides. “I can’t do this anymore… Our arrangement is over.” 

“What? Our arrangement? What?” Gerard sounded confused and panicky, he stepped closer to Frank, trying to touch him but Frank smacked his hands away. 

“Enough!” He cried, stumbling backwards away from Gerard. “You rich men are all the same. You think you can have whatever you want if you just _pay_ enough for it. Well I don’t want your money. I don’t ever want to see it, or you, again!” 

Frank turned and ran then, tearing down the street as fast as he could. He wasn’t sure if Gerard was going to try and follow him, but he didn’t glance back to check.

 

Gerard left things for a week to give Frank chance to calm down. 

He hadn’t drank so much that he couldn’t clearly remember every word Frank had said to him. He kept replaying them in his head, over and over, torturing himself. How had things turned so terrible so quickly? How had he managed to lose Frank in just one evening of bad judgement? 

Gerard called Ray to speak to him, realising that he had no other friends to confide in. Luckily, Toro was more than happy to hear from Gerard, and very sympathetic to his crisis. He agreed, after little persuasion, to send Frank a personal invitation to his next party. 

“Don’t worry Gerard, all you need is a chance to see him and speak to him. I’m sure you can straighten this mess out.” Ray had told him kindly. 

 

Frank was with Copper when the invitation arrived at the club. It was printed on pearlescent card, printed with a black and gold art deco border. It was beautiful, and it reflected Frank’s tired eyes back at him. 

_Mister Ray Toro cordially invites you to join him on the 25th for a roaring twenties evening of cocktails and jazz._

Copper leant over Frank’s shoulder, reading the card and gently resting his arms around Frank. 

“Another Toro party?” He asked, delicately touching the expensive card with one fingertip. “Do you think Gerard will be there?”

“Probably.” Frank was exhausted, he had been all week. He scowled at the invitation and picked up a lipstick out of Copper’s vast collection. 

“You should go…” Copper said slowly, his stomach swirling uneasily as Frank uncapped the lipstick. “You always have such a good time-”

“Not if he’s going.” Frank snapped, looking at the invite again. 

_Please send your RSVP before the 20th._ It read, and then beneath that was a white box beside the question, _Can we expect you at this night to remember?_

Frank scrawled his answer in pillarbox red lipstick, making the letters so big that they took up half of the invitation.

_NO._


	6. Swallow

When the double doors opened up to the ballroom, the sounds of jazz and clinking glasses swept over Gerard like a blanket of sound. He stepped forward, quietly thanking the servants who had opened the doors before they closed them tight after him. 

The party was already in full swing. The dance floor was full of couples dancing energetically to the charleston, dressed in exquisite flapper dresses and tuxedos. The music came from a band on a stage that took up one end of the room. On the other end was an art nouveau style bar, with staff clad all in white pouring out endless glasses of champagne which were disappearing from the bar almost as soon as they were put down. 

As well as the bar, waiters were also drifting around the room carrying trays of more champagne. One passed by Gerard and handed him a glass without so much as a glance in his direction. 

Gerard sipped the champagne on autopilot, his heart racing as he walked around the edge of the ballroom and scanned the hundreds of faces around him. 

It looked as though Ray had invited every single elite in the city. The room was teeming with bodies, men and women alike, all laughing and dancing and having a wonderful time. 

Gerard, on the other hand, only felt increasingly miserable as he searched the crowds. He saw plenty of people who were obviously not elites. He even spotted a few slum rats - easily distinguishable by the way they held themselves. Even those dressed in expensive clothes were obviously only there as the pet of someone much richer. 

It made Gerard sad to wonder if Frank had always been so obvious with him. Ray treated Frank with such respect, it was easy for Gerard to forget that the boy was merely a slum rat. Easy to pretend that he was with Gerard because he _wanted_ to be, and not just for the money. 

After walking round the ballroom three times, Gerard finally gave up and sat down at a small table as far away from the dancefloor as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was dance. Ray had told him that Frank had declined his invitation, but Gerard had still hoped to see him there. 

Foolish of him. 

Gerard drained his champagne saucer and put it onto the tray of a passing waiter. He was handed a full one in return and he downed that too. The waiter handed him another, smirking at him with amusement and walking away before Gerard could down that one as well.

“Gerard, there you are!” Ray emerged from the crowds milling around, smiling as he approached Gerard. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo, his usually curly hair straight and slicked back, tied subtly at the nape of his neck so it appeared short from the front. Gerard almost didn’t recognise him. 

“I’m so glad you came.” Ray greeted Gerard with a kiss on each of his cheeks, his hand clapping onto his shoulder in a fatherly fashion as he drew up a chair so he could sit beside him. “I was worried you might not, what with Frank refusing.”

Gerard blushed and forced a weak smile, but he didn’t trust himself to speak. A lump had risen in his throat and it stole his voice away. The last of his hope dwindled away to hear Ray confirm that Frank had not come to the party. 

“Have you had chance to talk to him since your uh… Your little disagreement.” Ray was clearly trying to sound casual but he couldn’t quite manage it. His eyes were soft and understanding, his smile sad when Gerard merely shook his head. 

“Ah… Well.” Ray took a deep breath and patted Gerard’s hand where it lay on the tabletop. “Don’t get too downhearted about it Gerard. Things will straighten out, I’m sure.” 

“You think so?” Ray didn’t sound all that convincing, and Gerard really needed him to. He was desperate to be assured that things would work out; to be told that Frank would come round. 

It soon became clear that Ray wasn’t going to tell him that though. There was a falseness to his gentle smile that made Gerard’s blood run cold. The room suddenly felt sweltering, the music too loud, the champagne hitting Gerard in one fell swoop…

“I think I’m going to be sick…” 

Gerard pushed his chair out away from the table and hung his head between his knees. The room was stiflingly hot. His hands were shaking as he fumbled at his bow tie and shirt buttons, trying to loosen his collar and catch his breath,

“You there, get us some cold water please and a napkin - be quick about it.” Ray snapped his fingers at a passing waiter, his tone not unkind. He got to his feet and stood over Gerard, shielding him from being seen by the majority of the room. 

“Deep breaths Gerard…” He spoke firmly and calmly, his hand gentle as he rubbed Gerard’s back. He didn’t seem surprised by Gerard’s sudden faintness, and he took control of the situation effortlessly. 

The waiter returned quickly and disappeared just as fast when Ray waved him away. He had brought them a jug of iced water and a cloth napkin which Ray unfolded and screwed up, caring little for the expensive fabric. He dipped it into the water and wrung it out, shaking it afterwards and folding it back up into a neat square. 

“Here.” He spoke softly, lowering his voice as he squatted down beside Gerard’s chair and lay the damp cloth over the nape of his neck. His long fingers fussed over Gerard’s collar, pulling it away from his skin and helping him loosen it. “Just take deep breaths, that’s it.” 

Gerard groaned and shook his head, but he did as Ray asked. As he sucked in great lungfuls of air he began to feel more like himself, though his head was pounding and he still felt nauseous. He was sure he wasn’t going to faint though, and as he came back to his senses, embarrassment began to crush him. 

“Ray… I need to get out of here…” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to breathe slowly. The music and the heat of the ballroom was stifling, he wished he had never come. 

“Can you stand?” Ray’s voice was close to his ear, but Gerard could barely feel him at his side. He nodded anyway, eager to leave. 

Ray helped Gerard to his feet with his hands under his biceps. He looked around to make sure they weren’t attracting any attention, but almost everyone was dancing and those who weren’t were too engrossed in each other to notice Gerard and Ray in the shadows. 

Ray took the damp napkin and left it on the table before he helped Gerard walk around the outskirts of the ballroom back towards the main doors. 

Gerard’s legs felt gelatinous and he had to lean on Ray to ensure he didn’t fall. He kept his head down, hoping that no one would see him, or worse still, recognise him. 

The party was being held in a large, expensive hotel, which Ray had booked out for the night. Now that all of the guests had arrived and converged in the ballroom, the entrance hall was empty other than for the staff sat at attention behind the welcome desk. 

Ray supported Gerard to a cluster of sofas that took up the middle of the reception, sitting him down and then perching on the edge of the seat next to him. He fussed over him, gently feeling his forehead and cupping his cheek so he could look into his eyes. 

“Are you okay? Keep taking deep breaths.” He urged him, his concerned gaze overwhelming Gerard who was in a far more sensitive state of mind than he was used to. “I’ll get you some water.”

“No!” Gerard grabbed Ray’s hand when he started to stand, pulling him back down with a grimace. “I’m fine, stay. Please.” He whispered, his cheeks still red though the rest of his face was ashen. 

Ray obediently sat back down, his eyes still anxious. He went back to cradling Gerard’s cheek, looking him over and frowning. He was clearly not convinced, but he didn’t argue. 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me.” Gerard was sure he had never felt more embarrassed in his whole life. His heart was still racing, as if he had ran a marathon, and his palms felt clammy. He wanted nothing more than to go home and hide in his bed for a year. 

“I think you might have had a panic attack.” Ray said uncertainly, his brow still furrowed. “Has anything upset you recently? Other than Frank, I mean…”

“What? No.” Gerard was surprised by the question and he gently pulled away from Ray’s hand. “Everything is fine.” He insisted.

He wasn’t lying either. The new tech he was pioneering at work was impressing all the right people and his boss was even talking about another promotion. At the rate he was going he’d be the CEO of Ideocorp by the time he was forty. Everything was all going smoothly to the plan he had made as a young man about his future. 

The only thing he hadn’t foreseen was Frank. 

It wasn’t unheard of for people to fall in love, of course, but it was getting rarer and rarer, especially among the elite. Sex was so readily available and so impersonal, what was the point in going through all the effort of forming a relationship when physical needs could be met as easily as buying take out? 

It was almost frowned upon by the wealthy for people to date, or worse, marry. It posed a financial risk, if nothing else. And for an elite to fall for a slum rat was outright scandalous. Poor people couldn’t love - or so it was said - they only cared about money. Any rich person foolish enough to be seduced by a rat was an idiot. 

Gerard had never once considered that he might want a relationship with _anyone_ , let alone a slum rat. If someone had told him even six months ago that he was going to fall for someone like Frank he would have laughed in their faces. 

But fallen he had. 

“You really miss him don’t you?” Ray brought Gerard back into the moment with a soft hand on his knee. “It’s affecting you terribly.”

“Thanks.” Gerard gave a mirthless laugh and passed a hand over his face. He still felt shaken and he regretted drinking the champagne. “I should go home.” He sighed, making no move to actually do so. 

Ray considered him for a moment, seemingly making his mind up about something. He could see pain in Gerard’s expression, and only once he was satisfied it was real did he sigh and get to his feet. 

“Come with me.” He said softly, offering Gerard his hand and helping him to his feet. “I booked the honeymoon suite for the night. I have more champagne upstairs, or a fantastic Ethiopian coffee if you prefer. You clearly spent a lot of money on that tux - and it’s gorgeous by the way.” Ray paused to touch a finger to Gerard’s lapel. “It would be a shame for you to go home when you’ve barely just arrived.”

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Ray, his blush rising. He was certain that Ray couldn’t possibly be propositioning him… But it felt like he was. 

Gerard hesitated, not entirely sure how to respond. He was fast considering Ray to be a friend, and he didn’t want to upset him by declining but he also didn’t want to give him the wrong impression by accepting his invitation. 

“Uh… Well… I really should go home. I’m exhausted and-”

“I know, you’re upset.” Ray nodded, tugging gently on Gerard’s hand to lead him across the entrance hall. “But trust me… You’ll feel better if you come with me. I…” Ray hesitated for a second, glancing around to be sure no one was about who would hear him. “I actually have my lover here, I would love for you to meet him.”

“Oh.” Gerard was so surprised it was easy for Ray to pull him to the elevator and nudge him inside. “Your lover?” 

“Yes, remember I told you about him?” Ray smiled and pressed the button for the top floor of the hotel. 

“I remember.” Gerard had a mad thought about Ray trying to convince him into a threesome, but it seemed unlikely. Already Ray’s eyes were sparkling with love, just from the mere mention of his lover. 

Curiosity got the best of Gerard and almost immediately he gave up protesting. He wondered what Ray’s lover would look like… He remembered him saying he was beautiful and that he was a performer like Frank. 

“It’s the first time he’s accompanied me to one of my events.” Ray was saying, still holding Gerard’s hand as the elevator moved smoothly upwards. “Well… Not to the event as such, but you know what I mean.”

Gerard wasn’t sure he did understand, but he nodded anyway. 

“The truth is, he didn’t really know I held these parties.” Ray seemed to be talking to himself more than Gerard by then, his eyes far away. “I suppose I never told him because I was worried he would want to come… and as you know, I can’t bear the thought of others having him.” 

Gerard did remember something about that and he nodded to show he was listening, though Ray didn’t seem to notice. 

“But recently things have been getting… Complicated.” Ray frowned to himself, pausing long enough for the elevator to reach their floor and for the doors to ping open. “He’s been having trouble with a colleague and I worry about him when he’s not with me. I simply had to know he was here, safe tonight.”

“I see.” Gerard was so surprised by all he was hearing it took his mind off his own problems for a moment and he felt more like himself as he followed Ray along the hall towards the only door. “Did he not want to come to the party?” He asked, wondering if that was why he hadn’t been in the ballroom with Ray. 

“Oh he did.” Ray laughed, using his thumbprint to unlock the suite door. “But I persuaded him to sit this one out. I was already worrying about you and Frank, I didn’t want to be worrying about him too.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gerard felt compelled to apologise, not sure if he had ruined Ray’s night or not. 

“Don’t be.” Ray waved a hand distractedly, closing the suite door behind them and taking Gerard into a large open plan living area. 

The suite was almost as big as Gerard’s apartment and furnished beautifully with a mix of twenties decor and modern convenience. 

Ray barely spared the room a glance. He stood between the two long sofas and looked around, calling out loudly, “darling, are you here?”

Gerard looked around expectantly too, smiling when he heard an excited squeal and feet dashing on carpeted floors. He half turned away from Ray, trying to give him a little privacy so that he could greet his lover and kiss him without an audience. 

From the left of the room, coming from what Gerard assumed was the bedroom, a boy came running. Gerard caught sight of his flaming red hair as he turned away, and immediately he had to turn back, his jaw falling open. 

“There you are.” Ray smiled warmly and caught the boy in his arms, lifting him onto his tiptoes and kissing him right on the mouth with little care that Gerard was watching. 

“Midas!” The boy flung his arms around Ray’s neck and held on tight, kissing him long and slow and full of joy. 

Gerard wanted to turn away and give them a moment, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was certain he recognised the boy - he had only ever seen hair that colour on one person before. 

Sure enough, when they finally pulled apart, Gerard finally released the gasp he had been holding in when the boy turned his head to look at him. 

“Good evening Mr Way.” Copper’s smile was full of mischief, his eyes twinkling as he looked Gerard over. “So nice to see you again.”

“I - You - C - Copper?” Gerard’s mouth gaped open, his eyes wide in disbelief. He felt as though someone had sank a fish hook into his midsection and was trying to yank him backwards out the door. He was completely astounded, and yet Copper looked so _natural_ in Ray’s arms. 

“You should sit down Gerard.” Ray’s hands were gentle as he came to Gerard and carefully guided him to the nearest sofa. “I’m sorry to have shocked you, I thought it would be easiest for you to see him for yourself than for me to try and tell you.” 

“I - I - I - I-” Gerard was at a loss, babbling like an idiot. He shook his head, dazed. He racked his brains, trying to recall any moment when he might have guessed at this, but he came up blank. 

“Copper, love, I think Gerard might need a brandy.” Ray smiled warmly at Copper who nodded and seemed only too happy to go and fetch a glass for him. 

Gerard continued to open and close his mouth, struggling for words. He stared as Copper walked to the bar by the window, finding a brandy glass and filling it with cognac from a bottle amidst the many on the lit up shelf. 

“You know, I wasn’t even sure that you would know Copper.” Ray said conversationally, squeezing Gerard’s shoulder. 

“We met once before, briefly.” Copper smiled kindly at Gerard as he approached him and handed him the brandy glass. “I wasn’t sure you would remember.” 

“Of course I remember.” Gerard found his tongue at last, startling them all with his words which came out a little louder than he intended. He blushed and quickly swallowed a mouthful of cognac, letting it burn his throat and fortify him. 

“You’re Frank’s best friend.” Gerard quickly continued, his voice softer now. “I’m sorry, I just… I never realised that you two were…”

“Neither did we.” Ray chuckled, offering Copper his hand and drawing him down to sit beside him. “That is to say, I hadn’t made the connection.” Ray waved a hand between the three of them. 

“What do you mean?” Gerard was still reeling and he gulped down more brandy, trying to focus. He looked closely at Copper and thought he saw faint bruising around his eye. “Does Frank know?”

“No.” It was Copper who answered and his soft smile disappeared. He began to look nervous. He tucked a lock of his long hair behind his ear, glancing at Ray. “I haven’t had chance to tell him yet. I’m still getting over the surprise myself.”

“I don’t understand.” Gerard shook his head, trying to clear it. “You guys didn’t know?”

“I had my suspicions.” Ray confessed, idly lifting his arm when Copper nudged him, allowing him to duck against his side and curl against him. Copper looked content and beautiful in Ray’s hold, like he belonged there. Gerard couldn’t help but relax and smile as he looked at them. 

“I couldn’t really say why I suspected that Frank and Copper might know each other. Frank holds himself in such a way… With such pride and natural beauty, he reminded me of Copper, in a way. But then it seemed so unlikely that the two most beautiful performers I had ever known would come from the same club.” 

Copper smiled up at Ray, gently kissing his cheek. Ray glanced at him and visibly softened, cuddling his boy closer to him. When he spoke again, he kept his eyes on Copper. 

“I continued to wonder about it though, but I didn’t want to ask. I didn’t want Copper to know about the parties, especially if Frank did work with him. I worried he would be upset that Frank had been to my parties when he hadn’t.”

“I _am_ upset about that.” Copper scoffed, but he smiled to show he didn’t mean it. 

Ray chuckled and kissed him quickly, one hand coming up to caress Copper’s cheek. So many words seemed to pass unspoken between them, Gerard felt almost guilty to watch them.

“So how did you end up finding out?” He asked, hating to interrupt them but he was practically crawling out of his skin with curiosity. 

Ray pressed one last lingering kiss to Copper’s mouth and then he slowly turned back to Gerard, smiling apologetically at him. 

“It was actually around the time you and Frank fell out.” He seemed loathe to admit it, his eyes sad. “Copper was hurt by one of his colleagues. When I found out I took him out of the club for a week. I was furious, I-” Ray stopped when Copper gently squeezed his thigh, reminding him without words to get on with the story. Ray took a deep breath to calm himself, but then smiled and continued. 

“When it came time for Copper to return to work I was hesitant to let him go.” Ray glanced at him, gently touching a finger to his jaw. “I worried he would be hurt again. If I had my way, he’d never go back… But then he told me that his friend Frank would protect him.”

Ray paused, turning to Gerard again to make sure those words were sinking in. 

They were.

Understanding began to dawn on Gerard, clear as crystal. He ‘oh’d softly, his eyes still wide as he stared at Ray. 

“So that’s when you realised…”

“Mhmm.” Ray smiled as he nodded, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I can’t say I was hugely surprised. As I said, I’d had my suspicions. But I didn’t guess that Frank and Copper would be such close friends, though I was overjoyed to realise it.” 

“He says he wasn’t surprised, but he looked shocked enough at the time.” Copper smirked, nudging Ray gently. “That’s when _I_ figured it out. Midas was looking at me like I’d grown a second head and I knew straight away something was up.” 

Gerard began to chuckle, his surprise wearing off enough for him to start relaxing. With his earlier misery forgotten, he was starting to actually enjoy himself. Seeing the way Ray and Copper interacted with each other was a delight; it was obvious that they were in love, and so at ease in one another’s company. 

“Midas?” Gerard smiled, confused. It seemed an odd sort of pet name, yet appropriate. 

“Sorry, I’m so used to calling him that. It sounds strange to say Ray.” Copper chuckled, as if that explained everything. 

“Midas is my nom de plume.” Ray said airily, waving one hand. “When I first met Copper, and for a long time after, I didn’t reveal my real name to him.” 

Gerard didn’t need Ray to explain, as the richest man in the city, it made perfect sense for him to hide his identity, especially when with a sex worker. 

“I did give Copper my real name eventually, but Midas has just… stuck.” Ray smiled fondly and planted a kiss to Copper’s forehead. 

“Well, it’s very apt.” Gerard smirked. 

Ray grinned at Gerard, pleased he understood the reference. He was also relieved that Gerard had regained a bit of colour, and finished his brandy. 

“Would you like another?” He asked, nodding at his empty glass. 

“Hm? Oh, no, thank you.” Gerard put the brandy glass on the coffee table beside them. “I really don’t want to drink anymore. I think I felt sick earlier because I drank the champagne too fast.”

“How about that coffee then?” Ray offered, smiling when Gerard agreed to a cup. “And you, my love?” Ray asked Copper, kissing him happily when Copper nodded. 

“I’ll just be a moment then.” Ray got to his feet, brushing his hand over Copper’s silky hair as he walked by. “Milk and sugar?” He asked over his shoulder, nodding as Gerard responded. Copper didn’t, clearly Ray already knew his preferences. 

The kitchen area was small but well furnished, set apart from the rest of the living area by a breakfast bar. Ray continued to talk to them as he set the coffee machine to work, grinding the rich Ethiopian coffee beans and foaming the milk. 

“Personally, I think you were sick earlier because you got a little worked up about Frank.” Ray spoke kindly, but in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He had his back to the room as he fiddled with the machine, so he didn’t see the way Gerard’s cheeks blazed red. 

“You got sick earlier?” Copper looked Gerard over, his eyes curious. “Because of Frank?”

“I think it was a panic attack.” Ray answered before Gerard could. “Because you realised Frank really hadn’t come tonight, isn’t that right?”

“What? No, it… It was the champagne.” Gerard’s blush intensified and he yearned for the couch to swallow him whole so he didn’t have to see the way Copper was looking at him. It was obvious that he believed him about as much as Ray did.

“Gerard.” Ray glanced at Gerard over his shoulder, quirking one eyebrow at him. “You can be honest with us.” He said softly. 

Copper nodded his agreement, smiling kindly as he leant forward to brush his fingertips over the back of Gerard’s hand. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Frank has been a complete mess too.” He said softly, apparently oblivious to the way that shocked Gerard. 

“He has?” He breathed, barely daring to believe it. Frank had been so furious when they had last spoke, it was hard to imagine that he could be suffering like Gerard was. 

“Of course.” Copper shrugged, as if it should be obvious. “He really likes you Mr Way -”

“Gerard, please.” 

“Gerard.” Copper smiled, squeezing Gerard’s fingers briefly. “I told him he should come tonight and see you, but Frank is so stubborn.” Copper rolled his eyes in a fond way. “He won’t admit how much he’s missing you, but if you went to see him, I know he’d love it.” 

“Really?” Gerard was sceptical, but his heart leapt with hope. “I don’t even know what I would say… I… I did treat him pretty badly.” 

“Gerard, you are hardly the first man in the world to act out of jealousy.” Ray said reasonably, placing the three mugs onto a tray once they were filled with steaming coffee. 

“True...” Copper agreed, though he spoke more warily. “But a jealous lover _is_ a difficult thing to cope with for boys like us. In our line of work, the last thing we want is our partner losing his mind every time we’re on stage or with a client.” 

“I’m not his partner.” Gerard blushed, the phrasing hitting him harder than anything else. He realised then how desperately he wished it were true. 

“All the more reason why you shouldn’t be jealous.” Copper shrugged, though he spoke gently. He smiled as Ray sat back down between them, thanking him as he passed him one of the mugs. 

“I completely understand why you were upset.” Ray assured Gerard, handing him a cup as well. “You already know I have to deal with my own jealousy where Copper is concerned.”

“And I always tell you not to be ridiculous.” Copper sighed, gently stroking a hand over Ray’s knee. “Gerard, you have been paying Frank for sex, so you can’t pretend to not know that he takes clients-”

“I know that but -”

“But nothing.” Copper interrupted him, shrugging and taking a small sip of his coffee. “I personally don’t understand it. Ray has spent hours this past week trying to assure me he never has sex with anyone else at his parties - but it doesn’t really matter to me. I know that he loves me, so I don’t worry. If he did have sex with another then fine.” Copper shrugged, smiling. “I know it wouldn’t change his feelings for me.” 

Ray sighed, equal parts amused and exasperated. He looked at Gerard, shrugging apologetically at him. 

“Copper doesn’t seem to have a jealous bone in his body.” He said playfully, but Copper remained serious. 

“I admit that Frank and I may have different mindsets to you two because of the work we do.” He said softly, keeping his tone gentle as he spoke to Gerard. “But for all people in our line of work, jealousy just isn’t something that factors in our lives. And if it does…” Copper tailed off, shrugging. 

“But the thing is Copper, I wouldn’t _want_ to have sex with anyone else but you, _because_ I love you. That’s where the jealousy comes from.”

“But I don’t want to have sex with others either.” Copper sighed, with all the air of a man explaining something for the millionth time. “I have sex on stage and with clients because I _have_ to. Because it’s my _job_. It’s the only way I survive.”

“But it doesn’t have to be anymore.” Ray insisted, pleading with Copper. “You know I will take care of you, give you anything you could ever need and desire. You don’t have to live that life anymore.” 

Gerard got the distinct impression he was witnessing an argument that the two men had already had a thousand times. Both seemed exhausted by it already. 

“I know darling.” Copper sighed deeply and touched his free hand to Ray’s cheek. “And _you_ know how difficult that is for me. Even in the slums we have a level of pride which is hard to overcome… It doesn’t sit comfortably with me to be suddenly whisked away into a life of luxury and kept by a man, when I’ve had to work so hard my whole life just to scrape by.”

“I know that but-”

“I know, I know.” Copper rolled his eyes and smirked. “We’ve had this talk a million times, are we really going to do it again?”

Ray clenched his jaw, biting back all the things he wanted to say. It was clear he was annoyed, but he kept silent. 

Copper smiled at him, holding back a laugh. He sighed and put his coffee down on the table, squaring his shoulders as he faced Ray head on. 

“I love you, Midas. Ray.” Copper blushed, smiling softly as Ray gazed at him, still tense. “And… Actually, I’ve decided I do want to live with you after all.” He spoke flippantly at first, waiting for Ray’s jaw to drop before he let his own emotions overcome him. 

“You - what?” Ray put down his own coffee quick, his hands starting to shake. 

“I want to live with you. I want to move into your ridiculous mansion and let you keep me for the rest of my days!” Copper spoke loftily, throwing up his hands dramatically, trying to hide the way he too had started to shake. “If you’ll have me-”

Ray seized Copper and pulled him in for a searing, passionate kiss. Copper released a nervous laugh which turned into a sob, his whole body quivering as he clung to Ray and kissed him just as fiercely. 

Gerard stared at them, astounded once again. He wasn’t sure he could take much more revelations that night. 

Quietly, Gerard got to his feet and walked to the window that overlooked the city. He gazed out of it, giving the couple their privacy as they cried and whispered softly to one another between hungry kisses. It appeared Copper had been bursting to reveal his decision, and now it was out he sagged into Ray’s arms and let tears fall thick and fast down his cheeks.

The feeling in the room was one of overwhelming joy though, despite the sobs coming from both of them. Gerard smiled sadly to himself, sipping his coffee with forced calm. 

The sky outside was clear and beautiful, full of stars. Gerard looked at them, taking his time to really ground himself back into the moment. His mind was teeming with all the new information he had been given that night, and it was a struggle to compose himself. 

He thought about Frank and how he had stood like this when he had come to Gerard’s apartment, watching the stars whilst Gerard cooked. He missed him then so fiercely it was like a hole was being carved out of his chest. He ached to be with him, to hold him and kiss him and tell him he loved him.

_He loved him_.

Gerard was so caught up in this fresh revelation that he didn’t even realise how much time had passed. He didn’t notice that Ray and Copper had quietened down until a hand came gently to his shoulder, snapping him back into the room. 

“I’m sorry, we’ve been terribly rude Gerard.” It was Ray, smiling apologetically when Gerard turned to him. “I brought you here to try and help you with your own situation, and we’ve ended up stealing all the attention.” 

“It’s my fault.” Copper appeared at Gerard’s other side, his eyes shining from all the tears but his smile was warm and breathtakingly beautiful. “I’m sorry Mr Way - uh, Gerard. I didn’t know I’d be meeting you tonight and I was so eager to tell Ray my decision…”

“It’s alright.” Gerard waved their apologies away, smiling at them both. “You don’t have to apologise to me. I’m so very happy for you both.” Gerard was surprised by how his voice wavered, a lump rising in his throat. He tried to cover it by grabbing Ray into a hug, and then turning to embrace Copper as well. 

“Thank you.” Ray kept his hand on Gerard’s back as he hugged Copper, stroking soothingly between his shoulder blades. “We will certainly have to celebrate properly, with Frank as well.” 

“He needs to know about us first.” Copper reminded Ray. “I’ll go and visit him tomorrow and tell him everything.” Copper looked up at Gerard then, searching his gaze. “He’ll need you more than ever then Gerard… When I tell him I’m leaving I imagine he’ll be upset.”

“Oh.” Gerard nodded, supposing Copper was probably right. “He won’t want to see me when he’s upset…”

“I think he will.” Copper insisted, squeezing Gerard’s hands lightly with his own. “I’m going to give you a piece of advice… Not too much mind, you need to figure this out on your own.” Copper smirked and winked playfully at Gerard.

“Uh… Okay…” Gerard frowned uncertainly, but when Copper tiptoed up and whispered in his ear, everything clicked slowly into place.

 

 

“Copper!” Frank strode towards his friend, his face set into a hard expression. When he reached Copper he pulled him hard into an embrace, squeezing him to his chest and tucking his face into his neck. “I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you too my darling.” Copper smiled sadly and squeezed Frank equally as tight, holding him for as long as Frank kept him in his arms. He felt a pang of guilt for not having seen Frank for so long, especially when he knew he had been suffering. 

“I’m sorry it’s been a while.” Copper rubbed Frank’s back and gently kissed his temple. 

“You’re back now.” Frank shrugged, still clinging tight to Copper. “That’s all that matters.”

Copper winced but didn’t say anything. He continued to hold Frank, long after it had become awkward and people in the street had started to stare. Copper kept his posture firm and his gaze fixed steadfastly on the wall of the club, which Frank had just vacated. 

When at long last Frank finally pulled away he looked exhausted. He tried to smile at Copper but it was so weak and forced it was more like a grimace. He had bags under his eyes and his whole face seemed to be shadowed. 

“My love, you need a face mask.” Copper told him, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Let’s stop by the store on the way to yours and I’ll whip you up a little something.”

“Copper, I do not want a face mask.” Frank scoffed, though he allowed Copper to take his hand and start pulling him down the street. 

“I don’t care if you don’t want one, you need one.” Copper told him bluntly, tucking his arm around Frank’s so that they were linked at the elbow. “I suppose you haven’t been using the moisturiser I gave you.”

“No I haven’t.” Frank snorted and rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile just a little. “That stuff is ridiculously expensive. I refuse to use it on principal.” 

“Oh you’re such a little bitch.” Copper retorted, smacking Frank’s hand gently. “It was a _gift_.” 

“I don’t even know how you afforded it.” Frank looked sidelong at Copper as they strode down the city streets at a good pace. They left the club district and turned a corner to the road that led to Frank’s home, heading for a convenience store. “Is Midas paying you more than usual or something?”

Copper ignored that question, merely shrugging one shoulder in a vague gesture. Frank glared at him. 

“You’ve been spending a lot more time with him.” He said pointedly. “You must be earning quite a lot…” 

Copper shrugged again, refusing to be led. He had never spent more than one night at a time with Midas, but recently he had spent almost every night with him. After the night of the twenties ball, when he had told Ray he would be moving in with him, they had spent another three days shut up together in the hotel, making love and leaving bed only to eat and shower. 

Frank had been agitated to be left alone, covering most of Copper’s shifts and getting into fights with Tristan and Davis. His mood, which had been sour ever since his fight with Gerard, had only worsened the longer Copper kept away. 

“You look happy.” Frank tried a different tactic, eyeing Copper closely as they walked. “Spending time with him has cheered you up.” 

“Of course it has.” Copper shrugged like it was nothing, hiding the way his heart missed a beat to be told that being with Ray looked good on him. He wanted so desperately to share his exciting news with Frank - to celebrate with him - but he knew he had to be careful. He suspected Frank was not going to react to his news positively. 

“You, on the other hand, look like shit.” Copper informed Frank in no uncertain terms, smirking at him as he tugged him into the convenience store. “It’s a wonder you get paid at all with that dry skin.” 

“To think I actually missed you.” Frank scowled, though his lips continued to twitch, fighting with the urge to smile. Even Copper berating him was better than no Copper at all.

The two men walked slowly around the shop, perusing the dirty shelves. Frank focused solely on the electronic labels which showed the prices, but he had a few more days to go until he’d receive his latest wages and without his extra income from Gerard there was nothing he could reasonably buy. 

Copper clearly didn’t have that problem though. He picked up a bag of oats - not even the cheapest ones - and then dragged Frank to the chilled section. He selected a tub of plain yoghurt - the biggest one available - and then turned to the shelf opposite to pick up a jar of golden honey. 

“Copper…” Frank was starting to feel mildly alarmed, not sure if he was going to be expected to run for it. It seemed extortionate to buy _honey_ of all things. Usually Frank only bought such sweet things when a special occasion lessened his guilt about the frivolous spending. 

“I just need eggs now.” Copper ignored Frank’s suspicious glance and trotted down the aisle, finding the eggs and picking up a box of six.

“ _Six_ eggs Copper?” Frank was horrified. Fresh produce was always the most expensive - anything that required a farm for its production carried a price tag to match. The eggs Copper selected weren’t even the factory made kind. 

“Come on.” Copper continued to ignore Frank’s amazement and led the way to the till. He scanned his products through the machine and Frank gaped at the total that flashed on the screen. Copper paid for it without a hint of hesitation, pressing his thumb to the pad beneath the screen. 

Whilst Frank was relieved they weren’t going to shoplift, he couldn’t quite believe Copper was buying such unnecessary items for a _face mask_. 

“Don’t just stand there staring,” Copper told him once he’d placed the items into a bag, “let’s get going.” 

Frank nodded and forced himself to snap his jaw shut. He followed Copper out of the shop and barely noticed when he linked their arms again, walking purposefully towards Frank’s home. 

“Well, I’m glad seeing so much of Midas is paying off for you.” Frank couldn’t help but scoff. He felt strangely embarrassed that Copper was able to spend money so thoughtlessly when he was struggling to simply feed himself. 

At least all his overtime at the club meant that when he was paid at the end of the week he would be able to do a grocery shop; even if it wasn’t going to be quite enough to be able to buy things like honey and eggs.

“I’m just better at saving than you are.” Copper shrugged, glancing at Frank. “The amount you’ve been charging Gerard, you should have loads left over.” 

Frank’s cheeks blazed red and he scowled, his stomach churning painfully. He wasn’t sure if it was the dig at his ability, or lack thereof, to actually save any money that came his way, or the mention of Gerard’s name that made him feel suddenly ill.

Copper squeezed Frank’s arm gently, silently apologising to him. They turned into the alley that led to Frank’s door and Frank got busy letting them into his home so that he could avoid Copper’s gaze a little longer. 

Once they were inside Frank flicked on the light and walked quickly away from Copper. He pretended to be fussing with his bed covers, tidying up so that he could have a second to compose himself. 

Copper left him to it and stood against the wall that held the tiny kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and started it boiling. He took his purchases out of the bag and lined them up on the counter. 

When Frank finally felt ready to join him, the oatmeal was soaking in warm water in a bowl and Copper was stirring in spoonfuls of yoghurt and honey. Frank came up behind him and slipped his arms around his slender waist. He kept silent and lay his cheek down between Copper’s shoulder blades, closing his eyes.

Copper faltered in his stirring just long enough to relax into Frank’s hold, and then he went back to his mixing. He smiled sadly at himself and picked up an egg, breaking the shell on the counter before pouring the egg between the two shell halves to separate the yolk from the white. 

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two men, both of them quietly forgiving the other. Copper’s long hair was like a curtain of silk for Frank to rest his cheek against. It smelt sweet and floral, and beneath that was another pleasing scent from some sort of perfume. Midas was clearly treating his boy well. 

“I love you Copper.” Frank sighed, opening his eyes after a while and pulling back when Copper nudged him. 

“I love you too darling.” Copper smiled over his shoulder at Frank, stirring the egg white into the bowl of oatmeal. “Come and sit down now.” 

Frank did as he was bid and walked over to the bed. He settled cross-legged in the centre of the mattress, Copper joining him and setting the bowl in his lap. 

Frank noticed that the bowl held only a fraction of the ingredients and he blushed, knowing that Copper would leave the rest in his kitchen. He should have guessed when he’d been buying such large quantities of everything… He wanted to believe he would force Copper to take them away later, but the thought of honeyed oatmeal for breakfast for the next two weeks was too good to pass up. 

He felt guilty by the thought, but Copper was oblivious. He produced a hair tie from his pocket and used it to sweep Frank’s hair away from his face. 

“I can’t believe you’re putting this on me.” Frank grimaced when Copper scooped up a handful of the oatmeal concoction. “That looks like breakfast not - ugh!” Frank grimaced when Copper, completely ignoring his complaints, slapped the oatmeal onto his cheeks. 

Copper laughed at Frank’s expression and smeared the oatmeal over his face, looking unfairly smug about it as he did. 

“You’re such a baby.” He told Frank pleasantly, dipping his fingers into the bowl and starting to smear the mixture over Frank’s other cheek. “This stuff is good for you.”

“This is worse than the moisturiser.” Frank complained, though he laughed as Copper smeared the substance over his forehead and nose. It felt odd on his skin, but at the same time it was so wonderful just to be doing something so carefree and silly with his best friend. 

“I bet I look like hideous.” Frank smirked, dutifully tipping his head back so Copper could cover his chin as well. “Maybe I should go on stage like this.”

“Ooh darling, now we’re talking.” Copper smirked playfully and carefully inspected Frank’s face to make sure the mixture was even over all of his skin. “We could lay you back and have Tristan and Davis lick it all away.” 

“Ew.” Frank wrinkled his nose up and earned another glob of oatmeal over it for the effort. “I’d rather have you lick it off.” He scoffed and then laughed when he realised how that sounded. 

“Later, if you’re good.” Copper chuckled, winking at Frank and sliding off the bed to put the bowl on the side and wash his hands. “Leave that for fifteen minutes now and let it work its magic.” 

“Mhmm..” Frank licked his lips and smiled to himself. The oatmeal did actually taste really good. He wondered how badly Copper would tell him off if he did just lick it all away. 

“Don’t eat it.” Copper snapped at him without turning around. “It’s for your skin!” 

“Okay, okay!” Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. “Distract me then. Tell me why I’ve barely seen you for two weeks.” 

“You know why.” Copper shrugged, turning off the taps and drying his hands before he turned back to face Frank. “I’ve been with Midas.”

“Uh, yeah.” Frank rolled his eyes again and leant forward until his elbows could rest on his knees. “But you never spend this much time with him. What’s going on?” He asked bluntly, his eyes drilling holes into Copper. 

“Well... “ Copper hesitated, idly rubbing his hands together as he wondered where to start. He had been practicing what he was going to say all night, but now it came to it he found he had forgotten all of it. Frank was watching him so intently, so ridiculous in his face mask, that Copper felt strangled by nerves. 

“Truthfully… After Midas picked me up after Tristan hit me, he’s been quite… protective of me.” Copper idly touched a finger to his eye, which had healed completely by then but still made him feel conscious as if the bruise had never faded. “He likes to know I’m not in any danger.”

“Tristan’s not dangerous.” Frank scoffed, though he looked uncomfortable saying it. He had been arguing with Tristan a lot lately too. With Copper barely around, Tristan had taken to lecturing Frank on Gerard, even though they weren’t even seeing each other anymore. 

“Anyway,” Frank continued, taking a deep breath to bolster himself, “I’ll protect you if he tries anything again.” 

“I know you will.” Copper smiled fondly and returned to the bed, sitting opposite Frank again. “I told Midas as much, but he… He really loves me Frank. He… He wants to take care of me. He’s wanted to for a long time, but my fight with Tristan was the catalyst I suppose that secured his feelings. And mine as well.”

“What are you saying?” Frank frowned and cocked his head to the side. The oatmeal was starting to dry on his face and he ached to itch at it. He felt stupid, and there was a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach which was getting worse and worse the longer he looked at Copper. 

The older boy was refusing to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but at Frank. His cheeks had gone a faint pink colour and his fingers were restless, picking first at the duvet and then at his own jeans. It was clear he was stalling, reluctant to speak. 

“Copper?” The hollow feeling was getting worse, turning into dread. “What..?”

“I’m in love with Midas.” Copper blurted out suddenly, glancing at Frank for half a second and then looking almost instantly away again. A blush had risen on his cheeks and he bowed his head so that his hair would fall forward and hide his face. 

“Oh.” Frank blinked slowly, taken aback. He wasn’t really surprised… Not when he thought about it. And he wasn’t really upset either. It seemed an innocent enough thing. “Is that it?”

Copper peeked up at Frank, trying to work out his expression behind the oat mask. He seemed calm, which was already a better reaction than Copper had dared hope for. Some of his anxiety eased, enough for a flicker of hope to ignite inside him as he nodded. 

“I thought you might be… I don’t know. Angry?” It didn’t seem the right word, but Copper didn’t know how to describe what he thought Frank might feel. 

By the look on his face, Frank didn’t know how to feel either. He thought about it for a moment but in the end merely shrugged. 

“I’m not surprised, really.” He admitted, idly picking at his own jeans, mirroring Copper subconsciously. “I knew you had feelings for him. I guess… If you’re happy, then I am too.” Frank forced a weak smile, not entirely sure why he didn’t fully believe what he was saying. “Does Midas know?”

“Yes.” Copper nodded without hesitation, still a little wary. He wanted to be pleased, but he still had more to reveal before he could truly believe that Frank was happy for him. “He loves me too and… We’ve talked about it a lot the past couple of weeks…”

“Good, good.” Frank nodded absently, a far away look in his eyes. Copper wondered if he was thinking about Gerard. 

Copper waited a while, but when Frank didn’t seem to be coming back anytime soon he just left him to his thoughts. He knew he had to tell him that he was leaving, but his heart was racing so much and his stomach was so full of butterflies that he just couldn’t get the words out. 

In the end the two men remained silent until the fifteen minutes was up and Frank was able to wash away the oatmeal. 

Copper watched him get up and go to the sink, leaning over it so he could splash water on his face and use his hands to sluice the mask away. 

Watching Frank then, Copper felt a pang of despair like a gunshot in the chest. He couldn’t bear to hurt him, but he was almost certain that he was about to. 

When Frank turned back to Copper, a towel in his hands, he cocked his head at him and smiled questioningly. He patted the towel over his face, drying his skin before letting the towel just drop on the floor. He rejoined Copper on the bed, curling up against his side this time. 

Instinctively, Copper lay his arm around Frank and brush his long fingers into his hair above his ear. He idly massaged his scalp as he held him, feeling his warmth against his side and trying to find the courage to tell him. 

“Frank…” Copper swallowed hard, hesitating for another second. Frank ‘hmm’d softly, looking up at him from where he had laid his head on his shoulder. Copper couldn’t bear to meet his gaze. 

“I…” A pause. A breath. “I’m leaving the club.”

“What?” Frank sat up instantly, frowning in confusion. He stared at Copper, waiting for him to explain, all whilst disbelief flooded him. “No you’re not…”

“I am.” Copper finally met Frank’s eyes, his face guarded. He felt guilty, though he couldn’t say why. “Midas has asked me to move in with him, and I’ve said yes.”

Frank stared at Copper like he had grown a second head. 

“You… What?” Frank gaped at Copper, warring over whether he believed him or not. Copper had never lied to him before, and deep down he knew he wouldn’t lie to him then. But it was too much to take. First he had lost Gerard, and now he was going to lose Copper too. 

Tears began to build in Frank’s eyes, hot and prickling. Copper’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and he had barely opened his mouth to try and comfort Frank before the boy was crying; great, wracking sobs that shook his shoulders and made his chest heave. 

“Oh… Oh Frank, don’t cry.” Copper whimpered, reaching his arms out to embrace Frank and pull him gently into his lap. “Darling, you know I’ll still see you all the time.” 

Whether Frank heard him or not it was hard to tell. Either way, he made no response. Instead, he tucked his face into Copper’s chest and simply cried and cried. 

Copper was at a loss. He rubbed Frank’s back tenderly with one hand and cradled the back of his head with the other. He stared resolutely at the opposite wall, focusing hard on keeping his breathing level and remaining composed, but he was certain he had never felt so heartbroken before. 

“Shh… Shh, love… I’m not going anywhere you can’t see me… I’ll still be in the city… I love you so much, please don’t get upset…” Copper whispered as he rocked Frank gently and held him tight. He had expected Frank to be sceptical or angry, he had expected a fight… He wasn’t prepared for this.

Frank ignored Copper’s words and just continued to cry into his jumper. He curled his fingers around the material, holding on like a small child as he let all of his sadness pour out of him. 

“Oh my darling…” Copper sighed, closing his eyes as he rocked Frank and simply let him cry. He got the feeling Frank had probably needed a good emotional release anyway, and his news had simply been the thing to break the dam. 

Copper stroked Frank’s hair gently with the hand cradling his head. He lay kisses to the soft locks, murmuring quiet words of comfort as he waited for Frank to compose himself. 

It seemed to take a long time, but eventually Frank’s shoulders began to shake less and his sobs decreased to weak sniffles. He kept his face hidden for a while longer, his sorrow draining only to be replaced with embarrassment. 

Copper made no attempt to rush him or make him look up before he was ready to. He simply held him and rocked him, like a mother comforting her child. When Frank at last felt strong enough to peek up at Copper’s face, he felt incredibly foolish. 

“I… I’m sorry.” He croaked, his throat sore. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Don’t apologise.” Copper smiled warmly and used his sleeve to dab Frank’s wet cheeks. “I really didn’t want to upset you Frank…”

“I know.” Frank felt exhausted and he half hoped he could simply curl back up against Copper’s chest and sleep for a few hours. He didn’t want to talk about Copper leaving, but he could already see that Copper was bursting to start the conversation. 

“When are you leaving?” Frank forced himself to ask, trying not to sound as crestfallen as he felt. 

“Today, actually.” Copper was ashamed to admit it, especially when Frank looked ready to burst into tears again. “Midas is talking to Reed right now, as it happens. He’s paying him off so that I don’t have to go back to the club. And… Well, as soon as I’m done here I’ll be going to Midas’ place and that’s that.” 

“Oh.” Frank didn’t know what to say. It was one thing to find out his best friend was leaving him, but to discover he would be doing so in a matter of hours was almost too much to bear. Frank had an inexplicable urge to scream and shout and kick his limbs like an angry toddler. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Copper was blushing faintly as he continued to wipe Frank’s cheeks. “I know it must seem sudden to you but I really want this Frank. And as I said, I’ll come and visit you all the time - and you can come and visit me.”

“Really?” Frank tried not to let his anger make him sceptical, but he couldn’t hide the frown that twisted his features. “What if Midas doesn’t want me to?” He asked, rather more sharply than intended. “What if he doesn’t want a slum rat in his lovely mansion?”

“I’m a slum rat.” Copper shrugged, cupping Frank’s chin once he was done wiping his cheeks. He looked into Frank’s eyes, refusing to be baited by the anger he saw there. “Besides, how do you know he has a mansion?” 

“He’s the richest guy in the city right?” Frank scoffed, staring pointedly back at Copper. He didn’t even realise, as he said those words, how very right he was. Copper waited, hoping Frank would realise it on his own… But of course he didn’t. 

“You really are so blind sometimes.” Copper sighed, shaking his head fondly. “Midas _is the richest man in the city_.” Copper raised his eyebrows, willing Frank to connect the pieces so he wouldn’t have to do it for him. 

Frank just glared at him. 

“The _richest man in the city_ Frank…” Copper pushed, his gaze so intense it could burn holes in steel. 

“Yeah, you’ve already said.” Frank snarled, his stomach rolling. He couldn’t believe that Copper was trying to brag to him about it when he was clearly upset. “Lucky you-”

“ _Frank_.” Copper snapped, becoming impatient. “Just… _Think_ will you? I’m trying to explain to you-”

Copper was interrupted by a steady knock at the door. 

Frank jumped in surprise, breaking his chin from Copper’s hold so he could turn his head and stare incredulously at the steel slab that separated the room from the alleyway outside. He quirked an eyebrow, mildly alarmed. 

“Who on Earth…” As soon as he said it, Frank knew. 

_Gerard_.

“Frank-” Copper grabbed Frank’s wrist, pulling his focus back to him. “I wanted more time to explain this, I _hoped_ you’d figure it out on your own but I… Well, I stalled for too long I suppose-”

“What are you talking about?” Frank was feeling stressed and irritable, angry that Gerard had come to his home. It couldn’t possibly be anyone else, because Frank had never let anyone else know where he lived. There were only two people in the whole city who knew, and the other was already sat on his bed. 

“Let me just get this asshole to leave-”

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Copper smiled weakly as Frank slid off the bed. “I told Midas he could come here.”

“You told Mi - Wait.” Frank stopped halfway to the door and turned back to Copper, even more shock settling inside him. “You’re telling me _Midas_ is outside?” Frank jerked his thumb at the door. 

Copper smiled uncertainly and nodded his head, looking concerned. 

“I hope you don’t mind… He wanted to speak to you too.” 

“Oh did he?” Frank was furious. “Well, best not keep him waiting hm?” He couldn’t believe that Copper had given his address to a stranger… Well, his lover, but a stranger to Frank at least. He would have shouted at him for it but the door was knocking again and in his rage he turned to it, seizing the handle and flinging it open. 

“SO Midas, we meet at la -” The end of ‘last’ turned into a strangled noise somewhere between a wretch and a laugh. Frank almost fell flat on his face, so intent on storming into Midas’ personal space that when he realised it was Ray Toro stood in the doorway he could only trip instead. 

“Frank.” Ray caught Frank by the shoulders and steadied him gently, smiling at him in a way that was warm and familiar. “I had rather hoped you’d be expecting me by now.” 

Ray glanced over Frank’s shoulder to look at Copper, his expression torn between annoyed and amused. Copper grinned apologetically at him, shrugging one shoulder. 

“I was actually in the middle of telling him-”

“Hold on a second!” Frank ushered Ray inside and quickly shut the door. He leant against it afterwards, his palms pressed flat to the steel as he tried to catch his breath which had all left him the moment he had seen Ray’s face. “You… You… _You’re_ Midas?”

“In the flesh.” Ray glared mildly at Copper, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “I am sorry to have surprised you Frank, it wasn’t my intention. Perhaps you should sit down.” Ray kindly offered Frank his hand and half dragged him to the bed. 

Frank fell against the mattress, his head reeling. His nerves felt fraught, his heart racing erratically. He didn’t know what to feel anymore, let alone _think_.

Suddenly, Copper’s words made sense. 

“The richest man in the city… Fucking hell… Of course.” Frank shook his head, dazed. How had he never realised it before? Who else could Midas be but Ray _richest man in the city_ Toro? 

In a dizzy flash Frank re-lived each of the parties he had been to, every moment he had ever shared with Ray. He blushed fiercely to realise that the man who had been admiring him so much, who had actually _held_ him when Gerard had massaged his prostate at the poolside, had been Copper’s lover all along. 

“Holy shit… Have you always known?” Frank felt oddly ashamed as he looked at Copper then. Guilt settled heavily inside him and he began to worry that Copper would be angry with him. Had he unknowingly crossed a line? 

“I only found out this week.” Copper smiled and shrugged, as if it didn’t bother him at all. “I should have guessed I suppose but Midas had never mentioned his parties to me before, and when you used to talk about ‘Mr Toro’, I never connected the dots.” 

“I myself was unaware of our connection until recently.” Ray added, explaining to Frank how he had come to realise it on his own. 

Frank listened intently, taking in the information only mildly better than Gerard had. Once it was clear that Copper was more delighted than jealous to discover Ray’s attraction to Frank, the three of them soon fell into easy conversation, laughing over the absurdity of it all. 

“I can’t believe that all this time… and none of us knew…” Frank ran a hand through his hair, his eyes shining as he tried to wrap his head around it all. “Copper, I’m so happy for you.” 

When he really thought about it, Frank couldn’t be happier to discover that Midas was Ray. Now he really appreciated just how right Copper was to love him; could truly believe that Midas was as good to Copper as he always claimed him to be. Frank knew then in complete certainty that Copper was going to be loved and treated with respect, even if he was living with an ex-client. 

“Thank you, love.” Copper smiled, relieved. He took Frank’s hand and squeezed it, smiling warmly at him. “And now you know, you can come and visit anytime. Can’t he Midas?” 

Ray laughed and nodded, rolling his eyes fondly. “Of course he can, you needn’t ask. My home is only a thirty minute drive out of the city - whenever you want to come by you just call me Frank and I’ll have a driver sent to you immediately.” 

“Thank you.” Frank blushed and grinned, his heart swelling with gratitude. “Does this mean I’ll see you at the parties from now on too?” He asked Copper, excited by the prospect of being able to share them with his friend. 

“Does this mean you’re going to attend the parties from now on?” Copper retorted, smirking when Frank blushed. 

“Oh uh well… Y - Yes, if I’m still invited.” Frank looked uncertainly at Ray, who smiled at him with such joy it made Frank’s blush even worse. 

“You are always welcome, Frank.” He told him brightly. “Though… I hope you understand, Gerard will always be invited too…”

Frank swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the way his heart missed a beat at the mere sound of Gerard’s name. His ears were starting to burn and his mouth had gone dry, but he forced himself to nod even if he couldn’t quite bring himself to smile. 

“I hope you manage to reconcile.” Ray said casually, pretending not to notice how obviously uncomfortable Frank was. “Gerard was a complete mess without you the other night.”

“I’m sure he was fine.” Frank scowled. “I don’t want to hear about how many men he went off with.” Frank suspected it was probably only one… He thought he knew Gerard well enough to know that at least. 

Ray and Copper both looked at Frank with odd expressions on their faces. Copper looked exasperated, and Ray looked alarmed. They both looked sad. 

“Actually, he had a panic attack ten minutes into arriving and had to leave.” Ray told Frank calmly, watching as Frank let that sink in. “I helped him out of the party and invited him to my suite so he could compose himself. There he met Copper and we told him everything we have just told you.”

“Oh.” Frank felt strangely annoyed that Gerard had got to hear the news first, but more than that he was astounded to hear that the man had had a panic attack. “Well… Um… Oh.” Frank didn’t know what to say. He could barely breathe, his heart was beating so fast. 

“To be honest, it probably wasn’t the best time to tell him.” Ray conceded, watching Frank closely. “He was in such a delicate state, but I couldn’t leave him to make his own way home, I was so worried about him. And Copper was already in the suite so… We had no choice in the end.”

Frank nodded, but he was barely listening. He couldn’t imagine Gerard being _delicate_. He always seemed so strong and sure when Frank saw him. If he had been upset, Frank was sure it couldn’t be over him. 

“Frank…” Copper touched Frank’s hand. “You really should speak to him…”

“Why should I?” Frank snatched his hand away from Copper’s. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Copper frowned, but Frank was steadfast. 

“He’s just a client. An _ex_ client. I meant it when I told him I don’t want anything to do with him - and don’t try to change my mind about it Copper, I’m exhausted enough as it is.” Frank hated to be so harsh to his friend, but he couldn’t bear another discussion about Gerard, or anything else for that matter. 

“Frank-”

“Look, I’m really tired, and I’m sure you two will want to be getting home.” It felt strange to imagine Copper leaving to live with Ray, and Frank’s whole body ached to know he was saying goodbye. He tried to remind himself that he would still see Copper all the time, but it didn’t make him feel any better. 

Copper sighed heavily, hating to leave, but he took the hint. Reluctantly, he slid from Frank’s bed and pulled on his jacket. He looked sadly at Frank, who moved to lay in the centre of the mattress, curling his knees up to his chest.

“I’ll be going then.” Copper waited, but all Frank gave him in return was a nod. He wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. “I’ll come and see you in a day or two…”

“Sure.” Frank refused to let his tears fall. He wrapped his arms around his knees and held on tight, fixing his gaze dead ahead. “Thanks for dropping by.” 

“Frank-”

“Goodbye Copper.” Frank spoke tensely, making it clear he wanted to be alone. 

Ray glanced at Copper, frowning to himself. He wanted to stay, he wanted to _help_ , but he also knew that Frank needed time to let everything sink in. 

“Come on love, he’ll be okay.” He whispered, taking Copper’s hand and leading him to the door. 

Copper glanced over his shoulder as they walked away, his eyes brimming with tears. He was so irritated by Frank and his behaviour, but he couldn’t even say it without risking losing him for good. He wanted to shake him and tell him to snap out of it, but he knew Frank would just ignore him then the way he was ignoring Gerard.

“I know you won’t listen to me,” Copper spoke loudly at Frank as Ray opened the door and they prepared to leave, “but if you trust me at all, the next time Gerard tries to talk to you, you’ll let him.” Copper waited, but it was no surprise when Frank didn’t respond. “The very least you can do is hear him out.”

Frank closed his eyes and curled up even tighter. He wanted to shout at them to get out, but he didn’t need to, he heard the scrape of the door on the concrete floor and then the breeze was gone. 

Frank opened his eyes slowly. 

He was alone.

 

 

The next day, when Frank walked into the dressing room at work, the first thing he noticed was a huge bouquet of flowers on his vanity table. 

_Winter roses_.

Frank almost turned around and walked straight back out again.

“These came for you.” Tristan pointed unhelpfully at the bouquet, scowling at them as if they had said something rude about his mother. “I think they’re from that elite guy you’re fucking.”

“I’m not fucking anyone.” Frank said coldly, approaching the flowers warily and slowly reaching out to pluck the accompanying card from the bow that tied them together. 

“You know who I mean.” Tristan had been particularly argumentative ever since his fight with Copper, and he spoke to Frank then in a tone of voice which was just asking for a physical altercation. “That rich guy you’ve been-”

“Fucking, yes. I heard you the first time.” Frank was reading the card, feeling increasingly nauseas. “And I’m fucking you next, so unless you want me to take you dry and make you squeal like a little bitch, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth.”

“Is that supposed to frighten me?” Tristan scoffed, striding up to Frank so that their bodies almost touched. “I’d be shaking in my panties only your cock is so small I won’t even feel it anyway.”

Frank snorted and rolled his eyes, shoving Tristan away from him without so much as glancing at him. 

“Is that the best line you’ve got?” He sneered, folding the card and placing it back amongst the roses. “We’ll see how small it is in ten minutes, won’t we?” Frank turned his eyes to Tristan then, letting him see just how serious he was being. “I think I may have forgotten my lube strips today…”

“Hilarious.” There must have been something ugly in Frank’s gaze because even Tristan looked nervous. He began to back away, trying to save face by moving slowly, as if it was perfectly normal to inch backwards towards the door. 

“I’m just gonna warn you Iero, if you hurt me out there you’ll regret it.”

“Will I?” Frank snarled, his eyes dark as he began to stalk towards Tristan. “You gonna punch me like you punched Copper?” He asked, keeping his voice low. “You gonna say mean things about my cock some more?” He laughed low in his throat, shaking his head. “If I were you, I’d get busy prepping myself before we go on stage - you have eight minutes left and I’m _warning you_ , you will feel every _inch_ of my cock… Unless you have something else to say? Because please, I’m just waiting for an excuse to use my _fist_ instead.” 

Frank stamped one foot forward, spooking Tristan enough to make him turn and dart out of the door without another word. Frank laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head and sighing as he turned to go back to the vanity table. 

“That was ill done.” He told himself quietly, pretending it was Copper who was talking to him. If Reed heard what he had said, he would string him up for breakfast. The boys argued all the time, that was nothing knew, but Reed had a zero tolerance approach to threats that involved the stage. 

Frank sighed and sank down into a chair, gazing in the mirror at his reflection. He looked drawn and tired, his face pale. His stomach churned again. 

The card with the roses had warned him that Gerard would be visiting him before the show. There was only six minutes left, not enough time for Frank to so much as think about trying to use makeup to hide the bags under his eyes. 

Bang on time, Reed poked his head round the dressing room door to let Frank know he had five minutes. “Oh, and a guest.”

“I know.” Frank grimaced at his reflection, wishing he didn’t look so awful as Gerard slipped into the room and Reed closed the door behind him. 

After his little spat with Tristan, Frank found all of his anger towards Gerard was gone. He didn’t have the energy to summon it anymore. All he could think about was what Copper had said to him the day before as he’d left to start his happy new life with Ray. 

“What do you want?” Frank tried to sound annoyed, at the very least, but in the end he just sounded as tired as he felt. “I’m never going to be ready for the stage at this rate.”

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to talk.” Gerard looked tired too, and it made Frank feel a little better to see the sunken look on Gerard’s face. “I thought if I did it when I have no choice but to be done in five minutes, you’d just give me a chance.”

“A chance to talk?” Frank got to his feet and walked to the rail that held all of his costumes. “I guess I don’t have much choice do I?” He glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly selected the military uniform he had to wear for that night’s show. “You have four minutes so I suggest you get on with it.”

Gerard was surprised that Frank was so willing to let him speak, he had half expected to be thrown out the second he saw him. He had been prepared to give up on trying to see Frank completely, but Ray and Copper had persuaded him to try one last time. It had been Copper who suggested he do it at the club - in Frank’s own environment, he had put it - and it had cost Gerard a substantial amount of money to persuade Reed to let him in. 

He got talking quickly, determined not to lose his chance now that Frank was actually listening. 

“I’m sorry for everything that I said to you.” Gerard quickly began, blushing as Frank started to undress in front of him. “A - And for the way I acted. I know I shouldn’t have followed you to that man’s house, I was… I was jealous.” Gerard hated to admit it, but he didn’t have time to beat around the bush. “Which I know is wrong of me, but I couldn’t help it and…”

“If you’re only here to apologise, then just stop there.” Frank stepped out of his underwear and turned his back on Gerard so he could pull on the trousers of his uniform, which he would be leaving on when he fucked Tristan. “I forgive you, happy?”

“Oh.” Gerard blinked stupidly, utterly distracted by the muscles of Frank’s back. His heart raced wildly and his mouth flooded with saliva. God, how he ached to kiss those muscles. He wanted to cherish them beneath his fingers, wanted to memorise them with his lips like holy terrain. 

“Well… Thank you.” Gerard knew that Frank didn’t forgive him really, but a quick glance at the clock told him he only had two minutes left so he soldiered on. “The thing is I… I want to make amends. I want to start again. Fresh.” 

“I’m not taking on any clients at the moment.” Frank told him stiffly, still with his back to him. He pulled on his shirt next, slipping his arms through it and buttoning it up slowly. “Or for the foreseeable future.” He added, just to make sure Gerard really got the hint. 

“Perfect.” Gerard sounded elated, which made Frank frown in confusion. “I’m not interested in becoming a client of yours anyway.”

“Oh.” Frank was surprised by the sinking weight of disappointment that settled in his stomach. He felt oddly angry, which he supposed was ridiculous. “I see…” He turned around to look at Gerard, bracing himself for the goodbye he supposed was coming next. 

“I was actually hoping that I…” Gerard stopped, hesitating. He glanced at the clock, swallowed thickly and tried again. “I was hoping that I could take you on a date.” 

Frank stared at him, his eyebrows slowly rising. He waited, but no more information seemed forthcoming. He wasn’t even sure he had heard right. 

“A… Date?” He repeated, incredulous. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I want to take you out. Somewhere nice?” Gerard shrugged, glancing at the clock again and floundering. “To dinner, maybe? Or… I dunno, a show? Anywhere really, anywhere you want to go. Any day you’re free, just let me know.”

“A date.” Frank was sure he couldn’t be understanding properly. Gerard was too rich and too well respected to _date_ a slum rat. “With sex?” He asked, just to be clear he knew what he was getting into.

“That would be nice.” Gerard shrugged, blushing fiercely and mentally berating himself after. “I mean… We don’t have to though. Some people don’t like to on a first date do they? I mean, personally I don’t see why not, but let’s just play it by ear.” Gerard was well aware that he was rambling and probably destroying any chance he had of winning Frank over. He clamped his mouth shut, furious at himself. 

A small smile tugged at Frank’s lips, betraying him when he was trying to be angry. He bit his tongue to stop the traitorous grin from winning. 

“Okay…” He said slowly, still not sure he understood but he was running out of time. “And how much are you going to pay me for this date?”

“What? Nothing.” Gerard seemed surprised by the question, but it was nothing compared to how surprised Frank was by the answer.

“Nothing.” He repeated, his eyes as wide as saucers. He shook his head, sure he must have misheard. “You said _nothing?_ ”

“Well... “ Gerard faltered, unsure whether he had just put his foot in it completely. “You… You don’t, do you? Pay someone I mean, for a date.” He spoke gently, clearly terrified that Frank was about to scream at him and kick him out of his life for good. 

“I’ll pay for the date, obviously.” Gerard quickly added, trying to salvage the situation. “And like I said, we’ll go anywhere we like. But I… I don’t want to pay you for your time. I want you to come because you _want_ to. So we can get to know each other… Not as a job.” Gerard sighed and bowed his head, closing his eyes. This wasn’t going at all to plan, and he knew he was out of time. 

“Frank!” Reed’s voice came from down the hallway, loud and impatient. “Are you working tonight or what!?”

“I have to go.” Frank was still so stunned he could barely form his words. He walked to the door on autopilot, his head swimming. As he bypassed Gerard he caught the familiar smell of his cologne and his heart squeezed.

_He wasn’t going to pay him._

“Have a good show.” Gerard was still looking down at the floor, his back to Frank. His voice sounded broken, half strangled deep in his throat. “Thank you for letting me see you.” 

Frank stood in the doorway, astounded. He looked at Gerard’s back, trying to work out what he wanted. Reed shouted at him to hurry his ass up, but he barely heard him. 

“Are you staying for the show?” Frank asked quietly, biting his lip when Gerard shook his head. “I’m off Friday.” Frank waited, his heart racing, until Gerard glanced over his shoulder at him, confused. “I could be here for say… seven o'clock?” 

Gerard stared at Frank, uncomprehending for a long moment. 

“Seven…” He repeated slowly, his eyes starting to light up as he dared to hope. “You mean…”

“Dinner sounds nice.” Frank was blushing so much his skin was burning. “Maybe you could take me somewhere posh.” He tried to be playful and cheeky, and when Gerard grinned so beautifully at him he finally began to smile himself. 

“Yeah. Yes. Okay. Somewhere posh.” Gerard was hurrying to catch up, but he felt like he was wading through tar. “For our date?” He clarified, eyes shining.

Frank laughed then, unable to help himself. 

“For our date.” He agreed, blowing Gerard a kiss and racing away when Reed bellowed at him to hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no sex in this one guys (is it bad to apologise for that? I dunno) but never fear I shall make up for it soon! ;) 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't noticed I've also started to get back into writing one shots recently, which is why updates on this are so slow (I mean... They're always slow but..), but I'm having so much fun with the one shots and I've loved receiving fic ideas and requests so please keep them coming (cumming)! 
> 
> And as always, thank you so much to each of you for reading and to those of you who comment - you are my life blood, my muses, my reasons for always coming back to this little ol' hobby of mine. I love you all dearly <3


	7. Sugar

“I think I’m going to puke.” Frank turned away from the mirror and paced across the dressing room floor, running his hands through his hair which Copper had just so painstakingly styled for him. 

“If you puke, you’ll ruin your suit.” Copper followed Frank and slapped his hands away from his hair. “There’s no need to be nervous-”

“I’m not nervous.” Frank span away from Copper who was trying to fix his hair. He blushed at the disgruntled look Copper gave him, clearly disbelieving. “What? I’ve never been on a date before.” Just saying it made a fresh wave of nausea roll through Frank’s stomach. 

“I know that.” Copper returned to Frank and went back to teasing his hair into place. “And I’m telling you, don’t be nervous. It’s going to be great.”

Copper sounded confident, Frank wished he felt the same. When he had thought about the date - which was to say, he had thought about it _constantly_ all week - he had imagined that he was going to be calm and cool, possibly even aloof. He would be the perfect figure of casual charm and utterly glorious wholly unattainable sex. He was going to make Gerard _ache_ for him, and then he was going to make him really work for it…

Now though, all those visions were coming crumbling down as it became painfully clear that he was not going to be holding the upper hand tonight. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Frank looked anxiously in the mirror again and tugged self consciously at the jacket of his suit which had been delivered earlier that day. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Gerard would send him an outfit specially for their date, but he had been stunned anyway.

“Don’t be so ridiculous.” Copper chastised Frank gently and came behind him, catching his gaze in the mirror’s reflection. He ran his hands down Frank’s arms and then circled them round him so he could smooth out his lapels and adjust his tie which was already perfectly straight. “You’re going to have a wonderful time.”

“Am I?” Frank felt so nervous he was sure he would just rather call the whole thing off. He only didn’t because he knew it was ridiculous to let any man make him feel so jittery. 

“Stop looking so terrified.” Copper smiled at Frank in the mirror and slowly moved away from him. “Relax Frank, tonight is supposed to be fun.”

“I guess.” Frank turned away from the mirror and glanced at the clock on the wall. Gerard was due to pick him up in just five minutes. “Have you and Ray ever been on a date?” 

Copper smiled faintly at the question, turning to pick up his coat from where it hung over the back of a chair. He had come only when he knew Tristan would be on stage, and he was readying himself to leave so that he wouldn’t bump into him after the show. 

“We never went out anywhere.” He answered, slipping his coat on as he smiled at Frank. “Quite often I would go to Midas’s home and we would have dinner together - just the two of us. Ray Toro is too famous to be seen out with a stage performer.” There was a tinge of regret in Copper’s voice and Frank felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up. 

“I never thought about it like that…” He admitted, though he supposed he should have realised. Mr Toro was so high profile that it was sure to cause a scandal if anyone saw him dating or having a romance with someone from the slums. 

At one of his parties it was no big deal if he was seen to have sex with some poor stage performer; after all, rich men took advantage of common whores all the time. But to treat one with respect? To fall in love with them?

“Will you always have to keep your relationship a secret?” Frank felt awful, mentally berating himself for not having thought about it before; and for bringing it up then, when they had no time to talk about it. 

“I don't think so.” Copper smiled to show it was okay and followed Frank out of the dressing room and through the hallways behind the stage. “Midas insists that he doesn’t care if anyone finds out. He’s such a romantic fool, he would throw everything away for me if I let him.”

Frank glanced at Copper to find that he was frowning slightly, facing dead ahead. 

“I don’t pretend to really understand how he’s made all his money, but he assures me that no amount of scandal could strip him of his wealth. But I worry so much for his reputation… He seems so well liked by everyone, I would hate to ruin that for him…”

“Copper, you could never ruin that.” Frank looked earnestly at his friend and took his hand for a moment, squeezing it. “And if Ray doesn’t mind people knowing, I’m sure you have no reason to worry.”

Copper smiled at that and lifted Frank’s hand to his mouth so he could brush a kiss over his knuckles. He left the club with him and waited on the sidewalk for Gerard to appear, smiling as he fussed over Frank’s suit a little more. 

“Well, I’ll promise not to worry if you promise to enjoy yourself tonight.” He smirked, making Frank roll his eyes fondly. “I mean it Frank. You need to give Gerard a chance.” 

Frank scowled at Copper, but he didn’t say anything. There was no time left to. A black car that looked far too expensive to be stopping in this part of town was sliding up to the sidewalk, coming to a halt directly opposite Frank.

Copper flashed Frank a small grin and quickly swept a kiss over his cheek. “Have fun.” He smirked at him, nodding and waving a hand up at Gerard when he opened the door from the inside. 

“Do you need a ride home, Copper?” Gerard asked him quickly before he could walk away. “I’m not sure Ray would want you alone in the city.”

“Thank you, but I’ve been taking care of myself for years.” Copper smirked and nudged Frank forward, helpfully breaking him out of his stupor and getting him to slide into the back seat. “I’m going to make my way straight to the maglev, Ray is meeting me at my stop.” 

Gerard smiled, put at ease by that. Of course Ray would meet Copper. 

“Alright well, be safe.” He called and Copper chuckled, nodding his assent. He blew them both a kiss and then swung the door shut, waving them goodbye as the car pulled smoothly back into the stream of light traffic on the road.

Once they were alone Gerard turned to Frank, trying not to show how nervous he was as he took his hand and brushed a kiss to his knuckles. Frank looked utterly divine in the suit which Gerard had had made for him, as he had known he would. The sharp, clean lines and deep charcoal colour made Frank appear taller and sturdier. 

“You look very handsome, Frank.” Gerard kept his eyes on Frank’s face, refusing to give away how intense the butterflies in his stomach were. 

“Thank you.” Frank swallowed thickly and gave a wobbly smile. “So do you.” There was no point in pretending otherwise. Gerard’s suit was immaculate, clearly expensive, classically black with a white shirt and black tie. Frank found himself following the V of Gerard’s throat down to where it disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt, and his mouth watered at the prospect of following the same muscles with his tongue. 

Gerard smiled faintly, not sure if he was imagining the hungry way Frank was looking at him. The drive to the restaurant he had chosen for their date was long enough that if Frank _was_ devouring him with his eyes, then Gerard didn’t trust himself to not be a hot mess by the time they made it to dinner. 

“So um…” Gerard cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side, starting to blush when Frank’s eyes seemed to darken, fixated on the skin just above his collar. “I’m really glad that we’re doing this… I’ve missed you so much, Frank.” 

Frank snapped out of his trance and finally met Gerard’s gaze. He wasn’t sure what to say in return, wasn’t even sure what he _felt_. He was partly flattered, but he was also sort of pissed off. It seemed laughable that Gerard could talk about missing him when it had been his fault that they had to stop seeing each other in the first place.

Frank opened his mouth to say as much, but in the end he just snapped his jaw shut again. Gerard was smiling at him so softly, with such hope in his eyes, Frank reluctantly kept quiet. He felt like a good argument might clear the air a bit, but there was no point if Gerard wasn’t going to fight back.

“I’m glad we’re doing this too.” Frank finally sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“Yeah?” Gerard bit his lip and sighed, glancing out of the window for a moment. Frank didn’t sound very convincing, and Gerard’s anxiety increased tenfold. He had been agonising over this date all week, trying to figure out how to make it perfect, but he got the feeling things were not going well. 

“I got you a gift.” Gerard leant forward and reached beneath the seat. Frank watched curiously as he revealed a large, if relatively flat box. It was pastel pink and tied up with a ribbon, and looked more fitting for a woman. 

“What is it?” Frank found himself starting to relax, too distracted by the box which Gerard was handing to him. It was incredibly light. Frank would not have been surprised to find it empty. He went to shake it, but Gerard quickly reached out and stopped him. 

“Why don’t you open it?” He suggested, smiling despite himself. Frank flashed him a small scowl, but his eyes were starting to twinkle in a way that was both unexpected and familiar. Some of Gerard’s anxiety began to lift. 

Frank untied the ribbon and let it fall over his lap. Even the ribbon was high quality, silky smooth and shiny. The box too was sturdy and well made, not like any old cardboard box. When Frank lifted the lid, he had no idea what to expect… But what he found should not have been a surprise and he began to laugh. 

“Gerard!” Frank let the lid all the way up and gazed in delight at the rows upon rows of macaroons, nestled sweetly in a silver tray. The treats were all different colours, perfectly round and shiny on top. Frank’s mouth watered again and he lifted the box up so he could inhale deeply and groan at the sweet scent. 

“I thought you might like them.” Gerard smiled to himself, pleased to see Frank’s muscles visibly relax beneath his suit. He brushed a fingertip over a blue macaroon and grinned. There was something so precious about them… They conjured up images, unbidden, in Frank’s mind. Images of a masquerade ball where he was fed macaroon’s from Gerard’s fingers… Of a roman banquet where the macaroons made just for him had looked so wonderfully out of place amidst the other desserts. 

“Gee… You didn’t have to…” Frank slowly put the lid back over the box, his heart racing. Any lingering anger and anxiety had melted away at the sight of them and he couldn’t help but beam at Gerard then, shifting closer to him on the back seat. 

“I wanted to.” Gerard automatically reached out to wrap his arms around Frank and pull him to rest against his chest. His heart felt fit to burst, swelling with relief. “There’s a bakery by my apartment and when I saw them in the window I just had to get them for you.”

Frank smiled and looked up at Gerard, his heart racing to know that someone like Gerard Way had looked into a bakery window and thought of _him_. He knew, deep down in his soul, that no other businessman, no simple _client_ would do that. 

“Thank you.” Frank tipped his head up and touched his lips gently to the underside of Gerard’s jaw. “Really…”

Gerard sighed and angled his jaw down, brushing the tiniest of kisses over Frank’s lips. It was barely more than a whisper of a touch, gone before it had even began, but it left them both dizzy and breathless.

Frank looked away and laid his cheek on Gerard’s shoulder instead, closing his eyes as he willed his heart to stop racing. It was made impossible by the fact that he could now strongly smell Gerard’s cologne, drawing his nose in to brush along his neck. The scent was slightly sweet, light enough to be intoxicating without being heady, wrapping through Frank’s senses. 

Frank’s breath left him in a long, shuddering exhale as he pressed tighter to Gerard. How had he not realised just how much he had missed him? He felt bizarrely emotional, like he might actually cry, when he drifted his nose over Gerard’s jugular and happily drowned in his scent. 

Gerard tried to keep his own breathing even, sitting as still as possible so that he didn’t spook Frank away. He had missed his boy so terribly, just to feel his nose on his neck and his warmth against his chest was enough to fill him with light. He felt as though he had been lost in darkness for weeks, and just like that, Frank chased it all away. 

The drive to the restaurant felt impossibly short then, even with the traffic in the richer parts of the city. Gerard could have stayed in the car all night, saying nothing and just holding Frank. But they arrived at the restaurant all too soon and Gerard had to bite back his moan of disappointment when the car came to a halt and his driver walked round to open the door for them. 

“Hmm… Are we here?” Frank felt a bit drowsy, like he had woken up from an unexpected nap. He moved away from Gerard sluggishly, getting out of the car with a little help from the driver. 

Stepping onto the sidewalk was like entering a new dimension. This area of the city was the richest, a far cry from the streets Frank was used to. 

These streets were much quieter than the slums, and the people who walked them all drifted about at a snail’s pace, too busy chatting to each other or on their comms devices to hurry about anywhere. Everyone was also impeccably dressed, Frank noticed, but it wasn’t like they were on their way to the grocery store or the laundromat… The only establishments that lined these streets were expensive massage parlours, elite brothels and restaurants like the one Gerard was leading Frank into.

Frank felt a bolt of panic pass down his spine, making his palms sweat as he stepped over the threshold of the silver service restaurant Gerard had brought them to. 

Frank vaguely remembered cheekily telling Gerard to take him somewhere posh, but he hadn’t been expecting _this_.

The restaurant was huge, bigger than the club and yet it somehow still managed to feel more intimate. False walls made of glass and large pieces of art broke up the space so the restaurant was broken into sections but still open plan.

The tables were all small, made for only two or four people, although a couple of large parties had been accommodated by pushing tables together. These parties were both clearly business meetings - the tables were surrounded by important looking men in suits.

The kitchen was all open and visible, separated from the rest of the space by a shining glass counter. Frank was astounded, staring in amazement at the chefs buzzing around at a rapid pace.

Almost all restaurants these days had the food prepared by machines. The more expensive places had sophisticated AI programmed into the kitchens to make better meals, but hardly anywhere used actual human chefs. Only the best restaurants in the world - and with prices to match - used humans these days.

“Mr Way.” There was a small desk between the entrance and the dining area, forcing people to stop and wait to be seated which was a new experience for Frank. The man who appeared at the desk recognised Gerard instantly and even bowed as a way of greeting. 

“I have your reservation. Please follow me.” The man smiled and beckoned for them to follow him. Frank was still so engrossed in watching the chefs that Gerard had to touch the small of his back and gently nudge him forward.

Frank stumbled slightly, but he quickly recovered and followed the maitre d’ to a table that had been set up for them right next to one of the glass walls. 

Frank was confused at first when the man pulled his chair out for him. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable as he sat down slowly and allowed the server to push his chair in for him, as if he was incapable of doing it himself. But he did the same for Gerard so Frank supposed rich people just expected it. 

“A bottle for the table sir?” There was no drinks menu on the table, Frank noticed, nor any menu at all for that matter, but Gerard didn’t seem phased. 

“We’ll take the Musigny Grand Cru please Phillip, the 2012.” He said arily, without so much as a thought. 

The maitre d’, Phillip, inclined his head with a smile. “An excellent vintage.” He agreed, bowing once more before leaving. 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, trying not to smirk at him. He had no idea what any of the words he had said meant, and he sincerely hoped he wasn’t spending an absurd amount of money on a wine that Frank would not be capable of truly appreciating. 

“So… Is that a champagne or..?” Frank expected champagne. Rich people always drank champagne, didn’t they?

“It’s a red.” Gerard’s lips twitched as he fought back a smile. “An excellent one, as well.”

“An old one.” Frank commented, feeling a bit at a loss without a menu to look at. Even in his expensive suit, he felt terribly out of place. “2012?” He asked, wondering how any restaurant still stocked wine from a century ago. 

“It was an exceptional year.” Gerard shrugged, smiling at Frank across the table, apparently completely at ease. “That area of France was hit with a terrible spring frost that year, as well as unpredictable hail storms and then a summer drought. It made for an irregular yield, but the grapes are said to have been robust and rich. I hear the wine is quite magical.” 

“Wow.” Frank snorted and then blushed, looking around in case anyone heard him, but they were seated far enough from other tables that they didn’t attract any attention. Still, he lowered his voice when he spoke next. “You know… Grape soda would impress me just as much.” 

Gerard’s smile faltered just slightly, and Frank instantly regretted what he had said. He knew that Gerard was trying to please him, and he didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. 

“What I mean is, I don’t think I’ll be able to uh… _appreciate_ the… _Quality_ of the wine.” Frank tried again, scrambling for the right words. 

“You will.” Gerard relaxed slightly and smiled again, though he didn’t seem quite as relaxed as before. “I’m not trying to show off to you Frank, just… This is the only way I know how to date.” 

Frank blushed even harder, his heart skipping a beat. He looked around again, looking at the kind of people sat at the other tables and realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was Gerard’s world. Frank knew he would never fit in here, not really, and he found himself wondering what would happen if the date went well. What if they fell in love? What if Gerard asked Frank to be his, like Copper and Ray? Copper slotted so well into this environment, with his otherworldly good looks and dazzling personality. 

Frank got the feeling he would never pass quite so well. 

“Frank…” Gerard broke Frank out of his thoughts by touching his hand over the table top, smiling anxiously at him. “Just because this is the only way I know how to date, doesn’t mean it’s who I am.” 

Frank looked at Gerard, uncertain.

“I know I’m not making much sense.” Gerard sighed, sitting back but keeping his hand on Frank’s. “I was brought up in a different world to you, I know that… But I’ve never really fitted in either. I’m not…” Gerard thought for a moment and then used a phrase he never thought he would. “I’m not just another elite.”

Frank’s lips twitched, a smile coming to him unbidden. He turned his hand over so that he could lace his fingers with Gerard’s. 

“But what if I am just a slum rat?” He asked softly, gazing into Gerard’s eyes and losing himself in the warmth he saw there.

“You are not just a slum rat.” Gerard replied without hesitation, his tone stern. “You are not a rat at all. Don’t you think we should both be allowed to be more than the circumstances of our births?”

Frank opened his mouth, but he wasn’t given chance to reply before Phillip was returning to their table with two crystal glasses and a dark bottle balanced on a tray. It was a good thing really, because Frank realised that he really didn’t know what to say anyway.

The two men fell silent as Phillip placed their glasses down and poured a tiny measure of the wine into one of them. Gerard took it and raised the glass to his nose, inhaling deeply before tasting the wine. Frank watched him, intrigued, as Gerard considered the wine and then finally nodded his head. 

“Perfect, thank you Phillip.”

Frank had no idea what would have happened if Gerard had decided he didn’t like it. Would the open bottle be taken away and wasted? Would it be recorked and put back on the shelf? Frank knew that logically there was a common knowledge when it came to wine tasting, but it was not a knowledge he had. 

With Gerard’s blessing, Phillip poured the wine into the glasses, though he didn't even fill them half way. The bottle was given its own stand next to their table, and there it sat like a trophy. 

“Any particular dietary requirements, sir?” Philip posed his question to Gerard, though Frank assumed it referred to both of them. Gerard assured him they had no specific requirements, and Frank listened - for all the good it did him - as Philip went through the dishes they would be served that night.

Apparently, they did not choose from a menu. But rather… There was a menu, and they would have every dish off it, whether they wanted to or not. It sounded as though they were going to have twelve different courses, though Frank was sure he must be mistaken.

Gerard didn’t seem alarmed at any rate, and he nodded at Phillip to indicate that the food on offer pleased him, and the man bustled away again. 

“Uh…” Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard, not sure whether to laugh or frown. “What did he just say?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gerard chuckled and picked up his wine glass, raising it at Frank until the younger man took the hint and picked up his own. “Just relax, enjoy yourself, let me spoil you tonight.” 

“Alright.” Frank smirked and touched his glass to Gerard’s in a toast. Although they both kept the touch light, the _chime_ that sounded from the crystal was loud and clear and Frank jumped in surprise. Gerard chuckled and his eyes sparkled as he grinned at Frank and sipped his wine.

Frank followed his lead, pulling a small sip of the wine past his lips and letting it wash over his tongue. He let it linger there a moment, washing it over his palate before swallowing. It was delicious. 

“Okay, it’s good.” He admitted, a little irritated. Gerard’s grin just widened and he chuckled and raised his glass to Frank again. 

“I’ll drink to that.” He said playfully and Frank had to laugh just a bit. It was probably the most expensive thing that he had ever had in his mouth… Well, unless he was attributing Gerard’s net worth to his cock in which case, perhaps not. 

Frank snorted to himself again, laughing at the absurd thoughts that stopped him from being serious. Gerard tipped his head curiously at him, but Frank just waved a hand and shook his head. That was most definitely a thought that could not be shared in their present surroundings. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He chuckled, drinking some more of his wine and feeling positively giddy. 

“Alright…” Gerard smirked at him, but didn’t push for an explanation. He was just relieved that Frank was starting to grow warm and playful again. 

“So…” Frank glanced around the restaurant once more, taking in the different people and trying to work out what they were all doing here. Though some couples looked friendly, no one seemed to be out on a date like they were. “How many dates have you been on?” Frank asked the question without really meaning to, it coming thoughtlessly to his lips. As soon as he had asked it, he began to worry about the answer. 

Gerard followed Frank’s gaze around the room and smiled faintly. His wine glass was resting on the table again, but he twirled the stem slowly between his fingers as he considered. He racked his brains, thinking back to even when he had been a teenager and easily seduced, but he already knew his answer. 

“None.” He finally replied.

Frank stared at him, shocked by the finality of that one word. He couldn’t believe it at first, but then, he supposed Gerard had no reason to lie. 

“Why not?” It seemed laughable to think that Gerard didn’t get plenty of interest. There surely must have been some deep, personal reason as to why he had waited until now to go on a real date, and Frank was dying to know why… And why with him? 

Gerard shrugged and looked at Frank, smiling at him. “People just don’t, do they?” He said simply, only making Frank even more curious. 

“What do you mean?” He asked instantly, frowning. “People do… Rich people do. Don’t they?” He wasn’t so sure, now he asked it. Poor people didn’t date, he supposed. Not a lot of them, anyway. But then so many were involved in the sex trade, it made dating a bit… difficult. 

“Hm…” Gerard hummed thoughtfully and sipped his wine, considering for a moment before answering. “I’m sure people _do_ date, but it’s not very common. In elite circles at least,” he blushed to refer to his world like that, “when you can afford to pay for sex whenever you want, I suppose there’s just no need to date.”

Frank felt his cheeks burning as he flushed bright red, anger starting to simmer in his stomach. 

“Right.” He nodded his understanding, gulping a large mouthful of wine to try and make himself feel better. It didn’t work. “So there’s no need for any love, or companionship? As long as you can get your dick wet then that’s all people care about-?”

“Hey, hey.” Gerard reached out and took Frank’s hand in his own, quickly squeezing it and silencing him. “I’m not saying that you’re wrong… And I’m not saying that it’s okay that people think like that. But it’s the world we live in, isn’t it?” He spoke quietly, trying to stop anyone from overhearing them.

“The world we live in?” Frank felt sick to the stomach. “So all the times you paid to see me, you only cared about sex. You weren’t looking to actually like me, you just wanted to fuck me-”

“Frank, shh.” Gerard reached out and actually placed a finger over Frank’s lips. He shook his head at him, but to Frank’s horror, Gerard actually looked amused. “Surely you knew that was all I wanted when I first had you come to my office? And in the same tone, all you cared about was the money.”

Frank scowled, but he clenched his jaw and kept silent when Gerard moved his hand away. He knew he was being irrational, of course he had always known that was what Gerard had wanted, in the beginning at least. He wasn’t sure why it hurt so much to hear it anyway.

“But, since you’ve asked, no I didn’t intend to actually like you.” Gerard sighed at the phrasing, but continued to smile warmly at Frank. “My _intentions_ , after seeing you on stage that very first time, was to have you all to myself for just one evening, so that I could service you properly - unlike that colleague of yours who couldn’t lick an arsehole properly even if was made of the sweetest patisserie.” 

Frank blushed, but a smile twitched over his lips no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

“I did not intend to see you again. I knew you were expensive and believe it or not, I was not in the habit of spending a lot of money for sex. In fact, I didn’t buy sex terribly often at all - I know it makes me sound very dull, but I’m mostly too busy. I enjoyed watching the shows, but me and my hand had everything under control.”

Gerard smirked and Frank’s blush intensified, his smile starting to grow even more. 

“So why did you see me again?” He asked, his anger all but gone and replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling which had no right to be as wonderful as it was. 

“Why?” Gerard laughed, as if the answer should have been obvious. “Because from the very moment you walked into my office, in that ridiculous vest and probably freezing your nipples off… I fell for you.” Gerard shrugged, as casual as if he were discussing the quality of Frank’s new tie. “I fell for you so hard, and so fast, that all I’ve been able to do since that evening, is chase after you and hope that somewhere along the line you would fall for me too.” 

Frank was reeling. His heart had picked up a frantic rhythm against his ribs and he swayed a little in his seat. He was staring at Gerard with wide eyes, completely riveted, oblivious to everything else around them. 

“Y - You… You f - fell..?”

“I’m afraid so.” Gerard was still smiling, unconcerned. “I thought it was obvious, but I realise that I probably haven’t behaved in the most alluring way… Everything I have done, was all in the hope of impressing you. But it seems it had the opposite effect.” Gerard picked up his wine glass, swirled it’s contents and then took an exaggerated sip. 

“Why do you say that?” Frank’s voice was strained from how breathless he felt. He was sure Gerard was lying. 

“Well, if it had worked, I wouldn’t have almost lost you, would I?” Gerard arched one eyebrow, and Frank had to concede that he had a point. 

For a moment, they both fell quiet. Gerard waited patiently for Frank to come to terms with all he had said, and Frank struggled with the millions of questions that had arisen in his mind. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t sort out what he needed to ask first because all he could think over and over again was, _he’s fallen for me._

In the end, a waiter approached their table before Frank had fully composed. Two plates were put down in front of them and Frank stared in wonder at the food. He couldn’t even tell what it was, it looked more like a piece of abstract art than anything edible. 

“Thank you.” Gerard smiled kindly at the waiter, interrupting him before he could tell them what was on their plates. He had clearly been intending to do so, and with great flourish, but at Gerard’s words he took the hint and bowed away. 

“Frank,” Gerard reached across the table and touched his fingertips to Frank’s knuckles, “are you alright?”

“Y - Yeah, I’m fine.” Frank tried to shake himself out of his stupor, his eyes wide as he gazed at Gerard. He realised too late that he probably should have told him that he had fallen for him too, but the moment had passed and he wasn’t even sure that he was ready to admit that, even to himself. 

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s fine.” Gerard spoke over Frank, waving one hand airily. “Really. You don’t need to say anything. I just wanted to be honest with you.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand once and then let go. “I realised whilst we were apart that all the drama might have been avoided if I had just talked candidly with you instead.” 

Frank wasn’t entirely sure he agreed, but he nodded anyway and followed Gerard’s lead as he picked up his cutlery and began to taste the food. 

Frank looked uncertainly at his plate, touching something that looked dark and shrivelled with his fork. He nudged it and it rolled through a splash of something brown. 

“Try it.” Gerard was clearly trying not to laugh as Frank looked dubiously at his plate. “It’s good.”

Frank was not convinced. For food which probably cost more than he earned in a year, it certainly looked disgusting. The shrivelled things were accompanied by perfectly round balls of white stuff, splashed with brown liquid and drizzled with something thick, grainy and green.

“It’s a tomato, Frank.” Gerard sounded highly amused as Frank speared one of the shrivelled things onto his fork and lifted it up to inspect. “Sundried.”

“What?” Frank had never seen a tomato that looked like that before. He scowled at Gerard, certain he must be joking, but he wasn’t going to be scared. He looked bravely into Gerard’s eyes and bit the entire tomato off the fork.

He chewed slowly, grimacing at first when the tomato turned out to be sharp and chewy, but then slowly warming to it. The brown liquid was also sharp, and together it made an experience that was altogether tart.

“Try it with the mozarella.” Gerard was actually chuckling now, enjoying himself immensely as he watched Frank experience the food for the first time. “The creaminess will take the edge off. And try the pesto as well, that’s what brings it all together.”

Frank allowed himself to be guided by Gerard, and the next mouthful included a little of everything on the plate. This time the taste was incredible, a fusion of different textures and flavours that made Frank sigh and close his eyes.

_Now_ he understood why it was so expensive. He was vaguely aware of Gerard explaining each element of the dish to him, telling him where the produce came from and Frank came to learn that everything in his mouth was completely organic. Grown from the Earth or made from real products, and not grown in a lab or made in a factory. It tasted divine. 

Frank enjoyed just one more splendid mouthful and then the plate was empty but for a few splashes of sauce. 

“Is that it?” The flavours lingered on Frank’s tongue, but his stomach was still empty. 

“There’s a lot of courses to get through.” Gerard smirked, finishing his own plate and washing the taste away with his wine. “Don’t worry, you won’t go hungry.”

The waiter came back as soon as their plates were empty and took them away. They were afforded just five minutes to drink their wine and chat and then the next course was coming. This plate was also pitifully small, the food more a beautiful picture than anything substantial.

This time Gerard let the waiter explain what they had been served - tempura lobster tails served in a lobster bisque. Frank had never tried lobster before, but was not surprised this time to discover that it was delicious. 

Gerard hadn’t been lying when he told Frank that he would not go hungry. As the wine went down and the conversation became easy, plate after plate after plate was served and taken away, and every time Frank thought they must be on their last course, another always followed.

They were served fennel tortellini, herb crusted short rib, stewed Wagyu beef cheeks with a potato puree, roasted swordfish with a sea foam that seemed disappear on the tongue and leave a taste of salt behind. There was a plate of sauteed vegetables like a rainbow, a dish composed entirely of parmesan done in different ways, including a parmesan wafer, a parmesan foam and a pot full of hot melted cheese. 

Frank had never felt more indulgent in his life. Though the dishes were small he soon found himself getting full, but unable to resist the myriad of flavours that seemed to light up different areas of the tongue. 

Another course, this time a sorbet flavoured with strawberries and pink peppercorn, was described as a ‘palate cleanser’. Then desserts followed.

Frank ate a lemon tart that made his lips purse and his shoulders shake with laughter. Then a rich chocolate fondant served with an orange liqueur and pretzel crumb. The espresso cheesecake with banana gelato he enjoyed so much that Gerard let him eat most of his portion as well. 

It was a blessed relief when the final two courses turned out to be liquid based, composed of perfectly brewed coffee and then a sweet dessert wine which tied everything off nicely. Frank was so full that even just drinking was difficult, but everything was so good he couldn’t just leave it. 

Gerard smiled to himself as he watched Frank, glad to see him relaxed and enjoying himself. 

In the time that they had been in the restaurant, many of the other tables had emptied, and whilst a few more had been filled, the space was quieter than when they had entered. The few staff milling around were discreetly starting their end of night jobs, beginning to clean and polish the empty tables, whilst in the kitchen, a few of the chefs were no longer cooking but cleaning instead.

“Oh man, I don’t think I’ll need to eat again for a week.” Frank exclaimed. He huffed as he slumped in his chair and patted his stomach, his cheeks flushed from all the wine. He looked utterly satisfied, which pleased Gerard to no end. 

“That’s a shame,” Gerard tried not to smirk as he finished his last mouthful of wine, “I was rather hoping to treat you to breakfast in the morning.”

“Oh?” Frank’s eyes sparkled and he made no attempt to hide his smug grin as he idly twirled the stem of his wine glass between his fingers. “What makes you think I’ll still be around in the morning?” He asked coyly. 

“Call it wishful thinking.” Gerard shrugged and smiled.

Frank hummed and nodded, trying not to feel so enthusiastic about spending the night with Gerard. He had wanted to be aloof and unattainable, but somewhere along the line he had forgotten, and now his belly was full and his heart was overflowing and he found he just wanted to surrender after all.

“Where to now then, Mr Way?” He asked casually, his eyes soft as he smiled at Gerard. “Your place?”

Gerard tried not to look as surprised as he felt, biting back his smile before he gave himself away. He pretended to think about it, shrugging and glancing around until he caught Philip’s eye from across the room.

“It’s not late…” He said innocently when he looked back to Frank. “Would you like to come to mine for a little while?”

The wine had made Frank feel wild and reckless, playful enough that he grinned when he nodded and then shrugged as if he didn’t care either way. Gerard shook his head at him and laughed, offering Philip a business card from his pocket when he approached the table.

“Thank you very much for your service.” Gerard didn’t take his eyes off Frank as he spoke to Philip. “Please charge everything to my usual account.”

“Of course sir.” Philip took the card and stood back to give the two men room to leave. “Have a pleasant evening.”

Frank shot Philip a ditzy smile. He was tempted to lean in and whisper just how pleasant their evening was sure to be, but Gerard had already taken him by the hand and was pulling him out of the restaurant. 

“You’ve got a devilish look in your eyes.” Gerard told Frank with an amused expression. “Did you enjoy that?” 

“The meal?” Frank thought back to how nervous he had been that afternoon, and even how out of place he’d first felt in the restaurant. He realised he didn’t feel that way anymore, far from it; in fact he now felt light and airy - even with his full stomach - like he was drifting along under a spell. 

“The food was great.” Frank knew he had just delivered the understatement of the year, but he didn’t have the words to describe how fantastic the meal had been. “The company was even better.” That was also an understatement, but he emphasised it by snuggling into Gerard’s side and lacing their fingers.

Gerard’s face lit up with a bright, easy smile that made his cheeks go rosy. He tightened his grip slightly on Frank’s hand and very nearly started skipping down the street. He had been so worried about the date, convinced that Frank wasn’t going to warm to him, or at least not easily; it felt like a dream to have the young man cuddled up to him, holding his hand as if they were a couple. 

A few people glanced at them as they walked, but Gerard knew it was only because romantic couples were not seen all too often, and that it wasn’t because anyone knew that Frank was a slum rat. He looked so handsome in his tailored suit, and the wine had made him relaxed enough that he strolled with the comfortable posture of a man above his station. 

He also walked slowly, keeping with Gerard’s pace. They were in no rush. The night was beautiful - the sky clear and full of stars. There was a slight haze from the light pollution, but it only added a soft glow that made the evening feel even more ethereal.

“No car this time?” Frank asked playfully as they strolled down the street, too wrapped up in each other to pay much attention to anyone else around them. “Can’t afford the driver?”

“Not after that meal.” Gerard was feeling equally as playful and he smirked when Frank threw him a pleased look. 

“Liar.” He scoffed, squeezing Gerard’s hand. “You could probably afford to get us a rocket home if you wanted to.”

Gerard’s heart leapt to hear Frank refer to his apartment as ‘home’, but he tried not to show it. “I only live a few blocks away, so that really wouldn’t be necessary. But if you ever fancy a trip to the moon, let me know.” 

Frank snorted with laughter and pressed even closer to Gerard, swinging their hands lightly as he gazed up at the sky, imagining himself firing off in a rocket to the moon. Tourist flights were available, but all Frank knew about them was that they were obscenely expensive and involved a lot of effort for a simple hour of standing in a viewing centre staring across an empty landscape. 

“I don’t think I’d ever want to go to the moon.” He decided, still looking up at the sky as they rounded the corner at the end of the road. “It’d take away all the mystery wouldn’t it - oh!” Frank looked at Gerard to ask his opinion but was sidetracked by a dazzling glow that had lit up Gerard’s face. 

The source of the glow, Frank quickly realised, came from the park across the road, which was filled with fairground attractions, each lit up with hundreds and hundreds of lights. 

“Oh look! Gerard _look!_ ” Frank jumped up and down and pointed, as if anyone could miss the carnival attractions. Music drifted through the winter air, faint enough to feel ghostly as it echoed from across the street. 

“I can see it.” Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes fondly. “Are you telling me, you wouldn’t want to go to the moon, but you _would_ want to go to the winter fair which happens _every single year?_ ”

“Are you kidding me?” Frank was dragging Gerard across the street by then, pulled towards the park as if by a magnet. “Is that a trick question? Who wouldn’t want to go to the fair? I’ve never heard about this!”

“Only children _want_ to go to the fair.” Gerard scoffed, though he smiled and allowed Frank to pull him along. 

Frank either didn’t hear him, or chose to ignore him. As he neared the park he could see that a ticket booth had been set up in the gate, and people were having to pay to get in. He supposed people from his part of town didn’t talk about the fair because no one would be prepared to pay for it; but Frank had always wanted to go to a real fairground. The closest he had ever gotten was performing in a circus themed show at the club. 

“Can we go in?” Frank stopped just short of the gates, his heart racing as lights danced before his eyes. The music was clearer now, and he could smell something sweet on the air. “Please?”

Gerard was watching Frank closely. His heart felt strange, like it was being squeezed over and over. He hadn’t been to the winter fair since he was a teenager, and if he ever thought about it, it was only with disdain. The bright lights and tinkling music seemed tacky and cheap, tarnishing what was usually a very lovely park - the only one of it’s size for hundreds of miles.

Seeing Frank then though, his eyes sparkling with excitement and his skin glowing from the lights, made Gerard’s whole perception shift. Suddenly, it was like a little magic of the fair ignited in him, rekindled after decades of disinterest. 

“Come on.” Gerard laughed and pulled Frank this time, approaching the ticket booth and paying for their entry with his thumb print. The machine then dispatched two bracelets which glowed purple, signifying that they had paid. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Frank’s voice had gone slightly high pitched and he squeezed against Gerard’s side when they began to walk through the park gates. “Oh my God, I’m going to the _fair_.”

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled, his own heart racing to see the look of hushed awe on Frank’s face. He got the impression this was a major moment for the young man, so he kept quiet and simply let him take it all in as they walked into the park.

The main walkway through the space was lined on each side by booths and rides. Frank was all jittery and overwhelmed, his heart frantic in his chest. 

The music had a tinny, chiming sort of quality to it, and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The booths were manned by people in red and gold suits, calling out to the crowd and encouraging people to play games to win prizes, or to buy food that Frank had never tried but easily recognised. 

There were hot dogs in fluffy white buns, and great clouds of pink and blue cotton candy. Popcorn machines drummed out popcorn of every flavour imaginable, and caramel apples shone on little sticks. 

“Gee…” Frank tightened his hold on Gerard’s hand, as excited as he was afraid. He was conscious that they looked a little out of place in their suits. The other patrons of the fair all seemed to be children accompanied by a parent or a nanny, or swathes of teenagers who apparently were only there to kill time and looked about as enthusiastic as a dead fish.

Frank wanted to run around and squeal with joy, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He couldn’t understand how anyone could come to the fair and not be overjoyed, and he yearned for Copper. He knew that Copper would appreciate it. 

“Do you want to go on a ride?” Gerard asked Frank softly, feeling a little concerned when the young man seemed too overwhelmed to react fully. “How about the carousel as a gentle start?”

“The carousel?” Frank knew what a carousel was, but he couldn’t see one. Gerard seemed to know the way though, and he quickened his pace, leading Frank through the crowd and past a fortune teller’s tent, into a small clearing which was all but filled by a carousel the size of a house. 

“Oh my…” Frank was rendered speechless, his heart soaring again. 

The carousel was the most beautiful thing Frank had ever seen. It was lit up in lights of gold and blue, two tiers high and rotating slowly. Rising and falling within it were beautifully constructed animals on poles - horses and flamingos, tigers, lions and swans, even fantastical beasts like dragons and phoenixes, each one brightly painted and dusted with lights. 

The carousel was nearly empty and almost everyone just walked past it without a second glance. Frank felt a lump in his throat, his chest hurting to see so many stride by as if they couldn’t see this gorgeous piece of machinery. He wondered how money could poison the soul to the point that such beauty could be so easily ignored. 

“Can we go on it?” Frank didn’t tear his eyes away from the carousel as he asked the question. 

“Of course.” Gerard led the way, approaching the carousel and lifting Frank onto it when he hesitated. It seemed much faster when they were right next to it, and Frank didn’t trust himself to step onto it’s moving platform.

When Gerard lifted him up as easily as a child, Frank flushed with joy. He swayed a little when his feet settled onto the platform, his mind taking a second to adjust to the fact that he was moving whilst still standing motionless. 

Gerard stepped up behind him effortlessly, smiling when Frank turned to beam at him. The wind ruffled through his hair, and his eyes were alight with astonishment. 

“I want to go to the top floor!” Now that they were on the carousel, Frank forgot about everyone else and allowed his excitement to come flooding out. He didn’t care anymore how anyone else was reacting, this was the best night of his life! He seized Gerard by the hand and weaved his way through the bobbing animals to find the staircase that led to the second floor. 

Gerard laughed and allowed Frank to pull him along, his own joy bubbling to a peak just to witness Frank having such a wonderful time. Suddenly he couldn’t remember why he had ever stopped coming to the fair, it seemed like such a magical place. 

“I want to ride the unicorn - actually no the koi carp - _ooh_ no the _frog!_ ” Frank gravitated to an emerald green frog in flowing silk robes. It had a little hat on it’s head, and was holding an open book with golden coins piled between the pages. It looked mythical and ridiculous, and Frank fell in love with it immediately. 

Gerard looked around at the dozens of options and wondered how the frog, of all things, had appealed to Frank. He was sure that a psychologist would find the choice very _illuminating_ , but Gerard simply found it amusing.

“I’m going to name him Ferdinand.” Frank decided as he placed his foot onto the step beside the hind leg of the frog and swung himself rather gracefully into the seat on it’s back. He clasped the golden pole speared through it with both hands and had to suppress his delighted squeal as he began to rise and fall like riding a wave. 

“You look majestic.” Gerard chuckled, choosing the beast next to Frank’s frog so he could ride beside him. 

“I know.” Frank replied, grinning and throwing his head back so he could feel the wind washing over his throat and through his hair. 

Gerard watched him with increasing desire, certain he was falling past the point of no return. He looked away long enough to climb onto the half dragon, half rooster creation beside Frank’s and settle comfortably into the saddle. 

Frank glanced over and squinted one eye, cocking his head to the side. “What even is that?” He asked, finding the sight of Gerard upon it so ridiculous that it was impossible not to laugh. 

“This is a cockatrice.” Gerard informed him, lifting his nose into the air and pretending to be haughty about it. “It’s an impressive creature.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank was trying, and failing, to hold back his mirth. “I’ve always wanted to see you ride a giant cock.”

Gerard glared at Frank from the corner of his eyes, trying to look unamused even as Frank roared with laughter at his own joke. Gerard heaved a long sigh and shook his head, though his shoulders trembled with his own restrained giggles.

“Very nice.” He said coolly, waiting for Frank to stop laughing. “Very mature.”

Gerard supposed it was a good thing that the carousel was near enough empty. There was no one near enough to them to hear them, and Frank was free to laugh loud and long; Gerard was mesmerised by him. What a delight it was, to see Frank so full of joy. 

As the carousel rotated the lights and sounds of the fair all blurred into one, as if they had been transported into a cyclone of colour. Once Frank had finished laughing, he leant his cheek against the pole of his frog and just gazed out at the scenery whirling by, a grin plastered to his face. 

Gerard was far more interested in watching Frank; at the way his face shone different colours and the wind ruffled his hair. His eyes looked like they were sparkling, and Gerard knew it was probably just the lights, but he liked to imagine it was from joy. 

Frank could have stayed on the carousel all night, getting lost in a whirl of bright lights and tinkling music; but the wind was bitterly cold so high up, and without a coat or scarf, he soon started to shiver. 

“Just let me know when you’re ready to go.” Gerard didn’t want to force Frank to end his carousel ride, but he was immediately aware of his shivering. “I saw a stand selling hot chocolate, I’ll buy you one to warm up when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now.” The promise of hot chocolate had Frank sliding off his frog in an instant. He grinned at Gerard, his cheeks and nose rosy red from the cold. Gerard practically fell off his cockatrice, his legs gone to jelly. 

“You okay there?” Frank laughed at him, his eyes bright. “A big cock always makes me a bit unsteady on my feet too.”

“Jesus H Christ.” Gerard rolled his eyes fondly as Frank laughed and strolled away, clearly amused with himself. Gerard had never known the boy be so playful, so he couldn’t feel bad about being teased. He resisted the urge to make a quip about his own ‘big cock’, since he imagined Frank would only counter it with something less than flattering.

Besides, Gerard was _trying_ to keep the tone romantic. 

 

Frank was waiting for Gerard on the bottom platform, smiling up at him as he came down the stairs. He had loosened his tie somewhere along the line, and huddled up in his suit jacket so that his hands were hidden within the sleeves. He looked relaxed and handsome, and Gerard had to squeeze the handrail tight so he didn’t tumble headfirst down the stairs.

He wasn’t sure when he had become so easily affected by Frank, but he was doing a terrible job of hiding it. 

Thankfully, Frank didn’t comment this time. He simply smiled at Gerard and kissed his cheek when he reached him, laughing when Gerard lifted him up and then jumped off the moving platform.

Gerard swayed slightly when his feet planted to the earth, his body taking a split second to re-adjust to the stillness of the firm ground after the spinning platform. He felt a bit wobbly when he let Frank down, but the younger man didn’t give him chance to compose.

“Hot chocolate!” Frank was like an excited child, holding onto Gerard’s hand and dragging him back down the path towards the purple and brown booth which sold the promised beverage. 

Gerard sighed in a good natured kind of way and smiled at the man in the booth. He was stirring a cauldron over a naked flame, and the smell of rich, expensive chocolate wafted to them on the steam rising from it. 

Even with his belly so full after their huge meal, Frank found that his mouth watered from the scent. He stood on his tiptoes and leaned over the counter top, inhaling deeply. 

“Two please.” Gerard chuckled, holding two fingers up at the man. He dug in his pockets for some cash, finding a folded up note he had forgotten about and handing it to the vender. 

When Frank was handed his hot chocolate in a sturdy paper cup, he immediately lifted it to his nose to smell close up. He audibly groaned as the scent enveloped him, sweet and rich. He was vaguely aware of Gerard politely thanking the vender and taking his own cup, but Frank was all but distracted by his own drink. When he sipped it, he had to close his eyes and _moan_.

Gerard smirked and quickly steered Frank away from the booth with a hand on the small of his back. He tried his own hot chocolate, and found it to be perfectly adequate, but Frank was in seventh heaven.

The chocolate was made from a mixture of heavy cream and fatty milk, giving it a thick, silky consistency. The chocolate flavour was made from actual cocoa solids, and not from the fake stuff that came from powdered chemicals that Frank was used to. It was the most glorious thing he had ever tasted, and he felt giddy as he sipped it and let it warm him. 

“Good?” Gerard asked innocently, laughing when Frank moaned again and nodded. “You’re easy to please.”

“You’re oblivious to how lucky you are.” Frank spoke gently, but seriously. He opened his eyes to look at Gerard, his tongue poking out to lick chocolate off the rim of his cup. Gerard was hopefully distracted again.

“I suppose I am.” He agreed, because he was too enraptured to think straight, and he got the feeling Frank was right anyway.

Satisfied, Frank nodded and reached out to take hold of Gerard’s hand in one of his own, lacing their fingers as they walked. 

The fair was too large for them to see it all in the time they had left, but Frank seemed content enough to simply drift around and watch the rides whilst he drank his chocolate. They played a few of the games in the booths, and whilst they didn’t win a prize, Gerard still felt triumphant just because he was allowed to witness the excitement and wonder that came from Frank in waves.

They ended the evening with Gerard purchasing Frank a caramel apple - just because he had seen him staring at them, and though Frank protested and insisted he couldn’t eat a single thing more - he slowly devoured the entire treat on their walk back to Gerard’s apartment. 

Gerard thought about offering to take Frank home, just so that he could be certain Frank really did want to stay with him; but in the end he decided against it. Confidence, Copper had told him, was important. He knew that Frank was more than capable of telling him if he wanted to go home, and he had no doubt that he would do so in a flash if he decided that was what he wanted. 

So Gerard took him up to his floor, and tried not to doubt that Frank wanted him too. He followed him easily enough, engrossed only in finishing his apple. 

“Would you like a drink?” Gerard asked once they had stepped into the warmth of his apartment and he began to unbutton his suit jacket. “Coffee, tea, wine?”

“No, thank you.” Frank looked around for a bin to put his now empty stick and Gerard chuckled as he took it from him and strode to the kitchen.

Frank watched him go, his eyes bright. Gerard had removed his jacket by then, and Frank was admiring the way the fabric clung to his back as he walked away. He could see his muscles beneath the shirt and he hummed to himself, licking his fingers slowly to rid them of the caramel that clung to them.

“Are you warm enough? I can turn the heating up-”

“I’m fine.” Frank chuckled, wandering to the centre of the room and gazing around. Gerard was busying himself in the kitchen, washing his hands and moving things about. Frank continued to suck his fingertips and watched him.

It was only after Gerard had changed the order of his herbs stand three times that Frank knew he was fumbling for something to do. Frank wondered if he made him nervous. 

“Are you going to kiss me anytime tonight, or would you rather I left you and the basil alone?” Frank smiled innocently at Gerard when he glanced at him over his shoulder. Gerard’s eyes were immediately drawn to Frank’s fingers against his lips and he realised how ridiculous he was being. 

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” He shook himself from his stupor and slowly left the kitchen, approaching Frank with a racing heart. He wasn’t sure if he still had to abide by the same rules that Frank had given to him as a client. 

Frank shrugged as a way of answering, his cheeks going a little pink from the predatory way Gerard approached him. “If you were on a date with a boy who wasn’t a prostitute, would you even ask?”

Gerard considered that question, and ultimately decided that no, he wouldn’t. Nor would he worry about being pushed away, if that were the case. 

Instead of answering, he simply closed the gap between them and placed one hand to Frank’s jaw. He drew a line beneath Frank’s lips with his thumb, his other hand wrapping around Frank’s wrist to tug his fingers down and away from his mouth. 

Frank tipped his head back slightly, looking up at Gerard with wide, shining eyes. He kept perfectly still, waiting with a racing heart for Gerard to lean in and touch their lips together. 

When he finally did, barely a second had passed but it felt like eternity. Frank immediately pressed closer to him, sighing in delight to finally, _finally_ have Gerard’s mouth on his. The hand that wasn’t being gripped by Gerard, he raised to rest on the older man’s chest, feeling his own frantic heartbeat. 

Frank’s lips were soft and plump, warm and sticky on Gerard’s. The tackiness from the caramel made their lips cling, peeling apart when Gerard pulled back just enough to be able to trace the point of his tongue along the crease of Frank’s mouth. He could taste the syrupy sweetness from the caramel, and when he pushed his tongue inside he found the tartness from the apple. 

Frank gasped and moaned, fisting his hand in Gerard’s shirt. He surrendered to him without struggle, allowing himself to simply melt as Gerard’s fingers massaged his jaw and his tongue swept through his mouth. Any desire to resist him had gone. He couldn’t even remember any more why they had ever fallen out in the first place. 

Gerard sucked Frank’s lower lip into his mouth for a second, nibbled playfully and then let him go with a gentle tug on his lip ring. He decided there and then that the only way he ever wanted to taste a caramel apple was from Frank’s mouth, and he hoped he’d have many more opportunities in the future. 

“I want you to stay with me tonight.” He whispered honestly against Frank’s lips, letting go of his wrist so that he could caress his face with both hands. “I want to make love to you.”

“Mhmm… And you’re definitely… Not gonna pay me?” Frank murmured between soft kisses, his head already dizzy from desire. He yearned to be touched by Gerard. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched him with kindness, or real desire, or dare he think it, _love_. He wanted it badly. He wanted it to be _real_.

“I’m not paying you a cent.” Gerard nodded, understanding now, with a little help from Copper, that it was the money that had pushed Frank away every time he tried to bring him closer. He couldn’t quite understand it, but he knew at least enough to keep his money to himself. “But, you can pay me, if you like.” 

Frank laughed, startled. He opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, smirking at his devious grin. “You’re such an ass.” Frank told him, feeling some of his tension melt away. “How about I don’t pay you, and you fuck me anyway?” He smirked. 

“I didn’t say anything about fucking.” Gerard tsk’d softly. “I said I want to make love.”

“Is there a difference?” Frank rolled his eyes and squeaked in surprise when Gerard suddenly swept him up into his arms like a bride. 

“Oh Frank, I clearly have a lot to show you.” He sighed, shaking his head and carrying him straight to the bedroom.

Frank laughed, but he wasn’t as confident as he usually was. He always thought _make love_ was just a term people use for sex when they were trying to be subtle, the idea that it could be something new was as exciting as it was daunting. He was pretty certain Gerard couldn’t teach him a thing he didn’t already know, but he was more than happy to learn.

Gerard carried Frank to his bed and then lay him down in the centre of it, climbing instantly on top of him. He grinned and shared another soft kiss with him, but he pulled away before Frank had chance to deepen it. 

“Listen to me a second,” Gerard knelt up over Frank and began working on the buttons of his jacket and then his shirt, “I want you to understand why I acted the way I did the night you were with that client…”

“Oh Gerard, really?” Frank groaned and shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Now? Talk about killing the mood…”

Gerard chuckled, but continued both in undressing Frank, and in talking to him. 

“I just want you to understand why I was jealous… I don’t want you to think that I was trying to be possessive or that I think you belong to me or anything like that. Because I _don’t_ believe that Frank.”

“Uhuh.” Frank really didn’t want to have this conversation when he had been promised amazing sex. Gerard _was_ undressing him, but he was taking his time about it, undoing one button at a time and smoothing his thumb over each bit of revealed skin before moving on. 

“The reason I was so jealous, is because… Well… It’s hard to explain… But there are details about you that I love so much… Things that I don’t think anyone else notices. And I don’t _want_ anyone else to notice, I want them to stay mine…”

“What do you mean?” Things weren’t going in the direction Frank was expecting. He had expected to be angry, but instead he was starting to grow curious. He was warming beneath Gerard’s hands, even with all the talk of jealousy which usually enraged him. “What things?”

Gerard hummed softly, brushing the folds of Frank’s shirt open once he had undone the last button. He loosened his tie, pulling the knot free and then letting the two ends hang down the sides of his body as well. 

Frank made a wonderful picture, laying beneath Gerard, his torso bared but for the open shirt and jacket. It was like unwrapping a hard outer shell to discover that inside was something soft and warm. Frank’s skin was decorated in colourful artwork, and his belly ring sparkled under the bright bedroom lights. 

“Hm… Things like… This, for example.” Gerard started by laying a fingertip into the dip of Frank’s clavicle. “When you sweat, this little groove fills with it.” 

“Lovely.” Frank scoffed, snorting out a laugh to hide how bashful he was becoming. He got the feeling he was about to be laid bare, and not just physically. “You’re telling me you don’t want anyone else to see me sweat?”

“I don’t want anyone else to be close enough to see that it gathers _here_.” Gerard, undeterred, tapped the dip to emphasise his point. He knew that Frank was listening intently, just pretending to be unimpressed. “I don’t want anyone else close enough to taste it.” He leaned down and dipped the point of his tongue in the basin created by Frank’s clavicle. 

Frank blushed, squirming slightly beneath Gerard. He couldn’t help but flush with delight, his body rippling all over when Gerard drew a path with his tongue up and over his throat. 

“I also don’t want anyone else to realise that when you’re embarrassed you blush to here…” Gerard brushed a fingertip across the base of Frank’s throat. “But when you’re aroused, you blush all the way to here…” He drew a line with his finger, down past Frank’s nipples and halfway down his rib cage. 

“I don’t do that.” Frank scoffed, though he preened beneath Gerard’s touch. 

“Yes you do.” Gerard grinned, pleased he could reveal things that even Frank’s didn’t know. “And after you’ve cum, you go all mottled, like marble.” Gerard didn’t notice the way Frank grimaced, apparently not impressed with his description though he didn’t try to deny it. 

“I also don’t want anyone else to know about down here…” Gerard slid his hand further down and began to work open the button of Frank’s suit pants. 

“People see me on stage all the time.” Frank laughed, a little breathless, as Gerard easily got him undressed with just one hand. “If you didn’t want other guys seeing my cock you shouldn’t have fallen for a stage performer.”

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. He would never admit it, but Frank raised a very valid point. 

“I wasn’t talking about your cock.” He said instead, pulling Frank’s trousers open but leaving them on for a moment. He slid his hand into his briefs, a little disappointed it wasn’t his usual jockstrap, and brushed his fingers over his cock. He was warm and starting to plump up, but nowhere near hard yet. If anything that just turned Gerard on more, knowing that he would get to feel him stiffen. 

“I was talking about here.” He dipped his hand lower still, cupping his fingers around Frank’s testes and caressing his sack against his palm. He was mildly saddened to find him perfectly smooth once more; disappointed that he hadn’t been around to watch him shave. 

“When the hairs start to grow back here, there’s a point when they’re so short and soft it’s like velvet.” Gerard squeezed ever so gently and pressed his thumb between the two stones, earning a soft groan from Frank. “People can’t see that when you’re on the stage… But I’ve _felt_ it, and it was perfect.”

“Oh.” Frank laughed breathlessly, already speechless. He was starting to get hot enough that he could feel himself perspiring and he was hyper aware of where the sweat was beading. He didn’t know whether to feel mortified or turned on when a drop rolled down his throat and actually gathered in the dip of his clavicle just like Gerard said it did.

“Plus, there’s all the other more obvious things that I love…” Gerard was talking conversationally again, his hand out of Frank’s pants so that he could pull his trousers down his legs. “Like the way you love my tongue in your ass,” he smirked when Frank’s blush intensified, “or the exact way to massage your prostate to milk you dry.”

The change in tone was just dirty enough that Frank found himself panting. He was amazed by how weak he was, his body surrendering gladly as Gerard sat him up so he could also drag off his shirt, tie and jacket, leaving him naked beneath him.

“I will admit, you do know how to rim a man.” He tried to sound playful, but he ended up speaking so seriously he just made himself even more embarrassed. 

“Thank you.” Gerard was far from abashed, if anything he just looked thrilled by the compliment. He sat back on his heels so he could look at Frank, his eyes bright. “There are other things I know about you, that I don’t want to share… Mostly the noises you make when you’re in pleasure. I’ve memorised every single one, and know exactly what I was doing to you to cause them.”

“That wouldn’t even surprise me.” Frank groaned, arching up as Gerard’s hands slid from his hip bones, up to his ribs and then further on to his nipples. He was shaking already, just knowing what was coming next. Gerard was predictable enough that Frank’s nipples were hard with anticipation before he had even touched them.

“It’s true.” Gerard was still talking, though even he was starting to become a bit short of breath. “It kills me to think of you making those noises for anyone else… The ones you make on stage are different… Fake.”

Frank’s eyelids fluttered as he fought with the tingles of pleasure that Gerard’s fingers on his nipples were causing. He wanted to argue about his stage performances, but he supposed there was no point. Gerard was right, he did fake it.

“I only make those noises for you…” He wasn’t sure why he admitted it, but his brain wasn’t functioning properly anymore. Gerard’s fingers were gentle and coaxing, just rubbing slowly over his nipples, making him whimper and writhe. “Oh Gee…”

“That’s it.” Gerard’s eyes darkened as Frank surrendered, his nipples peaking to hard points under his fingers. He kept his touch light and soft, just admiring the way Frank’s body moved and his muscles convulsed whenever the pleasure came particularly strong. He also listened intently to him, cataloguing the noises he made.

“Gerard…” Now Frank had given up trying to resist, he found himself doing the exact opposite. He arched his back and whined for more; spread his legs wide until Gerard settled between them and he wrapped one leg around his lower back. “Why aren’t you naked?”

“I will be soon.” Gerard assured him through a soft laugh, still tenderly rubbing his nipples. “I’m just enjoying you at the moment…”

“I want to enjoy you as well.” Frank sighed, forcing himself to open his eyes and meet Gerard’s gaze. As lovely as he knew it would be to just submit and let Gerard ravish him as always, he wanted more opportunity to feel Gerard too. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. 

“Tell me what you want.” Gerard offered, sighing as Frank began to lay tender kisses to his jaw. It was sweet and intoxicating, unravelling Gerard easily. He indulged in Frank’s touch for a minute, but then turned his head to kiss him properly. 

“Mm…” Their tongues twined as they both fought for a taste and Gerard was rewarded with the lingering sweetness from the caramel. It stirred a sensation in his chest that made him pant and groan, weakening him so that Frank found it easy to undress him.

“I want you to make love to me…” Frank whispered, starting to understand the difference. His body was aching, fiercely aching for Gerard’s. He wanted him inside him, but it didn’t feel like normal desire. He didn’t want him because he was turned on and hungry for it, though all of that was also true. He wanted him because he needed him _closer_ , needed to prove to him that he trusted him and wanted him as badly as Gerard claimed to want him.

“You said you wanted that…” Frank was whispering, pushing Gerard’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. “I want that too… I want to give you everything…”

A sweeter promise had never been made. Gerard’s mind swam from the implications, his heart fit to burst. He grabbed Frank’s hands and stopped him from working at his trousers, needing a moment to just kiss him and let his words wash through him like an opiate in the blood.

“My boy…” Gerard whispered into Frank’s mouth, letting go of his hands so he could go back to undressing him. “I…” The words got stuck in Gerard’s mouth, fear making him hesitate. How easy it would be to speak the truth… But even in his half delirious state, he didn’t expect Frank to return his feelings or even accept them.

“Shh…” Frank seemed to understand what he had been about to say and he silenced him, pressing a hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs to cup his half hard cock and squeeze. “Just kiss me.” 

Gerard was all too glad to comply. 

He thought hazily about how much he had wanted to kiss Frank in the beginning, and how adamant he had been that they weren’t able to. And now, just a few short months later, he was practically devouring him.

Gerard bucked his hips forward, Frank’s palm grinding over him. He was thickening up fast, and as soon as he was stiff enough, Frank wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pulled his cock past the fly of his trousers. He began to stroke him, his grip firm but lazy, rubbing over his length.

“Oh fuck…” Gerard had missed Frank so much, he had been too upset when they were apart to even touch himself. All of a sudden his body seemed to remember what it had been missing out on and within seconds he was throbbing and twitching in Frank’s hand, his tip soaking with preejaculate. 

“Oh God… Oh no…” Gerard tried to pull back, realising too late just how quickly his body was responding. 

“Are you going to cum?” Frank didn’t sound upset; surprised, perhaps, and slightly awestruck, but certainly not concerned. If anything, he quickened his pace. He twisted his palm over Gerard’s slick tip, spreading the cum over the rest of his length and continuing with his brutal pace even when Gerard whined in frustration and began to spurt over his fingers. 

“Oh my God.” Frank couldn’t explain why, but he was delighted. He grinned and stretched his spine so he could kiss Gerard, his free hand fisting into his hair. “Yes, that’s it Gee.” He growled, continuing to stroke his erection, thumbing over the head and smearing his release over his shaft. 

Gerard half moaned, half sobbed, devastated that he had cum so soon. He hadn’t had such a premature release since he has a teenager and he was mortified, even as pleasure continued buzzing through him, coaxed along by Frank’s unrelenting hand. 

“Mm… Fucking stunning…” Frank had managed to bring a man to climax quickly, but never that quickly. He looked at his dripping hand and felt an incredible hunger rise in him. Before he had even decided to do so, he had lifted his hand to his mouth and was eagerly sucking Gerard’s release from his fingers and licking it from his palm.

Gerard watched him with a bleary gaze, his heart hammering like a rabbits. He was still twitching, his cock hard as if he hadn’t just blown his load like a fourteen year old. He was glad that he at least wasn’t soft, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. It had been weeks since he’d sought any relief, and now he was getting it with the man of his dreams. It was hardly shocking that his body was eager to continue.

“I’m sorry…” Gerard knew he shouldn’t have to apologise, but he felt the need to anyway. Frank hushed him immediately, frowning and shaking his head as he gathered the last drop of cum onto his tongue. 

“Don’t you dare say sorry.” His voice was husky from arousal. “That was so hot…”

Gerard was glad that Frank thought so, and as soon as he had finished licking his hand clean he dragged him in for another kiss, sharing the bitter taste on his tongue. 

Frank hummed and slid his tongue firmly over Gerard’s, rubbing into his mouth and making sure he got a taste of himself. He wondered fleetingly if Gerard was the type of man who was disgusted by the taste of his own seed or if he was fired up by it. Frank had always liked to see men tasting themselves, and indeed, he often cleaned his hand up in the same way after masturbating. 

Perhaps that was a secret he would share with Gerard one day. 

“Still okay to go on?” Frank grinned devilishly at Gerard, pushing his pants down over his hips. “I want to feel you inside me so much…”

“Fuck…” Gerard was certainly not about to refuse. He slid off the bed so he could step out of his clothes and grab the lube strips and slipskins from the bedside table. He dropped them onto the mattress and Frank grinned, grabbing the box of slipskins to look at it. 

“Can I put this on you?” He asked, his voice rough with desire. He also found putting condoms onto men incredibly sexy, though he couldn’t explain why. He slid one of the slipskins out of the box and carefully tore open it’s wrapper, dropping the skin onto his palm. It was so thin that even compacted as it was, it was almost invisible. 

“Course you can.” Gerard climbed back onto the bed and knelt before Frank, smiling when he came up to kiss him first. 

Gerard worked his lips over Frank’s with less haste now. He was torn between wanting to take his time in kissing and touching every inch of his body, and in getting straight to business like Frank clearly wanted. In the end he surrendered to him, as if he could do anything else when Frank’s hands were deliberately stroking him whilst he rolled on the slipskin.

“I can’t wait to feel you…” Frank was so hungry for it, it was burning him. He had never felt so eager before, like he could die if he didn’t get Gerard inside him _right now_. Just feeling him in his hands, hard and thicker than most men Frank had been with, was making his own erection throb fiercely. 

“Jesus, Frank…” Gerard was trying not to get carried away and to actually think straight, which was nearly impossible because Frank was melting lube strips in his hands and stroking over Gerard’s length again. He was certain there was a reason why they couldn’t just have sex immediately, and it took him a pitifully long time to remember. 

“Let me prep you Frankie…” Gerard lay over Frank when the younger man reclined onto his back, opening his legs for him. He stroked his hand between them, caressing Frank’s testes first and just indulging in the weight of them on his palm whilst his other hand wrestled another lube strip from the silver case. 

“I don’t need to be prepared…” Frank was panting again, his whole body tense from need. He whined and tried to arch away when Gerard slipped a lubed finger between his cheeks anyway, following the seam of his testes down over his perineum and then against his hole. 

“Gee…” He whimpered, hating how good it felt to have that finger caressing over his muscles. “Please… Don’t want to be prepped… Will feel better without it…” He insisted, using his heel to thump the back of Gerard’s calf. 

“It will hurt.” Gerard insisted, but Frank was stubborn. 

“It _won't_.” He maintained, groaning when Gerard’s finger sank inside him and it felt _so good._ “Please Gee… Please, I promise I’ll say if it hurts…”

Frank’s voice had a desperate note to it that made Gerard pause. He couldn’t understand why Frank would want to go ahead without readying himself first, but he seemed determined. 

“There’s no rush Frankie…” He told him gently, but Frank only rolled his eyes. 

“I _know_ that, it’s not that I’m rushing it’s just… Please, just trust me?” Frank couldn’t bare to be honest and reveal that he was so used to being penetrated now that he missed the pain of the stretch from when he had just been starting out in the club scene. He knew it was ludicrous, but he wanted tonight to feel like the first time, if he could.

Gerard considered for a moment, but ultimately decided that whatever Frank wanted, Frank would get. Although it went against everything he knew, he simply spread another lube strip over his cock and lined up. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked uncertainly, gazing into Frank’s eyes. 

“You won’t hurt me.” The desperate edge to Frank’s voice had disappeared and he looked serene at last. He smiled gently, stroking his thumb along Gerard’s cheek bone. It was the way Gerard looked at him then that made him wish that they had never fallen apart. “Take me Gee… Please.”

Frank was so relaxed and sure that Gerard couldn’t deny him. He captured his lips in a tender kiss, just feeling them against his own as he began to ease forward. 

Frank sighed and spread his legs even wider, tilting his hips up just enough to make the glide easier. He was so relaxed, so eager, that he opened up for Gerard easily. The lack of foreplay meant that he keenly felt every inch of Gerard’s cock as he sank into him, his rim stretching tight around him. It didn’t hurt as such, but Gerard was so thick that Frank burned as his body worked to accommodate him.

“Fuck _yes_...” Frank groaned inwardly and arched his back, whining and writhing beneath Gerard as his cock throbbed and twitched on his belly. There was nothing more glorious than the initial press of Gerard’s cock inside him, the way his body let him inside without a fight. He felt overwhelmed, almost to the point of crying, and he would have felt alarmed only his brain seemed to have short circuited. 

Gerard kept his pace slow, his own body thrumming with emotion. He arched over Frank, easing into him as slowly as he could. He could feel that he was tight, and his muscles squeezed even tighter every time he moaned in pleasure. Gerard had to keep pausing, giving Frank time to relax again so he could continue pressing into him.

When at last he felt the curve of Frank’s backside on his sit bones he released the breath he had been holding. Frank continued to moan just as hungrily, though he obediently kept still and let Gerard give them both a moment.

For Gerard, it had been so long since he had last had sex, that he was afraid he would cum prematurely again. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep inhale to compose. But the problem was, Frank was the only person he had ever really wanted. Whilst he had had sex with plenty of performers, and used the pleasure pods even more, he had never wanted the same person again and again, had never fallen in love with any of them.

It was so overwhelming that Gerard didn’t trust himself not to blurt it out. He wanted to tell Frank so desperately, but he was so afraid it would scare him away. He could handle it when he wasn’t pressed inside him, but now it was bursting in his chest, dancing on the tip of his tongue…

“Gerard, move, please.” Frank broke Gerard out of his thoughts with a whine and a deep, hungry kiss. He rolled his hips up, trying to coax Gerard into moving. His inner walls were convulsing around his cock, as if trying to pull him in deeper. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Gerard snapped into focus and dutifully pulled his hips back, thrusting into Frank in one long glide. They both moaned at the sensation, Frank’s muscles clutching at Gerard’s length so hard that their bodies felt like one. 

“Oh God… Oh Gee… So good…” Frank’s voice was strained, every muscle in his body tensed as he arched up. His arms were wrapped around Gerard’s neck and he pulled him in close, their chests touching. Frank relaxed at last, sinking down into the mattress and bringing his knees up as high as he could. 

“Yes… Yes Frank…” Gerard whispered his own delight against Frank’s lips, kissing him tenderly. He hooked his arms behind Frank’s legs to help him keep them elevated, creating a cage for his body to fit into. The world seemed to shrink until there was nothing left but their two bodies, joined tight together and moving in unison.

Gerard kept his thrusts slow but deep, his lips never leaving Frank’s. His hands came to rest naturally high on Frank’s sides, cupping his rib cage. Gerard stretched his thumbs so that they could nudge against Frank’s nipples, just enough to make the young man squirm and sigh.

Frank tangled his hands into Gerard’s hair, breathing heavily and relaxing his body so that Gerard could set the pace. The slowness of his thrusts was frustrating at first, Frank’s body so hungry for more, but he soon began to relax into it and understand that this wasn’t about chasing pleasure and bursting into climax. This was a sharing of their bodies, an exchange of trust and silent confession of love. That it felt good was purely a bonus.

“Gerard…” Frank couldn’t stop himself from breathing his name, his emotions peaking higher and higher whilst his pleasure stayed soft and slow. He felt tears burning in his eyes, taking him by surprise. He wanted to try and conceal them, but there was nowhere to hide. Their bodies were so close, their faces practically touching.

Gerard rolled his hips in a particularly satisfying angle and his cock grazed against Frank’s swollen prostate. The pleasure that rippled through Frank’s body was enough to unlodge one of his tears and it rolled hot and wet down his cheek.

Gerard’s lips found it, kissing it away and then gathering the one that followed it. Frank was mortified. His cheeks blazed red and his crying only grew worse when he realised that Gerard was aware of it. 

 

“Shh…” Gerard lengthened his thrusts just enough to make them both moan, Frank automatically arching up into the sensation. Gerard kissed his damp cheeks, smiling as he felt more tears dripping over his lips and leaving a taste of salt on his tongue. “Oh my love…”

Frank whimpered and laughed breathlessly, his laughter turning into a sob halfway through. He couldn’t explain why he was crying, especially when he felt so good. His cock was harder than ever, visibly twitching between their bodies, and his inner muscles were clamping hard over Gerard’s length, and yet his tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Gee… G - Gee…” Frank turned his face to the side, whimpering as another wave of pleasure made his balls pull up tight. Gerard moved his kisses into his neck, working his lips over his damp skin and murmuring sweet nothings to him.

Frank was certain that he was about to cum, but his orgasm continued to gently build, rolling through him in so many waves that he almost didn’t notice when his cock began to spurt over his stomach. There was just enough friction from Gerard’s body pressed to his to tip him over the edge and keep him spiralling as Gerard thrust slowly into him.

Gerard pushed up on his hands just enough to be able to watch as Frank spilt his release in thick ropes between their bodies. His ass convulsed around him, dragging him in deep and holding him there as Frank squirmed and cried and came. 

Gerard felt so overcome with emotion then that he just had to kiss Frank, holding still inside him. Frank’s hands were pressed into his hair, tugging gently as he sobbed into Gerard’s mouth. His cock was throbbing still, long after the last drop of ejaculate had eased from his tip. 

“Ooh Gee…” Frank had to pull back to breathe, his whole body on fire. He continued to squeeze around Gerard’s length, and more tears fell down his cheeks when Gerard began to move again inside him.

“Are you okay?” Gerard was sure Frank was not crying because he was hurt, but he double checked anyway. Frank nodded quickly, kissing him hard in answer. 

Gerard smiled into his mouth and cupped his jaw in both hands, keeping their lips together as he thrust into him and allowed himself to quicken his pace just enough to bring himself to climax. He pressed as deep into Frank as he could go when he came, his seed splitting the slip skin and filing his young lover.

Frank gasped and sobbed as Gerard came inside him, hot and slick. He rolled his hips up, welcoming the eruption and murmuring encouragement into Gerard’s mouth. He grinned dreamily when Gerard continued to ever so slowly thrust into him, rocking his hips long after they had both begun to soften.

“Gee…” Frank felt dizzy, his mind still swimming. He opened his eyes and found Gerard smiling at him. He gently stroked the final tears away from Frank’s cheeks and then touched a kiss to each side. Frank sighed and wriggled happily under him, lifting his hips to try and keep him inside but as Gerard softened he soon slipped from him.

Frank grimaced when he felt the rush of cum that followed, leaking between his legs and onto the sheets. He didn’t notice Gerard’s hand coming down too, and he gasped in surprise when a finger eased inside him, drawing out even more fluid. 

“G - Gee…” 

“You were perfect… _Are_ perfect…” Gerard continued to pepper tender kisses to Frank’s face. “Please don’t ever leave me again…” He spoke lightly, as if he was joking, but Frank knew he was serious.

“Gee… I need to shower…” He wanted to promise him that he wouldn’t let them fall apart again, but he couldn’t. One perfect evening was not enough to make up for weeks of not talking, even if it was partly his fault. 

Gerard sighed, bowing his head and resting his face against Frank’s neck for a moment. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to acknowledge the disappointment rising in him. He hadn’t expected to even get this far tonight, he knew he should just be grateful.

“A shower sounds good.” He sighed instead, smiling despite himself when Frank sat up and pulled Gerard close for another lingering kiss. 

“You’ll join me?” He asked softly, smiling at Gerard with a sparkle in his eye. 

It wasn’t an admission of love, or a promise that they would stay together; but it was enough. Gerard relaxed and smiled warmly, nodding his head as he traced his thumb beneath Frank’s lips. 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying during sex too cheesy? I just can't decide either way...
> 
> Just a quick note to everyone who has sent me ideas or requests either on here or on tumblr - please know that I make a note of them all and even if they take me a long time I am absolutely working on them! The next one up is a teacher/student fic, so for the person who requested that - I know it was ages ago but please bear with me, I promise it's coming! 
> 
> Thank you all as ever for your incredible support! I really do appreciate every single comment! I hope you're all still enjoying this, I don't have a real plot in mind, I'm just having so much fun writing in this world that I want to keep on going and I hope you'll all like to join me.
> 
> Until next time, loves!
> 
> xo


	8. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY!
> 
> So I'm very sorry this chapter took so darn long! I had a bereavement in my family a few weeks (months? I don't even know) ago and I needed just a bit of time to grieve and get my shit together. I kind of got into a bit of a funk for a bit, but with a little helpful comment thread (I'm looking at you Rylescoe) I am BACK BABIES and so excited to keep this party going!
> 
> Just a few extra things to heed in this chapter - as always it's all safe, sane and consensual, but this installment does include rope bondage, mentions of whipping and non-physical sex. Yep, non-physical. That will make sense soon.
> 
> As ever, thank you all for your support on this fic. I'm just having such a blast writing it, and I hope you'll indulge my whims for just a while longer. Much love!
> 
> xo

There was something wonderfully domestic about Frank sitting on the edge of Gerard’s desk, swinging his legs and drinking from a mug of coffee whilst he inspected the new product Gerard had been working on. It was sweet and simple, and utterly distracting. 

“I knew rich people must use different toys to the slums but _wow_.” Frank was turning the small box over in his hands, shaking his head as he gazed at the packaging. “I didn’t even know tech like this existed.”

“It didn’t. There’s nothing else like it in the world.” Gerard stopped working and swiped his computer screen down so he could look at Frank properly. “This is pioneering technology, that’s why it took so much of my time.” 

The toy in question was the new tech Gerard had been working on for months, the very thing he had been eager to show Frank on the night of their argument. Now that they were on good terms again, he had finally got the boy into his office to show him.

“Have you tried it?” Frank asked, glancing at Gerard. “Aren’t you worried it might mess with people’s brains?” He wondered out loud when Gerard shook his head.

“There have been extensive human trials.” Gerard shrugged, clearly unconcerned. “Besides, it works by altering the messages in the spinal cord, there’s no physical interaction with the brain.” He took the box from Frank and opened it, tipping the small device inside onto his palm. “It uses electro-waves to send messages through the spinal cord in the same way the brain would. The body will react as if it were responding to physical stimuli, but it’s an illusion.” 

“Wow…” Frank accepted the small oval device that Gerard placed into his hand, letting him look at it. It was small and smooth, and very unassuming to look at. “If it’s so safe, why haven’t you tried it?”

“I could do I suppose, but when I’m not with you I’m not really thinking about getting off.” Gerard smirked at Frank, his heart rate picking up just a little. “I’ve never been into sex toys to be honest. I’d much rather have a real person, and since I’ve met you, there’s no way a toy could possibly compare. Not even one as good as that.”

Frank blushed deeply but he did allow a small smile to show on his face. “You’re such an arse.” He told him, his tone full of endearment. “So what do you do with this thing? How does it get you off?” He asked, holding up the oval.

“Well, you attach it to your neck like this.” Gerard took the oval and placed it against the nape of Frank’s neck. “This one is just a prototype for the design so it doesn’t work, but in the real thing you’d just press the button to turn it on and it would start to read the messages coming through the brain stem. It uses advanced AI to measure your responses to the stimuli it creates, and it very quickly creates an experience tailored to your personal sexual preferences.” 

“And you _haven’t_ tried it?” Frank was astonished. If he had worked on this tech he’d have been dying to get his hands on it and give it a try. “You’ve not even been tempted?”

Gerard shrugged, laughing a little at Frank’s bewildered expression. “Not really.” He said simply, not going deeper into it. 

Frank shook his head, astounded. He was looking at the little oval again, wondering how it would feel to use it. He wasn’t sure he fully understood everything Gerard had told him, and mostly he was just getting turned on by how intelligent Gerard sounded when he talked about his work. He would have gladly stopped talking then so he could kiss him instead, but they were both trying to keep their hands off each other.

In the few weeks that had passed since their date, they had had sex in Gerard’s office dozens of times. Whenever Frank was too busy to spend any real time with Gerard, he would visit him at work instead between shows. It made his own job a bit difficult, particularly when he would leave Gerard’s office - still quivering from one orgasm - to rush back to the club and perform on stage with barely half an hour to recompose.

Frank was now enjoying a well earned weekend off, and he had been quite looking forward to surprising Gerard at work and maybe sucking his cock beneath the desk - something Frank was getting quite addicted to. But, Gerard’s boss and head of the company was actually in meetings that afternoon trying to sell the toy, and Gerard had to be ready to be called at any moment. 

“Normally I would do the meeting,” Gerard had explained when Frank had arrived, “but this is such a pioneering new piece of tech, Steve wanted to oversee it’s sale personally.” 

Frank got the impression that if the sale went well, it would be a big deal for Gerard. He had made a few vague comments about a promotion, and though Frank knew Gerard didn’t need any more money, there was no such thing as too much influence.

As such, the two men had tried to keep their conversation on a track that wouldn’t make them pounce on each other - not entirely easy since everything Frank ever said seemed to make Gerard want to pull him in tight and kiss him deep. 

“So with this toy,” Frank was trying to think of more questions so that he wouldn’t give up on being good and would just dive on Gerard after all, “when you say it creates an illusion… Do you mean like… You could feel like you were having sex, even though you weren’t?” It seemed impossible, but Frank was sure that was what Gerard had been saying.

“Yes, exactly.” Gerard smiled, pleased Frank was so curious. “If you were using this, you could close your eyes and swear someone was touching you, because you would _feel_ it. Everything we experience in this world, it all comes from the brain. Our senses only work with a brain to make sense of the messages we pick up, this device just convinces the brain that there is something happening, even though there isn’t. You could use this and believe a dozen people were touching you, if that was what you were into.” 

“Is that what you’re into?” Frank asked, his eyes sparkling deviously. “What do you think you’d feel if you used this?” 

“I don’t know.” Gerard said honestly, trying not to smile and keep serious. He talked about sex constantly as part of his job, but talking about sex with Frank was a different ball game entirely. He so desperately wanted to kiss his boy and touch him, it was getting more and more difficult by the second even without sex talk. 

“Do you think you’d feel like someone was fucking you?” Frank was relentless, spotting his opportunity to talk about something he had been trying to get into conversation for a while. “Have you ever bottomed before?”

Gerard was slightly surprised by the direction of their conversation, one eyebrow arching. Oblivious as always, he hadn’t noticed the way Frank had been subtly trying to ask him this for weeks, so it came as quite a shock then. 

“Have I ever bottomed?” He repeated, as if he didn’t fully understand. 

“Uhuh.” Frank’s heart was pounding, but he tried to look calm and casual as he sipped his coffee. He had been dying to know for a while… He knew, of course, that Gerard had never been in a relationship, but just because he always chose to top Frank, it didn’t mean that he was the same with other prostitutes he had used. 

There was a long pause before Gerard answered, his own pulse quickening. 

“N - No, no I’ve never bottomed.” Gerard knew there was no reason to feel embarrassed, but for some reason he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. “I’ve never really considered it before.” He admitted, not wanting to sound like he was opposed to the idea. Topping just came naturally to him. He didn’t know of many elite who were outspoken in their preferences, but he thought it was pretty much assumed that all elite were tops - even elite women were far more domineering than anyone in the slums.

“You ever wanted to try?” Frank was trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice wavered just a little. Gerard was looking a bit bewildered, and Frank found himself rambling on without waiting for an answer. “I mean, if it _was_ something you wanted to try, you could use this toy and experience it without even _really_ taking it, ya know? So I guess it wouldn’t hurt at all, because it’s not like you’d really be doing it, and then if you liked it… I’m not saying you have to or anything, just if you _did_ like it… I’m just saying, I don’t have to always bottom so…”

“I’m not worried it will hurt.” Gerard was quick to insist, not wanting Frank to think that he was too scared to try it. “I’ve just never thought about it I suppose.” He couldn’t imagine himself surrendering to someone like that, not even Frank. “I’m naturally more dominant so…”

“But if you’ve never tried…” Frank pushed, his cheeks still pink. He knew he should stop talking about it - if Gerard wanted to try switching he would say so. But there was something in Frank that kept him talking; a kernal of something dark and possessive that wanted to assert itself over Gerard. 

“I might like it.” Gerard shrugged, certainly open to reason. “I’ve just never thought about it.” He busied himself for a moment, swiping his computer screen back up before he hesitated. He was trying very hard to be open and honest with Frank since their date. He didn’t want to risk losing him again for lack of communication. 

Gerard looked at Frank through the blue hologram of his computer screen. The young man had gone back to drinking his coffee, looking at the oval and pretending to be interested in it. Gerard knew he was faking it. 

“Why do you ask?” Gerard forced himself to say, swiping the screen away again. “Have you been hoping we might switch?”

Frank blushed deeply to be caught out, and at first he tried to protest. Gerard was looking at him calmly, his eyes gentle, and Frank’s heart missed a beat. They had promised one another that they would be candid with each other, coming to realise that the worlds they each came from were different enough that unless they were blunt about their feelings, another miscommunication was likely. 

“I’m used to either role.” Frank spoke slowly, digging deep to try and work out why he felt so eager to top when he was just as happy in bottoming. “I do both at work, in equal amounts, and when I’m with clients I always end up bottoming -” As Frank said those words, it was like a lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck him. 

“What?” Gerard saw the way Frank’s eyes widened, his lips parting. “Frankie?”

“I always bottom with clients.” Frank repeated, as if he was only just realising it now. “Elite men like to top - I’ve always known that. You guys have such a kink for power, you can’t stand surrendering to anyone else, least of all a common whore like me.” 

“Whoa now, that isn’t true.” Gerard scowled, though he knew, in fact, it was. He didn’t like being lumped into the same category as all other rich men, no matter how accurate it might be. 

“Yes it is true.” Frank insisted, laughing just a little. “You just said yourself, you’ve never bottomed. But more than that, you’ve never really submitted to me in anything. You always call the shots in the bedroom.” 

“I didn’t realise I was making you so unhappy.” Gerard’s stomach had sank like a lead weight, and his earlier cheerful mood had all but gone. “I like to pleasure you… I thought you liked it too.”

“I _do_ like it.” Frank quickly insisted, putting his coffee cup down so he could slide off the desk and into Gerard’s lap. “Gee… You and I have the best sex. I _love_ everything you do to me, you blow my mind babe.” Frank put on his most seductive tone, snaking his arms around Gerard’s neck and peppering his face in kisses until he relaxed again. “I’m just pointing out that I don’t ever really take on the more powerful role…”

“Power…” Gerard repeated, wrinkling his nose up as if Frank had said something offensive. “I’m not trying to assert my dominance over you Frankie, you know that right?”

“I know you probably don’t mean it like that.” Frank nodded, still brushing his lips over Gerard’s face. “But you’re an elite… Asserting your power of boys like me just comes naturally.”

Gerard really was offended then. He opened his mouth to protest but Frank cut him off with a deep, hungry kiss. Gerard kissed him back instinctively, but he wasn’t really melting into it like usual. 

“Take this party coming up,” Frank said when they broke apart, speaking before Gerard could, “I’m betting you’ve already ordered our outfits for it, haven’t you?”

Frank was smirking knowingly, and Gerard knew there was no point in denying it. 

“Well… Yes I have.” He admitted, scowling when Frank laughed, his expression smug. “But I happen to know an incredible fetish designer, it just made sense for me to contact her-”

“I’m not mad about it.” Frank was still chuckling, his eyes bright and warm. He tangled his hands into Gerard’s hair and tenderly massaged the back of his head, their lips close. “I actually love that you do that for us… And I know we’re going to look hot as fuck at Toro’s leather and latex ball…” 

“Hmph.” Gerard was still pouting, looking sullen, but he didn’t complain when Frank pressed tender butterfly kisses to his lips. 

“In fact…” Frank was growing thoughtful again, that mischievous twinkle lighting in his eyes. “Maybe the ball is the perfect place for us to play around with our dynamics, hm?” Frank eased Gerard into the suggestion with light kisses and his hands teasing along the length of his tie. 

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked, uncertain. He was trying to focus, but Frank felt incredible, so close and heavy in his lap. He was quickly forgetting why he wasn’t supposed to be touching him. 

“I’m guessing it’s going to be a bondage, fetish kinda ball.” Frank murmured, trailing his kisses along the line of Gerard’s jaw. “We could wear masks… No one other than Ray and Copper would even know it’s us… I could pretend to be like your dom…” Frank let that sink in, nibbling down the side of Gerard’s neck. 

“I’m very good at it you know?” He whispered, loosening Gerard’s tie slowly, as if doing it slow enough would stop Gerard from noticing. “I think you might like it... “

“Hm…” Gerard’s eyelids fluttered and he swallowed thickly, trying hard not to get carried away. He was sure he _would_ like it, if Frank were to go to the ball with him as a leather daddy. He still often thought about the show with Copper, where Frank had fed pearls into the beautiful boy’s body and fucked his mouth. Frank made for a beautiful dom, especially when he was playing with a boy as gorgeous as Copper… But Gerard had never once entertained the idea of being the one to surrender to Frank’s will. 

“What do you think, Gee?” Frank’s voice was low and husky, his lips mouthing over Gerard’s throat. “How about I take you out to that ball and play with you a little? Hm?”

“I…” Gerard cleared his throat, surprised when his voice came out weak and breathy. “I… I’m sorry Frank… I’m not going to try bottoming for the first time at a Toro party…” He felt a bit bad for saying it, but Frank only tutted at him, as if he had misunderstood. 

“I’m not going to fuck you at the party.” He said sternly, slapping Gerard’s chest lightly with one hand. “I only meant I would tease you a bit… Seduce you… Choose your drinks… Show you off… Maybe I could persuade you to get on your knees for me…” Frank spoke between bites and kisses to Gerard’s neck. He wasn’t sure his attempt at seduction was working, but to his shocked delight, Gerard responded with a quiet, needy sound that was very nearly a moan. 

“Oh? You like that?” Frank was thrilled. “Like the thought of everyone watching you suck my cock?” He asked, low and filthy into Gerard’s ear. “You’re so good at it, you should show off…”

“Frankie…” Gerard pushed Frank gently away, just far enough so that he could breathe and concentrate for a moment. His mind was swimming, and his suit trousers were definitely tighter than normal. He wasn’t sure he did like that image, if he was being honest, but he did like the way Frank was whispering to him and pawing at his clothes.

“I… I’m not sure that… I don’t know… It’s not really… Me.” Gerard wasn’t sure anymore if that was true, but he felt like it must be. Even with masks on, people would surely know who they were. Could he really go into public like that, and let Frank treat him like… Like…

Like a common whore.

“Don’t you trust me?” Frank was looking wounded, and Gerard’s arousal was getting destroyed by an icy feeling in his blood. 

“Of course I do.” There was no doubt in his mind that he trusted Frank, but even saying so didn’t seem to be enough. 

“Prove it then.” Frank’s eyes were hard, but his touch was light as he cupped a hand beneath Gerard’s jaw and tipped his face up. “You’ve spent months now choosing my outfits, deciding when and where we meet, even had my rota from my boss… I’ve answered your every beck and call, I’ve let you _inside_ of me, whenever you want, always… You say you’ve fallen for me. And I want to fall for you Gee, _really_ fall… But if I’m going to do that, then you have to let me in.” 

Gerard felt breathless, still not sure exactly what Frank wanted from him. He opened his mouth to ask, but fell silent when the door to his office suddenly banged open, making both he and Frank jump in surprise.

“Gerard! I need your help - Ah! Hello.” Frank didn’t recognise the man who had entered Gerard’s office, but he suspected he was important. He was wearing a very expensive suit and had the demeanour of a man who brimmed with self-righteous confidence. 

“Steve.” Gerard looked mortified to be caught with Frank in his lap and he gently nudged him out of it. “What is it?”

“Sorry to have interrupted you.” Steve, Gerard’s boss and the head of Ideocorp, smirked. “I didn’t realise you had company.”

Frank’s cheeks blazed red as he realised who the man was and he stood sheepishly beside Gerard’s desk. He smoothed out his shirt and tried to look as neat and innocent as possible, though he knew it must be obvious he was from the slums.

“I’m sorry sir, Frank is my -” Gerard hesitated a beat, not entirely sure what Frank was exactly. His boyfriend? They had never discussed it. His whore? Certainly not.

“No worries, no worries!” Steve spoke loudly, saving Gerard from his awkward silence. “This must be the young thing who’s made such an impression at Mr Toro’s parties!” Steve remembered the name from the invitation that had been sent to the company, and he grinned as he strode into the room and shook Frank’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you my boy!”

“Uh… Thank you.” Frank was still blushing as Steve pumped his hand with cheerful vigour. Frank hadn’t realised he had made such an impression that even Gerard’s boss had heard of him. “Nice to meet you too.”

“You know, you being here couldn’t be more perfect!” Steve exclaimed, beaming at Frank and Gerard in turn. “Sugar Works want to buy the toy _and_ sign a deal for the next three new products we release, but only if they can see a live demonstration _today_.” Steve seemed to be overjoyed, and he kept glancing at Frank with a shining smile that showed all of his teeth. 

“A demonstration?” Gerard didn’t look so sure. “Of the toy?”

“Yes!” Steve clapped his hands together, turning to Frank properly then. “Will you do it?”

At first, Frank was certain he must be misunderstanding. Like a fool, he glanced behind himself, as if he would find someone else there. When there was no one, he looked back to Steve, his face significantly paler than before. 

“You want me to demonstrate the toy?” He asked, just to make absolutely certain he understood. “Now?”

“The sooner the better!” Steve had a way of making everything sound like a grand declaration. “Sugar Works own the most sex stores in the country, this deal will be the most fruitful investment we’ve had in a while. The longer we keep them waiting the more unprepared we seem.”

“But we are unprepared.” Gerard was furious at himself for not having considered that a live demonstration might be necessary. “We should have thought about this before-”

“Oh it doesn’t matter now!” Steve was already dancing back to the door. “Young Frank here will be more than capable of showing how the toy works, won’t you my boy!” 

Frank scowled, his skin crawling. He bit back the urge to retort _’I am not your boy’_ and instead looked to Gerard. He didn’t want to lose him his deal, but he was also not exactly pleased that Steve clearly thought that it was perfectly fine to ask him to demonstrate a sex toy, though they had never even met before.

“What were you going to do if Frank wasn’t here?” Gerard asked, trying to be calm and not let his jealousy show on his face.

“I was going to ask you to help me find someone who would.” Steve was starting to look impatient, clearly uncomprehending why Frank and Gerard weren’t rushing to join him. “We’d have wasted time having to call round all the closest clubs and brothels and find someone willing to come in on such short notice. But lucky us! We don’t have to do that! Now come on!”

Steve strode out of the door, beckoning for them to follow. He spoke in a way that allowed for no argument, but as soon as he was gone Gerard looked at Frank and said, “you don’t need to do this.” 

“Thanks.” Frank scoffed. “Like I’m going to let you guys lose that deal.” He was already starting towards the door, pissed off that he was once again being pushed around by men who thought they were better than him. “But you owe me for this.”

Gerard sighed, not sure whether to be grateful or exasperated. He _was_ relieved that he wasn’t going to have to try and explain to his boss why a whore from the slum clubs was unwilling to try out their new tech; but he wasn’t exactly pleased that Steve and the CEO of Sex Works were going to be watching Frank with the toy.

“I’m sorry Frank, I didn’t mean for this to happen today.” Gerard hurried to catch up with Frank, holding the door shut with one hand so that Frank would look at him. “I mean it, don’t do this if you don’t want to. I don’t care about the deal, I only care about you.”

Frank stared at Gerard, disbelieving at first. When he realised how earnest he was being he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re such an idiot sometimes.” He told him, though he softened the words with a quick kiss to Gerard’s lips. “I’ll do this, for _you_. Maybe in return… You can do something for me…” Frank smoothed out the lapel of Gerard’s jacket, looking at him intently. 

Gerard swallowed thickly, wondered fleetingly if he could get away with pretending not to know what Frank was on about; but soon decided not to. Despite the confident way Frank was smirking at him, he could see the flicker of insecurity in his eyes, and it made his chest ache to realise that Frank didn’t know just how much Gerard loved him.

“Alright,” Gerard took a deep breath and tried not to let his anxiety show as he grinned, “you do this for me, and you can do whatever you want with me at the ball. Within reason.” 

“Deal!” Frank jumped up and flung his arms around Gerard’s neck, kissing him deeply for a drawn out second. “Now let’s go.” 

When they stepped out of Gerard’s office they found the corridor empty. Gerard didn’t seem concerned and he took Frank by the hand, leading him to a glass elevator that took them up another level. When they stepped past the sliding doors, they found Steve again, ushering a group of people into a nearby room.

“What am I going to have to do exactly?” Frank began to feel nervous when he saw the group, made up of all men, dressed in expensive tailored suits. “I don’t really know how the toy works.”

“Don’t worry.” Gerard leant close and spoke quietly as they walked. “I’ll put the toy on you, all you have to do is lie back and let it do it’s thing.” 

“In front of all those people?” Frank hadn’t been expecting there to be quite so large of an audience. He’d expected maybe three more people, but there was at least ten. “In there?” When they reached the door, Frank looked inside at what appeared to be a conference room, set up with a large round table. 

“No, in here.” Gerard led Frank on, nodding once at Steve before he steered Frank into the room next door.

Frank was confused at first, until he stepped inside and found a perfectly made bed, done up in white linen and big enough for six. The walls were all white as well, and spot lights in the ceiling made the whole room so bright it was blinding. 

“We watch you through this wall here.” Gerard indicated the wall directly opposite the foot of the bed. It was as white as all the others, with nothing to give away that it wasn’t completely solid. Frank had heard of two way mirrors that could be made to look opaque from one side, but he had never imagined they’d be so convincing.

“If you need it, there’s a selection of pornography over there.” Gerard pointed to a screen by the bed. “Just pick what you want and it shows on the wall up here.” Gerard waved at the wall above where the two way mirror must end. “We won’t be able to see it, so don’t be shy.”

“I’m not shy.” Frank scoffed, folding his arms as he looked around. “I won’t need porn. You forget I do this kinda stuff on stage all the time.” 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. Despite Frank’s bravado he could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. He stepped close to him and pulled him into his arms, brushing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Once the toy gets going, you’ll forget everything else.” He promised him, keeping his voice low. “Don’t think about the others, just think about me.” He kissed closer to Frank’s ear, breathing in his familiar scent. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to watch you without getting an erection right now…” He sighed dramatically, thrilled when Frank sniggered in response. 

“Oh… That might be awkward in front of your boss…” He whispered back. 

“Mhmm…” Gerard left a few last lingering kisses on Frank’s neck. “Yes, it will be… Try to make it easy on me okay?” 

“No chance.” Frank grinned, his nerves starting to ease away. “I want you _leaking_ in there.” Frank bit on Gerard’s ear and crowded closer to him, succeeding in distracting him for only a second before he was all business once again. 

“Alright, enough you. Get undressed and let me put this on you.” Gerard strode to the table by the bed and picked up the device lying there. Frank rolled his eyes at him but smiled as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He wondered if they were being watched already. Would Gerard get into trouble for kissing him? 

Frank tried not to worry about it and stripped off his clothes, feeling exposed and awkward once he was naked. Gerard watched him with a cool expression on his face, but he couldn’t hide the heat in his eyes.

“Alright doctor, I’m ready for my exam.” Frank snarked, walking over to Gerard and dutifully turning round so he could place the device to his neck.

The small, shiny oval latched onto Frank’s skin like a magnet. It was cold, in a soothing kind of way, and Gerard fussed over him with his hands just so he could touch him a little longer.

“Okay?” He asked softly, brushing a subtle kiss over Frank’s hair when the young man nodded. “I’m going to turn it on now, and then I’ll leave. Once you’ve cum, it will turn itself off. There are wipes in the drawer, for after. Take as much time as you need, and come out when you’re ready. The light in the corner tells you when we’re watching, we’ll stop as soon as you’ve finished, and you can clean up and stuff in private.” 

“Thanks.” Frank was feeling a bit shaky, gazing into the corner of the ceiling where a tiny light bulb was set into the plaster. It was off, for now. “Where will you be after?”

“I’ll be right outside.” Gerard promised, stroking his hands down Frank’s arms. “Don’t worry… You’ll like it.” He kissed Frank one more time and then touched a finger to the oval on his neck. He was clearly reluctant to leave, but he did so with one last lingering gaze.

As soon as he was gone, Frank climbed onto the bed. Already a strange sensation was warming his skin, making the hairs on his arms and legs stand on end. It was like a warm breeze, starting at the top of his head and moving down his body. 

By the time Frank had centred himself on the bed, his body was working through a myriad of sensations. Each one lasted for barely a second, and a few happened all together, making it difficult for him to pinpoint each thing. It was like being touched by a hundred hands all at once, tweaking his nipples, probing between his legs, pulling on his sack and even pinching his ear lobes. Even with his eyes open, and the room obviously empty, Frank shuddered in horror. He felt like he was being attacked by a crowd.

The light in the corner of the room lit up, silent and steady. Frank glanced at it, his heart pounding. Why hadn’t he asked Gerard how to turn off the device? Would he be able to just pull it away? Would he have to shout for help? 

Frank fisted his hands into the sheets and squeezed tight, almost letting his fear show but then the overwhelming sensations began to die down, leaving a gentle thrumming over his skin. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs and then letting it go in a long _whoosh_ of air. 

For a moment, Frank was too terrified to move, but as he relaxed he sank slowly into the mattress and laid his head on one of the pillows. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply, keeping calm even as the device fooled him into feeling ghostly hands on the sides of his neck, drifting down to his chest.

The invisible crowd was gone, and in its wake was the sensation of just two hands, touching ever so gently. With his eyes closed, it was easy for Frank to pretend the hands belonged to Gerard, silently caressing him; teasing him.

The toy had no inclination to rush, no selfish desires of its own. It worked solely on what Frank liked, as if it was penetrating his mind and bringing forth his every wish. Frank _knew_ that it wasn’t, but it was easy to think like that, when the toy made him feel sensation in his nipples alone for ten minutes straight.

Frank loved to have his nipples played with, but had always been too self conscious about it to let anyone really give him what he wanted. Now though, he sprawled across the bed and let the toy - as Gerard had said - do it’s thing. There was no reason to urge a partner on, no partner to worry about at all… It was _incredible_.

Frank knew that he had to show how good it felt, for the benefit of his hidden audience. He wasn’t sure if they could hear him, but he moaned freely anyway, really letting them have it whilst he squirmed on the bed. 

His cock, which had been soft between his legs, began to harden and lift without a single touch. Within minutes it was throbbing on his stomach, growing wet at the tip. His nipples were harder still, pointing to the ceiling and blushing pink with the rest of his skin.

The sensation going through them alternated between what felt like a roll and pinch between two fingers, and the suckling sensation of a mouth. Frank opened his eyes briefly, gazing down at himself in amazement. He was, of course, alone, and yet he could _feel_ the mouth on his nipples, the tongue that circled around them. 

It was equal parts disconcerting and arousing, to so keenly perceive the sensations and yet to see nothing. It made Frank’s cock twitch so violently that it bobbed up and down, a string of ejaculate stretching between the tip and his stomach.

Frank moaned and arched his back, gasping as his nipples were pinched by the invisible hands. Even though he could feel the touch, because there wasn’t actually any physical contact, the usual pain and sensitivity never came. The toy was a revelation. He could have his nipples teased for hours on end and there would be no need to stop. 

Frank practically sobbed with pleasure, rolling onto his front and grinding down against the sheets. He could still feel the pleasure in his nipples, even with them pressed to the bed, but the toy was ramping up a gear, reacting to his body just as he reacted to it.

Frank gasped and threw his head back, his eyes opening wide for a heart beat when he _felt_ something nudging against his hole, slipping inside, entering him with no need for lube or preperation. It was like being opened up by a ghost, and Frank couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder, just to be absolutely sure he really was alone.

He was. 

“Oh my God…” Frank whispered, his voice trashed. His nipples still felt like they were being rubbed, but now his ass was being filled too. It was just the right amount, stretching him without pain, stroking deep inside of him and grinding over his prostate with every thrust. 

_Thrust_ , Frank thought deliriously, almost making himself laugh out loud, _what thrust?_ There was nothing there, nothing actually filling him, just the _illusion_.

The illusion was more than enough though. Frank lifted his hips high, as if presenting himself to a man to be taken. His cock was getting brought into the fold by then, as if being stroked and squeezed by a large hand. He swore he could feel a thumb at the tip, rubbing in circles over the slit, coaxing more and more ejaculate out of him.

The sheets beneath him were getting wet and sticky from the cum that oozed out of him in thick ropes. He was beside himself with pleasure, panting and sobbing, begging for more which the toy immediately gave.

Frank threw himself onto his back, losing the strength to remain on all fours. He clutched at the sheets, opening his legs wide and curling his toes. He could barely separate everything he was feeling then. It was like the toy took everything he loved and threw it all at him at once.

He still felt like he was getting fucked, but now it was like he could feel a tongue on his rim too. There were fingers as well, he could have sworn, pressing inside of him and stretching him further, opening him up for the imaginary cock. He could feel a ghostly hand on his balls too, tugging them gently and massaging them, even as another hand rubbed over his perineum.

As if that wasn’t enough, his nipples were still being teased, and so too were his lips. He felt as though he was being kissed, and he almost kissed back, until he remembered how ridiculous that would look. As if reading his mind, the sensation moved to his scalp instead, like fingers carding through his hair. 

Frank could barely breathe and he struggled to ride through each of the intoxicating apparitions, writhing on the bed and moaning loud enough to be heard all the way down the corridor outside. He had never felt pleasure like it, something unearthly and divine. 

“I - I’m gonna… C - Cum…” Frank choked out, lifting his hands to seize the pillows behind him, just in time for the first wave of his orgasm to punch right through his gut, making his hips lifts up high. 

The force of his climax was such that it made Frank see stars, his head spinning violently. It wasn’t like any orgasm he had felt before. It was strong, yes, and caused without a single physical stimulus. It was good, _incredible_ , it had Frank spurting so much cum over himself that he felt doused in it. 

Once it was over though, it left him feeling wrung out and feverish. He was breathing hard, his lungs burning as if he had been held underwater for too long. All of the sensation was gone, leaving a sort of vibration that buzzed over his skin and through his veins. He felt broken… _Lonely_. He yearned to be touched by real hands, to be held and kissed and soothed back to reality.

Frank gave himself a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. When he opened his eyes at last, he noticed that the light in the corner was no longer shining. He was relieved that he was no longer being watched, but he ached for Gerard. 

The drawer by the bed held the promised wipes, plus a variety of Ideocorp products. Frank felt too dizzy and boneless to do much more than grab the wipes and weakly clean himself off. He was covered in his own seed, practically dripping with it. It took several of the damp wipes to clean it all away, and by the time he was done he barely had the energy to redress. 

He sat on the edge of the bed afterwards, exhausted. He waited, hoping that Gerard would walk in and get him, too self conscious to leave the room and find him alone. 

It seemed to take a long time, but at last Gerard knocked on the door and called softly to Frank, “how are you doing in there?”

“I’m fine.” Frank called back. “Come in.” His heart was starting to pound again, a shadow of anxiety hanging over him until Gerard opened the door and slid into the room. The sight of him, looking calm and happy, was enough to make Frank breathe again.

“How’d I do?” He asked softly, trying to sound playful. He looked up at Gerard with large, shining eyes, and he sighed with relief when Gerard immediately leant down to kiss him.

“You were incredible.” He told him, their lips brushing as Gerard spoke. “You impressed everyone, the deal is as good as ours.” 

“Good.” Frank draped his arms around Gerard’s neck and held on loosely, closing his eyes as Gerard peppered his face in kisses. He breathed in his familiar scent and let him lift the weight that the toy had settled in him. 

“Thank you for doing that for me.” Gerard helped Frank onto his feet and supported him against his side. “Come home with me tonight? I want to cook you dinner.” 

Frank smiled and the last of his blues melted away. He didn’t feel lonely anymore. 

“Let me take a bath in your ginormous tub and I’m in.” He smirked, laughing when Gerard lifted him right up into his arms and kissed him deeply. 

“Deal.”

 

As the days drifted by and Gerard and Frank worked on nurturing their fledgling romance, the excitement for the next Toro party was bubbling around them. It felt like half of the city had been invited this time, and whenever they spoke to Ray or Copper, the conversation always turned to the ball.

Frank had been spending more time at Gerard’s apartment than anywhere else, and they were slowly developing a wonderfully comfortable, domestic feel to their relationship. They still hadn’t put a label on what was happening between them, but Gerard didn’t pay Frank for his time anymore, and Frank had dropped all of his rules. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that they were exclusive, except for Frank’s work on the stage.

When they were together, they were happy. Extremely happy. Gerard was aware that they didn’t come across quite as natural as a couple as Ray and Copper did, but he also knew that that was more to do with time, rather than their chemistry. He was certain that as they got to know each other on deeper and deeper levels, they too would be just like Ray and Copper, and he had even taken to daydreaming about having Frank move in with him on a more permanent basis.

The only thing that was holding him back was a feeling that there was still a wall between them. It was small, and sometimes hardly noticeable, but there was definitely _something_. 

As the Toro party came closer and closer, Gerard began to feel more and more trepidation. He began to feel as though everything was riding on that night; like he had a lot to prove. Several times now, Frank had double checked that Gerard meant to live up to his promise to let Frank take on the dominant role at the party, and Gerard was too afraid to deny him. He got the impression that it was extremely important to Frank.

 

On one occasion, Gerard had suggested they could play around with power in private instead. As far as he was concerned, Frank was asking him to risk a lot, to go to the party and surrender like that for the first time with so many influential people there. But the look on Frank’s face had been answer enough and Gerard had quickly backtracked.

And now, it was the day of the party, and Gerard’s heart was in his throat. 

“You have a beautiful home Gerard.” Ray Toro was sat on the teal sofa that Gerard had fucked Frank on more than once, smiling as he accepted the coffee Gerard handed to him. “Thank you.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to where you live.” Gerard chuckled and sat down wearily in the chair opposite Ray. “Thank you for stopping by. I just really needed someone to talk to.”

Ray smiled warmly and inclined his head, his eyes giving away how curious he was. “What’s going on?” He asked, keeping his voice gentle and light. 

“I’m worried about the party tonight.” Gerard got straight to the point, and immediately felt some of his tension ease just for being able to admit that much. “I… Frank and I have agreed to a power play and I’m… Nervous.” 

“Hm…” Ray quirked an eyebrow and looked at Gerard steadily, clearly thinking over his words carefully. He raised his mug to his lips but didn’t take a sip for a long while. At length, he asked, “what kind of a power play?”

“Frank seems to think that I always take on a dominant role.” Gerard didn’t sound sure about that himself, but he didn’t try to deny it exactly. “I think he sees an imbalance of control between us, and he’s asked if he can act as a dom tonight. _My_ dom.” 

Ray tried not to let himself smile at that, though his interest had been well and truly piqued. He sipped his coffee slowly, pretending that he wasn’t feeling a burst of excitement at the images Gerard had just inspired in his mind.

“I see.” He said delicately, allowing just a small smirk to tug at his lips. “You’ve never given control to anyone else before, have you?”

Gerard wrinkled his nose up, not sure he liked the phrasing. He wasn’t a control freak, he could surrender control if he wanted to. But when he tried to think of an example of when he had done so, he came up blank. 

“Well… I… Well…” Gerard floundered, growing more and more frustrated until Ray started to laugh gently at him. He scoffed, scowling at Ray. “Have you ever bottomed?” He suddenly demanded, shocking the man back into a serious state. 

“Excuse me?” Ray was surprised enough to even blush, though he looked more amused than offended. “Have _you_ ever bottomed?” He parried, already knowing the answer. 

“No.” Gerard sounded sulky, like a petulant child. “But Frank wants me to.”

“At the party?” Ray looked astounded by the idea. “That might be too much-”

“I don’t think at the party.” Gerard quickly assured him, though his stomach did lurch at the thought. “But… Soon. I think.”

“Okay.” Ray put his coffee cup down and stood up, walking over to Gerard’s chair. He sat down on the arm there and lay a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I can see why you’re nervous. Men like us do not submit to others easily, even if we don’t see that ourselves. It’s a very big deal to trust someone enough to let them in like that.”

“Pun intended?” Gerard scoffed, blushing fiercely. He wasn’t sure why it was so difficult to talk about this. “ _Have_ you ever bottomed?” He didn’t mean to push, but he was dying to know. 

Ray sighed, but he was smiling. 

“Whether or not I have, would it change your opinion of me?” He asked pointedly, waiting for Gerard to shake his head. “Then why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude I just…” Gerard sighed, shaking his head. It seemed juvenile to say he was just curious.

“I haven’t bottomed _exactly_.” Ray wrapped his arm more firmly around Gerard, sitting closer to him and laughing when Gerard immediately turned wide, intrigued eyes on him. “I’ve taken fingers, and toys, and Copper and I love to experiment together. If he wanted to top me, I would let him in a heartbeat. But, as it happens, Copper is not that way inclined.” 

Gerard exhaled slowly, his whole body tingling with a sort of nervous excitement. He talked about sex all day long as part of his job, but it was different to talk about it like this. With a _friend_. He found that hearing about Ray’s sex life made him feel eager to reveal more details about his own. 

“I’ve never tried anything.” He confessed. “I’m not scared or anything, I just never have.” He shrugged, not sure how to explain what he felt about it. “Would you really bottom if Copper asked? No hesitation at all?”

“Yes.” Ray responded immediately, shrugging. “I love him.”

It seemed such a simple thing, but Gerard flushed with warmth. Of course, Ray was right. He had seen the way he looked at Copper, and the way he looked at him in return. It seemed perfectly plausible for him to submit to Copper, because why wouldn’t he? 

Gerard wanted that too, and he was beginning to understand that he would have to take the plunge to get it. 

“So, you’re nervous about the party.” Ray moved away from the chair, sitting back down on the sofa with his coffee. “What are you nervous about, exactly?”

“I don’t know.” Gerard blushed, hating how silly that sounded. He couldn’t explain why he was so anxious, he only knew that he was. “I… I suppose I’m worried about being recognised. A few of my work colleagues are going tonight, and there will be a lot of people there my company do business with as well.”

“Of course, but my parties are a safe haven.” Ray frowned, a little concerned that Gerard didn’t already know that. “I absolutely do not tolerate judgment or discrimination of any kind. The ball tonight is a place for people to be free and open in their desires, no matter what they are. Trust me when I say, you will encounter things tonight far more extreme than playing with domination and submission.” 

“I know that.” Gerard sighed, feeling foolish. “I didn’t mean… I only meant that, if I’m recognised by people I do business with…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ray insisted, growing stern. “So what? They see you surrendering to a young man more beautiful than anyone else in the room - except for Copper of course.” Ray’s eyes twinkled merrily. “They see you having a great time. Where is the harm in that?”

“I…” Gerard felt tongue tied, blushing and feeling ashamed of himself. How could he tell Ray why he was feeling so unsure?

Ray gave him a moment, but eventually he had to fill the silence himself. 

“I know why you’re anxious.” He said at last, softening his voice. “Frank is from the slums, and no matter what you dress him in or how he behaves, he wears his lack of wealth like a badge of pride. He’s a fierce young man, and he will not back down for any amount of wealth.” Ray sounded rather impressed about it. “You know that if you go through with this tonight, people will be able to tell that you two are from different worlds, and you expect them to ridicule you for it.”

Gerard gulped at his coffee just so that he wouldn’t have to respond. He hated how accurate Ray was. It all made sense in his head, but hearing it out loud made it sound ridiculous. He _loved_ Frank, he shouldn’t care what anyone thought about it.

“I expect you have no qualms about surrendering to Frank in the privacy of your own home.” Ray went on, nodding when Gerard’s shameful grimace answered him without the need for words. “That is precisely why it is so important you _do_ go through with this tonight. Doing this in a public environment is a declaration of trust. For boys like Frank and Copper, words are not enough. If you want to prove to him how you feel, you need to do so through actions.”

“You’re right.” Gerard supposed he had always known it, but hearing Ray say it just cleared everything up in his mind, making it easier to comprehend. “I am going to do this. I feel like if I don’t, then I’ll lose him.”

Ray nodded, his smile warm. “Just know that it has to be right for _you_ as well. Frank wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, so if this isn’t something you like the idea of, then you should be honest about that.”

“I know.” Gerard nodded, his heart racing as he quietly whispered, “I do think I’ll like it… I’m just… Nervous.”

“Just be adults about it.” Ray chuckled, relaxing a bit. “Let Frank know about your reservations, he’ll be gentle with you, I have no doubt.” Ray smirked, his eyes twinkling. “Assure him that you want to do this, but just remind him it’s all new for you. Agree on how far you’re willing to be pushed, or even pick a safe word if it makes you feel more at ease. There are plenty of private places tonight, if you need time to take yourselves away and reassess, and if Frank is after a grand public performance, just know I’m having little VIP rooms so people can put on shows to a select few. That way, you could choose who gets to watch you.”

“Now you’re just trying to get a private viewing aren’t you?” Gerard said playfully, grinning when Ray laughed loudly. 

“Damn, you caught me!” He scoffed. “I won’t pretend otherwise, Copper and I would kill to watch you two. I do believe Copper has quite the little crush on you.”

“ _Me?_ ” Gerard gasped, clutching his chest like a pantomime dame. He was sure that could not be true, but it made him laugh gleefully and by the time Ray was leaving to get ready for the ball, Gerard’s nerves had all but gone and in their place, excitement was building.

 

 

The leather and latex ball made the other Toro events look like a children’s tea party. As soon as the doors to the ballroom opened, Gerard and Frank stepped into a huge space, already filled with bodies. The music was so loud it made the floor vibrate beneath their feet, and everywhere they turned unearthly figures drifted around, clad head to toe in figure hugging body suits, gimp masks or harnesses.

Gerard’s stomach immediately rolled with anxiety and he instinctively held himself up straighter, trying to appear cool and confident as he and Frank walked slowly deeper into the room.

The space was dark, littered with black leather couches and seats. A few raised platforms held stripper poles and cages, each one with a dancer hard at work. The walls of the room were coated in black drapes made of silk, light enough that the heat of a hundred bodies made them ripple like rivers of ink. Dark green strobe lighting provided the only illumination, swinging round the room and shining over the latex suits. 

“Wow.” Frank tiptoed next to Gerard, staring in awe at everything going on around them. “This is something else.”

Gerard had to agree. Normally, he would be buzzing with excitement. An environment like this was just begging for him to parade Frank around like a trophy. There was a variety of dungeon furniture on display, with leather clad members of staff waiting to show guests how to safely use them.

A black dungeon horse was particularly tempting. Gerard could easily imagine strapping Frank down onto it, cock up, and teasing him for hours on end. It made his mouth water just thinking about it, and he wondered if Frank possibly felt the same. Did he look at these things and fantasise about putting Gerard on them? Did he want to tie him down? Perhaps the cross shaped rack was most tempting to him, or the bondage stool.

“The mind boggles, doesn’t it?” A voice whispered into Gerard’s ear. He turned around, laughing when he found Ray and Copper grinning at them. 

“You could say that.” Gerard smirked, glad that his mask hid his blush.

Full leather outfits didn’t do much for Gerard’s physique, so he had gone for plain leather trousers instead, paired with a tight fitting black shirt. Frank on the other hand was wearing the beautifully crafted piece Gerard had ordered for him - straps of latex that circled around his legs, arms and torso. They were artfully arranged to cover his nipples, and angled down over his hip bones to beautifully frame his pubic region. He could have gone naked there, and delighted everyone, but had decided to wear a black jockstrap for now.

Both of them were wearing bondage masks; expensive black latex bunny hoods that covered them from the cheekbones up, rising in two long points like rabbit ears above their heads. The matching pieces were important - Gerard had wanted it to be clear they were together. Frank looked good enough to eat, he had no desire to fight anyone for him.

“Frank, you look so good!” Copper dived on Frank and kissed him brightly on each cheek, beneath the sharp lines of the hood. “I knew you’d impress.”

“You look better.” Frank chuckled, twirling Copper round to get a good look at his shining latex body suit. It was pearlescent white, standing out amongst the black all around them, and came right up his throat. It covered his feet like a pair of heeled boots, and on his face he had merely dusted some black make up across his eyes and cheekbones in the illusion of a mask. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be here tonight.”

“Oh please, as if anyone could stop me.” Copper smirked pointedly at Ray. “Now I know that these parties are Midas’, I’ll be coming to all of them no matter what.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping you.” Ray assured him, idly resting his hand on Copper’s lower back. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to cope with my jealousy, but I must admit, I’m rather enjoying the way people are looking at him. Apparently I’m quite the show off.” 

“No surprises there.” Copper laughed, looking around the room at the decadent display of wealth and power. “I’m enjoying being shown off.” He added, leaning up to brush a kiss to Ray’s jaw. 

“Good.” Ray smirked, keeping Copper close to him with his arm around his waist. Ray himself was dressed simply in black leather trousers and a latex armband in the same pearlescent white as Copper’s body suit. It was quite a surprise to discover how chiseled Ray’s physique was, the armband straining round his bicep.

Frank caught Gerard looking and he nudged him lightly, his eyes sparkling deviously. 

“Shall we get a drink?” He suggested, his amusement clear in his voice. Ray pointed out the bar to them and promised he’d be back after introducing Copper to a few more people. 

“It’s refreshing to be open about our relationship.” Ray looked sickeningly pleased as he cuddled Copper to him. “People have been so warm about us.” 

“That’s great.” Frank directed his smile at Copper, seeing the joy in his eyes. “I’m happy for you.”

“We’ll be back soon.” Copper promised, letting Ray guide him away. “Take a look at the demonstrations going on - there’s some really great stuff!”

Frank nodded as the two men disappeared back into the crowd, leaving he and Gerard alone. All around them people were mingling, and Frank took a deep breath. It was time to assert himself. 

“Drinks first.” He decided, placing his hand gently on Gerard’s lower back. “Then we can take a look at everything. I’d like to see the whipping display, for sure.” 

“Okay.” Gerard found himself agreeing without thinking, almost grateful that Frank took control. Gerard shouldn’t have felt so out of his comfort zone, but his heart was racing and he felt self conscious enough that he pressed to Frank’s side, seeking the confidence he could feel coming from him.

Frank had never exactly been shy, but there was an aura radiating from him then that Gerard had only experienced from the most high-flying elite. It was intoxicating on Frank, sexy rather than smug. It made Gerard feel weak, and there was something about the sensation of Frank’s palm on his back that made his spine tingle.

The bar was busy, but they were served quickly. Frank didn’t ask Gerard what he wanted. He chose them both a drink which at first looked like a dark cocktail, but when Gerard sipped it he realised it was alcohol free. He gave Frank a questioning look, but Frank just shrugged and said, “I want us both sober.”

Gerard didn’t know whether to feel nervous about that or not. His body clearly decided he should feel excited and his cock began to fluff up a little in his trousers. He had no idea what Frank was planning, but it was now obvious that he was planning _something_ and Gerard found he was eager to discover what it was.

Everyone around them was dressed in fetish wear, watching the demonstrations and the dancers, or getting kinky themselves. It seemed ludicrous now that Gerard had ever worried people would judge them. No one was even paying them any mind, and even if they did, he was certain no one would recognise him in his bondage gear.

Frank sensed that Gerard was relaxing and his confidence grew. He had talked with Copper that morning about his desire to take control that night, just to know that Gerard would let him. Copper had given him some advice, but mostly he had just thrown ideas at Frank of all the wonderful things he could do to Gerard and as such it was difficult to keep himself focused. He was sorely tempted to bend Gerard over the nearest table and have a member of the staff show him the best way to spank someone. Or perhaps strip him naked and put him into a bar spreader on his knees, make him sit there patiently until Frank decided to feed him his cock. 

There were so many wonderful devices at their disposal, it would be a sin to leave without taking advantage of some of them. Or better yet, _all_ of them. 

Frank looked at Gerard, his lips twitching in a smile and his eyes sparkling. He knew he would have to be gentle with him, but the lust bubbling inside him was forgetting that. In an attempt to clear his mind and refocus, Frank stood on tiptoe and gazed over the heads of the people around them.

All the way through the vast room, different displays were in process. They ranged from mere titillation to downright hedonism. As tempting as the whipping and the nipple clamping shows were, Frank took Gerard’s hand and led him instead to a rope tying demonstration that was just starting up. 

“-kinbaku takes years of dedicated practice to perfect,” a Japanese man was saying to the audience that had gathered around him, “it requires an extensive knowledge in human anatomy and intentions before the act of tying the rope can even be thought about.” The man was walking slowly about a shining platform, raised a few inches from the floor. It was a bigger space than any of the other demonstrators had, though there was only him upon it.

“Tonight I will show you a variety of ties.” He said clearly for everyone to hear. “Whilst kinbaku is more erotic than shibari, it is still highly aesthetic. I cannot show you how to become tiers yourselves, I cannot even go into the basics with you in the short time we have together. But, I do have several beautiful models-” the man beckoned for a group of women who were waiting beside the platform to join him, “-who I will be tying for you today. So please, relax and enjoy.” 

The man bowed and then turned to start directing the girls to different areas of the stage. Frank glanced at Gerard, and was pleased to find that he was watching with intrigue. It wasn’t promising to be the most exciting demonstration - not that Frank knew what kinbaku was - but it would give them something to focus on for a while.

The girls on stage were all young and beautiful, but Frank was more interested in the man. He was about Gerard’s age, with silky black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt, the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He was handsome, and as he got busy tying the first of the models, the dextrous way he weaved the blood red rope around her made Frank’s pulse quicken.

Kinbaku, Frank soon learned, took rope bondage to an entirely different realm to anything he had seen before. The artist didn’t just tie the girls to restrain them, he extended the ropes beyond them, creating living sculptures. He started off simple enough, posing the first model on her knees and having her lean backwards. He used the ropes as support to make the pose easier on her muscles, and even as he worked on the other girls, the first model seemed comfortable and tranquil in her binds.

Frank glanced at Gerard, his eyes sweeping over his body. He half worried that Gerard was bored, but he was pleased to find he was just as riveted by the kinbaku as Frank was. He kept his eyes determinedly on the artist, his lips parted just lightly. 

_Would he?_ Frank found himself wondering as he stared at Gerard. They had never tied one another up before, and other than their first meeting they had never even talked about it… But the kinbaku was so beautiful…

Frank forced himself to look back at the stage, at the artist who was doing more and more complicated rope work. The third model he suspended from the ceiling in a complex net of ropes like a spider’s web. The fifth model ended up hanging in what appeared to be the roots of a tree, winding down from an instillation of ropes which had been pre-tied and was lowered down from the ceiling.

It was mesmerising; erotic, but not in an obviously sexual way. The models hung so comfortably in their ropes, so willing to be restrained… Frank wanted that. He wanted to see Gerard submit like that, to _trust_ like that. 

_I cannot show you how to become tiers yourselves_ , the artist had said. 

Frank stared at him, watching intently as he finished the knots on the final model. Frank doubted he had the time to learn that craft, even if he could summon up the patience. Years of dedicated practice was too much of an ask… But the thought of Gerard being tied up like that was almost enough to make him try it anyway.

“I think the whipping display is about to start.” Gerard broke Frank out of his thoughts then, his hand gentle on his back. “Shall we take a look?”

Frank hadn’t even noticed that the kinbaku demonstration was over. The artist was stood amongst the audience now, smiling politely and answering the questions that people were firing at him. Frank had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he nodded his head and allowed Gerard to pull him away.

The kinbaku display had taken longer than Frank had realised, and coming away from it was like stepping back into reality. He realised that the ball was in full swing, and that many of the displays were already on their third or fourth demonstration, this time with audience participation. 

The small dancefloor, which earlier had been filled with writhing bodies, had somehow become a group fuck instead. There were still plenty of bodies, but this time they were all lined up, waiting for their turn in fucking what could have been a man or a woman - it was impossible to tell with them in full gimp suit, on their knees with their ass in the air. 

It was clear that whilst they had been distracted by intricate rope work, the ball had been speeding into the realms of hedonism that Toro parties were so well known for.

“Is this something you’re into?” Frank had turned back to Gerard to find him watching the whipping display just as intently as he had watched the kinbaku display. The dom doing the whipping was talking the audience through the different tools of his trade and what he used each one for. He had a cane in his hands and was waxing lyrical about the lines it left on the backs of his submissives thighs.

“Sort of.” Gerard shrugged, never taking his eyes off the demonstration. “I know it’s not something you like, and I’m not desperate to try it or anything.”

“Who said I wasn’t interested?” Frank asked, frowning. 

Gerard looked at him, his eyes confused behind his mask. “You did.” He said softly, tilting his head to the side. “The first time we met… In my office… You said you didn’t do whipping, or anything violent.”

“With _clients_.” Frank scoffed, almost laughing as he draped his arms around Gerard’s neck and pressed up the length of his body. “I don’t do that shit with men who have a masochistic streak and zero ability… But if whipping is something _you_ want to try, then we can talk about it.”

Frank didn’t give Gerard much time to be surprised. He tiptoed up and pressed their lips together in a soft whisper of a kiss. The thumping music and the green strobe lights were making Frank feel hot and bothered. He wanted to get away to somewhere cooler and quieter, where he could take his time in kissing Gerard; but as it was, he made do with where they were.

Gerard sighed, melting as he felt Frank deepening their kiss. What began as something sweet and chaste, soon became hot and hungry. The whipping display was soon forgotten. Frank laced his fingers over the back of Gerard’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies tight as they made out like a couple of teenagers. Perhaps the kinbaku display had fired them both up more than they had realised.

“Frankie-” Gerard was panting by the time they pulled apart, his expression dazed. 

“Hey you two!” Gerard heaved a quiet sigh of frustration when Copper and Ray appeared, moving towards them through the crowd. “Enjoying yourselves?” Copper had a grin on his face that let them know they had been watched, and Gerard blushed slightly. 

“Yes, thanks.” Frank didn’t know whether to feel amused or annoyed at being interrupted. “Are you?” He already knew the answer, could see it in the pink flush to Copper’s skin. 

“Oh God, you have no idea!” Copper slung his arms loosely around Frank’s neck and hung off him in a mock faint. “I’m having the _best_ time! It’s sexy _and_ educational!” 

“I’ve certainly learnt a lot.” Gerard agreed, smiling warmly as Ray stood beside him. He was looking flushed too, run a little ragged by Copper. Gerard found that endearing, especially because he was struggling to keep his cool too. Just seeing Frank in his latex outfit was making him hot, and now, watching all the bondage displays… He wasn’t sure how much longer he could pretend to be unaffected.

“I saw you guys watching Yuuto’s demonstration. His work is beautiful isn’t it?” Ray smiled, only half watching the whipping going on in front of them. “You know he’s going to choose one of the guests to do a demonstration on in the VIP lounge soon? I’m wondering if it will look like blatant favouritism if I ask him to choose Copper.” 

Gerard chuckled softly, and Copper gave a playful smirk, but Frank’s eyes lit up with wonder. 

“You mean the guy who did the kinbaku display?” He asked, gasping when Ray nodded. “He’s going to tie up a guest?”

“Yeah. Why? Are you interested?” Ray grinned at Frank, it taking him just a second to realise the excitement in Frank’s eyes wasn’t because he was hoping to get himself bound. “Oh!” Ray and Copper both cottoned on to Frank’s line of thought at the same time, making them gasp in unison. 

“What?” Gerard looked bemused as all three of them stole glances at him, each of them in various states of excitement. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something here?” 

“Are you and this guy close?” Frank ignored Gerard so he could talk to Ray instead. “Could you persuade him to choose him?”

“Definitely.” Ray clapped his hands together, his eyes bright. “I’ll speak to him right away. I funded his first three art exhibitions, we go way back! It’s about time I called in a favour.”

“You’re the best.” Frank could squeal he was so excited, but he held it in and settled for pressing a quick kiss to Ray’s cheek instead. “You said it will be in the VIP room?”

“Yes, but there will be an audience. Just a small one though, of guests I select. Copper will help me choose, I’ll make sure it’s a friendly group.” Ray looked as excited as Frank felt. Copper too was practically glowing with enthusiasm, even as he tried to subtly block Gerard from getting close enough to properly listen. 

“When?” Frank could barely speak, his heart was racing so fast. He had wanted this, but he hadn’t thought for one second it might happen. If he believed in fate, he might have thought the universe had intervened for him. 

“Thirty minutes.” Ray glanced at Gerard who was frowning and trying to ease round Copper to get closer. “You should talk to him about it first. Yuuto is very passionate about his work, he won’t tie him if he has any doubts.” 

“I understand.” Frank said, and he did. Yuuto was a true artist, he couldn’t be expected to work on an unwilling canvas. “I’ll talk to him.”

“And I’ll talk to Yuuto.” Ray clapped a hand to Frank’s shoulder and squeezed, smirking at him before he turned away. “Copper, love. We have some work to do.” He held out a hand and Copper immediately took it, dancing away until the two of them once again were swallowed by the crowds.

“What was that all about?” Gerard hated feeling like he wasn’t being told something, and he looked at Frank with suspicion. “Is something going on?”

“Not yet there isn’t.” Frank offered Gerard his hand and felt a little tingle down his spine when he took it as readily as Copper took Ray’s. “I need to talk to you. Outside.” 

Frank pulled on Gerard’s hand and began leading him back towards the doors they had come in by. He strode with confidence, weaving past the leather clad bodies all around them. He took control without even meaning to, pulling Gerard out of the ballroom and through the entrance hall of the mansion the party was being held in.

Outside the front of the building, the night air was biting cold. It washed over Frank’s hot skin, soothing the fever pitch he had been building to. When he turned to Gerard, he noticed that his cheeks were red from heat too. 

“Gee…” Frank backed Gerard against the wall, holding him there with his hands on his chest. He kept his touch light, so that Gerard knew he could move away if he wanted to. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist and pulled him in tighter. 

“Frankie… What are you planning?” Gerard still sounded nervous, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. He searched Frank’s gaze, saw the desire burning in his eyes and his pulse quickened. 

“You heard Ray about the private demonstration, right? With Yuuto?” 

“The kinbaku guy? Yeah, I heard.” Gerard frowned slightly, trying not to smile. He got the feeling he knew where this was going, but he tried not to make assumptions. “What about it?”

“Well… Ray said he can call in a favour…” Frank was so nervous his palms were going clammy. He was stunned by how much he wanted this. It had been simple enough to want to come to the ball and pretend to be a dom, but all of that had gone straight out of his head. Now, he could think of nothing but Gerard being bound so beautifully, willingly subdued for his pleasure. 

“A favour…” Gerard leant against the wall, relaxing his body until Frank was sinking into him. The cold air was making it easier to breathe, to _think_. Frank’s latex straps were almost like bondage ropes as it was, Gerard knew he would look stunning tied up like one of those models… But he also knew that wasn’t what Frank was getting at. “You want him to pick me? To be the guest he ties up?”

“ _Yes_.” Frank hissed the word and then blushed fiercely to hear the amount of lust in his own voice. He hated how desperate he was for it, how much he _wanted_ it. It was burning in him. “I want you to let him do it… I want him to tie you up.” Frank leant in even closer, pressing tighter and tighter to Gerard, sliding his thigh between his legs. “I want him to suspend you from the ceiling, want him to turn you into a piece of art…” 

Frank began kissing Gerard’s neck, inhaling deeply to breathe in the scent of his cologne. He felt dizzy, so turned on just from the anticipation of what _could_ be. 

“Is that all?” Gerard asked softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back with a sigh. He had never heard that tone to Frank’s voice before and his cock was already responding to it, fighting to swell in the tight confines of his leather trousers. “You just want me to be tied up?”

“Mhmm…” Frank nodded at first, but then as he thought about it he flushed guiltily and shook his head. “Actually… No. That’s not all.” Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck, lowering his gaze for a second before he forced himself to look up and meet Gerard’s eyes. He forced himself to keep looking at him, to be strong and confident. 

“I want him to tie you up, and then I want to play with you.” Frank’s voice was low and husky, even as the expectation of rejection made his stomach roll. “I want to touch you, and kiss you, and taste you… All the things I’ve wanted to do for so long… When you’re unable to wriggle away.” 

Gerard huffed a soft laugh, his fingers twitching where they lay on Frank’s hips. He was sorely tempted to yank him in closer, but he was afraid that if he started to kiss him then, he wouldn’t stop. 

“I would never wriggle away from you…” He whispered, his lips close to Frank’s. “But there’ll be an audience Frank, you know that right?” He asked softly, his own stomach fluttering with nerves. 

“I know…” Frank sighed and leant back, trying not to look too disappointed. He shouldn’t push, he knew. He was used to performing sex acts in front of people, but the closest Gerard had ever come to that was the massage by the pool. “I know it’s a lot to ask…”

“It _is_ a lot to ask.” Gerard agreed, smiling despite his anxiety when he saw the way Frank was sinking away, defeated. “Is this something you really want?” He already knew the answer, and he was pleased when Frank didn’t try to hide the truth.

“Yeah it is.” He said honestly, forcing a smile as he stroked a hand over Gerard’s chest. “But it’s okay. I know it’s a bit soon to ask you to do something like this for me, you don’t have to-” 

“I want to.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s waist and pulled him close again, pressing their hips tight as he captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. Frank gasped but immediately melted into it, sucking Gerard’s lower lip between his teeth for a moment. 

“Gee?”

“I _want_ to.” Gerard insisted, cupping Frank’s jaw in both hands and kissing him again, sweeping his tongue teasingly into his mouth. He was nervous at the prospect of an audience, but it didn’t frighten him as much as he thought it would. To be tied up and played with was actually exciting, other than the whole public aspect of it… But what really fired him up was the desire that he could feel radiating from Frank in waves. 

“Are you sure about this?” Frank was breathless, and not just from the kiss. He pressed ever tighter to Gerard, crushing him into the wall. 

“One hundred percent.” Gerard nodded, groaning as Frank kissed down his chin and then sank his teeth into his throat. “I trust you Frankie.” He choked out, his hips twitching forward without him meaning to. “Oh fuck, I _want_ you.”

“I want you too.” Frank forced himself to pull back, sucking in deep lungfuls of cold air. He needed to compose, needed to get control before they went back inside. It took him a few minutes, especially with Gerard looking so dishevelled against the wall, but eventually he managed to snap back to his senses. 

Once the cold stopped being refreshing and started to raise goosebumps over their arms, Frank felt composed enough to take Gerard’s hand and lead him back inside. 

Ray was waiting for them just inside the door. He kept his expression carefully neutral, until Gerard rolled his eyes and told him, “I said yes, okay? Jesus”, and Ray cheered and embraced him. 

“Yuuto wants to see you both before the demonstration, to go through what sort of things you want.” His eyes twinkled as he looked at Frank. “I’ll leave you fifteen minutes, and then I’ll let the audience in, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Frank agreed, trying not to look indecently excited as Ray lead them through the ballroom, to a small antechamber that served as the main VIP room. 

Inside, Yuuto was waiting for them, idly folding a piece of rope in his hands. Ray introduced them quickly, and then left. As soon as he was gone, Frank noticed the way Gerard had tensed up, clearly nervous. Automatically, Frank lay a hand on his lower back and rubbed soothingly, leaning close to him.

“Toro explained a little bit about you both to me.” Yuuto said, once the usual pleasantries had been exchanged. “I understand that this is something very new to you.” He looked at Gerard then, trying to read his expression behind his bunny hood. “What makes you want to try it?”

Gerard glanced at Frank, smiling faintly to himself. 

“We watched your display,” he said slowly, turning to Yuuto again, “it was beautiful. I have some experience with bondage but… Nothing like what you can do. There was something calming about the bonds you put on the models, it didn’t look like trying to restrain someone, it was like…” Gerard faltered, trying to find the words. 

“Support.” Frank offered, taking Gerard’s hand in his and lacing their fingers. “What you did was like… reverence. I couldn’t tell whether the worship was over the models or the ropes, it was all so seamless.”

“Reverence.” Yuuto repeated, smiling properly for the first time. “Yes. Exactly.” 

After that, Yuuto warmed to them, and in turn, everyone relaxed bit by bit. 

Yuuto showed Frank and Gerard the different ropes he had brought with him, letting them feel them. Some were coarse and brittle, others soft and supple. He even had a length made from LED lights, which Frank very nearly went for. But, Yuuto pointed out, if he wanted to get close to Gerard after he was bound, he wouldn’t want to blind himself. 

In the end, Frank chose silk ropes in a shade of green that was so dark it was almost black. It looked beautiful against Gerard’s pale skin, and went well with the black of the bunny hood which Gerard agreed he wanted left on. Even with Ray hand choosing their audience, the sense of anonymity would help keep Gerard at ease. 

After the rope had been chosen, Frank stood in the corner with Yuuto, whispering to him what he hoped to do once Gerard was tied. Yuuto nodded, his face serious. He soon decided on what design he would do, though neither Frank or Gerard knew what to expect. 

“Alright, Toro will be here any minute now.” Yuuto pulled several coils of the green rope out of his stash and lay them on the floor in the middle of the room. “Most of my models find undressing before an audience arrives easier, that way there’s no awkward feeling of being watched.”

Frank nodded his agreement and Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Is that your subtle way of telling me to get naked?” He asked, only half playful. Yuuto smiled and shrugged, but Frank nodded. 

“Yes. Get undressed.” He said, standing back to watch as Gerard did just that. 

The room they were in was small but the high ceilings made it feel bigger. The only furniture was a long cushioned bench that swept all the way round two walls in an ‘L’ shape. The walls were charcoal in colour, the floor was smooth dark stone, but bright lights stopped the room from being too dark. It looked like a hybrid between a dungeon and a waiting room. 

Frank sat down on the bench to watch Gerard unbutton his shirt and slowly slip it off his shoulders. His chest was visibly heaving from how deeply he was breathing, keeping himself calm as he neatly folded up his shirt and put it beneath the bench before working on his leather trousers.

The leather was so tight that Gerard simply peeled it down his legs. He had worn no underwear, so once the trousers were gone he was left naked but for the bunny hood. 

Frank smiled at him, openly admiring his body for a second or two, but then he got to his feet and pulled Gerard into his arms to kiss him soft and slow.

Yuuto turned politely away, busying himself with his ropes whilst Frank kissed Gerard and whispered soft words against his lips. By the time there was a knock on the door and Ray led their audience inside, Gerard was putty in Frank’s hands.

Frank joined Ray and Copper on the bench seat whilst Yuuto welcomed everyone and talked to them all in his soft voice. He went through the history of kinbaku for those who hadn’t seen his demonstration earlier, and briefly explained that Gerard was there not only to model for him, but also to put on a “erotic show” with his partner afterwards.

Frank blushed with pride to be referred to in those words and his heart leapt into his throat. 

Whilst Yuuto had been speaking, Gerard had knelt silently in the centre of the room. He kept his head up, but his eyes down, refusing to look at anyone. Ray had only brought in another seven people, but Frank knew it must have felt like a hundred to Gerard who had never performed like this before.

Frank worried briefly whether the audience would dampen his arousal too much, but once Yuuto began working his ropes around Gerard’s body, it became clear that within a matter of minutes he had slipped into an almost meditative state.

Yuuto had mentioned that sometimes that happened. The gentle binding of the ropes, their caress on the skin, the length of time spent quietly concentrating was “better than any yoga”, he had said.

Frank believed it, watching them then. Gerard looked relaxed and only half awake, moving only when Yuuto guided his limbs, like a marionette on strings. He began on his torso, looping rope around his chest and biceps, binding his arms to his sides. He worked gradually down, quietly talking through what he was doing for the benefit of the audience.

Frank was hardly listening. He was entranced by the the skillful way Yuuto worked the ropes, creating a chainlike link all the way down Gerard’s spine, round his hips, onto his thighs…

Yuuto used his hands to gently coax Gerard into spreading his thighs whilst he was still knelt on the floor. He pushed until Gerard could spread no further, his heels now pressed together beneath his buttocks. The sight of Gerard spread like that, his face half hidden by the bunny hood, was like an art piece all on its own. But Yuuto was not finished.

Once Gerard was bound into the right position, Yuuto pulled a double length of rope through several hoops in the ceiling. With a little help from the audience, the different strands were pulled at once and Gerard was raised off the floor.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped breathing for a moment or two as Gerard was brought up to just the perfect height for Frank’s needs. He looked like a dark angel, cradled in the deep green ropes. 

Yuuto continued working, lifting Gerard’s heels up until they lay on his lower back, his legs still spread wide in a kneeling split. The ropes supported him so that the position was comfortable, the links around his ankles attaching to the loops around his wrists, which Yuuto drew together on his back, careful not to apply pressure on his spine.

The sight was almost too much for Frank. He was hopelessly hard in his jockstrap, his heart racing. Gerard was fulfilling all the fantasies Frank had never known he harboured. Gerard’s eyes were closed, his lips ever so slightly parted. He could even have been asleep. 

“Alright.” Yuuto moved around Gerard in a wide circle, tugging on each of the ropes in the ceiling to test their strength. Satisfied, he then spent some time checking the tightness of the ropes on Gerard’s body, slipping his fingers beneath them and whispering to Gerard, having him confirm for him that he was comfortable.

Once all the safety checks were done, Yuuto nodded at Frank, smiling. 

“He’s all yours.” He told him silkily, sitting down in the seat which Frank vacated.

Everyone was riveted, staring with bright eyes as Frank slowly approached Gerard. He was still wearing his own bunny hood, but he removed it then. He had no fear of being recognised, and he didn’t want anything obstructing his face.

“Okay?” Frank whispered, crouching down so that he could look up into Gerard’s face. His eyes flickered open and a soft, easy smile tugged on his lips. 

“Kiss me?” He whispered back, sighing in pleasure when Frank did just that. Their lips lingered a little longer than perhaps necessary, and Frank could tell that their audience were getting a little restless. Except for Ray and Copper of course, who were both watching with pure adoration on their faces.

They both knew that they were being allowed to witness something momentous. Copper felt emotional about it and he curled up close to Ray, practically sitting in his lap. He could see the desire in Frank, could practically taste it in the air, but more than that he could see him surrendering. Gerard was the one bound and suspended, but it was Frank who was truly submitting. 

Frank could feel it too and he had to take a deep breath to ease down the lump that had risen in his throat. Seeing Gerard so willingly bound for him was making him sensitive, but he was not going to cry this time. For the sake of their audience at least, he was going to mask his sentimentality for just a little while.

“You look so beautiful.” He whispered to Gerard so that only he could hear. “Stay relaxed like this, I’m going to worship you now.”

Gerard hummed softly to show he had heard, closing his eyes again and hanging his head as Frank straightened up. 

Frank began by walking slowly around Gerard, admiring him from every angle. He brushed his hand over his back, feeling the warmth of his skin. Up this close, he could see the way the tightness of the ropes loosened infinitesimally with each of Gerard’s exhales.

Frank moved round Gerard further, coming to stand behind him. His breath was stolen away all over again when he finally saw the deep spread of his legs, exposing his cock and balls which hung beneath him, the cheeks of his ass slightly pulled apart.

It was impossible to resist touching. Frank lay his hands over Gerard’s backside, squeezing a cheek in each hand. He spread his cheeks further, just enough to glimpse the pink of his hole and then he let go. He inhaled deeply, shivering all over. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to see Gerard Way like this, and he didn’t even mind that others were watching. He’d have let the whole world watch, as long as he got to keep on going.

Gerard had gone into such a relaxed state that even when Frank slipped his hands beneath him to idly brush over his soft cock, he didn’t flinch or tense. Frank would have wondered if he could feel him at all, only his body gave him away. As Frank gently massaged between his legs, he felt the way his shaft began to swell and grow. 

“That’s it…” Frank whispered, pressing kisses to Gerard’s lower back between the rope. “You look so good like this… Love feeling you get hard for me Gee…” 

Gerard made the softest of noises in the back of his throat, but his cock throbbed eagerly in Frank’s hand. Within moments he was hard enough for Frank to wrap his fingers around him and stroke him properly, coaxing his foreskin away from the glans so his thumb could swipe over his slit. 

After the ritual of being tied, Gerard’s body warmed up in seconds. The bondage had aroused him to the point that it only took the merest touch of Frank’s hands to remind his cock to wake up and for his body to tingle with desire. He was barely aware of their audience, and he felt no nerves when Frank kissed down his spine right to the cleft of his ass.

“Mm… Wanted to do this for so long…” Frank breathed, mostly to himself. He nibbled delicately on the skin beneath Gerard’s tailbone, trying to draw things out, to build up to the act itself… But he had just sat through an hour of bondage that he had had no part in, and he couldn’t wait a second longer.

Gerard was so dazed and content that he barely noticed the way Frank was kissing down his body, spreading his cheeks with his hands. He could feel his kisses, but his brain wasn’t really processing where they were. It wasn’t until Frank’s tongue swept leisurely over his rim that Gerard finally recognised what was happening.

“F - Frank? Oh my God-” Gerard’s jaw fell open as he gasped, every muscle in his body tensing and then releasing as he relaxed again. He swam to the surface of his meditative state for just a moment but then sank easily back into it, his breath deepening. “Mmmm…”

Gerard wondered if Frank knew that he had never done this before. He loved rimming his lovers, loved the way it made them all quiver with pleasure, but he had never had the favour returned. He’d never really desired it either, he simply hadn’t thought about it… He couldn’t remember why that was. It felt _incredible_. 

A broken, raspy noise fell from Gerard’s lips and Frank swelled with joy. He swirled his tongue more firmly round Gerard’s rim, feeling the way the muscles softened for him. He had wanted this so bad, and now he was finally doing it, he could barely contain his eagerness. 

Frank was hyper-aware that not only was Gerard letting him rim him for the first time, but that he was doing so whilst suspended in ropes, watched by an audience made up predominantly of strangers. It was not lost on Frank how much of a big deal that was, and he forgot all about trying to appear dominant, and focused solely on making the oral sex as good as it could possibly be.

Gerard was too dazed and relaxed to moan loudly, but Frank could hear the small breaks in his breathing and the tiny whimpers that were so quiet they were almost non-existent. But more importantly he could feel the way Gerard’s muscles were loosening, opening up for his tongue, welcoming him into his body without a hint of tension.

Frank hummed in delight and pressed his face deeper between Gerard’s cheeks, flicking his tongue against his rim. 

Yuuto had suspended Gerard up high enough that Frank didn’t need to bend at all, which made it even easier for him to push his tongue inside of him. 

“O - Ooh -” Gerard lifted his head for a moment, sighing with pleasure. He quivered in his bonds and his feet twitched, as if he was trying to actually spread himself _further_. His cock, by now so hard it was curved up towards his stomach, began to leak ejaculate in a long line down his shaft. The more Frank licked inside of him, the thicker the string of cum became, until it was running over Gerard’s sack and dripping from his balls to the floor. 

The audience were riveted, breathless and silent as they all stared. Even those who didn’t know the two men were able to tell that Gerard was elite, from the unblemished quality his of skin. Frank - with his tattoos and shining belly piercing, was obviously a different social class, and yet Gerard was panting and whispering moans for him, leaking cum all over himself.

“F - Frank - ie…” Gerard was sure he was suffocating, unable to breathe properly in his ropes when Frank was making him feel so good. He felt on the brink of orgasm already, his muscles convulsing around Frank’s tongue. He could feel his lip ring pressed beneath his hole, hard and unyielding. It was such a strange sensation, unique to Frank, that Gerard spiralled deeper into his pleasure. 

He wasn’t the only one losing himself to it. Frank was utilising every trick he had ever learned on the stage, wanting to impress Gerard more than anything. He dug his tongue deeper inside him, rubbing at his inner walls until he was slick inside. His rim was so soft and wet that Frank’s chin was getting damp from it, and yet the young man couldn’t have been happier.

He wondered if the sex toy he had demonstrated at Ideocorp would change for him now. Gerard had said it used AI to work out a person’s deepest desires. If Frank was to wear that oval again, would this be the illusion it would conjure? His tongue in Gerard’s ass? His hands pulling him apart, his tongue aching from exertion? 

Frank pulled back for a second, panting heavily. When he looked up all he could see was Gerard’s bunny ears, towering above anything else. They blocked out their audience, which suited Frank just fine. He had practically forgotten them anyway. 

“Gee… Can I?” He whispered against the meat of Gerard’s buttock, one finger sliding wetly over his rim. Gerard shivered and his hole clenched, clutching at the pad of Frank’s finger. 

“Y - Yes…” Gerard’s consent was breathed on a long exhale, barely audible. He was too far gone to be nervous and he moaned inwardly when Frank’s finger sank into him, sliding inside with barely any resistance. 

Frank moaned quietly to himself, staring in awe at his finger disappearing in and out of Gerard. Frank had fingered plenty of men before, and watched himself doing it, but this was _Gerard_. He pressed his finger deeper, twisting inside of Gerard until he brushed over his prostate. It was swollen from arousal, and touching it made Gerard sing. 

Frank dove back in, pressing his face between Gerard’s cheeks and mouthing over his hole even as he continued to tease him with his finger. He pressed his tongue in beside it, thrusting and licking until his jaw ached. He knew he could use his free hand to stroke Gerard’s erection and end things quickly, but he didn’t want to. He’d have kept going all night given the chance, and been pleased to do so, but even with his slow pace and no hand on Gerard’s cock, the older man was soon shaking with the telltale signs of his orgasm.

Frank worked his tongue deeper and deeper, his own body quivering from pleasure when he felt the tightening of Gerard’s muscles, his body shaking. Gerard’s mouth opened wide, but he made no noise other than a strangled intake of breath as the first ropes of ejaculate shot from his tip straight to the floor below.

Frank worked him through it, withdrawing his finger but continuing to lap at him with his tongue until his body sagged in the ropes. When Frank finally pulled away his jaw was aching, but it was all worth it when he saw the mess Gerard had made of the floor and of himself. 

His cock was still red and swollen, dripping a line of ejaculate right to the floor to join the spatters already on the stone. His shaft and balls were shining wetly, and when Frank swept his thumb over Gerard’s rim, that too was slick and red.

Frank breathed heavily, his face pink. He wished then that they were at home so that he could roll Gerard over and suck his cock clean. He wanted to lift his legs over his shoulders and rub his own erection over Gerard’s firm stomach until he came. 

Instead, he pressed one last lingering kiss to Gerard’s back and then stepped away so Yuuto could release Gerard from his ropes. He had gone slack within them, panting heavily with his eyes closed. He seemed almost delirious as he was lowered to the floor and carefully untied. 

Frank knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around him as soon as the ropes were gone from his torso. He held him close as Yuuto worked on untying his legs, gently massaging the blood back through his limbs. 

“Gee… Gee, baby, speak to me.” Frank whispered, stroking Gerard’s jawline and nuzzling his nose against his feverish skin. “Are you okay?” 

Their audience was quiet, watching them carefully. The compliments that they had been about to throw at the couple remained stuck in people’s mouths, silenced by the worry that was clear on Frank’s face. 

“Gee?” He mewled, starting to wonder if he had gone too far. Had he not realised that Gerard was overwhelmed? Had he done something wrong?

Gerard breathed deeply, his eyelids fluttering. He felt as though he was trying to wake up from a deep sleep. He blinked heavily, forcing himself to look at Frank and smile at him. When he saw the concern in his eyes he turned his face so that their lips touched, his eyes closing again.

“Mhmm… M’fine… Fine Frank…” He purred. “Just drained…” He felt exhausted, but incredible. He had never surrendered himself to anyone like that before and it was surprisingly taxing. His body was still tingling with the afterglow of his orgasm, and his chest had filled with something warm and pleasant. 

“You… That… I… Wow.” Gerard huffed a quiet laugh against Frank’s lips, snuggling down with his head on his shoulder. “Amazing.”

“Yeah?” Frank sighed with relief and grinned at Gerard, touching his forehead to Gerard’s temple. He held him tighter, looking down at his now naked body, slumped on the floor. He was utterly exposed, for everyone to see. Whatever walls might have existed between them before that night, they had been smashed to smithereens by now. 

“Gee?” Frank whispered, his thumb stroking along the pulse point in Gerard’s neck. “I love you.” Frank’s heart missed a beat and his stomach swirled, but he meant it. 

Copper squeaked as he tried to stifle a gasp and Ray tucked his face into his neck, smiling to himself. 

Gerard was too delirious to react much more than to sigh and shrug one shoulder, but he looked happy. 

“I know.” He yawned, hiding his face in Frank’s chest. “You better.”


	9. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out guys. I've had a real crash of confidence recently and this chapter has been a bit of a battle of wills between me and those inner demons that try to convince me my work is not good enough. I've read and re-read all of your comments and forced myself to ignore those bitchy little voices, but man this chapter was HARD.
> 
> I really hope it reads okay, I feel so unsure about it but I can't go over it anymore without needing to bang my head against a wall. THANK YOU all so much for your support so far, it keeps me going and means so much to me! 
> 
> Now, more importantly, just a few extra tags to mention for this chapter - there is discussion about whipping and a brief mention of past abuse; non-sexualised and non-graphic piercings; and sort-of-but-not-really public sex.

“Is there anything I can have brought to you? Food, drink?” Ray hovered in the doorway of the small sitting room he had carried Gerard to, smiling when Frank drew Gerard’s head down into his lap and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa down over Gerard’s naked body. 

“Gee?” Frank worked his fingers tenderly through the ends of Gerard’s hair. “What do you need?” He asked him, keeping his voice soft.

“Mm…” Gerard shifted, getting more comfortable. He thought blearily for a moment and then spoke without really knowing what he was going to say. “Masala Chai.” 

“Masala chai?” Frank looked at Ray, utterly clueless. 

Luckily, Ray apparently knew what Gerard was talking about and he nodded. “Masala chai coming right up.” He said playfully, starting to back out of the door. “Do you want some clothes bringing to you? Pajamas?”

“No.” This time Gerard spoke quickly, sitting up slightly. “No, I want to go back to the party soon-”

“Shh.” Frank eased Gerard back into his lap, shaking his head. “Are you sure you want that, we don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to.” Gerard insisted and Ray quickly held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Alright. Well at least take a few minutes first. I’ll get you the tea.”

_Tea_ Frank thought, shaking his head. He never would have guessed.

He smiled gratefully at Ray, waiting for him to shut the door behind him before he focused all of his attention on Gerard. He tucked the blanket tighter around him and lifted his bunny hood away so he could massage his fingers over Gerard’s scalp. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked him gently, his other hand coming to lay over his forehead as if checking for a temperature. 

“I’m fine.” Gerard snuggled against Frank’s legs and allowed his head to rest more snugly in the dip of Frank’s lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing Frank to care for him and gently ease him back into reality. “You said you love me.” Gerard was still giddy over the admission, his heart racing. 

“Yes I did.” Frank nodded, smiling to himself as he worked his fingers slowly through Gerard’s hair. “And I meant it.” He added, just in case that hadn’t been clear. 

“I love you too.” Gerard whispered, his words so soft and quiet that they sent a needle of exquisite pain through Frank’s heart. “Thank you for this.”

“For what?” Frank looked down at Gerard, eyebrows risen in surprise. “Thank _you_. What you did back there… Fuck, you were stunning. You were like a piece of art. I loved showing you off like that, and being allowed to-” Frank stopped, blushing and smiling to himself. 

Gerard waited, but when he realised Frank wasn’t going to say anymore he turned his head and opened one eye to look up at him. “Keep talking,” he whispered, smiling in a hazy sort of way, “I want to hear that it was good for you…”

“ _Good_ for me?” Frank repeated, almost laughing at how much of an understatement that was. “Gerard, I feel like you’ve given me the most precious gift. The way you just surrendered in there, letting me do that to you, in front of all those people…” Frank sighed, shaking his head to clear it. He was still reeling from it all. “You shown me that you trust me. Shown me that, even though I’m a slum rat, you can let me in.”

“Of course I can.” Gerard rolled onto his back so that he could look at Frank properly whilst still lying in the cradle of his legs. “You ever doubted it?”

“A little.” Frank admitted, still teasing his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “Not anymore.”

Gerard sighed, but he was too exhausted to feel upset. If anything, he just felt even more relief. Frank was being honest with him, and it was good to hear that his doubts had been banished that night. 

“Frank, I don’t care where you come from. I only care about who you are, _inside_ -”

“I know.” Frank quickly cut Gerard off, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I know that now. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have needed proof I just…”

“It’s okay.” Gerard tilted his head back just enough to be able to touch his lips to Frank’s. “I understand.”

A comfortable silence settled between them, fractured only by an antique carriage clock which ticked on the mantelpiece. The whole room was very old fashioned, it looked like something from a period movie, but it was oddly soothing.

Frank stayed hunched over, cradling Gerard’s head in his arms so that he could massage his scalp with one hand and stroke his cheek with his other. He brushed kisses to his lips every now and then, smiling as they both came down from all the endorphins racing in their bodies.

Ray returned just as Frank’s lower back was starting to ache. He interrupted them only long enough to place a tea tray on the table in front of them, and then he disappeared again, telling them to return to the party only once they were ready. 

Frank thanked him and looked at the tea once he was gone. The tray held an old style teapot, dark black and heavy looking. A china teacup waited on a saucer, a tea strainer balancing across the rim. There was also a small jug of warm milk, steam curling up from it, and a little dish containing something golden. 

“Is that honey?” Frank wondered aloud, making Gerard hum in the back of his throat. 

“Mmm… Honey chai, how does that man know?” He groaned, sitting up slowly to take a look. He lifted the lid on the teapot and leant over to inhale the steam coming from within, making another soft throaty sound at the scent. “Perfect.”

Frank blushed, smiling curiously as Gerard scooted to the edge of the sofa so he could pour the tea. 

“I can do it for you.” Frank offered, anxious to take care of Gerard but the older man simply smiled and shook his head.

“I’ve got it.” He said pleasantly, carefully lifting the heavy teapot and pouring the tea through the strainer. He only half filled the cup, topping up the rest with the hot milk and then stirring in a generous spoonful of honey. When he sat back against the cushions and tried a sip, he sighed in obvious delight. 

“ _God_ that’s the best chai I’ve tasted in years.” He sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a long second. Frank watched him, entranced. “You have to try it.” Gerard said at length, offering Frank the teacup.

Frank wanted to refuse, wanted to insist that Gerard should drink it all, but curiosity got the better of him. He accepted the cup and carefully tasted a sip.

The tea was hot and creamy from all the milk. As it washed over Frank’s tongue, he realised with a soft laugh that it was _spicy_. Notes of cinnamon and cloves reminded Frank of Christmas, when Reed treated all the staff to spiced winter biscuits. 

“It’s good isn’t it?” Gerard eyes were sparkling with joy as he watched Frank.

“Yeah it is.” Frank sighed, daring to steal another sip before he handed the cup back. 

Gerard smiled and curled up against Frank’s side, shifting the blanket so it covered both of them. He refused to listen when Frank tried to deny his next offer of tea, and soon enough they were sharing the cup between them, leaning against one another as they snuggled under the blanket.

A comfortable silence passed and Gerard soon found himself growing heavy, as if he had been sedated. He allowed his head to come down onto Frank’s shoulder and he fought the weight of his eyelids for only a second before he allowed them to fall.

Frank’s arms were warm and comforting around him, keeping him content when the inevitable doubts began to creep in. He was prepared for them, expected them, but the shame and guilt sank into him anyway, trying to convince him what they had done was wrong. That he had made a fool of himself in front of a room full of strangers. That he wasn’t good enough, could never be good enough.

“Frankie…” Gerard pressed closer to Frank, sinking down so that his head was once again in his lap. “Keep talking to me, please… I need to hear your voice.”

Frank nodded and leant over Gerard so he could put the teacup back onto the tray. He sensed that Gerard’s euphoria was dissolving, and he immediately tangled his fingers into his hair to stroke and sooth. He opened his mouth to speak but for a tense moment could think of nothing to say. As is typical when someone asks you to _just talk_ , Frank found himself at a loss of what to talk _about_.

“Um…” Frank knew better than to ask what Gerard wanted him to say, and he forced himself to focus and _think_ of something. 

In the end, he found himself rambling about the tea. He was sure it was incredibly boring to listen to, but it was also increasingly clear that Gerard wasn’t really _listening_ anyway. His breathing had deepened, and he had slumped against Frank’s thighs, heavy with sleep.

Frank smiled and worked his fingers slower through Gerard’s hair. He lowered his voice, and worried less about what he was saying in favour of simply talking continuously. Once he had ran out of mundane things to say about the tea, he instead recited his favourite songs like poetry and just let the sound of his voice keep Gerard calm and stable in his arms.

Even asleep, Gerard was aware of Frank’s voice,though he wasn't processing any words. The lull of his intonation and the warmth of his body where Gerard lay his head was everything he needed. He slept for only thirty minutes, but when he woke again he felt light and refreshed, as if he had slept for hours.

“Frankie?” Gerard stretched and groaned as his blood rushed through his muscles and revitalised him. “Mm… Time is it?” 

Frank looked to the carriage clock and responded, “just gone ten.” 

“Still early.” Gerard gave himself a moment to just enjoy being in Frank’s lap, before slowly sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. “Shall we go back to the party?”

“If you want.” Frank was amused that Gerard was even considering it. “We don’t have to though.”

“But there’s so much I still want to see.” Gerard curled up against Frank’s side and hummed as he brushed his nose across Frank’s neck. He breathed in his scent, melting against him, his fingers curling over Frank’s thigh. “Can we watch the whipping?”

Frank was unable to stop the shiver that worked through his body from his head to his toes. He had never imagined Gerard to be the type to be into whipping, but it was glaringly obvious that he was, with how much he had mentioned it that night. 

“Of course we can.” Frank had never really thought about whipping in any amount of detail, but he knew that he was willing to try it if it was by Gerard’s hand. He’d probably do anything Gerard wanted him to, especially after Gerard had gone through with the public kinbaku display for him.

 

It took the two men another ten minutes before they summoned the energy to move. Gerard got up first, sliding from the sofa to find his clothes and get dressed whilst Frank rubbed the feeling back into his legs. Truth be told, sleep was beckoning, but the sight of Gerard once again in his leathers was enough to persuade him to liven up.

When they left the room, Gerard found himself utterly lost. It was disconcerting to realise that he had no memory of how he had got to the room, and it was only when Frank told him that he remembered Ray being with them at all. 

“Wow…” Gerard had heard about _subspace_ , but he had never thought about what it might actually feel like. He wondered if Frank had ever experienced it before, but when he opened his mouth to ask he soon closed it again. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if Frank said yes; it would only raise the question of _who with?_ , and Gerard didn’t want to think about Frank being with anyone else. 

Frank led the way back to the ballroom, and when Gerard recognised the doors he faltered, pulling Frank to a steady halt. 

“Are we still trying the power shift?” He asked uncertainly, not sure anymore if he could get back into that headspace so soon. “Are you still like… My dom or..?”

Frank smiled at Gerard and in answer simply tiptoed up, laying a tender kiss to his lips. It was hard to believe he had been so intent on dominating him; now he’d had his chance, he found it wasn’t any sweeter than submitting after all. 

“I don’t want to be your dom.” He said softly, draping his arm around Gerard’s neck. “I just want to be your boyfriend.”

Gerard met Frank’s lips again, kissing him softly as relief flooded through him. The words sounded so natural that neither of them realised what had been said until they broke apart, and then Frank’s look of surprise sparked the realisation in Gerard. 

“Oh.” He breathed, his heart missing a beat. “Wait… You… You want to be my boyfriend?”

It was such a shock that Gerard could barely process all of the reasons why he should reject Frank, though he knew there were many. For one thing, men in his social class did not get into relationships. For another, they _definitely_ didn’t get into relationships _with whores_.

Frank was starting to babble, blushing furiously and trying to take back what he had said without offending Gerard. He knew it was a stupid thing to say, stupid to even hope for… He knew they couldn’t have that sort of relationship but-

“Mmph!” Frank was suddenly scooped up into Gerard’s arms, his feet coming right off the floor as Gerard lifted him and silenced his ramblings with a hard, passionate kiss.

“I want to.” He pulled away from Frank’s lips just long enough to speak, “I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Frank released a soft, awestruck sound that could have been a laugh or a sob. He fell back against Gerard, wrapping his arms tighter around him and swinging his legs around his hips as they kissed once more. 

They were still entwined around each other when the doors to the ballroom opened and Ray slid through the gap, coming to an abrupt halt when he found them kissing so passionately in the middle of the entrance hall.

“Oh! Sorry!” He blurted out, alerting them to his presence before he could stop himself.

Frank pulled away from Gerard, but didn’t try to slip out of his hold. They both turned to look at Ray, their cheeks pink but their smiles were relieved when they saw who it was. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Ray smirked as he backed away slowly, holding up his hands. “I was only coming to check on you, but I see now that everything is fine.” He fumbled behind himself until he found the handle to the door and he swung it open just enough for him to slide back through. “I’ll just uh, make sure you’re not disturbed.”

“Ray, stop.” Gerard laughed. “It’s fine. We were just about to come back to the party.”

“Yeah, we wanted to watch the whipping display.” Frank grinned and untangled himself from Gerard’s body, planting his feet back on the floor. “Is it still happening?”

“They just finished actually.” Ray opened the door a little wider so that Frank and Gerard could come through with him. “But I know the demonstrator, I can ask them to do another show if you’d like?” He considered them both for a moment, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “Or perhaps I could arrange a private session for you both?”

Frank glanced at Gerard, leaving the decision to him. He was willing to try anything he wanted to, though his first thought was of bullwhips and frame restraints and his heart leapt to his mouth. He had never been whipped, but he had gone through some inexperienced caning on the stage and it had been far from enjoyable. 

Gerard took a moment to answer, thinking so hard Frank could practically hear the cogs turning. At last he shook his head and said, “there’s no need to bother him. I wasn’t really worried about watching the demonstration anyway.”

“What?” Frank was so astounded he didn’t think before swatting Gerard lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Yes you were! You’ve mentioned it loads tonight! If he’s willing to do another display, then that would be great.” Frank looked at Ray then, pleased when he could see him smiling. 

“I’m sure they won’t mind.” He nodded, pretending not to notice the way Gerard was blushing. “I might just need to find someone to act as the sub - all of the models are now going through their aftercare. But I don’t imagine it will be difficult to find a willing volunteer in this place.”

Gerard and Ray shared a soft laugh, but Frank didn’t join in. He was thinking to himself, watching Gerard closely. Whilst he did so, his mouth opened and words came out before he could stop himself - 

“I’ll do it.”

Ray and Gerard both fell silent, staring at him. Gerard looked horrified, his eyes wide behind his bunny hood. Ray looked equally as shocked, but already a flicker of interest had lit up his expression. 

“You?” He asked softly, glancing at Gerard as if he needed to give his permission first. “Are you sure?”

“The guy knows what he’s doing right?” Frank asked, trying hard to ignore the way his heart was racing. “He’s an expert?”

“The best.” Ray’s face was deadly serious, his voice soft. “When it comes to impact play, _she_ has the highest reputation. People pay thousands just to spend an hour with her.” 

“She?” Frank couldn’t help but be shocked, his eyebrows raising. “I didn’t notice that the display was by a woman.”

“Does it matter?” Ray asked, and Frank conceded that it really made no difference. “I’m sure she would be gentle with you.”

“I’m not sure about this.” Gerard spoke up before Frank could say any more, and he even stepped forward, as if trying to stand between Frank and Ray. “I only wanted to see what it was like, get an idea of what’s involved… I didn’t want to see you up there getting hurt.” Gerard looked at Frank then, his eyes pleading. “Whipping is dangerous-”

“Oh there is no doubt about that.” Ray agreed, nodding in a solemn way. “It is not something to be stepped into lightly, I quite agree. But I can assure you that Diana would never harm Frank - or anyone. At least… Not in a way they didn’t explicitly want her to.”

Ray’s eyes twinkled and Gerard bit his lip, clearly torn between desire and concern. Frank set his jaw, determined to look calm and certain. The more Gerard waivered, the more he wanted to do this, just to impress him. 

Gerard looked to Ray again and took a deep breath before asking, “if you were in this position, would you let Copper up there?”

Immediately Ray’s smile fell and he looked almost angry for a fleeting second. He was obviously uncomfortable, but he at least took a moment to really think about it before he sighed and shook his head. 

“If Copper _wanted_ to volunteer, and made it clear to me that it was something he desired, then I am not sure that I would deny him. After all, I do not own him and he can make up his own mind about these things. Would I feel uncomfortable watching him? Yes. Of course I would.” Ray took a deep breath and lifted his chin higher, steeling himself, “To me, Copper is fragile and beautiful, he must be cared for like a piece of precious glass. The thought of him being marked by a whip is grotesque to me. But... “ Ray shrugged, letting his unspoken words hang in the air. 

Gerard understood them anyway. Ray would never deny Copper anything, no matter how much it tortured him. He looked at Frank, saw the determination in the tense muscles of his jaw and he sighed, reaching out to relax them again with his fingertips. 

“Frankie,” He said slowly, choosing his words carefully, “I love you… If you _want_ to do this, because it’s something _you_ desire, then okay. But if you are doing this because you think it is something _I_ desire, then please, _please_ don’t.” 

Frank stared up at Gerard, frowning in confusion. He was certain that whipping was something Gerard was into, with the way he had been focused on it. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t jumping at the chance to see Frank get put into the demonstration. 

“I… I want to make you happy.” He said slowly, doubtfully. “I want to turn you on…”

Gerard let out a surprised laugh, and he quickly kissed Frank to stop him from pouting in irritation. He held his cheeks between his hands, keeping him still as he held their lips together. When he next spoke, he kept his mouth on Frank’s.

“You turn me on _constantly_.” He whispered, voice full of sincerity. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m not going to get hurt.” Frank pouted, confused and swooning under Gerard’s kiss. He wanted to impress him so much, especially after the way Gerard had faced his own fears for him that very same evening. “Let me do this.”

“Only if _you_ want to.” Gerard stressed, even though saying it made his heart squeeze. If he was being honest with himself, he had always been curious about whipping, and perhaps he would have been all too glad to see a lover whipped once, but not now. Not Frank. 

“I do have another suggestion.” Ray spoke up quietly, gently interrupting them. “If whipping is something you want to consider for the future, I’m sure Diana would be glad to meet you and answer any questions you have.”

Ray shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but Gerard sagged with relief and his face lit up with a grin. He nodded immediately, taking Frank’s hand in both of his and squeezing gently. 

“Yes.” He nodded, glancing at Frank to make sure he wasn’t disappointed, before nodding again. “That’s a much better idea.” 

“It’s settled then.” Ray swung open the ballroom door fully and gestured for them to follow him. “I think you’ve probably both had enough excitement for one night anyway.” He said innocently, flashing them a playful grin over his shoulder. “Besides, the vintage sex prop exhibit is about to begin and you won’t want to miss it.”

Frank was still busy trying to digest that sentence when Ray deposited them onto a circular couch and left again to find Diana. No sooner had he left than Copper appeared, bearing a tray of drinks as if he had been waiting for them to arrive. 

“There you are. How are you feeling?” He asked brightly, directing his question to Gerard as he handed him his drink first. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Gerard smiled curiously at the drink that had been handed to him, it was bright red and had pomegranate seeds floating in it like jewels. “What is this?”

“It’s a non-alcoholic cocktail I invented.” Copper handed Frank a glass of the same concoction and then sat down opposite them with his own drink. A fourth glass remained on the tray, no doubt for when Ray returned. “It’s full of pomegranate, ginger and basil. It will help rejuvenate you after your time in the ropes.” 

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Gerard was surprised, but he found himself warming to Copper more than ever as he sipped the drink and found it to be sweet and refreshing. The ginger added just a touch of heat to it. 

“What the heck are these?” Frank had a pomegranate seed on the end of his finger and he was eyeing it with trepidation. “Is it edible?”

“Of course it’s edible.” Copper scowled at Frank. “It’s from a fruit you uncultured potato.”

“Well excuse me if my shitty wage doesn’t allow me to buy… Whatever you just said.” Frank glared at Copper as he sucked the seed from his finger and gave it a try. At first it was sweet, and then it was bitter, and he wasn’t entirely sure he liked it, though the drink was nice enough. 

“Poverty does not excuse ignorance.” Copper said sagely, though his eyes twinkled with mischief. When Frank scowled at him, his own eyes were dancing with playfulness and Gerard, who was watching them closely, realised that this was simply how they interacted with each other.

“That’s easy for you to say.” Frank was snorting at Copper, “I’m sure I’d feel the same way if I had a sugar daddy.”

“Oh please, you have one right there.” Copper gestured at Gerard, who blushed but said nothing. “I’m sure that outfit you’re wearing wasn’t paid for by your ‘shitty wage’.” Copper made quotation marks with his fingers and Frank had to bite back his laughter.

“Gerard is not my sugar daddy.” He scoffed, kicking Copper lightly with the flat of his foot. 

“Sure he is. Gerard,” Copper turned to face the older man, looking at him seriously, “would you buy Frank a pomegranate, if he asked for one?”

Gerard bit back his own laughter and tried to look innocent as he sipped his drink and shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

“See?” Copper turned his eyes back on Frank, his face smug. “He’d buy you the world if you asked for it. Sugar daddy.” 

Gerard knew that Copper was only joking, but the boy was more right than he knew. Gerard would have spent any amount of money on no end of frivolous objects, if he ever thought that Frank wanted him to. 

“Well, luckily for Gerard, I have no need for a pomegranate.”

“That’s because you’re uncultured.” 

“Copper, are you being rude to our guests?” Ray had come up behind Copper, accompanied by a beautiful woman. When Copper realised he had been overheard, he blushed a bright shade of pink and looked guiltily over his shoulder. 

“I was only being rude to Frank.” He said innocently, then squealed with laughter when Ray scooped him up and swung him into his arms. At the same time, Ray sank gracefully into Copper’s seat, so that the boy was held tight in his arms. 

“Do I need Diana here to show me how to spank you?” He asked, his eyes full of a fierce playfulness that was open and raw. Frank and Gerard both felt in awe of it, neither of them having seen Ray so unguarded before. It was painfully obvious how much he was in love with Copper. 

“I think you already know how to do that, Midas.” Copper was just as thoughtless of who was watching them and he grinned devilishly until Ray kissed his laughter away. He sank against his chest and lifted his hands to Ray’s hair, straddling his thighs and kissing him with unbridled passion until Ray eased him away. 

“Enough.” He was laughing but he was breathless, his eyes bright. “You always get me carried away.”

“Good.” Copper was practically purring he was so full of glee. “I like when you get carried away…”

“I have a guest I want to introduce you to.” Ray smacked Copper lightly on his buttocks and then moved him until he was perched a bit less suggestively on his thighs. “Behave yourself.” He told him sternly and Copper chuckled but did as he was told.

The woman, Diana, smirked at the two of them and finally moved to sit down on the curve of the sofa. She crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hands around her knee, her eyes immediately drawn to Frank and Gerard.

“Diana, this is my love, Copper.” Ray smiled warmly as he introduced Copper, brushing his fingers through his red hair. “And this is Gerard Way and Frank Iero.” He turned to the two men, smirking at the looks on their faces. “Guys this is Diana Peters.”

“Pleasure.” Diana extended her hand for them to shake, never taking her eyes off them. She was a tall, slender woman, with long blonde hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Frank thought that she didn’t look the type of person to be a dominatrix, but she certainly carried herself like one.

“Ray has told me a little bit about you, I am sorry that you missed my display, but I was glad to hear it was so you could take some time for proper aftercare.” Diana curled one finger beneath her chin, eyeing them curiously. “I heard about the private Kinbaku demonstration, people are saying it was one of the best they’ve seen.”

“They are?” Gerard looked sceptical and he gestured a thumb between himself and Frank. “They mean us?” He clarified, stunned when Diana nodded. “And you’ve heard about it?”

“News travels quickly here.” Diana sounded amused and she began to smile properly. “They say that the submissive was particularly impressive. Calm, trusting, and beautifully responsive, if the rumours are true.” She raked her eyes over them both again, slower this time. 

“The rumours _are_ true.” Frank was quick to insist, one hand coming to lay over Gerard’s, their fingers lacing. 

“I can second that.” Ray nodded, lifting the glass Copper had just passed him in a silent toast. “He was breathtaking to watch.”

Gerard’s ears burned and he didn’t know whether to feel pleased or embarrassed. He waved their compliments away, heart racing. 

“I really didn’t do anything.” He tried to say, but Diana silenced him with a shake of her head.

“I know that cannot be true.” She said gently, her blue eyes kind. “Bondage is mentally exhausting for both the submissive and the dominant. Do not undersell yourself. I hear you were phenomenal, and I believe it.”

Gerard was so astounded he couldn’t speak. Frank grinned at him, swelling with pride and he squeezed his hand gently. 

“It was his first time submitting too.” He said quietly and Diana’s smile grew.

“I had heard as much, but I didn’t believe it.” She looked at Frank, curious. “So are you usually the submissive in your relationship?” She asked, making Frank flush pink too. 

“Oh, no… Well, I mean, we don’t really… We were just sort of testing out uh… Those dynamics… Today.” Frank was drowning, but Diana threw him a lifeline with a beautiful smile. 

“I see.” She said delicately, glancing at Ray as if to check this was true and he nodded once, grinning at her. “You two are fascinating.” She chuckled and turned back to Frank and Gerard, shaking her head in bemusement. “And so, having tried out these dynamics for the first time, you’ve decided you want to jump right into trying whipping as well?”

“Not exactly.” Gerard was quick to answer, his grip tightening on Frank’s hand. “I’ve just always sort of been curious about it... I just wanted to see your display but we missed it. I used to think I might like to try it with a partner but…” Gerard looked at Frank and found that he was too embarrassed to say the truth. 

Diana followed his gaze and understanding dawned on her. 

“Whipping is the most severe form of impact play.” She relaxed in her seat and got herself comfortable, smiling when a member of staff approached with a drink on a tray for her, beckoned over by Ray without anyone noticing. Diana smirked at him, bit back her urge to tell him he should really trying be a dominant sometime, and instead refocused on Gerard. “When people are just beginning to explore impact play, I always recommend starting with spanking.”

Frank perked up at the mention of spanking and began to really pay attention. He hadn’t considered that Diana might know a thing or two about it, but he realised then that she was probably more of an expert on it than anyone else in the room.

“After spanking, I’d build up slowly, incorporating different tools along the way. There are different types of whips, and some are certainly kinder than others but even so, you should master the paddle, the flogger, the cane and the riding crop first. More or less in that order.” Diana counted off the tools on one hand and then shrugged as if it didn’t really matter. “But definitely spanking first.”

“And what advice do you have on spanking?” Gerard had opened his mouth to speak, but it was Frank who got in there first, leaning forward eagerly. “Is there a proper technique to it?”

Diana looked faintly amused, but she kept professional as she nodded. “Of course. As with any impact play, you have to understand certain things before diving in. Safety is paramount, so first of all, you need to learn the ‘sweet spots’ of the body, and never stray out of those zones.”

Frank was so enraptured he looked as though he wished he had something with which to take notes. He listened attentively as Diana listed the places safe to spank, and the places that should always be avoided. She told them that the buttocks was where the majority of strikes should be centered, and Frank’s jaw dropped as she explained why; 

“Striking the buttocks stimulates the Pudendal nerve, which increases blood flow to the genitals so that they become engorged. This process confuses the brain into believing the pain is pleasure, releasing adrenaline which makes everything feel extra intense.”

“So it’s not just about being into pain?” Frank asked, blushing when he realised that made him sound stupid but Diana only smiled kindly and shook her head.

“There are a lot of reasons why people are _into_ impact play, but no, pain is not the only reason.” She said softly, idly mixing her drink by swirling her hand.”In fact, in my experience, it’s often more to do with obedience than a desire to hurt or be hurt. A lot of my clients desire the humiliation aspect of it too - but the whole point is to understand enough of the pain it causes to never push too far. Spanking is not too painful, but once you start incorporating tools it builds in severity. It’s the job of the dominant to then understand how severe the pain is, and to control it.” 

“I’ve been caned before.” Frank found himself blurting out without thinking, “It hurt… I didn’t like it.”

“I’m sorry.” Diana met Frank’s gaze and her eyes were calm and gentle. “Was your dominant responsive to your displeasure? Did you have a safeword?”

“No, it was on stage.” Frank was suddenly aware that Gerard, Ray and Copper were all staring at him with astonished faces. He flushed and kept his eyes determinedly on Diana. “Neither of us had ever done it before. The only rule we had was that he had to stop if he made me bleed. It was a naughty student kind of scene. My colleague was pretending to be a headmaster… You know the type of thing.”

Diana nodded, but Copper spoke before she could. 

“You never told me about this.” His voice was pained and he was leaning across the space between them, as if to touch Frank. “When did this happen?”

Frank hesitated but then closed the distance with his own hand, letting Copper gently lace their fingers. He had tears in his eyes and Frank felt awful for upsetting him, and everyone else. He tried to backtrack, waving it away casually. 

“It was before we met.” He said calmly, trying hard not to show the way his heart was racing. “I’d only just started in the clubs. It wasn’t that bad Copper, don’t worry.” He tried to insist, but it was clear no one believed him.

“Did you bleed?” Diana was the only person still composed, her expression unchanged. “Did your colleague break the skin?”

“No.” Frank was glad for Diana’s input, distracting him from the way Ray and Gerard were looking at each other. They each had a menacing expression which made Frank feel equal parts afraid and excited. He could imagine them plotting ways for revenge, which was unnecessary but sort of nice too…

“It’s really not important.” Frank tried to insist, squeezing Copper’s hand when he saw how upset he still looked. “It only happened once. It was obvious I didn’t like it and a lot of our audience complained after that they’d felt uncomfortable.” Frank decided not to add that his boss had blamed him for it and that the rest of his time in that place had been hell. Everyone in the sex trade in the slums had to start in the shit places and then make their way up to somewhere less brutal.

Frank was certain that Copper probably had his fair share of sad stories too, but boys like them knew not to dwell on the bad stuff. 

“Anyway,” Frank made a valiant effort to soldier on, “I only brought it up because it’s nice to hear that pain isn’t the point of impact play.” He glanced at Gerard then, worrying that he had upset him a lot too but he couldn’t even read the expression on his face. 

“As with all loving, trusting relationships, the _point_ of any scene should be pleasure.” Diana sipped her drink and smiled at Frank. “I understand your reservations about impact play. I understand also, that it possibly wouldn’t be a thing that you would try if your partner here wasn’t so interested in it.” Diana glanced at Gerard then.

Gerard was looking increasingly ill. He swallowed thickly and pulled away his bunny hood when he found it to be suffocating. He swept a hand through his hair, feeling sweat beading on his temples. He was still reeling from the knowledge that Frank had once been hurt on stage, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him… Young and vulnerable, watched by an entire audience who waited until _after_ the show to make a complaint. 

“Gee?” Frank noticed that Gerard’s hands were trembling and he turned to him, sliding closer until their bodies touched. Frank let go of Copper’s hand so that he could take Gerard’s instead and he kissed his knuckles gently, whispering against his skin. “It’s okay, you know? _I’m_ okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t ever want to do that.” Gerard looked at Frank and his eyes were so intense they burned. He had all but forgotten that anyone else was with them. “I want to forget this whole thing. I don’t want to strike you - not for any reason. Not for pain, not for pleasure, nothing-”

“Shh.” Frank cupped Gerard’s face in both hands and soothed him with a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose. He let his lips linger there, smiling sadly. “You listen to me Gerard Way. I’m not some abused kid that you have to tiptoe around. I had _one_ bad experience - but it didn’t leave me damaged, physically or emotionally. I’m made of stronger stuff than you think.”

“This isn’t about being strong-” Gerard tried to protest but Frank hushed him and continued to speak. 

“You don’t want to try whipping? Fine. I’m not about to complain about it. But spanking is not whipping and I really, _really_ want to try it.” 

Gerard was silent, too surprised to speak. He looked at Frank in amazement, but he could see in his expression that he was being honest.

“You… Do?” He asked slowly. 

“Yes, I do.” Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard once, tenderly on the lips. When he broke away he settled more comfortably against Gerard’s side, leaning on him as he turned back to Diana and forced a smile. “Can you give us some help on how to get started with that?”

“I want to hear this too.” Copper still looked pale from Frank’s revelation, but he could tell that his friend was trying desperately to simply move the conversation on and so he put all of his questions aside and forced himself to pay attention to Diana instead.

Ray did not look surprised that Copper had an interest in spanking, and when Frank looked at his sparkling eyes he suspected that Ray already knew everything about it, but he too focused politely on Diana.

“I can give you some tips.” Diana leant forward to put her drink down on the table in front of them all. “There’s really not much to it. As long as you focus on the sweet spots I told you about, keeping the majority of the strikes to the buttocks, then you can’t go far wrong.” 

Diana moved to sit on the edge of her seat, bringing all of their focus to her hand as she held it up. “When spanking someone, cup the hand like this,” she demonstrated by bringing her fingers ever so slightly in towards her palm, “and then strike in an upwards motion.” Diana slapped her own forearm, holding it up for them to see the motion.

Frank was riveted, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he watched. His fingers twitched as he instinctively tried to copy the move. 

“Start off gently to begin, and then build up the force gradually. Your aim is to colour the skin pink on the buttocks and red on the thighs, but you don’t want to bruise.” Diana smirked at the way Frank practically fell off his chair, he was leaning so far forward. She moved closer too, lowering her voice to talk to him. “Between strikes, you should soothe your partner with strokes on their skin - remembering that spanking makes the skin more sensitive. Fondling their genitals is also a nice touch.” She practically purred. “Everyone is different, but as a starting point, I recommend the rule of three - strike three times, with three second intervals, and then soothe before repeating.”

“The rule of the three.” Frank repeated, nodding his head seriously. “Okay.” 

“This is fascinating.” Copper mumbled, looking at Ray and chuckling when he saw that Ray was more interested in watching him than listening to Diana. “Did you know all this?” Copper asked him innocently, already knowing the answer. 

“What about aftercare?” Ray asked instead, still looking at Copper but directing his question to Diana. 

“After an intense spanking session, I recommend an ice pack.” Diana was trying not to laugh at how hard Frank was concentrating. “Or if it’s not too severe, than a cold cloth will do just as well. This will reduce the chance for swelling and inflammation. The skin can become dry and uncomfortable after a session, so invest in a good moisturiser, an antiseptic one if you can.”

“I’ve seen some creams that are marketed for impact play.” Gerard had found his voice at last, finally feeling composed and more like himself. “Would those be best?”

“They’re not terrible…” Diana said slowly. “But in my experience, they’re highly priced and no better than any other moisturiser. I actually like to make my own, if you’re interested in giving spanking a try, I could send you a jar.” 

“You make your own spanking cream?” Frank was amazed and he laughed when Diana nodded and shrugged, smiling at him. 

“You want something doing right? Do it yourself.” She said casually. 

“It’s great stuff.” Ray said just as casually, smirking when Frank stared at him in surprise. “Diana’s right, the creams already on the market are nothing special. Diana’s cream is something else.”

“What’s in it?” Frank asked instantly, but Diana only smiled and wagged a finger at him. 

“Secret recipe.” She said simply. 

Frank looked at Gerard, to see if he was clicking onto an obvious business venture staring at him right in the face. Unsurprisingly, Gerard was too busy gazing at Frank to notice anything else. Frank scoffed and shoved him gently, gesturing a hand towards Diana. 

“Gerard! Why doesn’t your company collaborate with Diana to make her cream?” He exclaimed, stunned that someone who was supposedly so great at business could be missing such an obvious opportunity. 

“Your company?” Diana looked curious, her eyes narrowing with interest. “Do you run your own business?” 

“It’s not _my_ company.” Gerard nudged Frank and shook his head fondly at him before he turned to Diana. “I work for Ideocorp. I’m the head of the production department, but it looks as though I’m about to be promoted to vice president.” 

“Impressive.” Diana’s eyebrows rose up towards her hairline. “If I agreed to collaborate with Ideocorp, _could_ you arrange that?” She asked sceptically. 

“Of course.” Gerard shrugged as if it was nothing. “If this cream you make is as good as you say, then I’m certain we’d be glad to market it.”

“And what sort of deal would we be making?” Diana was falling serious, her eyes glowing with intrigue. “Would I have to sign a contract?”

“It all depends really.” Gerard slipped into work mode without even thinking. He sat back against the sofa and idly draped one leg of the other. He looked cool and professional, even with Frank curled up into his side. 

“On what?” Diana asked, mirroring Gerard’s pose. 

“On the product.” Gerard said simply, shrugging. “If it’s good, we’ll draw up an agreement on how we intend to market it. You’ll sign over your permission for us to use your recipe, and we’ll agree on a split of the profits. If it’s _really_ good, we might also discuss a contract for future products with you. If it’s _excellent_ , well…” Gerard flicked his eyes over Diana, appraising her. “I’ve been suggesting for a while that we could use a ‘face’ for our company. If you were interested, I don’t see why we couldn’t arrange for a whole line of products to be released under your name.” 

“I imagine I’d be paid handsomely for something like that.” Diana said softly and Gerard smiled, nodding. 

“Yes, I imagine you would.” He agreed, giving nothing else away.

Frank looked between them and then looked to Copper and Ray. The two of them looked as though they were holding their breath, and Frank couldn’t blame them. Gerard Way in business mode was doing things to Frank… Unexpected things… He had to squeeze his thighs together to try and stop his body from displaying just how hot he was finding the interaction between Gerard and Diana.

“I’ll send you a sample of the cream.” Diana spoke at length, her lips starting to tug into a smile. “If you like it…?”

“I’ll call you and arrange a meeting where we can discuss things properly.” Gerard’s shrug was nonchalant, but Frank could see the sparkle in his eyes. “Ray told me that you’re the best at what you do. Would I be right in assuming you’re well known in the bondage community?”

“You have no idea.” Diana’s grin was impish. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me actually. If you’re so high up in a company that deals with sex products, you should have heard my name by now.”

Gerard kept his smile soft and cool, unphased. He shrugged casually and slowly sipped his drink. “Ideocorp doesn’t have an extensive bondage range, and it’s my job to focus on _products_ not _people_.”

“Ideocorp would certainly benefit from a celebrity endorsement though.” It was Ray who spoke up then, sliding to the edge of his seat, his own face all business. “I think you’re right about this ‘face of Ideocorp’ concept. And why not use it as a way of stepping into the bondage market? The only way to stay relevant as a business is to be ever expanding.”

Gerard immediately began voicing his agreement and Frank glanced at Copper, wondering if he was still following. It was quite distracting to listen to the three of them talk shop, but matters began to turn decidedly less erotic as the discussion moved into the territory of stocks and shares, marketing and contracts.

Copper quirked an eyebrow at Frank, rolled his eyes in a fond sort of way and beckoned for him to follow him. He whispered something into Ray’s ear, and Ray smiled and nodded, waving the two of them away.

Gerard stopped talking long enough for Frank to assure him he’d be back soon, and then he turned immediately back to Diana.

“I can’t listen to them go on about business, it’s so confusing.” Copper whispered to Frank, laughing as he took his hand and led him across the ballroom. “I’d much rather see the vintage sex prop exhibit, wouldn’t you?”

Frank wasn’t entirely sure what that was, but he said “sure” anyway and followed Copper until they reached a long line of various stalls, like an indoor market backed against the walls of the ballroom. 

Plenty of other guests were already perusing the stands, talking to the people in charge of them and laughing or “ooh”ing in amazement. Frank and Copper started in the top corner where it was quietest and found themselves looking at an assortment of old leather collars.

“Come closer boys, don’t be shy.” The person in charge of the stall was an albino, with the longest eyelashes and fullest lips Frank had ever seen. They had a completely bald head, and their thin body was covered in a white kaftan so that it was impossible to tell if they were male or female. 

“Feel free to touch,” the person smiled as they picked up a collar and handed it to Frank, “some of these are hundreds of years old but they’re still sturdy.”

Frank decided he liked the person immediately and he grinned as Copper leant in close to examine the collar they’d been handed. It was black leather, bulky and firm. It was thicker than many of the others and had a ring in the front. 

“This is a posture collar.” The albino explained, turning to select another from the display for them to compare. “This one is twenty first century - probably around the early two thousands… _This_ one is a little later, probably more the mid twenty fifties - see the added rose gold detailing and the diamond clasp on the back?” 

“Gorgeous.” Copper breathed, gladly taking the collar when the albino handed it to him and he turned it over in his hands. “So they became more decorative as time went on?”

“Oh certainly,” the albino seemed pleased to have two interested listeners and they grinned as they swiped some old photos up onto a holographic screen, “posture collars were popularised in this time by fashion models, starting with drag queens but then making their way onto the catwalks of Paris and Milan. People began wearing them outside of the bedroom and beautiful detailing like precious stones and metals became the norm.”

Frank was fascinated and he listened with interest as the albino went through the history of collars, showing them examples from as far back as the eighteenth century and then ranging through to the more modern collars that they recognised more. 

When more people came over to listen, Frank and Copper gradually drifted away to the next stall where they were delighted to find a woman talking about the first ever vibrator - a large, daunting contraption from the 1880’s. Frank got to feel the strength of it against his palm, until the woman explained that the best indication of its power was to test it against the tip of one’s nose - which he and Copper both then did, leaving them in fits of hysterical laughter.

Next was a stall which comprised of a long table, laden with examples of erotic artwork through the ages. Frank and Copper worked their way along, gasping over seventeenth century shunga, replicas of Roman vases depicting explicit images and then more recent pornographic comic books.

After that was a mini catwalk where a range of people modelled outfits and shoes from the 1980’s _leather daddy_ era. Frank and Copper were in such giddy moods that they mostly just laughed at the handlebar moustaches and soon had to move along when some of the crowd gave them angry looks.

The next stall was even more amusing - this one had a married couple talking about different ‘sex aids’ from the twenty first century. Frank and Copper were all too happy to accept the invitation to test out the different sex swings and all too soon Frank was hanging in a contraption made of velvet and rope that hung from the ceiling, his legs up in stirrups and his head hanging backwards with no support.

“Fuck me, this is killing my core!” Frank groaned, laughing loudly when Copper stood between his legs and slapped him sharply on the belly. 

“If you did the yoga exercises I showed you then you’d have no problem at all.” He scolded him, taking Frank by the thighs and pulling him in until their bodies slotted together. “Oh this is _great_. It’s like fucking without any of the effort!” 

To demonstrate his point, Copper used the ropes to swing Frank back and forth, giving only the smallest thrust of his hips to connect their bodies with a wallop. 

Frank screamed and laughed, kicking his legs to no avail. “No effort for _you_ maybe, I feel like I’m going to fall out of this thing!”

“Engage that core Frankie!” Copper declared, swinging him all the harder. “Work bitch!”

“I can’t - I can’t I’m laughing too much-” Frank was gasping for air and soon enough he gave up all together, slumping his body and falling out of the swing amidst howls of laughter. Copper tried to catch him but ended up just falling down with him, snorting with laughter when he got trapped against Frank’s body - one leg still up in the stirrup.

They were still heaped on the floor when Ray and Gerard appeared, shaking their heads at them. Ray made a show of apologising to the couple in charge of the stall, but it was clear everyone was equally amused.

Gerard tutted playfully at Frank and eased the rope stirrup over his heel, setting him free. Frank let his leg fall down over Copper, knocking the breath out of him and making him groan. 

“That’s for slapping me.” Frank smirked at him, untangling their bodies with some effort and finally stumbling to his feet. Copper rolled onto his back and splayed out, getting his breath back and grinning drunkenly. 

“You’re such an asshole. I don’t even know why I like you.” He wheezed. 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Frank scoffed, though both of their faces shone with love. “In fact, if I shaved off your hair I don’t think I would like you at all.”

Copper gasped camply and even Ray looked horrified. 

“Frank!” He choked, glaring at him as he bent down and offered Copper a hand up. “I can’t believe I just heard such blasphemy uttered under my own roof!”

“This hair is sacred.” Copper agreed, falling against Ray’s side once he’d made it to his feet. He flicked his hair and tipped his head back, making the long tresses blaze red and orange in the light. “To even talk of shaving it away is the highest sin.”

“In our company at least.” Ray nodded and Frank rolled his eyes at them, fighting back more laughter.

“Are you going to punish me?” He asked them innocently and then gasped when Gerard’s arms suddenly embraced him from behind, pulling their bodies flush. 

“They won’t, but I might.” He whispered into Frank’s ear, nipping the shell and making Frank shiver. “I’ve learnt a great deal about spanking tonight.”

The shiver came again, more intense this time and Frank couldn’t stop the blush that warmed his cheeks. It was embarrassing how quickly Gerard could turn him on, even with people watching them, and Ray and Copper’s knowing looks only made it worse.

“Later.” Frank forced himself to move out of Gerard’s arms, despite how eagerly he wanted to sink back into them, and he led the way determinedly to the next stall.

If Frank was hoping that learning more about the history of sex props, toys and accessories would help calm him down he was utterly wrong. 

With Copper, visiting the stalls had been fun in a playful sort of way. With Ray and Gerard with them, it suddenly became far less hilarious and far more… dirty. Frank found himself practically drooling at the next stall - a “bondage boutique” with a wide selection of gags and blindfolds - whilst he vividly imagined Gerard wearing half of the things on display.

Luckily, Copper was keeping everyone else distracted by trying on a gag made from a leather strap and a garish plastic carrot, so Frank was free to fantasise without anyone picking up on it. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Ray asked if he could borrow his bunny hood and Frank handed it to him, turning to watch him put it on Copper who was bouncing around with his hands up like a caricature of a rabbit.

The sight was comical enough to help Frank ease himself down from his semi erect state, although he did half wonder how the carrot might look in Gerard’s mouth…

Frank shook his head and tried hard to focus. He was feeling hot and he was sure he was perspiring. He couldn’t wait to get Gerard home. In fact, he wasn’t sure he _could_ wait.

The next stall held an array of vintage sex toys and the mental image of Gerard riding one particularly beautiful marbled latex dildo was enough to make Frank walk away entirely. Gerard and Ray were in business mode again, picking up the toys and turning them over in their hands whilst they waxed lyrical about the way sex toys had evolved over time and Frank was practically crawling out of his skin.

He drifted around by himself for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to look composed as much as possible. He avoided the sexier stalls and came across something a little more familiar - a piercing booth.

Frank joined the small crowd who were watching a man get pierced through the tip of his penis. He took it like a champ, which was no surprise considering the amount of rings already dotted about his skin, but the sight of the needle popping through the glans was enough to banish Frank’s rising libido back to a more manageable state.

His lust however was replaced by another fierce need.

“Who’s next?” The piercest looked at the crowd expectantly and a few people murmured to each other before a woman finally stepped forward. She looked nervous, and Frank watched avidly as the man asked her what she wanted and they discussed a few options. 

After she had decided on a navel piercing, the man advised her on jewellery and talked her through piercing aftercare. By the time she was lying back on the reclining seat to be pierced, she was looking more excited than nervous and she even smiled through the piercing.

Frank was sold.

“There he is.” Gerard’s voice came from over his shoulder and Frank turned in time to see him, Ray and Copper approaching him. “You ran off all of a sudden, are you okay?” Gerard looked mildly concerned for a second, but then his eyes drifted over Frank’s shoulder and his concern turned to intrigue instead. “Piercings?”

“Can I get one?” Frank’s words left him in an excited rush. “Can I Gee? Please?”

Gerard held his hands up in surprise, laughing softly. “Uh, I guess. Do you need my permission?” He asked, shaking his head to answer his own question. 

“Would it bother you though?” Frank had never cared what anyone thought about what he did to his own body before, but then he had never had a _boyfriend_ before. “I’ve always wanted to get my nipples done, but I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Gerard was immediately thrown back to the first night he had been with Frank, when he had draped him backwards over his desk and seen his belly ring for the first time. He remembered thinking at the time how a matching pair of rings through Frank’s nipples would be delightful and his abdomen clenched pleasantly.

“Frank, you do whatever you want.” He said seriously before allowing his delight to curve his lips into a grin. “That I will find it really hot is not important.”

Frank’s own grin was even wider than Gerard’s and he beamed as he jumped up and pulled him into an eager, excited kiss. He lost himself there for a moment, working his lips over Gerard’s and allowing his excitement to really fill him.

When they finally pulled away, Frank was muttering “I love you” over and over again and Gerard was laughing, his cheeks flushed. 

“Yeah yeah… Just don’t expect me to watch okay? I’m terrified of needles.” He confessed, blushing harder when Frank stared at him in surprise.

“Seriously?” He gasped. 

“Seriously… They just…” Gerard shuddered, shaking his head. “I can’t explain it.”

“Don’t worry Gerard, I’ll hold his hand.” Copper smiled kindly at Gerard and joined Frank at the front of the crowd, wrapping his arms around his waist. “After all, I was with you for all the others - it’s like tradition.”

Frank showed his appreciation by pressing a soft kiss to Copper’s cheek. 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” He teased him.

It didn’t take long for Frank to make his interest known and soon enough his turn came round. 

Gerard was able to watch long enough for Frank to get settled in the chair and talk with the piercest about what he wanted, but as soon as the packaged needle had been confirmed by Frank to be unsealed, Gerard began to grow pale. When the needle was removed from the package altogether, Ray had the foresight to take Gerard by the arm and lead him casually away.

Frank and Copper found them ten minutes later, sat on another of the circular couches with drinks waiting for them.

Gerard was looking a little green still, but he grinned when he saw Frank and eagerly sat up straighter so that he could get a good look at his new piercings.

Frank was delighted, his torso free of his straps so that it was completely bared. His nipples were both covered with cotton patches, but he eased one aside just long enough for Gerard and Ray to admire the silver bar through his nipple and then he taped it back into place.

“Did it hurt?” Gerard asked, pulling Frank gently into his lap. “You’re so brave.”

“It actually didn’t hurt as much as I thought.” Frank shrugged, though he was grateful for the cool glass of elderflower water that Ray pressed into his hand. It soothed his burning body and he relaxed happily against Gerard’s chest as he downed almost the whole glass in one go.

“He didn’t even squeal.” Copper’s eyes were sparkling as he settled against Ray. “He did nearly break my fingers though.” He added playfully, chuckling when Frank flipped him off in response.

“I can change the bars to rings in ten weeks.” He told Gerard casually, cuddling up against him. “I can’t wait… There’s some really beautiful jewellery out there. I’ll start saving up for something really pretty.” Even as he said it, he knew that Gerard would end up buying the rings for him, but he decided he didn't mind. It would be nice for Gerard to pick them out for him and he tingled all over just thinking about it.

“He also said that the piercings will make the nipples more sensitive.” Copper had a mischievous edge to his smile, “as if Frank needs any help in that department.”

Ray looked up with interest, and Gerard too stared at Copper with some suspicion. He cocked his head to the side, glancing at Frank and feeling even more intrigued when he saw the way his cheeks had gone bright red.

“What do you mean?” He asked casually and Copper scoffed. 

“What do I mean? I mean the way Frank’s a greedy slut when it comes to his nipples.” He said as if it should have been obvious, waving one hand flippantly. “As if you didn’t know that already.”

Gerard was astonished and he looked at Frank again, his jaw hanging open. Frank groaned and hid his eyes with his hands, though he laughed as he kicked Copper hard in the shin. 

“Thanks Copper-”

“Wait, you didn’t _know?_ ” Copper sounded genuinely horrified, mortified that he had revealed something that had apparently been a secret. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Frank I just assumed he must know by now!”

“Know what?” Gerard asked eagerly, his gaze flicking between Frank and Copper. “That you have sensitive nipples?” 

“Please stop talking about my nipples.” Frank groaned, though there was an edge of laughter to his voice. “You must have guessed by now Gee… I mean, that toy I tested for you was only teasing my nipples for like twenty minutes straight or something-”

“What!?” Gerard felt completely blindsided, as delighted to learn about it as he was horrified to not have known already. “How am I supposed to know that, I can’t _see_ what the toy is doing!”

“What toy?” Copper and Ray both spoke up at the same time, eyes alight with interest. “You tested a toy for Ideocorp?” Ray asked eagerly, but both Frank and Gerard ignored him.

“Surely you could tell when you were watching me what it was doing.” Frank groaned, peeking at Gerard from between his fingers.

“No! I -” Gerard faltered, starting to blush himself then as he grew flustered, “well I… I didn’t really… look.”

“ _What!?_ ” Frank moved his hands away from his face, staring at Gerard in shock. “You didn’t even _watch_ me!?”

“I couldn’t!” Gerard protested, his entire face beet red. “Just hearing you was getting me so hard, if I looked too I was scared I might…” He trailed off, pursing his lips in embarrassment and Frank sat up straighter in his lap, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh my God! Were you close to cumming!?” He demanded, starting to shiver with excitement. “I got you so hot and bothered you were gonna blow your load right there with all your bosses around you?”

“Uh, what are we talking about?” Copper asked loudly, but he was once again ignored as Gerard squirmed awkwardly in his seat. 

“I only have _one_ boss Frankie, the others were from another company-”

“You know what I mean!” Frank snorted, laughing as he jabbed a finger to Gerard’s chest. “Don’t avoid the question! Why wouldn’t you watch me Gerard?” 

“You know why.” Gerard growled, but Frank was not sated. 

“I want to hear you _say_ it.” He insisted, practically bouncing in Gerard’s lap. “Go on, tell me… Or I’m going to get really upset that you didn’t watch me when I was trying _so hard_ to impress you.” 

“Anytime you want to fill us in-” Copper began but Frank silenced him by holding up his hand. 

“Go ahead Gee.” He purred, his eyes boring into Gerard’s face. “Why didn’t you watch me?”

Gerard groaned and bowed his head, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Frank refused to be put off and he only continued whining and asking over and over until Gerard finally relented and snapped -

“Because if I’d watched you I’d have lost it, okay?” He rolled his eyes and tried to look fierce rather than humiliated. “Yes, I would have _blown my load_ as you so adequately put it. As if it wasn’t bad enough that I was trying to hide an erection the whole time-”

Gerard was silenced by Frank’s mouth on his, his grin wide even as he kissed Gerard and hummed his delight against his lips. He cupped Gerard’s face between both of his hands and sucked his tongue into his mouth, kissing the very breath out of his lungs.

Ray and Copper exchanged glances, amused but more so confused. Copper was growing impatient, desperate to hear what the hell could have been enough to make Gerard nearly cum in his pants with his boss around.

When Frank finally pulled away from Gerard’s lips he was still laughing, but his words were warm as he whispered, “fuck I love you” and kissed him one more time.

“Are you going to fill us in?” Copper demanded when they finally pulled apart. “What’s all this about demonstrating a toy?”

Frank heaved a long sigh, but he smiled as he quickly explained about how he had been asked to use the new toy to demonstrate its effectiveness. Copper was in awe, but when Ray heard about Steve asking Frank to perform for them out of the blue, he pursed his lips and his expression grew stony. 

“I hope they paid you.” He said coolly and Frank faltered, blushing. 

“Oh well, I don’t-”

“We did pay him.” Gerard spoke up quickly, squeezing Frank’s thigh. “Steve didn’t ask him to do it as a favor.”

“I think it’s terrible that he asked him at all.” Ray said softly, his expression still severe. “If he had not been in your office at the time, would he have sought him out? If it had been anyone else visiting you, would they have been asked instead?”

“What?” Frank was confused and he frowned as he looked between Copper and Ray. “Who else would be visiting?” He asked, growing cold as he imagined other whores making their way into Gerard’s office. 

“Well, what if I had been there for example?” Ray suggested, shrugging. “It’s terrible that Ideocorp don’t have people already employed as testers if that’s something that you need.”

Gerard looked stunned, and Frank sympathised. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal at the time. 

“It really doesn’t matter-” He tried to say, but Ray shook his head and silenced him. 

“It does matter Frank. It’s obvious the only reason Steve asked you at all is because he knows you’re a stage performer. Gerard, you ought to have made it clear to him that Frank is not just some boy he can call upon whenever the whim takes him. He’s your lover-”

“My _boyfriend_.” Gerard suddenly spoke up, taking everyone by surprise and he smirked despite himself. “You’re right. I was uncomfortable when he asked, to be honest, and if Frank had refused I’d have backed him up one hundred percent.” 

“I can talk for myself too.” Frank insisted, taking Gerard’s hand and squeezing it. “I was happy to do it. I didn’t even care about being paid, I just wanted to secure the deal for Gerard.”

“That’s very sweet of you Frank.” Ray forced a smile but it was clear he was still unhappy. “But it’s the attitude of men like Steve that needs to be challenged.”

“Darling,” this time it was Copper who spoke and he smiled sadly as he touched Ray’s leg and looked into his eyes, “Frank is right - he can stick up for himself. It’s okay.” 

Gerard bit his lip and gazed between Copper and Ray, thinking for a moment before gently asking, “has something happened?”

Copper flinched, but said nothing. He continued to gaze into Ray’s face, and at length the older man simply sighed and shook his head.

“Everything is fine.” He insisted, forcing another smile. “I’m sorry, I was being sensitive. Tell us about this toy Frank, it sounds revolutionary.”

The last thing Frank wanted to do then was talk about the toy. It was obvious that Ray wasn’t telling them something and he wanted to try and force it out of him. Copper gave him a look that clearly translated as “I’ll tell you later”, so Frank dropped it and forced himself to start describing the toy.

Ray was looking a little miserable, but as Frank gave a deliberately graphic account of the toys prowess, he soon filled with energy again. By the time Frank was describing (in as many words as he could think of) the orgasm that had shook him to the soul, both Copper and Ray had their mouths hanging open.

“How have I not been told about this toy yet?” Ray asked Gerard fiercely. “I’m always made aware when a new product comes onto the market.”

“Well it isn’t on the market yet.” Gerard grinned sheepishly at Ray. “It’s brand new technology and I wanted to keep it very quiet until I was sure it was any good. But now the deal is almost done, I could probably get one for you to try.”

“Oh I don’t know… Would you recommend it Frank?” Ray asked Frank sarcastically between soft chuckles of laughter.

“It’s alright.” Frank said airily then laughed when Copper nudged him gently with his foot. “Okay, it’s amazing. But seriously, it did make me feel sort of weird…”

“Weird how?” Gerard asked, frowning. 

“Well…” Frank shrugged, blushing a little. “To be honest, it was really amazing. Like… _mind blowing_ amazing. But as soon as it was over I just felt so… I dunno… Empty.” Frank blushed harder when Copper snorted with laughter and he kicked him lightly. “Not like that! I mean like… It’s like having the best sex in the world, and then having the person just walk off when you’re done without a word.”

“I understand.” Ray nodded seriously. “Perhaps this toy is best used with a partner.” He suggested, making Frank grin. 

“I’d be up for trying it again. On one condition.” He looked at Gerard, his eyes bright. “You have to actually _watch_ next time.” 

Gerard held his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling. “Watch? Why don’t I join you next time?” He suggested but to his surprise Frank shook his head.

“No way _Mr Way_. I want to see you get all worked up and lose it in your trousers.” He teased him, walking his fingers up his chest. “I’ve been thinking about you getting all hot in that boardroom for weeks and now I learn you didn’t even watch? I’m _very_ unhappy.” He purred. 

“I’ll play with the toy with you Frankie.” Copper latched onto Frank’s line of thought immediately, as he always did. “Midas and Gerard can watch us both, I’m sure you have a few suits lying around you wouldn’t mind ruining, right Midas?” He turned to Ray, grinning devilishly as he hooked his arms around his neck.

Ray, for once, was shocked. He met Gerard’s gaze for a second and both men began laughing nervously, though Ray recovered first. 

“Dear one… Are you suggesting a roleplay?” He asked curiously, unable to pretend that he wasn’t instantly interested. “Our own private show of you two?” He asked, looking at Frank for a second and knowing immediately that he would never refuse. 

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you?” Copper asked hopefully, grinning as he pressed closer to Ray. “You and Gerard can sit at a table and pretend to be big business moguls-”

“Uh, _pretend?_ ”

“-And Frankie and me can test out this new toy for you… Get off without even a single touch-”

Ray lay a finger over Copper’s lips, cutting him off so that he could inhale shakily and look at Gerard. He was almost convincingly composed, but it was clear in his eyes how excited the idea made him. 

“What do you think Mr Way?” He asked politely, his voice stiff. “Does that sound amenable?”

Gerard looked at two pairs of sparkling, mischievous eyes and knew that he was doomed. He sighed, shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes. 

“I suppose it could be arranged.”

 

 

By the time Frank and Gerard had called it a night and made it into the car for the ride home, Frank was beside himself with the need to get his hands all over Gerard’s body.

His newly pierced nipples were throbbing with pain and it felt like they had spent days inside that ballroom, surrounded by leather and enough bondage apparel to sink a ship. It was a relief to finally leave, but Frank couldn’t wait long enough for them to make it back to Gerard’s apartment before pouncing on him. 

As soon as they settled into the backseat of the car, and Gerard’s driver began the steady journey down dark country lanes, Frank moved to straddle Gerard’s lap, knocking his bunny hood off his head.

“Finally! I’ve been dying to get you alone for hours.” He exclaimed before diving straight in and capturing Gerard’s lips with his own. He pressed their bodies tight and worked his fingers into Gerard’s hair, tugging gently until he tipped his head back and opened his mouth so that Frank’s tongue could dip inside.

Gerard was surprised for only a moment, soon sinking into the kisses that Frank lay on him. He could understand his hunger - he’d been feeling it too. The kinbaku display seemed like a lifetime ago and his body was already aching for Frank as if he’d been apart from him for days. 

“Mm… Mm… Frankie…” Gerard wrapped his hands around Frank’s shoulders and slowly eased him back, forcing him to break the kiss. “Frankie, not here-”

“Why not?” Frank whispered, his voice husky already. His hands had moved out of Gerard’s hair and were pressed to his crotch instead, feeling his length behind the leather. He rolled forward, rubbing his own cock against Gerard’s thigh and sighing in delight. “I can’t wait.”

“Frank…” Gerard glanced over Frank’s shoulder to the partition that separated the front seat from the back. It was clear, and though it was thick, it was not soundproof. “The driver-”

“I don’t care.” Frank began to kiss Gerard’s neck when he wouldn’t let him near his lips. He sucked and bit at his skin, inhaling the scent of him and rubbing his hips forward eagerly. “Let him watch if he wants, I need you inside of me right now.”

“Fucking hell Frank.” Gerard’s protests were only ever going to be weak at best, but all too quickly they were completely non-existent. Frank’s hands were determined, rubbing him firmly through the leather trousers and squeezing as he stiffened. 

“I know you want this too.” Frank grinned devilishly and slid off Gerard’s lap, shuffling awkwardly around the back seat so that he could wriggle out of his underwear. 

 

Gerard watched him with a stunned sort of fascination, quirking his eyebrow when Frank managed to wriggle one leg free and then the other and slip his briefs through the straps of his costume so that the leather remained once the pants were gone. The straps framed Frank’s body so beautifully, and without his underwear the leather created a perfect ‘V’ that scooped down between Frank’s thighs, outlining his erection.

Gerard’s mouth went dry and he was incapable of sensible thought. Frank knew he had him and he grinned, sliding back onto Gerard’s lap, cradling his hips between his knees until their pubic bones were flush. 

“I’ve had so much fun tonight.” Frank lowered his voice, making it soft and secretive as he began to roll his hips again, feeling the leather of Gerard’s pants against the tip of his cock. “There’s so much I want to try with you… But right now, I need you to fuck me or I’m going to lose my mind.”

Frank spoke so seriously that Gerard could only nod and fumble with his trousers, undoing them as fast as his shaking hands would allow. Outside the car there was only darkness, and it was easy to forget that they weren’t alone.

The driver was of course completely professional, and paid enough to keep his eyes forward and his mouth shut. That he turned up the radio was forgivable.

“I don’t have any slipskins on me.” Gerard had known they would be provided at the party, and hadn’t had the forward thinking to imagine they might need some in the car. He wondered fleetingly whether Frank had some, but he soon dismissed the idea. There was no way Frank could carry any with an outfit comprised solely of leather straps.

“A good whore is always prepared.” Frank was still grinning like a demon and Gerard stared in amazement when he produced not only a slipskin, but a small case of lubestrips from within one of his boots. 

He had been about to scold Frank for referring to himself as a whore, but the words died on his tongue. He could only gawp as Frank flicked open the silver case and slid a lubestrip onto his fingertip. 

“You’ve had those on you all night?” Gerard wasn’t sure why, but he was extremely impressed. 

“Not all night… I snagged some after my piercings. I had the feeling we’d need them.” Frank pressed one hand to the front of Gerard’s chest and braced himself, leaning backwards far enough to reach behind himself and slide his fingers between the cheeks of his ass.

From his vantage point, Gerard couldn’t see what his fingers were doing, but he could feel his knuckles moving and could well imagine what he was up to. 

“I love you.” Gerard breathed, shaking his head in bewilderment. He was certain there had never been, nor would there ever be, a creature more perfect than the boy currently fingering himself on his lap. 

“I love you too - hurry up and put that on.” Frank pushed the slipskin into Gerard’s hand, breathless from the way his own fingers were working inside of him. He hardly needed any preparation, and he was so hungry for Gerard that he opened up for his fingers without resistance.

Gerard hurried to obey, widening his legs and pulling his leather trousers down far enough to hook the waistband behind his balls. The leather was unyielding and a little uncomfortable, but Gerard was not prepared to get naked with his driver all of three feet away.

With their bodies pressed so tight, and with Gerard trying so hard not to brush Frank’s nipples, rolling on the slipskin was difficult. Gerard inhaled deeply and forced himself to slow down, remembering his teen years when he had first put on a condom and completely fumbled. Luckily, years of practice aided him and even in the confines of the car, with one hand supporting Frank’s lower back, he was able to roll the slipskin over his length in one smooth motion. 

Frank slid another two lube strips onto his fingers and pressed them inside of himself, groaning quietly and starting to tremble with need. It would be all too easy to give into his desire and just ride his own fingers to completion, and he almost did just that, until Gerard noticed he was losing control and he lifted him by the hips and onto his cock.

Frank was able to move his hand out of the way just in time for Gerard to press inside of him, stretching him open so deliciously that Frank had to throw his head back and _moan_.

Gerard’s eyelids fluttered but he forced himself to keep them open, utterly riveted as he stared at Frank. He kept his hands firmly on his hips, helping to steady him as they balanced precariously on the edge of the back seat. 

Frank lifted his hands and pressed them to the roof of the car, pushing himself down until he had every inch of Gerard’s cock inside of him. Being filled by him at long last was like a relief, his body welcoming him inside and clenching hard around him.

“Fuck - Fuck yes - Gee, more!” Frank began to ramble from pleasure, bouncing as much as he could without banging his head against the roof and rolling his hips to make the most of each thrust. He could feel his inner walls clenching around Gerard’s length, making him feel even bigger than he was and pressing him hard to Frank’s prostate. 

Gerard tipped his head back and tried to keep his own moans low, conscious that they were not technically alone. But even that was not enough to stop the blaze of pleasure that ate at his insides, flaring out of control and making him twitch and jerk inside of Frank. He hadn’t realised just how desperately he needed him too until he had felt the warmth of him around him, and now he could do nothing but lie back and let Frank ride him into oblivion.

“God yes, God yes, God yes-” Frank laughed breathlessly at how absurd he sounded, but he couldn’t stop. The more the pleasure built the hungrier he became, his movements growing in urgency that was too much for the confines of the car. He wanted to ride Gerard _hard_ , wanted to bounce over him hard enough to hear their skin slap - but as it was he had to settle for desperate, jerky snaps of his hips.

Gerard squeezed Frank’s hips so hard that he was sure he must be leaving bruises. He tried to lift his hips to match Frank’s erratic bouncing, managing only to make it even more inconsistent. The unpredictable variations in slow, hungry rolls of the hips and rapid, fierce bouncing was so intense that all too soon they were both gasping for air.

As Frank got closer he suddenly lurched forward and pressed both hands hard over Gerard’s mouth, as if he was trying to silence him, despite the fact it was him who was running his mouth and unable to stop.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh God, Gee I’m gonna cum - I’m gonna cum!” Frank wailed and picked up the pace as he began to spurt thick ropes of ejaculate over Gerard’s stomach, riding his way through each wave of his orgasm.

Gerard breathed hard against Frank’s hands, watching hungrily as Frank came and came and _came_. Anyone would believe he’d been holding off for days with how much he spilt over them both, and just the sight of his cum glistening over his glans was enough to tip Gerard into the abyss of his own orgasm.

Gerard held tight inside of Frank, spilling inside of him through the slipskin and groaning weakly into Frank’s hands. A fresh wave of dizziness overcame him when Frank leaned in and bit down on his own knuckles, their mouths so close but kept apart by his hands.

When they at least came back to their senses and Frank moved his hands away, they kissed each other soft and slow, breathing hard into one another’s mouths. The light in the car grew and Gerard looked blearily to the window and found that they were entering the city.

Frank noticed too and he groaned, weakly lifting himself off of Gerard. He flopped onto the backseat next to him and covered his eyes with the back of his bitten hand, groaning as some of Gerard’s seed dripped down his thighs.

“Oh God… How are we going to get from your car to the apartment?” He whispered, his voice husky and broken.

Gerard tucked himself back into his pants and did them up. There was nothing much he could do about the semen now drying on his chest, but even with that he did not look anywhere near as depraved as Frank who was all but naked and very obviously freshly fucked.

“Um…” Gerard’s brain had short circuited somewhere during his climax and he was not used to trying to engage it so soon after orgasm. They had a coat each they could wear, but Frank was still going to be bare legged and dripping cum for good measure.

“I’ll think of something.” Gerard promised him, trying not to laugh when Frank gave him a sceptical look.

In the end it was easy to find a solution, once Gerard remembered that he was filthy rich. The driver parked in the private underground lot beneath the building Gerard lived in, and he didn’t even try to argue when Gerard offered him a ridiculous amount of money in exchange for his trousers.

They were too big for Frank, and he had to hold them up with his hands, but they sufficed in getting them up to Gerard’s apartment. Another of the buildings residents bumped into them in the elevator, and when they looked mildly alarmed at the state of the two men, Frank began to snort with laughter and they had to run when the elevator doors slid open.

Frank almost lost his trousers in the process, which made Gerard start to snigger and by the time they were falling into the shower together, they were both shaking from the force of their laughter. 

“Fuck, don’t make me laugh, my nipples hurt!” Frank whined, even as his shoulders continued to shake through his tittering. 

“This is no laughing matter.” Gerard scoffed, grinning all the time. “If that woman speaks, you and I could end up with quite the scandal on our hands.” Even the thought of being front page news was hilarious to them then, they were so happy, and Frank only shrugged and stepped into Gerard’s arms beneath the spray of warm water.

“I’d be more worried about the driver.” He smirked, drifting his fingers along the nape of Gerard’s neck. “You don’t think he’ll tell, do you?” 

Gerard was sure he wouldn’t, but he thought about it anyway. He tried to imagine how he’d feel if he _did_ tell, and realised that he didn’t much care anyway. Frank was perfect, and even if the whole city found out about them, he figured it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Are you embarrassed by me?” He asked as answer and Frank blinked at him in confusion. 

“What? Of course not.” He scoffed. 

“And I’m not embarrassed by you.” Gerard grinned, sliding his arms around Frank’s waist and pulling him in close. “So if people want to talk. Let them.”


	10. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear!
> 
> I'm so SO sorry updates are so slow right now guys! Thank you all so much for your kind messages and reminding me that no matter what I must persevere and keep on truckin'! Your comments mean the world and I am so grateful to every single one of you! 
> 
> I hate to say it but the next update will not be any quicker (unless something amazing happens). I have two extremely full weeks at work with no days off so the chances of me getting any writing done is slim to none. I really wanted to get a full chapter to you guys before then but it's just been impossible. As such this chapter is a lot shorter than it's supposed to be but I just wanted to give you SOMETHING before I go off the radar for a while.
> 
> Please stick with me because I promise I will be back! I'm also working on a requested Omegaverse one shot which I am SUPER excited to share with you all, so just know all your encouragement has fired me up and the brain is willing even if the time restraints are not.
> 
> Thank you all again and please don't give up on me, this community is everything to me and I can't wait to be back in action properly!
> 
> But for now, I send you all my love and I hope to see you on the other side!
> 
> xo

Gerard had never realised it before, but Sundays were absolutely the best day of the week. 

This Sunday in particular was perhaps the best Sunday that had ever been. The weather had turned decidedly milder and the snow that had lingered for weeks was now being washed away by a heavy downpour of rain.

The thick, black clouds that filled the sky suffocated the sunlight, and the bedroom would have been dark if Gerard hadn’t turned on the main light on his way back from the kitchen. He only ever had the brightest, white bulbs available and the bedroom was like a glowing haven, contrasting beautifully with the dark day and the rain pounding furiously on the window.

In his hands, Gerard carried a tray laden with two large mugs of steaming coffee, a bowl of ripe strawberries and a dish of belgian chocolate dipping sauce. He had had only the best ingredients imported in from various countries, and delivered right to his door using an elite grocery service that was expensive by even his standards. But it was worth it just to make the morning extra special.

But it was not the weather, the albion strawberries, or even the rich chocolate sauce that made this Sunday so perfect. It was, of course, the man curled up in his bed, nude but for the barest token of duvet still clinging to his hips.

Once the light had come on, Frank had begun to stir, but he was clinging desperately to sleep. When Gerard joined him on the bed - placing the breakfast tray at their feet - Frank began to grumble in the back of his throat, burying his face into his pillow.

“Hey…” Gerard couldn’t help but smile. He reached out and stroked his fingertips along the expanse of Frank’s shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin and yearning to lay his lips there too. “Frankie... Hey…” 

“Mmngh…” Frank squeezed his eyes shut tighter, groaning again and trying to ignore the gentle hand coaxing him to wake up. “No… M’sleeping…”

“I have breakfast.” Gerard whispered, smirking when almost immediately Frank began to wake up properly. He turned his head to the side, inhaling deeply to try and smell what culinary delights his _boyfriend_ had brought him. In the end though, he could only smell coffee.

“Breakfast?” Ever eager to fill his stomach, Frank rolled over onto his other side and opened one eye, peering up at Gerard’s smiling face. “What breakfast?”

“Sit up and I’ll show you.” Gerard grinned deviously, knowing full well that Frank was still half asleep. He had come to learn that if left to his own devices, Frank would happily sleep half the day away, and as adorable as he looked curled up in bed, Gerard had taken to waking him up before midday so that they could actually spend some time together. 

Frank grumbled quietly again, but his stomach was rumbling by then too so he forced himself to rub his eyes and slowly edge his way up the bed until he was slouched against the headboard. He wasn’t really sat up, but he had elevated himself just enough for Gerard to give in and slide the tray closer for Frank to see.

“Strawberries?” Frank looked at the bowl in surprise, smiling slowly to himself. Fresh fruit was a rarity, especially fruit as expensive and sweet as strawberries. He was delighted… But also a little ashamed that he was so used to being fed by Gerard now, that he found himself wishing there was more food.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Gerard picked up a strawberry and explained, “I thought we should just have something light for now, and then we can go out for a proper brunch after we’ve showered and stuff.”

“Brunch?” Frank cheered up instantly and gratefully accepted the strawberry Gerard handed to him.

Brunch, Frank had come to learn, was something that rich people thought was common practice, but was frivolous even to the elite. _Brunch_ was never made up of boring but essential foods. Oatmeal, for example, could never qualify as a brunch staple. Dried, packet foods or food from a can was not really appropriate either. Instead, Frank now knew, brunch was made up of the best of breakfast foods but amplified to fill you up past lunch too. Frank _loved_ brunch, and already his mind was full of thoughts of pancakes and bacon, hash browns and bagels, eggs sunny side up and cheese scones from the diner down the road from Gerard’s apartment.

“Are we going to Cherry’s?” Frank bit the end off his strawberry and groaned when he tasted how perfectly sweet it was.

“If you like.” Gerard shrugged, as if he hadn’t already reserved them a table days ago. Cherry’s was the diner they always had brunch in, and whilst it masqueraded as a “homely, all American diner”, it was actually one of the best in the area and was impossible to get into without booking.

“Yes!” Frank, as always, was thrilled by the prospect of going there and he beamed as he devoured the rest of his strawberry and instantly reached for another.

Gerard’s heart missed a beat and he tried not to let his adoration show as they shared the bowl of fruit and talked lightly about nothing in particular. 

Watching Frank eat was one of Gerard’s favourite things in the world. He wasn’t cliche sexy with it, because he wasn’t trying to be sexy at all - but the unbridled joy that showed on his face, the way he ate and ate without any care of what anyone might think about it, was so refreshing to Gerard that it filled him with joy and even turned him on a little.

Everyone with money, who had no worries about where their next meal might come from, seemed to do everything in their power to make sure they hardly ate at all. It was ironic that so many in the city were literally starving, and those who _could_ eat, worried more about their waistline. 

Frank, of course, was the complete opposite. Gerard loved food, and he was thrilled that Frank clearly did too. Watching him devour the strawberries with such enthusiasm was a delight, especially when the juice ran over his fingers and he licked it all away.

Gerard nibbled delicately on his own strawberries, too engrossed in watching Frank to care much for his own breakfast. “Try the chocolate.” He suggested, and almost moaned when Frank swiped some up using his finger and sucked it into his mouth.

“Mmm…” Frank exaggerated a moan and let his eyes roll back in pleasure for just a moment. “Fuck, that is really good though.” The strawberries were delicious but the chocolate was something else. Frank had assumed it was just the typical chocolate sauce available in the supermarket - all corn syrup with a bit of cocoa for flavour. _Of course_ he had been wrong. He should have known Gerard would have something that tasted better than anything Frank could imagine.

“I love chocolate so much.” Frank used a strawberry to scoop up some more sauce and groaned at the heavenly combination. “If I was as rich as you I’d eat it every day.”

“Oh really?” Gerard chuckled, instantly wondering whether he could get a delivery service going from somewhere. There were plenty of artisan chocolatiers in the city, and when you had money, anything was possible. “Not macaroons?”

“Hm?” Frank’s eyes lit up, his lips smeared with chocolate sauce where he was licking some from a strawberry. He seemed utterly unaware of how badly he was affecting Gerard, and the older man was relieved that his pajama pants disguised his growing erection. 

“Are you asking me if I’d eat macaroons every day?” Frank didn’t even try to hide his grin. “Isn’t it obvious that I absolutely would?” He laughed and picked up another strawberry, but still dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce again, sucking it clean whilst he dunked the strawberry. 

“Given half a chance I suspect you’d eat yourself into a sugar coma everyday.” Gerard scoffed, cradling his coffee mug between both hands and leaving the last of the strawberries to the boy with the bottomless stomach. 

“Do sugar comas even exist?” Frank asked innocently, grinning at Gerard in a way that made his stomach twist into knots. “When I’m not with you I live off powdered potato and tinned cat, I’m allowed to indulge when you treat me.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Gerard chuckled, frowning as he tried to work out if Frank had been joking before he asked, “tinned cat?”

Frank laughed softly and picked up the chocolate sauce dish, eating the last of it off his fingers now the strawberries were gone. His eyes twinkled playfully, but he spoke so seriously Gerard almost believed him as he nodded and said, “oh yeah. I mean they _say_ that it’s pork, but everyone knows it’s really cat.”

Logically, Gerard knew that he was being teased, and yet it seemed so plausible… He’d heard some awful stories about the slums, tinned cat was mild. 

“Remind me to never let you eat anywhere but here from now on.” He said after a beat, sipping his coffee and trying to look casual. Frank smiled at him but all too soon moved his gaze away and the conversation fizzled out. It hadn’t been the first time that Gerard had hinted at Frank moving in, but it always received the same reaction.

Gerard finished his coffee just as Frank had licked the chocolate dish clean. He took it from him and put it back on the tray, which he then placed on the bedside table so that he could move against Frank unhindered. 

Frank was guzzling down his lukewarm coffee in one go - something he did every morning. Normally that was Gerard’s cue to leave and get them both a second cup, but he was too busy pulling Frank into a kiss first. 

There was a smudge of chocolate lingering in the corner of Frank’s lips, and Gerard gathered it with his tongue. He was sure it tasted sweeter coming from Frank, and he chased the sweetness until his tongue was in Frank’s mouth and his hands were fisted in his hair.

Frank groaned quietly and shuffled up the bed until he was sitting up a little more, making it easier to wrap his arms around Gerard’s neck and play with the ends of his hair. He spread his legs wide, bending them so that he created a diamond, the soles of his feet pressed together with Gerard trapped against his body. He felt for the first time that he was already fluffed up and he grinned against his mouth.

“You been holding onto that all morning?” He teased, gliding a hand between them to cup at Gerard through his baggy pajama pants. 

“Not all morning.” Gerard mumbled, still kissing over Frank’s lips, suckling on his lip ring and tasting more chocolate. 

“Mhmm…” Frank nodded seriously, sighing and swirling his tongue against Gerard’s as he palmed at him, delighting in the way he stiffened against his fingers. “Since when?”

“Since you started sucking chocolate sauce off your fingers.” Gerard answered without missing a beat, arching his hips forward into Frank’s touch. “Although… Waking up beside you always starts me off a little bit.”

Frank couldn’t suppress the grin that lit up his features and he pulled back so that he could look into Gerard’s eyes. Sometimes he still didn’t believe that a man as powerful and wealthy as Gerard Way could really be so into him; but when he held his gaze, he could see the truth there and it never ceased to amaze him. 

“You’re insatiable.” He teased, wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s length once he was firm enough and squeezing him through the plush cotton pajamas. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Gerard’s heart fluttered and he beamed at Frank, curling one finger beneath his chin so he could tip his head up and capture his lips once more.

Their kisses were soft and lazy, and Frank’s hand was so slow he was really just gripping at Gerard rather than stroking him. It was utterly perfect; dreamy and unhindered, completely at odds with the tempest of a storm raging outside the window. 

“Mm… I love you…” Gerard sucked Frank’s lower lip into his mouth for just a second and then began to drift his kisses to his neck instead. He nuzzled at the soft flesh below his ear and nibbled with his teeth until Frank squirmed and giggled and tried to nudge him away with his jaw. 

Gerard grinned at him and continued his descent, utterly leisurely in his kisses. He stroked his hands down Frank’s sides and came to rest on the crease where thigh meets pelvis, stroking with one fingertip at a time. 

Frank sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the headboard. He was still sleepy enough that it was all too easy to simply relax and let Gerard do whatever he wanted. He tried to keep rubbing at him through his pants, but as Gerard moved lower his hands fell away and simply fisted into the sheets instead.

Gerard was perfectly happy though; as much as he loved to be touched by Frank, he ached to touch him more. He had been admiring him all morning, watching him sleep and carving out each of his muscles with his gaze. He could barely remember what life had been like before Frank. How had he spent Sunday mornings then? What else could anyone possibly be doing at this time of the week if not lounging in bed with their lover? 

Frank was wondering much the same thing, though all rational thought was quickly dissolving away, chased out of his head by a hazy fog of arousal. Gerard’s kisses were increasingly gentle as he worked his way down the line of his sternum, careful not to so much as breathe over his freshly pierced nipples. They were red and sore, and Frank was glad that Gerard didn’t try to touch them, and once he had bypassed them completely, Frank slumped further against the sheets.

Frank’s sighs of pleasure were masked by the drumming of rain against the window, but nothing could hide his growing erection. By the time Gerard had kissed and nibbled his way to the soft flesh beneath his stomach, he was almost completely hard. When Gerard noticed, he wasted no more time before taking him into his mouth just so that he could feel him stiffen the rest of the way right against his tongue.

This time both men sighed in delight, and together they just beat the sound of the rain. Gerard opened his eyes for a moment so that he could gaze up at Frank, but his young lover had closed his own eyes already and was too enraptured to open them again.

Gerard closed his own eyes again and steadily sucked his way back to Frank’s tip. He swirled his tongue around him, savouring the smooth softness of his cockhead. He made a circle with his fingers and drew Frank’s foreskin right down, sucking and licking just at his tip until he tasted the first bitter drops of precum on his tongue.

Frank exhaled loudly and arched his back, his hips loose but not moving; he seemed content to simply lie back and let Gerard set the pace, leisurely though it was.

Gerard wasn’t deliberately trying to tease Frank, but he was so enamoured with him that he could think of nothing more pleasurable than slowly mapping out every detail of his beautiful cock with his mouth. He sank slowly back down over his length, his hand coming down to cup and hold and his testes, feeling the weight of them against his palm whilst he tongued at the root of Frank’s erection.

Frank squirmed lightly and groaned again, lifting one heavy arm to lay over his eyes. His breathing had deepened and his cock was throbbing in Gerard’s mouth, building steadily to a climax that was uncomplicated and welcome. Even at such a slow pace, the eager way Gerard sucked and licked at him was enough to bring him swiftly to orgasm. 

Frank knew that he didn’t need to try and hold on, so he let the inevitable come, choking out a soft _”don’t stop-”_ just in time for the first spurts of his ejaculate to spill over the back of Gerard’s tongue.

Frank moaned softly and arched his back just enough to push his cock deeper into Gerard’s mouth. A fresh wave of pleasure fluttered through him when Gerard squeezed his balls ever so gently and rolled them against his fingers, his tongue working at his tip and gathering up every last drop of cum.

As the last dribble of ejaculate was swallowed by Gerard, Frank heaved out one last sigh of pleasure and slumped weakly into the mattress. He grinned drunkenly to himself, as languid as he would be if he were in his own bed after a morning wank. He could have happily rolled over and gone right on back to sleep, but he slowly came back to his senses when he felt warm lips brushing over his inner thigh.

“Mm… Gee…” Frank reached a hand blindly down between his legs, finding Gerard’s hair so that he could stroke his fingers through it. “Come here…”

Gerard licked his lips and obediently crawled up Frank’s body, blushing when warm hazel eyes opened to look at him. Frank was looking soft but smug, his lips quirking into a smile. He said nothing as he cupped Gerard’s jaw in one hand and reached down with the other to press into his now tented pajama pants.

“You don’t have to - oh.” Gerard was surprised by how worked up he was; the very first touch of Frank’s fingers on his shaft was like electricity down his spine and he jerked his hips forward, gasping. 

With the hand on Gerard’s jaw, Frank dragged him in for a deep, wanton kiss. He tasted his own bitterness in Gerard’s mouth, with the faintest hint of sweetness lingering from the strawberries and he pressed his tongue more firmly against his, sharing the taste.

Gerard’s cock was thick and heavy, his flesh burning hot. He was wet at his tip and Frank gathered the slick over his palm before grasping him more firmly, stroking him from root to tip in long, firm pulls. He could feel that Gerard was close from the way he throbbed in his hand, and Frank made no attempt to tease him. If anything, he did his absolute best to bring him off quickly because it always delighted him that Gerard was incapable of holding on with him. It turned Frank on to think about the time Gerard had cum prematurely; he had been so embarrassed, but Frank had been thrilled; he could think of no higher compliment.

He tightened his grip then and added a little twist each time he reached the coronal ridge, gathering up more preejaculate to ease his movements. He kissed Gerard harder, biting and pulling on his lower lip to roughen things up just enough, and just like that Gerard came all over Frank’s wrist and hand.

“Yes, yes come for me.” Frank growled, a heady feeling of power taking over him for a second. He quickened his pace, his hand making wet slapping sounds as he jerked Gerard off, getting his cum all over his length and the inside of his trousers. By the time he eased up Gerard’s pajamas were sticky and wet, and Frank’s hand was practically dripping. Gerard looked dizzy.

“F - Fucking hell…” He gasped, weakly grabbing Frank’s arm to make him release him. He was over sensitive and softening fast, but God it had been good. He just had to kiss Frank again, holding him close until his pajamas became too uncomfortable and the need for a shower was overwhelming.

Frank grinned devilishly at Gerard, his expression smug as he lounged completely naked on the bed. He would have been content to stay in bed all day, but the promise of brunch was enough to persuade him to slip from the warmth of their nest and join Gerard in the shower instead.

After they had cleaned up and drank one more cup of coffee each, they bundled up into long winter coats and Gerard picked up an umbrella that was big enough to shield them both from the storm outside.

The diner was close enough to the apartment that it would be quicker to simply walk than drive, but as soon as they stepped out of the building and into the sheeting rain, Gerard did half wonder whether calling his driver might be worth it after all. The rain was freezing cold, and even with the umbrella, it blew into their faces and soaked them.

“We should have stayed in bed.” Frank groaned, though he was smiling. He linked his arm with Gerard’s and began to pull him onto the deserted street. “Come on, like my ma used to say - we’re not made of sugar and salt!” 

Together, the two men broke into a run and bounded the few short blocks to the diner, laughing and hollering all the way. The rain was so heavy and the sky so grey that the whole world looked smudged and hazy; when they rounded the corner to the diner, the neon _Cherry’s_ sign was like a blazing red beacon of hope.

“Cherry’s!” Frank squealed, quickening his pace so that they sprinted the last few yards. They burst through the door and almost went skidding across the black and white tiled floor, dripping water everywhere.

Even with the weather, Cherry’s was as busy as usual; almost every booth was full and waitresses in pink and blue swing dresses were maneuvering round them, taking orders and dispensing mugs of coffee in a perfectly choreographed dance.

Gerard left their umbrella in the stand by the door and shook the rain from his hair. The booking system was automated, and after he typed their code into a screen on the wall, a booth near the back of the diner lit up neon blue.

“There we are.” Gerard took Frank’s hand and led the way to their table. Once they sat down, the blue light turned off and almost instantly a waitress was with them, offering them coffee and handing them some menus.

Frank looked his over, as if he didn’t already know the whole thing off by heart, and began making a mental list of all the things he wanted to order. Gerard didn’t even bother with his own menu, he simply pushed it aside and stirred some sugar into both of their mugs of coffee.

“Order whatever you like.” He told Frank, knowing that he would anyway but always wanting to be sure that he knew he was welcome to. “I’ll probably just have my usual.”

His usual was a simple plate of eggs and bacon, with French toast on the side. Frank, he knew, would order far too much food and undoubtedly Gerard would end up eating whatever he couldn’t manage. It was no surprise, when the waitress returned, that Frank ordered several main dishes and a dozen sides. The waitress knew their faces and their system well enough to simply smile and nod, using a handheld device to send their order directly to the kitchen.

“Whenever you need a refill, just let me know.” She nodded at their coffee cups and beamed at them before turning away to take more orders.

“I am so excited right now.” Frank was practically bouncing in his seat, inhaling deeply and sighing in delight as the scent of maple syrup and crispy bacon wafted from the kitchen. “I’ve been thinking about the hash browns from here for days!” 

Gerard smirked and shook his head fondly, unsurprised to hear that Frank had been harbouring food fantasies. He sipped his coffee as he gazed at him, trying to appear casual but something Frank had said had piqued his interest and he was wondering how to broach the subject.

“-can’t believe that was only last night. It feels like it was a dream or something!” Frank was chattering away brightly, warming his hands on his coffee mug and talking about the bondage party from the night before. “You’d think we’d be used to the Toro parties by now but he always manages to surprise me! What do you think the next one will be?”

“Will you tell me about your mother?”

“What?” Frank’s grin instantly fell and his eyes went wide with confusion. He blinked owlishly at Gerard and then began to frown, not sure he was following. “What do you mean?”

“Sorry, I just-” Gerard coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He hadn’t meant to blurt that out with so little tact, and he wasn’t sure how to recover. “It’s just that you mentioned her back there and I realised I’ve never heard you talk about her before.”

“What?” Frank was still utterly lost, and it took him a long time to realise that Gerard was referring to the saying _’we’re not made of sugar and salt’_. It _was_ something his mother used to say, and he had mentioned her without thinking.

“You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.” Gerard was quick to insist, beginning to worry he had overstepped a line. “I just wondered… We’ve been seeing each other for so long, and now that we’ve actually said we’re a couple, I just thought we should get to know more about each other.” 

“Well, there’s not much to know.” Frank’s heart was racing and his face felt hot, though he couldn’t really say why. His upbringing wasn’t a secret, and he knew he had no reason to feel embarrassed about it; yet he couldn’t help but feel trepidation in revealing his past to Gerard. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Gerard reached across the table and took both of Frank’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs across his knuckles. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I just wanted to get to know you a little more, that’s all.”

Frank bit back his instinct to defend himself and considered Gerard’s words instead. He felt as though they knew plenty about each other, certainly enough to know that they loved one another. But then… He supposed if Gerard loved him (and he could see in his eyes that he really did) then it wouldn’t hurt to open up a little bit more… Since he’d asked.

“Well, I don’t really know all that much about my ma.” Frank began slowly, his hands still held in Gerard’s. “I haven’t seen her since I was eight.”

“ _Eight?_ ” Gerard repeated, stunned. “Why not? What happened?”

“Nothing _happened_.” Frank laughed, shrugging like it was nothing. “That’s just when I was sent to the city to start my education. Before then I lived across the water, in the factory district. My ma was - is, I guess - a factory worker. She didn’t want me having to live the same life as her, so she sent me away.”

“Oh.” Gerard was stunned speechless, his eyes wide. The factory district was almost a hundred miles away, across a stretch of water that served to separate it from edges of the city. Gerard had only ever seen it from this side of the water, and his memory of it was only of towering chimneys and endless clouds of thick, acrid smoke.

“All the factory kids get a super basic education.” Frank was still speaking, idly swirling his coffee round in it’s mug. “We’re really only taught how to read and write, and then once we’re old enough we start to learn the machines so we can be put to work one day. My ma sent me here so I could carry on in school instead.”

“That’s amazing.” Gerard whispered, already feeling so much respect for Frank’s mother. “That must have been really difficult for you both though, having to separate like that?”

“Mm…” Frank pursed his lips and shrugged doubtfully, thinking for a moment. “Not really… I mean, it was _scary_ , I was only a little kid. But I hated the factories, the machines frightened me and it was impossible to sleep at night with all the noise they made. Ma worked fifteen hour shifts so I hardly saw her anyway, it was actually sort of nice to get away to somewhere with fresh air ya know?”

Frank chuckled softly but Gerard was astounded. For one thing, he highly doubted that the slums had fresh air in large supply, and for another, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that an eight year old child had been sent to the city to fend for himself.

“Where did you go when you came here?” He asked softly, trying hard not to picture Frank as a dirty, oil streaked child wandering homeless through the streets. “Did you go to a boarding school?”

Frank snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes at Gerard as if the older man was being deliberately ridiculous. He shook his head and drank some coffee, frowning as he thought back to a childhood he hadn’t thought about for years.

“Ma was a _factory worker_ Gerard, she couldn’t have afforded a boarding school even if she worked twenty four hours a day.” He scoffed, though his face was not unkind. “ _No_ , I was sent to a school in the slums and lived with my aunt. I don’t think her and my ma got along very well… Aunt Jackie was a bit of an alcoholic and only agreed to take care of me because ma paid her. It meant she could drink every day, although I think the money was supposed to be for food and to keep me clothed.” 

Frank shrugged again, as if thinking back to those days didn’t bother him at all. He was used to ignoring the way his stomach tightened at the memories and well practiced in banishing them away. He had been young, hungry, and had had to learn to sew like they did in the old days because he hardly ever had new clothes. It filled him with shame sometimes, especially when he was telling someone as rich as Gerard; but really he had been lucky. His aunt had never raised a hand to him, hell, she’d hardly even _talked_ to him, and he hadn’t been all that different to the other kids he went to school with.

But he could see the horror in Gerard’s eyes, and he knew that to him it must sound like such an awful childhood. Frank couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“Anyway, tell me about you.” Frank said cheerfully, his voice a little too loud as he tried to divert the conversation away from him. “What about your parents?”

“My parents?” Gerard repeated dumbly, still trying to chew through everything he had learned about Frank. “My upbringing was pretty normal.” He shrugged and Frank laughed, kicking him lightly under the table. 

“Oh yeah? What’s _normal_ like for an elite?” He asked cheekily, leaning closer over the table. 

“Well-” Gerard came to an abrupt halt when their waitress appeared with their food. Both men were secretly relieved over the interruption, and matters were certainly improved as plate after plate of delicious food was slid onto their table; there was so much of it that it hardly all fit and Gerard had to laugh at how absurd they looked.

Frank’s eyes had lit up at the first sight of his brunch and for a while he forgot all about his desire to hear about Gerard’s childhood in favour of selecting which plates he wanted to eat from first. There were bagels and pancakes, waffles and hash browns, eggs and bacon and avocado toast, lashings of maple syrup and a selection of pastries. There was so much food that Frank almost felt full already, just by looking at it.

Gerard smiled to himself as he watched Frank grabbing things from different plates and piling it all together to create one monstrous dish. He chewed thoughtfully on a croissant whilst he selected elements from each plate, as excited as a kid at Christmas. A few of the other diners were looking over with thinly veiled disgust, but Gerard couldn’t have been happier. 

“Frank, can I ask you something?” He asked quietly once Frank had finished compiling his ultimate brunch plate. Frank shrugged and nodded, too busy eating to answer properly. He got a feeling Gerard wanted to ask more about his past, but he found he didn’t mind so much with a mouthful of complex carbohydrates. 

“When was the last time you say your mum?” Gerard tried to ask casually, but he sounded guilty even to his own ears. He didn’t want to annoy Frank by asking too much, but he was still burning with curiosity. 

“My mum?” Frank swallowed his mouthful of food and shrugged again, idly pushing a piece of potato round his plate. “Not since I was eight, when she sent me away.” He eventually said, keeping his eyes down. 

“What about your aunt?” Gerard pushed gently. 

“Aunt Jackie died when I was fifteen.” Frank sighed and looked up at Gerard, his expression just a little pinched. “Like I said, she was a raging alcoholic. People who live like that don’t last long.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gerard’s cheeks burned pink and he sprinkled some black pepper onto his eggs just for something to do. His heart was racing, and yet he couldn’t stop his mouth from opening again. “So what happened after she died? How did you end up working in the clubs?” 

“I wondered when we’d get to that.” Frank didn’t look angry, if anything he looked relieved. He ate a few more mouthfuls of food first, fortifying himself before he answered. “Look, Gerard… Living in the slums is different to how rich people live.”

“I know that-” Gerard began, but Frank spoke over him. 

“I know. But I mean… You probably don’t realise _just how different_ it is. By the time aunt Jackie died I was already working part time in a club - just as a dancer.” He quickly explained when Gerard looked mortified. “The simple fact is, young people bring in viewers - boys and girls alike. I used to work the crowd up with a bit of cage dancing and a bit of light stripping, that sort of thing. But when aunt Jackie died and I had to fend for myself, I had to earn more money.”

Gerard found his appetite had all but disappeared. His stomach was churning sickeningly and he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear anymore. But like all awful stories, he couldn’t stop. 

“I joined the club full time and my boss let me live there for a while. It wasn’t great - but the black market clubs like that never are. I wasn’t mistreated though, which is the best a boy like me can hope for.” Frank seemed perfectly at ease now, like he was lifting a weight off his chest and he even smiled as he helped himself to more food. 

“I learnt my basic trade in that club. A few of the older boys showed me the ropes, so to speak, and I started sleeping with a few of them for favours and stuff.” Frank shrugged like it was no big deal. “When my boss found out he was furious - said if I was willing to screw backstage then I had to be willing to screw _on stage_ as well. The thing is though, I didn’t want to so I left.”

Gerard was enraptured, feeling queasier by the second but desperate to know more. “So what did you do then?” He asked breathlessly, his food all but forgotten. 

“I didn’t really have many options, so I moved to a different club, a bit less seedy. That’s where I met Copper.” Frank really smiled then. “We hit it off right away, and I was comfortable enough to go on stage with him. We were popular from the get go, and together we bounced through a few different clubs, just moving every time we got a better offer until we ended up with Reed. And we’ve stayed there ever since.”

Gerard nodded slowly. He had already heard vague remarks about how great Reed’s club was, so he supposed for boys like Frank, Reed’s place was as good as it got; in that line of work at least. He still felt ill though. 

“And you’ve never been in contact with your mum?” He asked softly, his stomach twisting painfully. “Don’t you miss her?”

“Not really.” Frank smiled sadly at Gerard and warred with himself to find the right words. When he next spoke he did so gently, as if trying to explain something obvious to someone who was simply confused. “Gee… My ma was an amazing woman. I’m grateful to her, because she got me away from a life that was barely worth living. But… I dunno. I wasn’t exactly _close_ to her. Families don’t exist in that place. I never knew my father, though in the factory district everyone lives in the factories they work for so I probably saw him without ever knowing it.

“The thing is… Kids in the factories, we’re just brought up by whoever isn’t on shift at the time, and we have to learn to fend for ourselves pretty damn quickly. If I hadn’t been sent away, then once I’d turned ten I would have been put to work there too and could have been moved to a different sector or a different factory all together. I never would have seen ma again anyway and we all knew it so…” Frank trailed off, shrugging. “You don’t exactly get attached in those places.”

Frank went back to eating his food, apparently unaffected by all he had revealed. Gerard however, was reeling.

He couldn’t imagine a more terribly sad upbringing. The knowledge that Frank had gone through his entire life without a single ounce of love broke his heart. He was amazed that Frank hadn’t grown up to become heartless and cruel, and he supposed really he had Copper to thank for that. Their friendship must have been as life saving as rain in the desert for both of them.

“Frankie…” Gerard felt overwhelmed and he simply had to move around the booth to sit on the same side of Frank. “I love you so much.” He told him earnestly, cupping his face between both of his hands and drawing him in to kiss him right there in the middle of the diner. 

Frank was so surprised that he gasped and Gerard took advantage of his parted lips to flick his tongue between them, just enough to make it _absolutely_ clear to anyone who might be watching that they were _definitely_ a couple.

Frank came back to his senses quickly and he leant into the kiss, smiling against Gerard’s lips. When they pulled apart - Gerard’s hands still on Frank’s jaw - he grinned at him and cocked his head to the side. 

“I love you too…” He said slowly, blushing at how intently Gerard was looking at him. “What?”

Gerard smiled and sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing. I just… I just mean it okay? I really, _really_ love you.” 

Frank’s cheeks burned even hotter, but his eyes sparkled as he grinned. He could feel people watching them and he didn’t care.

“I know... And I _really_ love you too. But I also _really_ want to eat this food before it gets cold.” He whispered, making Gerard scoff and roll his eyes at him, his hands finally falling away. 

Frank laughed softly and smirked when Gerard scooted back over to his own side of the booth. This time, they both picked up their cutlery and Frank couldn’t wipe away his bashful smile as he carried on eating and Gerard actually did the same.

For a while they ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the food and only talking to one another to say _’pass the toast’_ or _’yes please’_ whenever the waitress came by to ask if they wanted a coffee refill.

Only once they were slowing down, both of them struggling to finish the food on their table, did Frank pluck up the courage to ask Gerard once again about his parents.

“Well… I was raised by my parents.” Gerard paused for a moment and thought carefully about how to phrase his story. After Frank had been so honest with him, he wanted to be just as open, but there was an uneasy sense of shame settling in him as he realised just how privileged his upbringing had been.

“Both of your parents?” Frank sounded impressed, his eyes bright with interest. “Were they married?”

“Yeah, of course.” Gerard stirred some sugar into his fresh mug of coffee and quickly apologised when he realised how tactless he sounded. “I mean, most elite children are born to married couples. It’s not ideal to have an illegitimate child because it causes so many complications as far as inheritance goes, you know?”

“Not really.” Frank said honestly, but he grinned to show he didn’t mind. “I thought marriage was quite rare these days.”

“Oh it is really.” Gerard quickly agreed, pushing his plate aside when even his coffee proved to be a struggle for his full stomach. “I’d say the richest of society marry more than the poorer, but marrying for love is rarer still. Most elite marriages are arranged.”

“Why?” Frank was surprised, but he supposed it made sense when Gerard explained that elite marriages were strategically arranged so that only people with similar wealth tied the knot. This way there was no ‘wealth deficit’ as Gerard put it. 

“For my parents for example, my mother was ‘old money’, in that her family had accrued their wealth over centuries. My father was ‘new money’, his family had only become supremely wealthy through his grandparents.” Gerard explained, gesturing with his hands as he tried to go through the intricacies of elite ideals. “My father was an only child, so it was important he married well to keep his family wealth rolling through the generations. My mother had two brothers, so as the only daughter of her parents, it was imperative that she marry someone who was in a strong position to keep earning money.

“My father’s family were high flyers in the sex product industry, which as you know is currently the most successful aspect of the world’s economy. By the time he was twenty five my father was being trumpeted as the next CEO of the company he worked for, so it just made sense for him and my mother to marry.”

Frank was stunned and he stared at Gerard in amazement as he listened to him. He picked idly at a bagel, tearing at it with his fingers as he tried to wrap his head around marrying someone purely for money. 

“So… Do your parents love each other at all?” He asked, struggling to comprehend having children with someone if you didn’t love them. 

“I think they do now, in their own way.” Gerard said thoughtfully, having never really thought about it before. “They’re both retired now, so they spend time together which they didn’t really do when I was a kid.”

“Do you see them often?” Frank asked, realising for the first time that they probably lived in the city and that Gerard might have even told them about him. 

“God no.” Gerard laughed softly and shook his head, waving one hand to dismiss the very idea. “They’re doing the typical retired rich people thing.” When Frank look confused Gerard explained, “they pretty much just follow the sun round the world. It’s just beaches and cocktails for them now.” 

Frank quirked one eyebrow and hummed thoughtfully whilst he sipped his coffee. Beaches and cocktails every single day? He guessed he would probably fall in love with someone if that was the life they lived together. 

“Are you close to them?” He asked softly, frowning when Gerard simply shrugged. “They raised you, right? Like, together?”

“Yeah but they both worked full time so I had a permanent nanny too.” Gerard’s childhood had been exactly the same as any other elite child, but he sensed that to Frank it all sounded very alien. “I’m not _not_ close to my parents. But like with any elite kid, as soon as I turned eighteen my father got me into my first job and I left home with my first pay cheque.”

“Your dad got you your job?” Frank wasn’t too surprised by that. He knew that no one got into such high flying jobs because of actual merit. It was a bone of contention with everyone in the slums that only the rich got into the best careers, purely because they knew the right people. 

Gerard realised this too and he had the decency to look ashamed as he nodded. “Yeah… Ideocorp is the biggest company in the sex product industry. My father and Steve knew each other quite well, so on my eighteenth birthday I was given an interview and I was given a job the very same day.”

Frank pursed his lips and tried not to look as unimpressed as he felt. He couldn’t blame Gerard for the circumstances of his birth, but it was still difficult not to complain about it. 

“Obviously I didn’t jump straight into my current position.” Gerard was quick to say, as if that made it better. “I had to start at the bottom and work my way to the top, learning everything as I went. I do work really hard.”

“So do I.” Frank smiled softly to ease the bite in his words, but Gerard’s face still went pink. Frank reached across the table to take his hand, lacing their fingers and he sighed, apologising quietly. “I know you work hard.” He assured him. “And I also know that neither of us can help the world’s we were born into.”

Gerard inhaled deeply and tried to stop his heart from racing. Guilt was weighing heavily in his stomach, making him regret eating so much; he felt a sudden and burning need to change the very world they lived in, as impossible as that was. 

“Frankie… You know how much you mean to me, don’t you? Well, I need you to know that I am not my parents. I don’t intend to marry for any reason other than love, and I don’t care what happens to my wealth when I’m gone.” Even just saying it made Gerard feel an irrational paranoia. If his parents heard him speaking that way they’d be _furious_. The Way family wealth meant nothing if it wasn’t going to be continuously passed down through the generations. Gerard had always just assumed _one day_ he’d have a child to leave his wealth to, but right then he felt more tempted to just give it all to Frank.

Almost as if he knew what he was thinking, Frank was quick to banish any such thoughts away. 

“Gerard, you don’t have to assure me of anything.” He said earnestly, squeezing Gerard’s hand in his own. “I already know you’re not like any other elite. If you were, I wouldn’t love you.” Frank grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling. “I just wanted to know about your past too, and now I do, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

Gerard sighed with relief and his smile lit up his whole face. He nodded, lifting Frank’s hand to his mouth to kiss his palm. “Good. And for the record, hearing about your past doesn’t change anything for me either.”

Frank grinned and stood up out of his seat so that he could lean across the table and meet Gerard in a gentle kiss. His slum rat pride would never let him admit it, but he was relieved too. Too many men would turn Frank away after hearing about his upbringing, and whilst he had never really doubted Gerard, it was still wonderful to hear him say it.

“I love you.” He whispered as they pulled apart and Gerard sighed, smiling warmly as he whispered the words back. 

A few people were watching them again, faces twisted in repulsion, but Frank and Gerard had eyes only for each other.

 

Late that afternoon, Frank reluctantly left the warmth of Gerard’s apartment to head back into the slums. He had a show to prepare for, as much as he wished he didn’t, and he was glad that Gerard at least didn’t try to convince him to let him pay Reed to close the club for the evening instead.

“Shall I pick you up later?” He asked as they kissed goodbye for the hundredth time in the hall outside Gerard’s door. 

“I think I’m gonna head back to my place actually.” Frank said gently, like he did every time Gerard asked. He still couldn’t bear returning to Gerard’s bed after a night on the stage; if anything, it was getting more repulsive to him the more they fell for each other. Even though he would shower at work, he couldn’t stand the knowledge that another man had been touching him mere hours before he would be back in Gerard’s arms.

“Are you sure?” Gerard knew why Frank was reluctant to return to him, but he had no such reservations. He just wanted his boy home. “We don’t have to do anything, it would just be nice to fall asleep together.” He tried not to sound too desperate and forced himself not to pout when Frank still refused.

“I haven’t been in my own place for days Gee. It’s hardly worth me paying rent if I’m never there.” Frank was trying to be light hearted, but Gerard seized the opportunity he presented. 

“Don’t pay it then.” He said quickly, holding Frank round the waist and pulling him in close. “Move in here with me.”

“Gee.” Frank whined, pushing at his chest in a half hearted attempt to get out of his arms. “Now isn’t the time to discuss this. I need to go to work.” 

“Then promise me we _will_ discuss it.” Gerard pleaded, still holding tight to Frank. “Soon. I really, really want to discuss it Frankie.”

Frank sighed and turned his face away, his heart pounding. He wasn’t sure anymore why he felt so many reservations about a simple conversation, but he couldn’t refuse it in good conscience when Gerard had been so willing to discuss things like bottoming, domination and any other whim Frank deigned to mention.

“Alright.” He conceded, half annoyed and half amused. “We can discuss it, just _not now_.” He managed to get out of Gerard’s grip this time, though their hands automatically joined instead, as if their very skin couldn’t bear to part. 

“Alright, but soon.” Gerard insisted, grinning when Frank groaned and rolled his eyes and he knew he had won. “Have a great show okay? I’ll miss you.” Gerard pulled Frank back against his chest just long enough to kiss him, their lips lingering longer than either of them intended them to.

It was getting harder and harder to walk away from Gerard, and Frank managed it only with a supreme amount of reluctance. They had to kiss a dozen more times before Frank could even force himself to turn away, and even then he ran back halfway to the elevator for one more kiss.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to-”

“I’m sure.” Frank said quickly, though of course he wasn’t. He pressed one last, desperate kiss to Gerard’s lips and then he dashed away, making it into the elevator this time.

Gerard waited until the doors had closed and then reopened five minutes later with one of his neighbours where Frank had been before he turned to head back inside. 

His apartment felt gaping and empty without Frank and as was normal these days, Gerard ended his evening by sitting on his couch and using a holographic screen to do some market research. Without Frank around the only way to combat the loneliness was by diving whole heartedly into his work, forcing himself to concentrate on that and not the ache that pulsed through his veins.

Even so he went to bed early, half hoping that Frank might surprise him after work anyway. He even believed it for one heart stopping moment when a soft ringing alerted him to an incoming call. He grinned and sat up, seizing his bracelet from the bedside table. It was too early for Frank to be finished for the night, but Gerard continued to hope right up until he swiped open the call and Ray’s face appeared where Frank’s should have been.

“Oh, hi Ray.” Gerard tried not to sound disappointed as the small holographic image of Ray’s head floated above the bracelet. “Everything okay?”

“Hi Gerard, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Ray could just see the pillows behind Gerard and he realised he had been in bed. “Is Frank with you.”

“He’s working.” Gerard sighed, forcing a weak smile. “I’m just sort of moping to be honest.”

“Oh well, maybe I can help with that.” Ray grinned, but Gerard began to notice a tension around his eyes as if he was trying not to frown. “I was wondering if it would be okay for Copper and I to swing by. It’s fine if it’s too late, we don’t want to impose or anything-”

“What’s going on?” Gerard sat up straighter, certain now that something was making Ray uneasy. “Has something happened?”

“You obviously haven’t seen the news today.” Ray tried to sound jovial, but he wasn’t quite convincing enough. “Apparently there’s nothing more serious going on in the world than mine and Copper’s relationship.” Ray rolled his eyes, but Gerard could tell he was really upset.

“Your relationship?” Gerard pressed the side of his bracelet and pulled up a seperate hologram to search the daily news reports whilst he was talking to Ray. The first headline off the bat told him everything he needed to know.

_’Toro Under Slum Sluts Spell?’_

Gerard flinched and quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral so Ray wouldn’t notice. He continued swiping, and the next headline hit him just as hard.

_’Gold Digging Whore Ray Toro’s Plus One at Latest Party’_.

“-knew that this would happen eventually.” Ray was saying, his eyes weary. “I didn’t expect it to be _quite_ so soon though, and Copper hasn’t had any time to brace himself. He’s rather upset.”

“Of course.” Gerard swiped the headlines away, not sure he could stomach reading anymore. “Come right on over. I’ll open a bottle of wine and let Frank know what’s going on.”

Gerard felt slightly ashamed that his stomach bubbled with hope again. No doubt once Frank heard what was happening, he would come right over after work to be with Copper and Gerard would get to see him again after all. 

“Thank you Gerard, I can’t thank you enough.” Ray sighed, smiling in relief. “There’s reporters outside my house, I’ll do my best not to be seen as we leave, I’d hate to get you into this mess as well.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gerard said strongly, sliding out of bed and continuing to talk to Ray as he walked to the kitchen. “Just get here safely. If they follow you, they won’t get up to my floor anyway and they can sit outside all night for all I care.”

Ray chuckled softly and thanked him again. He sounded so sincere and so tired that Gerard’s chest panged and he met his eyes in the hologram, smiling sadly at him. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He told him softly, making Ray chuckle. 

“Oh I know. My reputation can take a beating no problem, it’ll all blow over soon enough.” He said confidently. He didn’t need to continue. Gerard already knew that Ray could handle some slanderous news articles with barely a second thought. The fear was whether Copper could be as resilient.

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Gerard smiled as warmly as he could, already selecting a bottle from the rack in his kitchen. Ray nodded and for a moment Copper’s tear streaked face appeared in the hologram before it was tucked out of sight in Ray’s neck. 

“We’ll be half an hour.” Ray sighed, ending the call with a sad little smile.

Gerard continued to stare at his bracelet for a moment, his heart aching. He wondered whether he ought not to message Frank; if reporters showed up at his door and caught sight of the two of them, they could be facing similar articles in the morning. 

He hesitated long enough to open a bottle of red, but in the end his desire to see Frank got the better of him and he quickly sent him a voicemail explaining the situation and asking him to come over. Frank might still refuse… But deep down Gerard knew he wouldn’t, and that bubble of hope was rising in him again, obscuring all of his better judgement.


	11. Marshmallow

Frank stormed through the dressing room, naked as the day he was born, striped with cum and flushed red from the top of his head right down to his nipples from the anger that was coursing through him.

The door had only just slammed shut when it banged open again; Tristan stood in it’s frame, just as naked and equally as angry. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded, blocking the way with his arms. “We still have two more shows to do!”

“Do them yourself.” Frank snarled, striding around to gather up his clothes. “I have to go.”

“The fuck you do.” Tristan stepped into the room and let the door swing shut behind him. “You and Copper have already fucked things up enough for the rest of us, if you leave right now then Reed won’t let you back.” He said the words with glee, as if they would be enough to make Frank stop in his tracks.

When they failed to do so, Tristan scowled, his red face going mottled he was so angry. He watched in silent astonishment as Frank ignored him and rushed to get dressed, wiping the cum on his chest away with an old t-shirt before yanking a clean one over his head.

“Are you fucking listening to me Iero?” Tristan snapped, grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing them on as quickly as he could. If he had to follow Frank outside then the last thing he wanted was to be giving a free show to the people on the street. 

“I stopped listening to you about twelve months ago.” Frank snarked, glancing around until he found the few items of his belongings that he still kept at the club. “I don’t give a shit what Reed says, Copper needs me and I’m going.”

Tristan darted in front of the door, spreading his arms again. Frank cocked his head at him, his face unimpressed. He was not afraid of Tristan, that much was clear; but Tristan had always been wild and it was also clear that he was prepared to fight if he had to.

“Copper got himself into this mess.” He said strongly, his words dripping with venom. “He was stupid enough to go off with some elite, he deserves what’s happening to him.”

Frank flared with so much rage that he very nearly punched Tristan right in his stupid smug face. He only held back because he didn’t really want to get fired, and he was already going to be on thin ice for leaving the club early. He knew that he didn’t really _need_ to, Copper would be fine until his shift had ended, but he knew just how much those news articles would bother his friend and he couldn’t work when he was worrying about him.

When Gerard had messaged him it had been obvious that Copper was in a bad way, but what really made Frank’s mind up for him was when he had finished on stage with Tristan. He had stepped out back for a quick breather and to check that Gerard hadn’t sent him any more messages, when he had overhead the other performers sniggering at something. 

He had found them all crowded around a holographic news article, reading all about how Copper was such a gold-digger and how Mr Toro was a fool for being seduced by him. It was no surprise to see Tristan there, even though he had literally only just left the stage, but it _had_ hurt to see Davis amongst those cruel, laughing faces.

“You’re right, he _was_ stupid enough to go off with an elite.” Frank agreed, forcing himself to speak calmly even though he couldn’t bring himself to unclench his fists. “And I guess he does deserve all that love, respect and luxury that’s coming to him too.”

 

Tristan’s lip curled with distaste and he shook his head, pointing an accusing finger at Frank. “Love and respect, is that what you think he’s getting? I suppose you think that’s what you have with that john you’re screwing too then huh? Think because a rich man flings coin at you that he loves you? Give me a fucking break.”

“I’ll break your fucking nose in a second.” Frank snarled, enraged by Tristan’s words. He knew he should just let it go over his head, he _knew_ that Gerard loved him, and yet it hurt more than he could explain to hear Tristan talk like that. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. Those men _do_ love us, no matter how jealous you get over it.”

“I’m not jealous of you.” Tristan scoffed. “I don’t need some rich guy to keep me. I can look after myself and I don’t need to sell my ass to do it.”

The fact that he sold his ass every night on stage seemed lost on Tristan, but Frank was too angry to point it out. He was rendered all but speechless, and it was getting harder and harder not to just solve the whole argument with his fists. 

“You know what? I don’t have time to argue with you about this. Think what you like, but I’m leaving.” Frank tried to walk to the door, but Tristan mirrored his movements so that no matter which way he stepped, the other man remained in his way. 

“You finish your shows first.” Tristan’s voice was a growl, low and threatening. “I’m not losing a whole nights wage because _you_ decide to run off.”

Frank paused and tensed his shoulders, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Perhaps if he _liked_ Tristan, he would have stayed to make sure he was paid. But he had always hated him, and ever since he had punched Copper, any desire to help him had been thoroughly destroyed. 

“Get out of my way Tristan.” He said coldly, trying to look as threatening as possible. “Before I make you.”

“Oh please, what are you going to do Frank?” Tristan lurched forward, pounding both of his palms against Frank’s chest to knock him back a few steps. “Gonna get your famous boyfriend to come at me?” He laughed, shoving Frank hard again. “Gonna hit me?” He shoved him again, _harder_ , almost sending Frank flying. “I’d like to see you try-”

Frank didn’t mean to hit him, he really didn’t, but before he could properly think about what he was doing, he had punched him so hard that he actually _had_ sent him flying.

Tristan landed heavily on his back, crashing onto the floor and winding himself in the process. He lay completely still for a moment, his eyes and mouth gaping open in astonishment. It took a heartbeat, but then blood began to drip from his nose, pouring from both nostrils to then pool in the cupid bow of his upper lip.

Frank hesitated for half a second, feeling like he should say something - a snarky comment? An apology perhaps? - but when nothing came to mind he simply stepped over Tristan and headed to the door.

As he rushed through the dark hallway that led to the backstage door, his heart was racing. The adrenaline that had been pumping through him during their argument was still singing through his veins, and as he dashed out into the freezing night, he barely felt the cold.

It was raining again, the fine kind of rain that felt like mist and soaked you to the bone. Frank marched through it, holding his bundle of clothes and belongings tight to his chest, refusing to pause or even slow down in case he came back to his senses.

He had just made it to the maglev station when his comms device started to flash. He grimaced, knowing already that it was probably Reed. He considered ignoring it, but there was still some fight left in him, and he knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. 

“Frank.” Reed’s voice was icy cold, his eyes narrowed with rage as his head floated up from Frank’s wrist. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Um… Going home.” Frank stood on tiptoe to see over the heads of the crowd of people waiting for the train. He glanced both ways and spotted the headlights of his train in the distance. _Thank God for small mercies_ he thought. 

“Home? When you still have two more scheduled shows to perform?” Reed always spoke calmly when he was angry, and his apparent composure was more terrifying than if he had been yelling. “Home? When you have just assaulted one of your colleagues?”

“That was self-defence.” Frank said quickly, looking down at the image of Reed’s face and instantly regretting it. Reed had that look in his eyes - even when the hologram was glitching and making one side of his face spasm - that told Frank he had really done it now.

“I could care less about your excuses.” Reed told him, his eyes cold and dark. “If you come back _this instance_ I will consider letting you keep your job, though with a _significant_ pay cut as punishment for your, quite frankly, _atrocious_ behaviour.”

Frank snorted at that, loud enough that the people closest to him turned to look at him. He blushed and ducked his head, meeting Reed’s eyes through the comms device and realising with a sinking feeling in his stomach that it was time to make a decision.

There had been a time, not too long ago, when Frank had believed that it was a stain on his dignity to allow a man like Gerard to take care of him. Now though, he realised that his self-respect could never allow him to work for a man like Reed anymore.

“I’m not coming back.” He said at last, stealing his courage and comforting himself with the knowledge that he was at least going to beat Reed to the punch. “I quit.” He told him firmly, before Reed could even start to tell him he was fired. He ended the call just as quickly, tempted to remove his bracelet and throw it into the path of the approaching train for good measure, but he still needed it.

At the very least, he could make sure that Reed didn’t get chance to call him back by making another call first. He raced to flick up his contacts screen and select Gerard’s name, sighing with relief when the call went straight through.

“Frankie?” Gerard’s face was a real sight for sore eyes, sending Frank’s heart soaring to his throat. “Where are you?”

Frank always forgot that Gerard’s tech allowed him to see his surroundings, but for once it made him feel safe rather than imposed on. He turned around and held up his wrist, letting Gerard see the train that was coming to a halt at his platform. 

“I’m at the maglev. I’m coming home.” Frank barely noticed that he was referring to Gerard’s apartment as his own home, but Gerard picked up on it immediately. 

“You mean… Back here?” He asked, unable to stop himself from grinning when Frank nodded. “Great! I’ll pick you up from the station-”

“Don’t. I’m fine.” Frank moved with the crowd to get onto the train that hovered a few feet above it’s track. “I just got fired.”

“You what?” Gerard’s face went blank in shock, his mouth hanging open. “You… Fired?”

“Well, actually, I quit.” Frank amended, laughing a little at Gerard’s expression. “But I mostly just quit so Reed couldn’t fire me first so… Small victories right?” 

Gerard was speechless and he could only stare as Frank’s face flickered in and out of view, too busy walking down the train and finding a quiet place to stand to focus on his comms device. When he appeared again, Gerard was visibly working to compose himself. 

“Okay… We should talk about this when you get home.” He said softly, his eyes warm and concerned. “But are you okay?”

Frank realised that he was shaking, his trembling hands making the glitch in his device worse. He supposed it was just the adrenaline wearing off, making him cold and jittery. 

“I’m fine.” He promised, though he wished desperately that he could reach out and touch Gerard. “I won’t be long anyway. I’ll be with you in ten. Don’t pick me up, I can make my own way.”

“Alright.” Gerard obviously didn’t like it, but he agreed. “I’ll see you soon. I love you okay?”

Frank smiled despite himself and nodded. “I love you too.” He whispered, blowing a kiss to the hologram before he ended the call and sank down onto the plastic seat behind him. His knees had gone all wobbly and he felt so sick that he had to press his head between his knees for the remainder of the short ride across the city.

 

By the time he made it to the elite district, his adrenaline had all disappeared and left a trembling in his wake. The fact he was now jobless was also sinking in, and with it came a dark, all consuming fear. How was he supposed to pay his rent? How was he supposed to _feed_ himself? He knew that Gerard would probably offer to give him whatever money he needed, but he didn’t _want_ him to. It was as though, in the space of mere minutes, all of his independence had been stripped away.

Frank’s legs were weak when he got to his feet and he noticed that a few people glared at him as he made his way off the train. This was nothing new, people always stared when he got off at this stop, as if no one could think of any reason why a slum rat would be in this part of the city.

Usually, the stares didn’t bother Frank, but right then it made his skin crawl.

When he stepped precariously down onto the platform, he only had to wobble a few feet before strong, familiar hands were steadying him. He looked up through the drizzling rain and sighed, glaring a little at Gerard. 

“I told you not to-”

“I know.” Gerard cut him off with a quick, firm kiss. “I couldn’t leave you to walk back without an umbrella.” He held up the same umbrella they had used that morning for brunch. “Besides, I was worried about you.”

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, but he did at least allow Gerard to wrap his arm around him and hold him close as they began to walk slowly back to his apartment. Frank was surprised by how weak he felt, and deep down he had to admit he was glad Gerard was there, although it riled him up a little. He had said _no_ , and as usual, Gerard had ignored him.

“I could have made it back on my own.” Frank sighed, mostly just complaining for the sake of it. 

“I know.” Gerard glanced at him, his hazel eyes bright with worry. “But you looked so shaken when I called… If I had just been fired, or quit my job or whatever, I’d probably want someone to pick me up from the station.”

Frank scoffed at that, though he did smile a little at the absurdity of Gerard talking about losing his job, as if that would ever happen. “Yeah well… Your job is more important than mine.”

Gerard stopped walking suddenly, pulling Frank to a halt just around the corner from his apartment. He turned to face him, his expression stern. The rain came down a little harder, making soft _pat, pat, pat_ sounds on the fabric of the umbrella.

“Your job is - was - just as important as mine.” He said firmly, the look in his eyes making it clear he would have no argument about it. “Our jobs may be _different_ but they served the same purpose. We both work for the money, so we can pay our bills and keep a roof over our heads. I _know_ how important it is to you to be able to pay your way in life.” He lifted a hand to touch Frank’s cheek, his thumb smoothing the rain water away from Frank’s skin. “I just… I don’t want you to get worried okay? I’ll help you find another job.”

Frank stared at Gerard, his eyes wide. He had been feeling steadily angrier the more the other man spoke, but then when he offered to help him… Not by giving him money, but by helping him find more work… Frank was stunned by how quickly a lump rose in his throat, causing tears to spill over his cheeks.

“Oh, Frankie.” Gerard kissed the tears away and folded Frank into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Frank shook his head and fisted his hands into Gerard’s jacket, clinging to him as the tears turned into great, wracking sobs.

A few people walking by shot them horrified glances, but Gerard was unconcerned. Being with Frank had made him develop quite the thick skin, and he ignored everything else around them with ease. He held Frank tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Alright…” He whispered, laying soft kisses through Frank’s hair. “I’ve got you… I _love_ you.” 

Frank pressed his face harder to Gerard’s chest, mortified that he was sobbing right in the middle of the street but he just couldn’t stop. All of his anger at Tristan, his worry for Copper and humiliation at losing his job came rushing out of him. It didn’t last long, especially with the way Gerard was gently comforting him, but it was intense.

When his tears began to stop enough for him to catch his breath, he looked up at Gerard and lost his breath all over again when the older man leaned down and kissed him. Frank was shivering from the cold, and when Gerard noticed he removed his jacket and draped it around Frank without even breaking from his lips.

“Come on.” He whispered, taking the bundle of belongings out of Frank’s arms and offering him the umbrella in exchange. “Let’s go home.”

Frank sniffled but nodded, eager to get somewhere dry. As they walked round the corner and the high-rise came into view, Frank noticed that there was a small crowd of people in waterproof coats hovering about the entrance. 

“Is that-”

“They’re trying to get a photo of Copper and Ray.” Gerard sighed, guiding Frank casually towards a side door that was supposed to be used only if there was a fire, but was being propped open by a disgruntled looking security guard. “I don’t think they’ll photograph us, but it’s best we don’t risk it - you’ve gone through enough today.”

Frank scoffed at that, scowling in the direction of the paparazzi. 

“I don’t care if they _do_ get us. Let them write want they want about me, maybe it will take the heat away from Copper.”

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyebrows risen up towards his hairline. At first he wasn’t sure that Frank was serious, but when he saw the fierce light in his eyes he grinned. 

“Alright then. My reputation can take a pounding, and it was about time people knew about us.” His heart was racing but he looked composed as he jostled Frank’s things under one arm and offered Frank his free hand. “How about we give them a show?”

Frank stared at Gerard, his own grin growing wider and wider the more he realised that Gerard really meant it. He laughed softly, all his earlier sadness getting blasted away by his rebellious spirit that jumped at any chance to fuck with the system. 

“I’m not fucking in the middle of the street, it’s freezing out here.” He said playfully, laughing when Gerard began to tug him past the side door and in the direction of the main entrance. 

“How about just a kiss?” Gerard offered, swallowing thickly as every step took them closer and closer to the gang of vultures hovering around the building. “You do know that they will tear us to shreds? Probably write something hideous about how us, Ray and Copper all sleeping together.”

“I’d be worried except I’ve done much worse on stage every week.” Frank scoffed, pushing away his nerves with a steely determination. He kept his gaze fixed on the paparazzi, refusing to be intimidated as one of them glanced their way and began nudging the people next to them. “As long as you’re sure about this, then I’m ready.”

Gerard grinned, his heart leaping to his throat. “I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

By now, the paparazzi were all looking their way, recognising Gerard and murmuring to one another, trying to work out who Frank was. There was no story unless something controversial was going on. 

Frank’s piercings would have given him away, but it was too cold to take his shirt off. Instead, he rolled up the sleeves of Gerard’s jacket, revealing his colourful tattoos and let his jeans sink down just enough to reveal the top of his jockstrap - garish red, the first one that had come to hand.

He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction if he had waved a flag that said _slum rat_ in their faces.

As they came into the light of the building, the murmuring got louder and louder until a few started to shout Gerard’s name. They jostled and pushed at one another, trying to get the best photo and secure Gerard’s attention, though no one made any attempt to ask him anything.

The cameras they used were the best technology available - so small they were practically invisible - secured to the knuckle of the index finger so that as they bent the digit, it took an instant photo. There was no flash - the image quality was already crystal clear without one, and Frank knew that come the morning their faces would be plastered in glorious high definition all over the news. 

He and Gerard kept their faces forward, walking to the entrance of the building as if the paparazzi weren’t there. Frank forced himself to keep a straight face, giving nothing away. As they stepped into the doorway, Frank dropped the umbrella and turned to Gerard. 

Gerard was already one step ahead of him, and Frank squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly swept off his feet, draped over Gerard’s arm like a movie starlet and kissed to within an inch of his life.

For a dizzying moment Frank felt like he was in one of those old movies - he could practically hear the popping of the bulbs of those old, flash-bulb cameras - lit up by the entrance hall lights like floodlights on a stage.

When Gerard pulled back and grinned at him, Frank was breathless, dangling weakly over his arm. He grinned stupidly back, his eyes bright and his heart racing so fast he thought it might give in altogether. The paparazzi were going mental, and Frank couldn’t help but laugh loudly. 

“One more?” Gerard asked him, his eyes sparkling like the devils. 

“Why not?” Frank smirked, draping his arms around Gerard’s neck and leaning up this time to meet him as their lips collided once more.

 

Ray was hovering by the window, trying to see what was happening on the street below whilst Copper paced restlessly across the open space between the kitchen and the sofas. It felt as though Gerard had been gone an awfully long time, though Ray was sure it had only been a few minutes.

When the door suddenly opened he and Copper both turned towards it, their faces pale, as if they really expected someone other than Frank and Gerard might be there. Of course there wasn’t, but Ray still sighed with relief to see them. 

“Frankie!” Copper rushed at Frank and flung himself into his arms, burying his face into his neck. “I’m so glad to see you…”

Frank, who had been laughing with Gerard all the way upstairs, quickly schooled his face into a more somber expression. He wrapped his arms tight around Copper and tangled his fingers into his long hair, which was loose and hectic from how much he had been tugging at it. 

“Everything okay?” Gerard asked, putting Frank’s things down on the kitchen counter and sweeping his damp hair back off his forehead. “No problems?”

“None.” Ray assured him, smiling weakly as he watched Frank rocking Copper from foot to foot. “What about you two? They didn’t see you, did they?”

Frank met Gerard’s gaze over Copper’s shoulder, biting his lip. Gerard hesitated for a second, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to cause Copper any more distress by saying what they had done. 

“There’s no need to worry about us.” He said at last, stepping into the kitchen to pour Frank a glass of the wine they had all been drinking. “It’s you two we need to worry about.”

“Come on Copper.” Frank whispered, kissing Copper’s cheek and pulling him tenderly to the nearest sofa. “Come sit with me.”

“We’re fine.” Ray tried to insist, but his voice was tight. He looked like he was in pain, clearly aching to take Copper into his own arms but the young man had been like a jack rabbit all day. Frank was the first person to convince him to sit down, and as much as it pulled at Ray’s jealousy to see it, he didn’t try to take over. 

“Have you seen what they’re writing about me?” Copper whispered against Frank’s neck, his voice strained and croaky from all his tears. “It’s horrible Frank… So horrible…”

“I know Cop, I’ve seen.” Frank had only flicked through a few headlines, but it had been enough. He knew just how much it must be hurting Copper, to have such slanderous lies printed about him. It was so incredibly humiliating, paying heed to all the horrible things Tristan had been saying the whole time Copper had worked with him.

“None of it is true Copper, you know that.” Frank told him firmly, rubbing his back as he rocked him and glanced worriedly at Ray. “You two love each other, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. The only thing that matters is that _you_ know the truth.”

“Exactly.” Ray was quick to agree. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say all day.”

“But it isn’t as simple as that.” Copper all but sobbed, refusing to take his face away from Frank’s neck. “Everytime we’re seen together people are going to judge us.”

“I don’t _care_ about that.” Ray insisted, clearly frustrated after hours of the same conversation. “I _love_ you Copper, I’d leave the country and start a whole new life with you if that was what it took.”

“But I don’t _want_ that!” Copper’s voice was shrill, sending vibrations through Frank’s skin. 

Frank knew well enough when Copper was getting to the point where he couldn’t be reasoned with. He had seen the boy throw full temper tantrums over lipstick before, and he knew there wasn’t anything that could be done when he got to that stage. He needed to put an end to his distress before it reached its peak.

Frank flashed Gerard a look, trying to will him to get Ray out of the room. Gerard stared at Frank, oblivious for a moment or two. Frank kept shifting his eyes quickly towards Ray and back again, his eyes so wide they were like saucers. He wasn’t surprised that Gerard was slow on the uptake, but eventually he gave a silent _’oh!’_ and he rushed towards Ray. 

“Ray, why don’t you help me set up the guest bedroom?” He asked, a little too cheerfully to be convincing. Ray stared at him as if he was mad, knowing that Gerard had machines that made the beds, but he took the hint and sighed, nodding his head.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon Copper.” He looked wistfully at his lover, his pain clear on his face. Frank ached for him, knowing that it was probably killing him to not be the one holding Copper right then, but he was grateful that Ray didn’t argue and miserably followed Gerard down the hall to one of the guest rooms.

As soon as they were out of earshot Frank placed two fingers beneath Copper’s chin and tipped his face up to look at him. 

“Copper, baby, you have got to get a hold of yourself.” Frank spoke gently, wiping Copper’s tears from his pink cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “That man in there loves you so much, and you are fucking things up right now.”

Copper was so surprised that he could only blink, his long eyelashes sparkling from all his crying. He stared at Frank as if he were a stranger, his lips parted. 

“I know that it’s horrible reading what they’ve said about you.” Frank went on, still speaking softly to try and lessen the bite of his words. “Believe me, I _know_. But you guys aren’t doing anything wrong, and eventually the paps will get bored and this will all blow over. But the way you react to it? _That_ is what Ray is going to remember.”

Copper’s cheeks burned brighter, going a mottled maroon colour as he sniffled and sucked his lower lip between his teeth. It was unusual for Frank to speak so sensibly, and it had the desired effect of taking Copper so by surprise that his approaching tantrum fizzled out before it began.

“Frankie…” He whimpered, trying hard not to start crying again. “I just… I just keep thinking about how awful it will be at the next party… All those people looking at us. At _me_. Thinking that I’m only there for… for money.” 

“Copper.” Frank clicked his tongue and shook his head, wiping the wetness from the corner of his friends eyes. He already knew there was no point in suggesting that Copper simply not go to the next party; even if Copper had agreed, Frank didn’t want to make it sound like hiding was the best solution. 

“If people stare, let them. You’re always the most beautiful person in the room, inside and out.” He smiled warmly, cuddling Copper close again. “It’s _obvious_ why Ray has fallen in love with you, and when you look at him… Anyone who says you’re in this for money must be blind. The way you guys are with each other is sickening, to be quite honest.”

Copper laughed weakly, smiling at Frank in a sad, watery sort of way. “You think so?” He asked, startling a chuckle out of Frank too. 

“Yeah I do.” He snorted, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Copper’s forehead. “Now stop being such a whiny bitch, before Ray decides he doesn’t want you after all.”

Copper wrinkled his nose up, going to swat Frank, but Ray’s soft voice gently chided him before he could land the blow.

“Darling,” He said softly, leaning against the wall beside the kitchen, “is that any way to treat your friends?”

Ray looked exhausted, but his smile was kind and genuine. He was looking at Frank, trying to show him how grateful he was without saying so in front of Copper. Gerard was hovering just behind his shoulder, blushing at being caught watching when they were supposed to be in the guest room.

Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard, his grin amused. Copper smiled too, looking into Ray’s face and feeling foolish. 

“Midas.” He sighed, pushing out of Frank’s lap so he could dash across the room into Ray’s waiting arms. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, burying his face into his chest and hiding there as Ray hushed him and brushed soft, eager kisses to his fly-away hair.

“Don’t be sorry… Oh my love, _I’m_ sorry, I wish this wasn’t happening to you.” 

“Don’t. Just… Don’t.” Copper shook his head and stood up on his tiptoes, stretching up so he could meet Ray’s lips in a soft, but thorough kiss. 

Gerard politely turned away and walked across the room to join Frank on the sofa, finally handing him the glass of wine he had poured him. Frank thanked him softly and pecked his lips before he sipped at the red which was, unsurprisingly, delicious.

Frank shuffled along the teal leather until he could tuck himself under Gerard’s arm, curling up against his side. He smiled at him, letting his free hand brush along Gerard’s thigh. It occurred to him too late that he wouldn’t normally come back here after being on stage, and a sense of dirtiness hit him like a wrecking ball. 

“Do you mind if I have a shower?” He asked Gerard quietly, his cheeks going a rosey pink hue as he thought about how, mere hours earlier, he had been on his back getting covered in Tristan’s cum. “I didn’t get chance before leaving work.”

“Of course.” Gerard moved so Frank could slip out of his hold, but before he walked away he brought his hand to his lips, kissing tenderly over his knuckles. “You’ll stay tonight, won’t you?” He asked him softly, making Frank sigh. 

“Do I have a choice?” He asked, making Gerard scoff. 

“You always have a choice.” He told him firmly, letting go of Frank’s fingers. “I just thought it would be easier and…” He stopped himself, shaking his head and looking into Frank’s eyes, telling him the truth without hesitation. “I _want_ you to stay.” 

Frank couldn’t help but smile, overcome with a sense of amazement that Gerard could look at him so intently, with so much love, even when he must stink of sex and other men.

“I’ll stay.” He rolled his eyes fondly, smiling despite himself. “Maybe I’ll even stay forever.” He wasn’t sure what made him say it, but the hope that lit up in Gerard’s eyes was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. It was absurd he could make the man so happy with something as simple as moving into his home and eating all of his food, and he couldn’t help but laugh loud enough to draw the attention of Ray and Copper.

“No - Don’t!” He quickly gasped when Gerard opened his mouth to speak. “We’ll discuss it later.” 

Gerard scowled and made a show of slowly, slowly sealing his lips. He folded his arms across his chest, trying to look put out, but his eyes were still shining with joy and Frank knew he was done for. There was no way he could make that light go out, not for something as hideous as his scummy apartment which he couldn’t even afford now he was jobless.

“I’m going to shower.” He announced, blushing as he darted away to the bathroom before he could say anything else stupid. 

As he stood beneath the cascade of warm water, washing himself clean with the ridiculously expensive soap that Gerard favoured, he tried to think of all the reasons why he shouldn’t stay… But in the end, he could only think of reasons why he _should_.

When he returned to the living room, his hair towelled dry and fluffy, wearing a baggy pair of Gerard’s sweatpants, he found Copper dozing with his head in Ray’s lap. Gerard and Ray were talking passionately about Ideocorp, discussing Gerard’s ideas of where he wanted to steer the company once he got his new promotion, but they fell quiet when they saw Frank.

“I thought I might make some dinner.” Gerard told him, feigning a casual demeanour which was at odds with the way his eyes were shining and his lips kept trying to break into a grin. “Are you hungry, love?”

Frank tingled all over at the nickname and could only nod his head. 

“I could eat.” He mumbled, which was pretty much his constant state of being and made Gerard laugh softly, because he knew it.

“How does mac and cheese sound?” He offered, looking to Ray for his approval too. “Some real comfort food?”

“Sounds perfect.” Ray smiled, idly running his fingers through Copper’s hair as he slept. “This one loves anything with cheese.” He said fondly. 

Gerard chuckled at that and got to his feet, carrying his wine glass with him to the kitchen to get started. He declined both Frank and Ray’s offers for help and insisted that they both just sit and relax. 

“Enjoy the wine.” He told them firmly. “You’re both exhausted.”

Frank watched Gerard with warm, adoring eyes, sitting down beside Ray and leaning casually against him. He did so without thinking, and was glad when Ray didn’t seem to mind at all. He cast him a warm smile and took his hand out of Copper’s hair just long enough to brush a damp lock of Frank’s behind his ear for him.

“How are you nipples?” He asked cheerfully, looking at the fresh piercings which were looking clean and healthy. There was hardly any swelling, and if Ray hadn’t known how new they were, he would have thought them healed. 

“Okay.” Frank smiled, looking down at his chest. “A little tender. I had to cover them up at work because my asshole colleagues would have cum all over them.” 

Gerard glanced over his shoulder to look at Frank with a small grimace whilst Ray chuckled. Gerard didn’t mind Frank talking about work at all, but any suggestion that anyone might do something to hurt him made him flare up protectively. He was suddenly very glad that Frank wouldn’t be working there anymore.

“What happened today?” He asked, casting glances at Frank in between gathering ingredients from the cupboards and chiller. “You said you quit before you could be fired?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Frank’s cheeks went red as he remembered he hadn’t actually told the story yet. Instantly his anxiety began to creep back over him and he sighed, drinking some wine to try and feel better. “I kind of fell out with Tristan.”

“Tristan?” Ray recognised the name, but it took him a moment to remember why. “The one who hit Copper?” He asked, scowling at the memory. He slipped his hand deeper into the long red hair of his lover, as if just holding him close enough would keep him safe. 

Frank bit his lip, nodding his head. “Yeah… That one.” He wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to remind Ray of that occasion, but he wasn’t going to lie about it.

Gerard was starting to look concerned too, waiting to start making his roux in favour of watching Frank instead. “What did you fall out about?” He asked, leaning against the counter and folding his arms.

“Well, when I heard what was going on, I wanted to leave straight away to be here for Copper.” Frank was starting to look guilty, worrying that these two men who he respected more than anything might be angry at him for his… How had Reed phrased it? _Atrocious behaviour_.

“I finished the first show, but then I told Tristan that I was leaving and we argued about it.” Frank glossed over the details a little, idly picking at his nails. “He didn’t want me to go because we still had two more shows together, and obviously without me there he might lose the money for them.” Frank did still feel kind of bad about that.“I mean, someone else would have filled in for me, I’m sure, but sometimes Reed gets pissed about the bill changes and will dock some wages.” 

“Is that why you thought you might be fired?” Gerard asked, still not sure how a simple argument over something that sounded relatively normal could lead to Frank’s dismissal. 

“Not exactly…” Frank refused to look up, nervous like a naughty schoolboy. “I uh… I kind of punched Tristan on my way out…”

Ray looked behind himself to meet Gerard’s eyes, trying hard to look passive and not let his grin show through though he was dying to start laughing. He had never met Tristan, but he had made his mind up about him the moment he had seen Copper’s black eye. He sincerely hoped that Frank had paid him in kind.

“Oh.” From this distance, it was easy to be convinced by Gerard’s carefully neutral expression, but Ray was sure he could see a sparkle of mirth in his eyes. “Well.” Gerard faltered, trying to think straight and be reasonable. “Why did you do that?” He asked at least, his laughter poorly contained now.

Frank glared between the two of them, not sure whether they were amused or not. He was at least confident he wasn’t about to get chewed out and he sat up straighter, speaking with more confidence. 

“He wouldn’t let me out of the dressing room so I broke his nose.”

Ray really did start laughing then, unable to stop himself. He laughed so loud and so gleefully that he caused Copper to stir, groaning in irritation in his lap. Ray quickly clamped one hand over his mouth, soothing Copper with his fingers in his hair, though his eyes continued to water with the force of his laughter. He was not a violent man, but oh, it felt good to know that Tristan had finally got what was coming to him.

Gerard smirked too, but he was much calmer than Ray. He stepped out from behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the living space and walked over to Frank, looking him over. When he reached him he tilted his chin up with his hand, searching for any marks.

“Did he hit you back?” He asked calmly, grinning when Frank scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Please, Tristan fights about as well as a wet lettuce.” He grinned playfully at Gerard, before quickly amending his words when he remembered that Tristan _had_ fought well enough to hurt Copper. 

“I mean… He can throw a punch if he gets a chance, but I didn’t let him.” 

“That’s my boy.” Gerard smiled and bent down to kiss Frank, who was visibly preening under is admiration. 

“So, Reed must have heard about your fight then?” Gerard asked once they had come apart, heading back to the kitchen to start cooking. “I take it he wasn’t pleased about it.”

“Honestly, I think he was more pissed about me walking out.” Frank scoffed, smiling as he curled back up against Ray. He was feeling rather positive, his worry about losing his job being kept at bay by how cheerful Ray and Gerard were. “He called me pretty much straight away, told me to come right back and he’d forget the whole thing - after docking my wages of course.” Frank rolled his eyes and Gerard positively growled with anger.

“What an asshole.” He snarled, banging a spoon loudly on the side of a pot to unlodge the butter that was clinging to it. “All he cares about is money.”

Frank couldn’t help but smirk, watching Gerard as he minced garlic. “He’s a businessman.” He shrugged, taking himself by surprise. The last thing he had expected to do was to defend Reed. “But I told him I wasn’t coming back and that I quit. He would have fired me anyway if I didn’t turn around and head right back to the club, and there was no way I was going to do that. Not when Copper needed me.” 

Frank turned his smile to the sleeping form of his friend and he idly touched his hair too. Deep down, he was starting to realise that his time in that job had come to an end anyway. His relationship with Gerard was only getting stronger with time, and sooner or later, he would have had to face the fact that he didn’t want to be a stage performer when he had a man who loved him waiting at home. 

“I’m proud of you Frankie.” Gerard told him, his smile warm and genuine. “I can’t pretend that I’m not thrilled you’ve left that place, and I’ll help you find a new job first thing tomorrow.”

Frank nodded his head, grateful enough to even have the offer of help, that he wasn’t too worried about how soon he received it. He was almost pleased that he would get some time off which he could hopefully spend entirely with Gerard.

“I can help you too, if you like.” Ray offered, still stroking Copper’s hair. He looked absurdly like a B-movie villain stroking a cat and Frank had to gulp down wine to stop himself from laughing. “I have a few connections in the clubs, I could get you a new stage job tomorrow.” He clicked his fingers for emphasis. “I could even pull some strings and get you an audition at the nobility clubs.”

Frank hummed around his mouthful of wine, rising his eyebrows in surprise. A courtesans position was about the best thing a boy like him could aspire to - the nobility clubs were the best of the best when it came to sex performers and prostitutes, and they never hired from the slums. Frank was almost tempted by it. 

“Why don’t we look for work outside of the sex industry?” Gerard suggested, his face a little pinched as he scraped the minced garlic into the pot of melted butter. 

“But sex is all I know.” Frank wasn’t ashamed about it, everyone was good at something right? “I’ve never been trained in anything else.”

“But you could learn.” Gerard spoke confidently, stirring the contents of the pot. “You’re intelligent Frank, I’ve got people not that far below me in Ideocorp who are all idiots.”

Frank laughed with Ray, rolling his eyes fondly. He could already see where this was going.

“If you wanted, I could speak to Steve about finding a position for you.” And there it was. 

“Gerard, be serious.” Frank chuckled, shaking his head. “What could I possibly do at Ideocorp?” 

Gerard thought about it for a moment, but apparently came up blank. He pursed his lips in thought, carefully stirring flour into the garlic butter, one spoonful at a time. In the end, he had no suggestions, and Ray came to his rescue. 

“How about a toy tester?” He prompted, looking over the back of the sofa at Gerard. “You said you call the clubs and see whoever is available to test new products? Well, why not just have someone on hand whose job it is to do that.”

Gerard’s thoughtful expression changed, smoothing out into something more intrigued and less pinched. He hummed to himself, cocking his head to one side as he considered that. 

“You know… That’s not a terrible idea…” He said slowly, trying to think of how he would pitch it to Steve. “I don’t think it would save the company money…”

“Perhaps not, but pitch it in a way that makes it seem more _valuable_.” Ray was getting into his stride, enjoying the opportunity to use his mind. Frank merely sipped his wine and watched the two men talk. 

“If you go to Steve,” Ray was saying, “and say something like… Oh I don’t know, just off the top of my head, something like - by using the same person or the same group of people, you allow those toy testers to gain an understanding of what it is Ideocorp are looking for in their products. Have the testers work alongside you to understand your customer base, so that they can know what sort of things are desirable in a toy, rather than merely offering money to random sex workers who can only tell you if they _personally_ enjoy the toy or not.

“It may mean that the company have another yearly salary to pay, _but_ by using testers who are much more adept at analysing new products, the costs of a base level salary will be easily reimbursed. _And_ -” Ray went on eagerly, “Frank is an expert in his field. Pull some statistics about his popularity at the club, remind Steve of when Frank tested the toy for you recently, and make it clear that Frank is someone who _knows_ what he is talking about. Who understands sex and pleasure in a way that makes his opinion utterly invaluable to a company like Ideocorp.”

Gerard looked over his shoulder at Ray, one eyebrow raised. “That was just off the top of your head?” He asked sceptically, making Frank snort with laughter. 

Ray grinned, but his shrug was innocent. “What can I say? I didn’t get rich by being an idiot.” 

Frank laughed harder at that, realising for the first time that he had never even wondered how Ray had gotten so rich. He just _was_. He hadn’t once considered that the man might have actually had to work for his money. 

“If you think it’s something you’d be interested in Frank, then I’ll talk to Steve when I see him tomorrow.” Gerard offered, busying himself with the roux so he wouldn’t give his own opinion on the matter. Truthfully, he loved the idea of Frank working as a sex toy tester - it was far better than him selling his body to other men - but he knew that Frank was prideful, and would want to make the decision alone.

Frank thought about it, trying to imagine testing new toys in front of Steve all the time. It sort of made his skin crawl, but then… Sleeping with Tristan made his skin crawl too, and at least he wouldn’t be coming home smelling of other men all the time.

“Alright.” He nodded, sipping some more wine to fortify himself. “If you speak to Steve and he likes the idea, I’m sure I could manage that.”

“I’ll get right on it.” Gerard promised, smiling quietly to himself. He began pouring milk into the pot, stirring all the while. “I have a meeting with Steve tomorrow anyway, I’ll bring it up then.”

Frank sat back against the sofa cushions, feeling much happier than he had since leaving work. He chatted companiably to Ray whilst Gerard busied himself in the kitchen, making a mac n’ cheese that included five different cheeses and some chilli in the sauce. The smells coming from the pot were making Frank’s mouth water, and he knelt up on the couch to watch when Gerard poured the thick, cheesy pasta into an oven dish to bake. 

“That looks perfect already.” He said softly, hoping that Gerard might forego anymore cooking and just let Frank stick his entire face into the dish right now. “I am so hungry…”

“It’s almost done.” Gerard promised him, sprinkling a mixture of breadcrumbs and more cheese over the top. “Just ten minutes more.” He slid the baking dish into the oven, much to Frank’s dismay.

“I suppose I better wake up this one.” Ray said fondly, smiling as he caressed Copper’s hair. “He’ll be furious if he misses out on that.”

“Eh, you snooze you lose.” Frank grinned playfully, already disappointed that he had to share the mac n’ cheese at all. Logically, he knew that he would probably get a few mouthfuls in and be too full to continue, but he when he was hungry he could convince himself that his stomach was bottomless. 

“Don’t be so greedy,” Gerard told him with a mock serious expression. “There’s plenty for everyone.” He joined the others on the couch, glass of wine in hand. Frank immediately curled up against him, smiling at him with sparkling, mischievous eyes. 

“If you say so.” He smirked, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from Gerard before he could sip from his raised wine glass. “I love you Gerard Way.” He whispered, not sure why, but he needed to say it.

Instantly, Gerard went soft and loose, looking doe eyed and pink cheeked. Frank couldn’t help but laugh a little, loving how easy it was to turn Gerard into mush. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, wrapping one arm around Frank and holding him close. “After you’ve tried my mac n’ cheese you’ll want to marry me.” He spoke playfully, but his words still caused a pink flush to light up Frank’s face.

Even Ray looked surprised, though his grin was amused. He was gently waking Copper, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone and whispering to him. He paused then to smirk at Frank, lifting one eyebrow. Frank ignored him, refusing to make any comment whatsoever on marriage, playfully or otherwise.

When it finally came time to eat, Frank was hyper aware that Gerard was watching him eagerly, wanting to hear his verdict more than anyone else’s. Copper and Ray were already eating, Copper still half asleep in Ray’s lap (he had complained about being woken up at first, until a bowl of bubbling, cheesy pasta was pushed under his nose and changed his bad mood to pure delight in two seconds flat), but Gerard didn’t so much as glance at them.

Frank deliberately made a show of it, piling the macaroni onto his fork and slowly, slowly lifting it up into the air until the strings of cheese attaching it to the bowl snapped. It did look good… It smelt even better. He met Gerard’s eyes, trying to look like he was sceptical that the food would taste good, even though he knew it would. Gerard was an excellent cook.

The first, hot, oozing mouthful was perhaps even better than sex. Frank sank into the couch cushions, moaning obscenely as he tasted all those different, flavorful cheeses, and felt the heat of the chilli on his tongue. It was incredibly rich, and Frank suddenly understood why the bowls were so small. Just a few mouthfuls of this would be enough to fill him up for days.

“Oh my God…” He groaned, lifting the bowl to his face so he could inhale the delicious scent at the same time as refilling his fork. “Oh God, this is so good.”

Copper smirked at Frank and rolled his eyes, carefully twirling his own fork to wrap the strings of cheese around it. “Frank you’re such a slut.” He told him bluntly, laughing when Frank simply flipped him off. 

“This _is_ really good though Gerard.” Ray piped up, understanding totally why Frank was having a bit of a moment. “Where did you learn to cook?”

“I just taught myself really.” Gerard was grinning from ear to ear, thrilled that everyone liked it. Mac n’ cheese was pure comfort food, something he could throw together with his eyes closed, but he had spent quite a long time perfecting his recipe when he was younger. “I love cooking, it helps me destress sometimes.”

“Mmm God, destress all you want. This is so _good_.” Frank spoke with his mouth full of pasta, his voice throaty. 

Copper cast him another amused look, shaking his head. “Don’t blow your load Frank, it’s only cheese.”

Ray ‘tsk’d at Copper, nudging him gently in quiet admonishment. He was used to the way Copper and Frank teased each other, but he still felt the need to remind him to be nice.

Frank couldn’t have cared less. There was something about eating food that Gerard had made himself, so effortlessly in his own kitchen, that made Frank fall in love with him harder and harder by the second. To cook for another person was another silent way to share your love; to take care of people you cared for, to see to it that they went to bed with full bellies and full hearts...

Frank was sure he was swooning, and even though he knew that Gerard had been joking he realised he had also been right. Eating his mac n’ cheese _did_ make Frank want to marry him.

“-I also put a bit of mustard powder in with the roux to-” Gerard, who had been sharing his recipe with Ray, slowly fell quiet when he noticed the way Frank was staring at him. He suddenly felt he really understood the expression _starry eyed_ , because that was exactly how Frank looked at him then. “Um… Frankie? You okay?”

“I’ve made up my mind.” Frank told him bluntly, apparently having a completely different conversation to everyone else. Gerard frowned at him, his heart starting to race as he wondered what Frank was talking about. “I want to move in with you.”

Copper’s jaw dropped and Ray couldn’t stifle his own gasp. They all stared at Frank in surprise, watching as he put down his bowl and got to his feet. 

“Can I Gee?” He asked softly, looking nervous for the first time. “Can I move in with you?”

Gerard just continued to stare at Frank with wide eyes and dropped jaw. It was obvious he was having a hard time processing what Frank had said, unable to do much more than blink. Ray and Copper turned their heads to look at him, and Ray had to stifle his laughter as he gave a slow, conspicuous nod at Gerard.

When that didn’t do the trick, Ray tried to mouth the words _’say yes_ at him, in exaggerated mouth formations. Gerard’s eyes flicked in his direction, some of the astonished haze dissolving as he realised everyone was waiting for him to respond.

“Uh… Yes.” He looked back at Frank and shook his head violently, trying to clear it. “Yes, of course you can move in, are you kidding?” He began to laugh when Frank visibly sagged with relief and raced to him, throwing himself into Gerard’s arms and almost upending his bowl of pasta. 

“Christ Gerard, don’t leave me hanging.” Frank groaned, laughing as he buried his face into Gerard’s neck and held on tight. “I really thought you were going to say no for a second.”

Gerard made a disgusted noise in the back of his nose, leaning around Frank to put his bowl down so he could hug him properly. 

“Why the hell would I say no?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. “I’ve been trying to get you in here for weeks.”

Frank laughed quietly into Gerard’s skin, dizzy with relief. He hadn’t realised how much he wanted this until he had said it, and now it was filling him up with so much joy he felt like it must be overflowing from him in waves. It seemed ridiculous now, laughable even, that he had ever held back because of his own short-sighted pride.

“I’m warning you though,” Gerard said softly, stroking his hand through Frank’s hair, “we are not eating mac n’ cheese every night, this is a pro-vegetable household.” 

Frank snorted with laughter and sat back to grin at Gerard, shaking his head at him. “You are such an ass.” He told him, bending his back so that he could duck his head down and capture Gerard’s lips in a hungry, joyful kiss.

That Ray and Copper were still in the room didn’t seem to cross either of their minds. Gerard groaned in delight and tightened his hold on Frank, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and pinning their bodies together, whilst Frank swept his tongue along the crease of Gerard’s lips and then eagerly dipped into his mouth.

Ray looked politely away, content to admire the view of the stars from the glass wall and continue eating his dinner, as if he ate in the company of two men heavily petting one another all the time.

Copper, of course, was not so graceful. He allowed the two men a moment to share their joy, and then he gleefully called an end to it by loudly declaring, _”get a room why don’t you?”_

Ray sighed loudly and glared at Copper, trying hard not to smirk. Whilst his lover amused him, he hadn’t forgotten when Copper had agreed to move in with _him_. Gerard had been present then too, and he had kindly walked away and allowed them as much time as they desired to kiss and cry and revel in their excitement. 

“Copper.” He spoke gently, but his tone was a clear chastisement. “Let them have their moment.”

“Too late, moment’s ruined.” Frank glared over his shoulder at Copper, but his eyes were sparkling playfully. “Don’t you have your own home to go to?”

“Actually yes, we do.” Ray gave Copper a stern look. “We don’t have to stay tonight darling…”

“I don’t want to go out there.” Copper fell serious immediately, fear lighting up in his eyes. “The paparazzi are still out there.”

“Shh, alright love.” Ray wrapped his arms around Copper, soothing him quickly before he could become distressed. “But we’ll have to leave sooner or later, and they’re not going to leave until a better story comes along.”

At Ray’s words, Frank and Gerard glanced at each other, sharing guilty looks. Frank still wasn’t sure whether their actions would cheer Copper up, or make him feel worse, but it was probably better that they told him themselves, before he discovered it when the news story broke in the morning.

“Um… Actually… They _might_ have found a better story already…”

Instantly, Ray and Copper looked at Frank with matching expressions of confusion. Ray’s face softened, and as his mind whirled over what Frank might mean, he began to look intrigued. Copper on the other hand looked more and more suspicious with each second that passed. 

“What have you done?” He asked bluntly, voice low and cold. 

“I didn’t do anything, it was all Gerard’s fault.” Frank was quick to insist, laughing when Gerard scoffed and swatted him lightly on the thigh.

“Don’t blame me for this!” He and Frank shared some playful laughter, but they quickly composed themselves when Copper glared at them. “We just wanted to take some of the heat away from you guys, that’s all…” He said softly, his heart starting to race. Copper was such a slight, beautiful young thing, and yet there was something in his expression that made Gerard frightened to anger him.

Perhaps it was the red hair.

“We just made our relationship public.” Frank tried to look innocent, shrugging like it was no big deal. “We didn’t do anything crazy.”

“ _How_ did you make your relationship public?” Copper asked, still giving nothing away in his expression. 

Frank tried his best not to grin, though his stomach had filled with butterflies as he remembered the way Gerard had literally swept him off his feet and kissed him in front of the cameras. It felt absurdly romantic, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling before the inevitable news articles painted it to be something obscene.

“We kissed.” He said simply, lifting one shoulder again. “That’s all.”

It was clear from both of their faces that it couldn’t have been a mere peck on the cheek, but to their relief, Copper’s face smoothed out into a wide, amused grin. 

“You idiots.” He laughed, eyes sparkling with excitement. “They’ll tear you to pieces.”

“You don’t have to look so happy about it.” Frank retorted, though he too was grinning. “They can say what they want, we’re not breaking any laws, and I don’t care if they think I’m only after his money.” He supposed it was easy to feel that way because the photos had been on their own terms, and he was quick to assure Copper that he did understand why he and Ray had been upset. “I mean, I know it must have been a surprise when you saw the articles about you-”

“Oh it was.” Ray nodded, putting his now empty bowl down and picking up his wine glass in its stead. “My parties are supposed to be a safe haven. I’m very strict on the anonymity my guests should be allowed, including myself.” He idly wrapped his free arm around Copper, looking at him. “That photos were taken of us, and the press were told that Copper had been at the party as my plus one was a gross invasion of our privacy.”

“Do you have any idea who sold you out?” Gerard asked softly, shifting Frank so they could sit more comfortably and finish their own food. He was still bubbling with excitement and wanted nothing more than to celebrate the fact that he and Frank were now not only public, but going to be living together too. For the first time he felt angry at whoever had done this to Ray and Copper, just because it took away from what should have been a day for celebrating.

“I have my suspicions, but nothing concrete yet.” Ray went back to stroking Copper’s long hair as the young man leaned into his side, scraping the leftover cheese from his bowl with care, determined to get every last morsel. 

“Needless to say,” Ray went on, “once I find out who it was, I’ll be bringing the full force of my legal team down on their head.” There was a dark, almost angry flare in Ray’s eyes and Frank felt equal measures of fear and respect. 

“Of course, the anonymity contract.” Gerard spoke with realisation, and once he had said the words Frank remembered too. They had all signed something on the way into the party - Frank had barely glanced at it, and he had forgotten all about it. He had known he wouldn’t be breaking any rules, and hadn’t worried about what he was signing. 

“Exactly.” Ray’s face was cold and serious. “Whoever it was who talked to the papers, they’re soon to find themselves in a whole heap of shit.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Ray, unused to hearing him speak with such vulgar language. He kind of liked it. It made him feel sure - not that he had ever really doubted it - that Ray would always protect Copper, no matter what. 

“At least the photos weren’t in the party itself.” Gerard offered, relieved for himself too that he hadn’t been caught in background of a shot. The photos in the articles were all clearly before the party, of Copper and Ray arriving first and heading into the building. They were dressed in their bondage outfits and holding hands, but had it been of them inside the pictures could have been much, much worse.

“At least we looked great too.” Copper, who was by now using his finger to gather up the last of the cheese sauce, actually grinned at everyone. He had cheered up immensely, and most of his anxiety had been soothed away by wonderful food and the presence of his friends. 

“Well I can’t argue with you there.” Ray looked incredibly relieved, so glad that Copper was able to joke about it a little. He smiled warmly at him, watching as he licked the pad of his finger clean. 

“You know there’s plenty left? Feel free to help yourself.” Gerard told him, nodding towards the kitchen where the half-full oven dish was still sat on the counter top. “I’m sure Frank will join you.”

Frank scoffed at first, pretending to be offended at the assumption that he wouldn’t be satisfied… But it was short lived. Now he had permission, he practically ran into the kitchen and refilled both his and Copper’s bowls. Ray insisted he was full, and Gerard was content to simply sip wine and admire the joy on Frank’s face when he ate the food. 

For the rest of the evening, the four of them sat in the living room and continued to chat about all sorts of things. Ray and Gerard soon got busy discussing work, and Gerard’s promotion, and once Frank had eaten his second helping of pasta and finished another glass of wine he felt about ready to pass out.

Copper was also exhausted, and like a sated kitten, he curled back up and fell promptly to sleep in Ray’s lap. Frank tried to hold on - determined that when he and Gerard went to bed, they could celebrate his moving in together - but as hours ticked by and the conversation kept flowing, Frank couldn’t keep his eyelids open any longer.

 

 

Frank woke up the next morning in Gerard’s - no, _their_ \- bed. It was early, but the rain had stopped and watery grey sunlight was filtering into the room, making everything an odd shade of blue, including Gerard, who was stood in front of the mirror above his dresser, tying his tie. 

“Hey…” Frank rolled onto his front, smiling sleepily at Gerard. He had no recollection of coming to bed, and had to assume that Gerard had carried him there and undressed him without waking him. “Work already?”

“I have that meeting.” Gerard found Frank’s gaze in the mirror and smiled warmly at him. “I’ll speak to Steve about you joining the company too.”

Frank was too sleepy and relaxed to care much about that then. Instead, he was far more interested in admiring the way Gerard’s fitted shirt hugged his waist, and his tailored trousers made his ass like incredibly… peachy.

“Do you have to go?” He asked, his eyes starting to sparkle with mischief. He rolled luxuriously onto his back, letting the duvet slip down his hips, giving just the barest glimpse of the base of his soft cock. “Can’t you stay for just… ten more minutes?”

Gerard watched Frank in the mirror, smirking to himself. He was sorely tempted to return to bed, but the meeting that morning was really quite important and there was no way he could be late. 

“I can’t stay.” He sighed, turning to face Frank properly and retrieve his jacket from where it was hanging outside of his wardrobe. “You know I can’t be late.”

“But you _want_ to stay, right?” Frank rolled onto his front again, the duvet tangling somewhere around his knees. The bed was gorgeously warm, but the air in the room was cool on his buttocks. He stretched out, deliberately flaunting his body as goosebumps rose on his skin.

Gerard gave Frank a withering look, slipping into his suit jacket with a stressed sigh. “You know I do.” He paused long enough to sweep his eyes over every last detail of Frank’s beautiful, lithe body and torture himself just a little longer. “God, I can’t wait to get home to you already…”

Frank lit up at the compliment and slipped his arms beneath his chest, pushing himself up just enough to meet Gerard in a soft, morning kiss. 

“Have a good day. Work hard.” He was still being teasing, grinning wolfishly at his lover. Gerard looked torn between wanting to tell him off and wanting to jump right into bed with him. If only the meeting wasn’t so important… Frank was sure he could have persuaded Gerard to take the morning off, and maybe get spanked for being naughty. He shivered at the idea.

As if sensing what Frank was thinking, Gerard quickly straightened up and hurried to the door before he could get waylaid any longer. He stopped in the doorway, looking at Frank over his shoulder. The sight of him, naked and sleep-tasseled was too perfect for words. Gerard hoped he would have time one morning to take a photograph of the sight, which he could then frame and put in his office to make the work day easier.

“I’ll see you later. Be good.” Gerard smirked at Frank, refusing to be tempted as the other man began to stretch out again and he quickly hurried away, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him.

Frank sighed and slumped against the sheets, pouting to himself. He half hoped Gerard might come back, but of course he didn’t. 

For an hour or two, Frank slept some more, taking advantage of the large bed and the knowledge that he had no reason to get up. 

When he eventually woke up properly, it was drizzling again outside but the world still looked brighter. The sun was making a valiant effort to break through the clouds, and Frank got the feeling the day would be a good one. It drove him to rub the sleep from his eyes and get out of bed, digging a pair of Gerard’s sweatpants out of his drawers and putting them on since he had no clean clothes with him.

In the kitchen he found Ray and Copper, entwined by the coffee machine. Ray was dressed smartly in a three piece suit, and was apparently on his way out of the door - or trying to be at least; Copper was trying his best to convince him to stay. 

“-I’ll only be a couple of hours darling. Look - Here’s Frank now, you two can spend the afternoon together.” Ray smiled warmly at Frank and tried to untangle himself from Copper’s arms at the same time. “Why don’t you two go to Frank’s place and gather his things? I’ll call for a car to take you, and get some assistance-”

“That’s okay.” Frank quickly spoke up, shaking his head with a self-conscious smile. “I don’t really have all that much… We can get it on our own. It will only take one trip.” 

Copper reluctantly slid out of Ray’s arms, giving Frank a soft smile. “We’ll take a car though right? With our infamy, we won’t want to be on the maglev.”

“Infamy?” Frank laughed, forgetting for a moment that he was probably in the papers that morning. In answer to his unspoken question, Copper turned to seize his comms device from the counter behind him and got busy swiping up the news apps. 

“I’ll have a car pick you up in an hour.” Ray glanced at the time on his wrist and nodded. “I better be going my darling.” He kissed Copper quickly on the mouth and waved goodbye to Frank, but he was too busy scrolling through the headlines to notice.

Even though he had expected it, it still made his stomach roll to see so many photos of him being kissed by Gerard outside of the apartment building. The photos were fine, he actually rather liked them, but the headlines were far from flattering.

_Mr Way’s Mystery Man - Who is He?_

_The Slum Rat Invasion - Another Elite Falls for Unknown Harlot_

_Mr Way Falls for Common Sex Worker_

“This one is my favourite.” Copper selected one of the headlines - _A New Plague on Our City?_ \- and opened up the article with a sour expression.

Frank read it with an increasing feeling of nausea, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised and yet feeling shocked all the same.

_’Last night Mr Way, the well respected and rumoured-to-be-next-owner of Ideocorp, was seen heading to his penthouse apartment with a mysterious young man of questionable origins. It is believed that Mr Toro - exclusive billionaire - was also visiting Mr Way’s apartment with a known prostitute he is rumoured to be in a relationship with._

_Sources today claim that the man seen kissing Mr Way last night is another prostitute, working in the West of the city, commonly referred to as “the slums”._

_Neither Mr Way, Mr Toro nor their companions were seen leaving the building last night. Speaking to Mr Way’s neighbours, this reporter learned that Mr Way’s associate has been seen coming to the building for several months, often in various states of undress. One neighbour claimed to have seen the two men “post-coitus” in the elevator. Whilst another claimed to have paid for the boy’s services “a hundred times over”._

_Worried East Side residents today have spoken out about their fears for what this means for the area. That two of the city’s most high-profile men have been seen to be entertaining such company raises the question - Is this what modern day plague looks like? Are these prostitutes the rats that will carry disease into our homes?’_

Frank swiped the article away, unable to read anymore. 

Copper was watching him with a carefully masked expression, but his eyes were sad. “I know.” He said softly, putting the comms device back down on the counter. “It’s awful isn’t it?”

“I knew it would be bad.” Frank tried to sound unaffected, but his voice was hoarse. “Maybe… Maybe not that bad.” 

“Ray and Gerard have both read it.” Copper turned to the coffee machine, making them both a strong cup of coffee each. “They didn’t seem that upset. They both said it will blow over within a couple of days, like they don’t even care how it might damage their reputations.”

Frank leaned against the counter, barely able to speak. He thought he had understood why Copper had been upset, but he realised then that he couldn’t have done. Even expecting the articles to be slanderous, he hadn’t been prepared for just how awful they made him feel. 

Copper watched him carefully, pressing the first cup of coffee into Frank’s hands and looking at him with a fierce expression. 

“Remember what you said to me yesterday.” He said strongly, touching Frank’s cheeks with his fingertips for a moment. “Gerard loves you, that’s all that matters. _Believe it_ Frankie, because you were right. That _is_ all that matters.” 

Frank nodded his head, but his expression was still dazed. He was thinking about the way Gerard had acted that morning - so sweet and warm, just like normal, as though the article really didn’t bother him at all. It was hard to believe that it didn’t, but at the same time it made Frank swell with emotion, a lump rising in his throat. If there had been any doubt in his mind about just how much Gerard loved him, it was all banished now. 

“We’re both very lucky.” He said softly, his voice still hoarse but his eyes were focused. “The men that love us… That we found them and…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

Copper smiled at Frank, kissing his cheek briefly on his way to grab the sugar for his own coffee. “I know.” He said simply, able to feel exactly what Frank was feeling and understanding him perfectly even with his lack of eloquence.

“We should do something to thank them.” He suggested, stirring three heaped teaspoons of sugar into his coffee. “Something fun. Get us out of this horrible slump.”

Frank chuckled softly and gulped his own coffee, letting the heat fortify him. He thought about it but came up blank. 

“Like what?”

“Those toys.” Copper’s answer was instantaneous, and it was clear from the look in his eyes that he had been thinking about it already. “The one you tested for Ideocorp. You think you can get your hands on a couple?”

Frank stared at Copper, blinking stupidly at first. He knew what toy he was talking about, but how was he supposed to - 

The answer came to him quickly, hitting him like a bolt of lightning. The toy was being launched in stores that day. It was available in a range of colours and packages, and over the weekend Gerard had been sent one of each. Apparently this was just a thing that happened every time a new product launched, and Gerard had simply dumped the box into a large closet that held every other product he had been given over the years.

With the Toro party and all the drama of the day after, Frank had nearly forgotten all about them.

“We have some here.” He said at last, starting to smile when Copper grinned devilishly at him. “I’m sure Gerard wouldn’t mind us using some.”

“Well, since neither of us are working for the stages anymore,” Copper’s grin was getting wider by the second, “let’s give ‘em one last show.” 

 

When Gerard finished work that evening, a little earlier than usual, he was surprised to find his driver waiting for him outside the office. He hesitated on the sidewalk, wondering if he was going crazy, until the door opened and Ray appeared, waiting for him on the backseat. 

“Uh… Hi.” Gerard slipped into the car, not sure whether to smile or be worried. “I don’t usually get my car home, is something going on?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Ray shrugged and handed Gerard a piece of paper that he had been holding in his lap. “I was picked up outside my lawyers office half an hour ago and given this.”

The note was small, and said only one thing -

_’Don’t ask questions, just get in the car. C x’_

Gerard arched one eyebrow, admiring the rather beautiful handwriting for a boy with a slum education. “Copper?” He handed Ray the note back as the car began to slide into the traffic on the road. “What’s he up to?”

“God only knows.” Ray didn’t sound worried, if anything he looked amused. “I had one of my drivers take him and Frank to Frank’s place to get his things this afternoon. All I know is that they went ahead and did that without a hitch. My guy left them at your place, and then next thing I know, I’m being abducted by - I assume - your driver?”

Gerard peered through the partition just to double check they weren’t actually being driven by a stranger, but it was indeed the very same driver he had paid only two nights before to give up his trousers for Frank to wear. 

“Uh, yeah. He’s my guy.” He felt a little sheepish and hoped that they weren’t being kidnapped as revenge for making the man drive home with no pants. He was sure that couldn’t be the case, he was a really lovely man as far as Gerard knew, and besides, Ray had had nothing to do with it.

“Then, I can only presume that our two darlings are up to something.” Ray’s eyes were sparkling, putting Gerard at ease. Without Ray there, he would have automatically jumped to the conclusion that something terrible must be going on, but seeing the twinkle in Ray’s eyes made him think that perhaps this was something a bit more playful.

“We should have known not to leave them alone together.” He smirked, looking out of the window and frowning. They definitely weren’t heading to his apartment. “I can’t imagine what sort of thing they’ve concocted between them.”

“Indeed. It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Ray looked positively gleeful, tapping his fingers impatiently over the top of his knee. “I’m sure the two of us could put our heads together and come up with some ideas, but if we’re due a surprise, let’s not try and ruin it.”

Gerard nodded his head in agreement, still a little anxious as he watched the moving scenery outside change from the familiar city streets to the less busy country roads. He wasn’t sure how Frank and Copper could have planned anything that took place so far from the inner city, but it all began to make sense when Ray gave a soft ‘ah’ and smiled. 

“They’ve gone home.” He chuckled, looking at Gerard and explaining, “my home.”

“Oh.” Gerard wasn’t sure he had ever been to Ray’s home before and he began to feel excited. The parties were all hosted somewhere different, probably so that Ray could keep some privacy for himself. 

It turned out his house wasn’t all that far away at all. Gerard had imagined it to be hours into the country, far from city life, but he supposed that wouldn’t make any sense. They drove for only twenty minutes once they made it out of the worst of the city congestion, and were still on the outer-city maglev route when the car began to roll up a long, almost hidden driveway,

The plum slate track was framed on both sides by tall, wide spread oak trees, giving the impression that one was travelling through a forest. When they came out the other side it was into a bright, open space, surrounded by fields on all sides. The house itself was smaller than Gerard had expected - it was still a mansion, but nowhere near as grand and sweeping as he had expected.

When the car came to a halt, Ray jumped out immediately and grinned as he beckoned for Gerard to follow. He paused at the driver’s window, bending down to speak to him through the window. 

“Can I offer you any refreshment before you go my good man? I understand this was an unexpected journey for you today too.” 

The driver looked surprised at the offer but he smiled brightly and shook his head, thanking Ray all the same. 

“Thank you sir but I’ll be getting home now, if you won’t need me anymore.”

“We’ll be quite alright now, thank you.” Ray assured him, stepping back once Gerard was clear of the car so it could turn and make its way back the way they had come. They watched it go until it disappeared between the trees and then Ray jumped into action, practically skipping to the front door. 

“I wonder what they’ve got planned for us.” He said gleefully, unlocking the door with his thumbprint and leading Gerard into a large entrance hall. A sweeping staircase took up most of the space, leading to the second floor which had a balcony running in a square around the room. 

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, nor anything that might give them a clue as to where their lovers were hiding. 

“I do believe we have to find them.” Ray was like a child at christmas, grinning from ear to ear. People so rarely tried to surprise him, as if men in his position didn’t enjoy it. Quite the contrary, he _loved_ surprises. “Where do you think they might be?”

“I couldn’t even begin to guess.” Gerard laughed, turning in a slow circle as he gazed at the myriad of artwork on the walls. There were paintings that looked as old as time, and pieces of sculpture that ranged from erotic to completely abstract. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Of course!” Ray had completely forgotten that fact as well and for a moment he frowned. “How short-sighted of me. I do apologise Gerard, I should have had you round here ages ago. I’ll try to give you a bit of a tour as we search.”

Gerard brushed Ray’s apologies away, assuring him it was fine as they began to walk through the house. 

Ray bounced around, searching in every cupboard and under tables, as if Frank and Copper would be trying to hide from them there. He peeked behind curtains and potted plants, talking animatedly all the time.

Gerard was content to simply follow and gaze around, taking everything in. Ray’s home was lovely, full of an eclectic mix of artwork and antiques, homely looking furniture and expensive Persian rugs. That he had money was obvious, but what Gerard enjoyed was that he didn’t seem to care much about design. There was no clear theme in any of the rooms, everything was wonderfully mismatched, though nothing was cluttered.

There were objects and artwork from all over the world; Gerard recognised some of it, but most of it he didn’t. So much of it was erotic, and Gerard had to admire that Ray was so open about his sexuality and his desires. It was refreshing without feeling sordid, each piece carefully chosen and displayed.

As they finished their lap of the ground floor, they came to pause in a small antechamber, the floors and walls completely plain to better highlight the mural that was painted over the ceiling. 

“The poolhouse is just through there.” Ray gestured to the doorway opposite them, smiling as Gerard stopped to stare up at the ceiling. “I commissioned that about ten years ago now. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Gerard was speechless, but he nodded his agreement. The mural was painted with such stunning colours and detail that it could have been just as at home in the Sistine chapel. It depicted a man in a chiton, surrounded by gold, and holding a rose to his face, also made of gold. His eyes were terribly sad, his expression tragic.

“King Midas.” Gerard shook his head, laughing quietly in amazement. “Is this why Copper calls you that?”

“I suppose this was part of it.” Ray grinned a little sheepishly. “The first night I met Copper, when he saw this painting he asked me about it. He had never heard the myth so I told it to him, and he’s called me Midas ever since.” Ray shrugged, trying not to show the way his heart raced at the memory.

Gerard looked away from the mural at last so he could smile at Ray, finding the story completely adorable. He had always thought Midas was a fitting name for a man with so much wealth, though he hadn’t expected anything like the mural to exist.

“King Midas had to learn that love made a man richer than any amount of gold,” he said thoughtfully as he looked at Ray, “but I get the feeling you always knew that.”

Ray flushed at the compliment and smiled, taken aback to the point that he couldn’t meet Gerard’s eyes for a moment. It surprised him how much it meant to hear that; for someone like Gerard to be so certain that Ray had always cared more for others than for money. Which was, of course, true.

“I have had to learn a lot of lessons in my time,” he eventually said, “but that was not one of them, I am glad to say.”

Ray pushed open the door to the pool house, stepping into the heated room with Gerard right behind him. He was still talking, not expecting that they would find their lovers there, so it was with an air of shock that he stopped talking and came to an abrupt halt.

Frank and Copper, who were kneeling on a large piece of lounge furniture that was so wide it could have been a bed, straightened their backs and lifted their chins with matching bright smiles. They were completely naked, their feet tucked neatly beneath their buttocks and their hands resting on their thighs, as though they were waiting to be inspected.

Gerard’s breath left him in one long rush and he was sure that his mouth was hanging open. When he shot a quick glance at Ray he found that he was looking much the same. 

“You finally made it.” Frank spoke first, his eyes dancing with impish glee. He stretched his spine, straightening up further and widening his thighs just a touch. The soft lighting in the room made reflections from the pool water dance over his skin, rippling in moving shadows that enticed Gerard closer. 

“Frankie… What are you doing?” He paused when he saw that there were two tiny, barely noticeable ovals lying directly in front of the two boys. He recognised them immediately, and he suddenly realised that the table which he thought looked a little out of place opposite the lounger had been placed there for the occasion. “Oh…”

“We are here for our audition, sirs.” Copper spoke softly and politely, his sparkling eyes almost convincingly innocent. He fell into roleplay easily, more used to playing an assortment of roles on stage than Frank, due to his feminine beauty. He had played everything from a timid slave boy, to a woman, to elves and pixies and all manner of furries. Pretending to be applying for a job was so easy it was laughable.

“Of course.” Ray fell into his role just as easily, remembering the conversation at the bondage party and immediately falling serious. He understood now why he and Gerard had been collected from work with no information. They were already dressed for their roles. “Forgive our tardiness, our business meeting went on a little longer than we had imagined.”

Gerard stared between Ray and Copper, lost for another beat. No one was surprised that it took him the longest to catch on, and when he did his cheeks flared red. He remembered the conversation now… And was fairly certain that this whole charade was in aid of making him cum in his pants.

Gerard opened his mouth to start protesting, completely unprepared to be in such a position in front of Ray and Copper with no time to prepare himself mentally. But then he saw the hope in Frank’s eyes, and the tentative excitement in Copper’s and he sighed in defeat. How could he deny them? When they had gone through all the trouble of surprising them like this.

“Can we assume that you have already been briefed on this new product and understand its function?” He spoke a little stiffly, not quite as comfortable in playing a part as everyone else, but he at least had plenty of experience in dealing with these scenarios for real to fall back on. 

Frank’s face lit up with joy as he slipped out of character for a moment, and that was by far enough to persuade Gerard to sit beside Ray behind the table and keep up the masquerade. He wanted desperately to loosen his tie and let some air onto his burning skin, but he forced himself to act as though it were a real audition and to remain perfectly professional.

“Yes sir,” Frank answered his question, schooling his expression into one of polite interest, “we went through the briefing whilst we waited for you.”

“Are there any rules you might have for us before we begin?” Copper piped up, his own expression equally as serious. “We weren’t told whether there are any limits on how much we should touch each other…” 

Ray answered quickly, folding his hands together atop the table. “Well, as you now know, this technology is supposed to simulate a sexual experience without any touch whatsoever.” He leaned forward a little, his eyes twinkling as he tried not to smile. “However, should you feel the need to interact with one another, I can assure you it won’t go against you when we consider your fit for this company.”

Frank and Copper both grinned, and even Gerard had to smile. He was glad that Ray’s jealous streak didn’t stretch to Frank, though he supposed he understood why. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Frank with other men either, and yet somehow Copper didn’t upset him at all. The two boys had been performing together long before either Ray or Gerard came into the picture, it felt ludicrous to be jealous about it now.

“Whenever you feel comfortable, please begin.” Gerard waved one hand airily, as if he were waiting to watch them fold laundry or something equally as mundane. He managed to look convincingly disinterested, even as his pulse quickened, when Copper attached the toy to the nape of Frank’s neck and then turned so he could do the same for him.

Just watching the way Frank carefully brushed the curtain of Copper’s hair over the front of his shoulder so he could access his skin was enough to make Gerard’s mouth go dry. The sight of them together, naked and playful, was making his cock interested even before anything was really happening.

He glanced at Ray, hoping for some sign that he was just as easily effected, but the other man didn’t meet his gaze, too engrossed in watching their lovers perform for them. Gerard faced forward again, satisfied.

“Ready?” Frank whispered against the shell of Copper’s ear, his fingers lingering on his spine. His heart was racing, and he was sure Copper’s must be too. He had tried to tell him how the toy would feel, especially at first, so that he could be prepared, but he also knew that no words could really do it justice.

Copper gave a discreet nod of his head and braced himself, tensing up for a moment when Frank touched a finger to the oval and he waited for the sensations to come.

Frank turned on his own device and then settled back on his knees, watching Copper in front of him. It took a second, but as his own toy kicked to life he felt the hairs on his arms rising as a warm feeling washed over him. He noticed Copper shiver and knew he had felt it too.

Next came the almost overwhelming sensation of hundreds of hands touching all over his body. Frank was prepared for it this time, and he reached out to take Copper’s hand in his and lace their fingers. 

It helped.

The sensation of their palms touching was more solid than the apparitions created by the toy, and it grounded them both whilst they waited for the few seconds it took for their devices to map their bodily responses.

Ray and Gerard were both leaning forward by then, watching them intently.

Frank’s toy started up first, and Frank gasped when he felt ghostly fingers on his nipples. His instant reaction was to flinch as if in pain, terrified of his new piercings getting hurt. It took his brain a moment to process what was happening, and he released a soft, shaky exhale as he realised there was nothing but pleasure. His nipples, tender though they were, had begun to peak, responding to the ghostly sensations without pain. There was simply no reason for them to hurt - no physical presence at all that could irritate them or make the piercings sore. It was _wonderful_.

“If you could talk us through what is happening, that would be most helpful.” Ray spoke loud and clear, his voice perfectly professional even though his pupils had begun to dilate. “Please remember that we cannot see what you are feeling.”

“S - Sorry sir,” Frank gasped, biting back a moan as his left nipple throbbed with pleasure, as though it had been pinched and rolled between two fingers. “I - It’s my n - nipples sir, it feels like… Like fingers playing with my nipples.”

“Of course it does.” Copper whispered, laughing quietly to himself. He was a little breathless, but otherwise composed. 

“And what about you, young man?” Ray spoke to Copper as though he didn’t know him. “What can you feel?”

“It’s… It’s strange.” Copper was still working through a variety of sensations, the toy apparently having more trouble in finding a starting point with his body. “I… I can feel lots of things all at once…” The honest truth was, nothing got Copper going quite like a hot, heavy kiss, and though he felt pressure on his lips, it felt too alien to try and kiss back into nothing.

“It’s… P - Playing with my hair…” He said slowly, blushing at how ridiculous that must sound. “Like… Fingers on my scalp.” It was undeniably pleasurable, but in a soft sort of way. Copper could have laid down and closed his eyes and happily felt nothing but a scalp massage for hours. It would feel amazing, no doubt about it, but it wasn’t going to cause a heart-stopping orgasm like he had hoped.

Frank, on the other hand, was moaning freely, arching his back and pushing his chest into imaginary hands. His nipples were both so hard that they were beginning to ache just a little, but the pleasure overwhelmed any discomfort. He had been prepared for the fact that his new piercings meant he couldn’t enjoy nipple stimulation for a while, and it was making his cock stiffen and throb knowing that this wonderful toy could give him what he wanted without having to wait ten weeks.

Copper glanced at Frank, laughing quietly again when he saw how much he was enjoying himself. He felt a small spark of jealousy, his spine tingling as he felt ghostly fingers rubbing down his spine too. 

“It’s so strange-” He started to say, but then Frank cut him off, grabbing him all of a sudden and pulling him in close for a gut-wrenching kiss.

Copper gasped softly and almost pulled back, but then he remembered it was okay and he sank into it, closing his eyes. Frank was hot and hungry, turned on by his own toy, and he fisted his hands into Copper’s hair to drag him in close. Copper arched so that their chests wouldn’t collide, but he did nudge his hips forward to feel Frank’s growing erection. 

Frank hummed and pressed his tongue firmly into Copper’s mouth, knowing from years of working the stage with him just what to do to get him fired up. Frank may have been all about nipple play, but he knew Copper was always a sucker for a good, hard kiss.

Gerard almost forgot to breathe as Frank tipped Copper’s head back and made a filthy display of licking into his mouth before sealing their lips together again. It was enough to make Gerard’s semi puff up to full hardness, his suit trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Beside him, Ray was growing hot and bothered too, perspiration building on the back of his neck. Frank kissed Copper like… Well, like a whore. There was no tenderness, no romance, just pure, filthy lust and it was making his cock throb. 

Copper gasped and made a high, keening sort of sound in the base of his throat. Frank was rubbing his tongue against his soft palate, completely dominating him and making him sag. The toy was catching up, lighting up little flares of pain in his scalp, as though someone was yanking his hair, and stroking between his cheeks at the same time. He felt as though he were surrounded by men, being pulled and prodded and passed around and it was making his soft cock rise to attention at a dizzying speed.

Ray’s mouth watered as he watched Copper’s cock filling up and lifting towards his stomach. He had never witnessed anything quite like it, how quickly he became erect. He yearned to go to him and touch him, to pull him into his arms and kiss him just as hard. He had to squeeze his legs tight together for a moment, frightened he may come undone without warning. He had never seen a more erotic display.

Frank broke the kiss suddenly, throwing his head back and gasping. His back arched and twisted and Gerard knew the expression on his face well enough to know that he was feeling something on his rim. He wondered whether it was the illusion of a tongue or fingers, perhaps both. The loud moan that echoed around the pool house suggested it must have been something intense.

“Fuck Frankie, what is it?” Copper was breathless too, rocking his hips back as if there was really a man behind him, pulling and squeezing at his ass cheeks. “I can feel hands on me - like I’m about to - ah - get fucked.”

“Mhmm…” Frank was shuddering, unsure of which way to twist, wanting to thrust forward and back and collapse all at once. It was ridiculous, because no matter what he did he couldn’t press his body into waiting hands, because it was all just the toy, making him feel things that weren’t real. Oh but they _felt_ real, they felt like someone slipping their tongue inside of him, and their fingers too. 

“H - Hands-” He eventually managed to choke, groaning as he rolled his hips forward and his cock visibly twitched. “I - I feel hands… Fuck, _everywhere_. My nipples… Nngh… God, my nipples feel so good… And… And it’s like… Like I’m being eaten out and fucked all at once-”

“You’re so greedy.” Copper gasped, groaning as something slipped inside of him and his hole clenched tight, as if it could drag the apparition deeper. “Oh fuck… Fuck it’s inside.”

“Incredible.” Ray’s whisper was barely audible, his voice so husky it was like a growl. Gerard agreed wholeheartedly, though the word on the tip of his tongue was nowhere near as eloquent. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to remain still and silent and watch as though he really was just at any other work demonstration.

Ray, for all his apparent composure, was struggling just as much as Gerard to remain in character. He was achingly hard in his trousers, and the urge to slip a hand beneath the table and touch himself was unbearable.

Copper and Frank were both writhing on the lounger, too far gone in their respective fantasies to care much for a show or even each other. Frank found it helped to have Copper nearby, moaning just as loudly as him and sobbing for more, their hands coming to touch every few seconds. It kept him anchored when he felt like he might fly away, reminding him of what was real when his body was being so intensely assaulted by pure simulation.

“Oh God… Oh God, I feel like… Like I’m so full and yet…” Copper whined and arched his back, his mind spinning as he tried to make sense of feeling like he was being fucked when there was nothing there, no weight of a man against his back, no huff of breath on his neck.

Frank looked at him, his eyes half closed and his body quivering as something stroked his prostate from both inside and out, making him leak preejaculate all over the lounger cushions. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed too, fired up on all cylinders by essentially nothing.

“Come here… Copper, come here.” He struggled to get his words out between heavy breaths, and his limbs felt like lead as he tried to reach out to Copper. He got onto his knees and sat up again, his cock throbbing and spurting cum onto his own stomach as his prostate was mercilessly stimulated.

Copper struggled to join Frank and sighed gratefully when Frank wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so that his chest was flush to Copper’s back. His nipples hurt a little when he crushed their bodies together, but the pain was a stark and welcome contrast the pleasure fizzing under his skin.

“I’ve got you…” He whispered into Copper’s ear, breathing heavily on the skin of his neck. He pressed one hand to Copper’s chest, palm flat and fingers splayed, and slid the other down to rest over his pubic bone, his fingers parting to frame the root of Copper’s erection.

“Oh yes, yes Frank, fuck-” Copper dropped his head back to lay on Frank’s shoulder, riding through the sensations with more ease now. He could tell they were not real, when he had Frank’s warmth and weight against him, but it didn’t make them any less intense. The sensation of being filled and thrust into, and of his cock being teased was just as apparent, but now it was like he could control it a little, using his mind to guide the sensations the toy gave him.

Frank too felt more in control. He relaxed into the toy’s caress, letting it stimulate his prostate and his nipples, rubbing his erection into the small of Copper’s back and smearing ejaculate over his skin. It felt solid now, something tangible that built a wave he could ride rather than flinging him over a cliff edge.

The change in the pitch of his moans and the ecstatic flush to Copper’s skin told their voyeurs just how good they must feel and Gerard had to press his hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning aloud.

The sight of them, knelt together, sobbing and sweating and leaking cum as they were was enough to make Gerard’s balls tighten in warning. His hands were still pressed to the tabletop, his nails digging into the wood. The last thing he wanted to do was cum untouched, like an out of control teenager, and yet he could feel it building in him and he was powerless to stop it.

Ray, who was far more used to watching men like this, was able to control himself but only just. He squeezed his legs tight and concentrated hard on his breathing, though he couldn’t bear to turn his eyes away from Copper for even a second.

When he came first - his red hair sticking to his skin from perspiration - he cried out so loudly that the noise echoed around the room. He arched his back and thrust his hips forward, causing the first spurt of his ejaculate to shoot across the tiled floor. 

Frank tightened his hold on Copper and moaned with him, burying his face into his neck and wrapping his fingers around his cock, just holding it as Copper twitched and throbbed and came. His seed shot twice more onto the floor, until his climax weakened enough for the rest to spill over his cockhead and Frank’s fingers.

The sight was very nearly Ray’s undoing, and he had to press a hand down to his erection and squeeze it through his trousers to stop himself from tipping over the edge.

Frank crumbled next, thrusting his hips and rubbing his cock against Copper’s back as he succumbed to the pleasure that was swirling around him like a tempest. He sang his pleasure against Copper’s skin, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out Gerard’s name.

It was that which ruined any control Gerard had left. To hear his own name, cried out with such pleasure and desperation, made his trapped cock jerk and he moaned in dismay as he felt the rush of warmth between his legs, his ejaculate trapped in his pants just as Frank had wanted, ruining the fabric.

When he was able to open his eyes again, humiliation burning through him, it was to find Frank watching him. He had Copper bent over in front of him and he was licking his own seed from his lower back, watching Gerard with dark, wicked eyes. If his mouth wasn’t so occupied, Gerard was sure he would grin.

Copper was trembling, more spent than he had ever been in his life. He was glad when Frank pulled the oval away from his neck, and he took it as permission to leave the lounger and stumble to the table. 

“Midas - you didn’t?” When he saw the very obvious bulge in Ray’s trousers he immediately dropped to his knees, refusing to listen to Ray’s protests and _’you don’t have to’_ ’s in favour of yanking the zipper down and pulling his erection through the folds of fabric.

Ray immediately stopped protesting the moment Copper took him into his mouth, sliding down his length in one, slow glide. 

“Oh God… Oh my sweet boy, you’re perfect... “ He gasped, reaching out to touch Copper’s hair and just holding his hand there as he was brought to a swift and mind-shattering climax.

Frank joined Copper beneath the table, smirking widely as he looked up at Gerard. He paid no attention to Copper or Ray, as if he was oblivious to Ray’s moaning and the sounds of Copper slurping and swallowing his release.

“Did you do it?” He asked darkly, as if he didn’t already know the answer. He was working to open Gerard’s suit trousers, eagerly reaching inside to grasp his slick cock and pull it from inside his sticky underwear. When he saw the mess he had made he moaned low in his throat, his eyes alight with hunger. 

“Frankie…” Gerard was more embarrassed than he had ever been his life, his whole body gone pink with humiliation. He felt utterly ashamed, even though he knew the whole point was for this to happen. 

Frank, on the other hand, looked delighted. He took Gerard’s softened cock into his mouth and sucked him clean with pure reverence. He lapped at him, the point of his tongue trying to get as deep into his trousers as possible, gathering up the ejaculate there and sucking it from the fabric.

Gerard couldn’t help but groan as he watched him, unsure whether he should feel horrified or turned on. Frank was licking around his sack like a kitten, gathering up his release so that it shone white on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed it. He took his time, licking around Gerard’s skin and the damp fabric of his trousers, cleaning him as thoroughly as he could.

By the time he was suckling his tip back into his mouth - Gerard’s soft cock like velvet between his lips - Ray and Copper were watching with dark, interested eyes.

Gerard blushed harder and tried not to pay them any attention, using his hand to gently ease Frank away from his lap.

“Enough Frankie.” He whispered, trying not to laugh when Frank looked up at him, his eyes shining and his smile huge. He looked very much like a cat who got the cream, and he made a show of licking his shining lips.

“Jesus Christ.” Gerard tipped his head back and pressed a hand over his eyes, his head swimming. How had they got here again?

Ray grinned at him, sensing he was perhaps a little overwhelmed and he hurried to tuck himself back into his trousers and zip up. 

“My darlings, that was a wonderful display.” He told Frank and Copper, touching both of their cheeks and smiling warmly down at them. “I do believe we should all get cleaned up, and perhaps Gerard, you might like some fresh clothes.”

Gerard flared with embarrassment again, but Ray spoke with kindness and he knew there was no reason to ever feel ashamed around him.

“Thank you. I’d be very grateful.” He even managed to laugh a little, rolling his eyes as he pulled Frank up into his lap and kissed him.

“Can we go for a swim first Midas?” Copper was feeling energetic again, now his afterglow was fading away. He looked at the pool, shimmering beautifully and looking so inviting. Frank immediately perked up, nodding his head eagerly. 

“Showers first, then you can swim.” Ray chuckled, looking at Gerard. “You and I can always enjoy a glass of wine and just watch.”

Gerard was still reeling, and he sighed with relief. He was fairly certain that if he tried to go into the pool in his current state then he would drown.

“A glass of wine sounds perfect.” He sighed, smiling as he got to his feet and hurried to remove his jacket and tie, the showers lining the walls looking more inviting with every step he took towards them.

There would be time later to talk to Frank about his meeting with Steve, but for now they were all content to simply clean up and enjoy their evening. Frank and Copper were gorgeous, washing rapidly and then racing to the pool. Their delight in swimming and splashing around was enough to make Gerard swoon, his heart swelling with love.

He was glad that the articles about them in the news hadn’t ruined their day, and as he sat with Ray, sharing a bottle of wine and talking softly about their boys, it occurred to him that Frank had changed so much since he had known him. His slum rat pride and tendency to react harshly to things had softened, and he was allowing himself to be joyful without insecurity. 

Gerard wasn’t sure what he had ever done to deserve Frank, but he was certain of one thing - there was nothing in the world that could convince him to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put some angst into this chapter, I really did, but somehow it just ended up fluffier and fluffier! 
> 
> So, this fic is almost complete my darlings. I'm unsure yet whether I have two or just one chapter left in store, but it's certainly near it's end. There was a LOT more I wanted to play with in terms of Toro parties, kinks and general fluffy sexiness, but I just don't have enough plot left to do that without feeling like I'm dragging things along. 
> 
> That being said, I very much want to write all of those things, so if you lovely people are interested, I am wondering whether to continue exploring these characters and their worlds in a series of PWP one shots. Let me know your thoughts? But don't worry, we're not quite at the end yet, and I still have some surprises in store! 
> 
> xo


	12. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I am so sorry this has taken me so long guys! Life is just pretty hectic at the moment (with all good things, for once ha!) so finding the time to sit and write is just a bit sporadic. 
> 
> I originally wanted to make this the last chapter, but as I was writing it, it became clear it would make more sense to split it into two shorter chapters rather than one large one. As such this is a bit of a short one, but the next chapter is already almost finished so there won't be such a long wait this time! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me this far, and I'll see you soon for the final installment. I love you loads! <3

When Gerard and Frank returned to their apartment after spending the night at Ray’s, it was to find hordes of paparazzi hovering outside the building’s entrance. Apparently, that Gerard Way was dating a performer from the slums, was the most important thing happening in the world right then. 

“Jesus, don’t they have a war or a famine they could be writing about instead?” Gerard scoffed, scowling as he looked out of the car window. “Are we really that interesting?”

 

“People love a scandalous story.” Frank kept his gaze focused on the back of the driver’s seat. He was already nervous about having to go and meet Steve that day, without thinking about the paparazzi as well. “At least they’re not going after Ray and Copper anymore.”

“I think they just don’t know where Ray lives.” Gerard sighed, though he was glad of that fact. When they had woken up that morning life had seemed sweet and perfect. They had made love in the gorgeous guest bedroom Ray had let them stay in, and then they had joined the other couple for breakfast which Ray had cooked himself. 

It would have been so easy to stay there, to simply enjoy a few days away from the city. But Gerard had promised Steve that Frank would be available to interview that day, and Gerard was so eager for the promotion he knew was coming that he didn’t dare go back on his word.

“How are you feeling?” Gerard glanced at Frank and reached across the backseat to take his hand. “Okay?”

“I’m fine.” Frank laced his fingers through Gerard’s and squeezed gently, but didn’t turn his gaze away from the seat in front of him. “Just a little nervous about today.”

“You’ll be fine.” Gerard lifted Frank’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Steve seemed to really like the idea of you coming in as a toy tester. He seems to really like you.”

Frank grimaced at that, but said nothing. Gerard could relate; he didn’t much like Steve’s attitude towards Frank either. There was something about his boss that made his skin crawl, but if Frank worked for Ideocorp then at least he and Gerard would be around each other all the time, and Gerard was high enough in the business already that he could make sure Frank was treated right.

In fact, if Gerard got his promotion - which he suspected he would as soon as he let Steve know about Diana and the opportunity to provide a ‘face’ to their bondage range - he would be second in command at the company. At that point he could not only make sure Frank was treated fairly, but _well_ , providing all manner of perks, if he wanted them.

“Just be your normal self,” Gerard said softly as the car pulled into the unground lot beneath the building, “you’ll be fine.”

Frank hummed softly, but again didn’t speak. He knew that Gerard was probably right, but he couldn’t shake the anxiety that was swirling around his stomach. 

It was a relief when the car came to a halt and they were able to step out of it. Frank had begun to feel travel sick, thanks to his churning stomach, and he had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself before he could follow Gerard to the elevator that would take them up to their apartment.

Frank half expected to find more paparazzi waiting outside their door, but the corridor was empty. He was suddenly, overwhelmingly grateful to the doormen downstairs who were no doubt keeping the cameras and journalists out of the building. He wondered how Gerard would feel if Frank suggested they buy the doormen gifts as a thank you; he had no idea if that was an acceptable thing to do in elite society, and was a little embarrassed to ask.

As they stepped into the apartment, he forgot all about it. There was a package waiting for them on the kitchen countertop, small and unassuming, but Frank’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. It hadn’t been there when he and Copper had left the day before, and though he knew that the doormen were allowed to enter the apartment to deliver mail, it immediately raised a wave of suspicion in him. 

“Gee.” Frank didn’t stop staring at the small, black box, calling Gerard’s attention to it as he hung up their coats. “What is that?”

“Hm?” Gerard glanced over his shoulder, his eyes sweeping around the room before finding the box. “Huh. I don’t know.” He didn’t sound worried, but then men like him received parcels all the time. Often it was something work related, though sometimes it was a gift from some other elite trying to get into his good graces. Sometimes it was as simple as an item Gerard had ordered and forgotten all about.

“Go and open it.” He suggested it, but Frank didn’t move. He felt frozen to the spot.

Gerard looked at him for a moment, smiling softly. “It’s probably nothing Frank.” He told him gently, squeezing his shoulder as he walked past. He went straight to the kitchen counter and untied the ribbon keeping the box together, letting the solid cardboard sides fall apart.

Frank dared to creep a little closer when the open box revealed a small, normal looking glass jar. It was filled with something green and grainy and had a note stuck to the lid. Gerard prised the note off and unfolded it, reading it as Frank joined him and peered curiously into the jar.

“Oh, it’s from Diana!” Gerard suddenly exclaimed, his face lighting up with an excited grin. “It’s the spanking cream!”

A soft, startled laugh burst from Frank’s chest and he immediately picked up the jar so he could unscrew the lid. The green stuff shifted thickly inside, and Frank stuck his nose over the rim to inhale. 

“Oh wow, that smells amazing.” He gasped, practically shoving his face into the jar. It smelt sweet and herbal and reminded him of cough sweets he sometimes bought from the Chinese medicine shop downtown. “It doesn’t look like cream though, more like goo.”

“I’m not sure _spanking goo_ is going to be that marketable.” Gerard laughed, still scanning over the note. 

“Well obviously you wouldn't call it _spanking goo_.” Frank scoffed, dipping his finger into the jar and humming thoughtfully as he rubbed his thumb over the small amount of goo left on his skin. It felt grainy, like there was salt in it. “You’d call it something fun and quirky, like _bottoms up_.”

Gerard snorted with laughter and glanced at Frank, his eyes sparkling. “You just conjured that up off the top of your head?” He asked, shaking his head fondly. “Perhaps you’d be better suited in the marketing department.”

Frank laughed at that, screwing the lid back onto the jar. He couldn’t wait to try the goo out properly, and his nervousness had all been forgotten in favour of him conjuring up a million and one spanking fantasies instead.

“What does the note say?” 

“Just how to use it.” Gerard finished reading and passed the note to Frank, taking the jar off him to inspect. “A few tips on spanking too.” His cheeks had gone a little pink, which amused Frank to no end.

The note was hand written in spikey italic writing, and Diana had also left them a small message wishing them well and asking Gerard to let her know what they thought of the cream once they had tried it. Frank found himself thinking that working for Ideocorp was going to be a lot of fun if he got to try out Diana’s products as part of his job. 

“Do you think Steve will want to make a deal with her?” He asked curiously, folding the note back up and putting it onto the counter. 

“I hope so.” Gerard was rubbing a small amount of the goo onto the back of his hand, testing its absorbency. “I’ll wait until we’ve tried this out, and then I’ll take the idea to him if it works. That way I have at least one product to show him.”

“I think it’s going to work.” Frank didn’t imagine that Diana was the type of woman to do anything by halves. He expected the goo was going to be just as good as she had claimed, probably even better. 

Gerard met Frank’s playful gaze and smirked, nodding his head. “I think so too… No time to try it now though.” He could practically hear what Frank was thinking and he was quick to screw the jar lid back on tight. “We need to get ready to go.”

Frank groaned softly and made a show of scowling and pouting. Of course he knew they couldn’t try it out right away, but honestly the thought of spanking or being spanked by Gerard was far more appealing than the prospect of being interviewed by Steve. Frank had never been to an official job interview before, and he was terrified.

“I really don’t want to do this.” He confessed as Gerard led him to the bedroom where he had an expensive black suit, in Frank’s measurements, waiting for him. “I feel sick.”

“You don’t _have_ to do this.” Gerard shrugged, slipping the trousers from their hanger and offering them to Frank. “You know you don’t have to work at all, if you don’t want to.” 

Frank scoffed and glared at Gerard, snatching the trousers off him. He blankly refused to live as a kept man, and Gerard knew it. The very idea was enough to make Frank stop whining and get changed. 

Whilst Frank changed into his suit, Gerard did the same. He always wore a suit to work, and he had several to choose from. He went black too that day, to match Frank, and he smiled as he pulled out two skinny black ties for them to wear. 

“A little incentive to get me through the day would be nice…” Frank tried to look sad, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief as he accepted the tie. 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him, keeping his face neutral. “What sort of incentive?” He asked innocently, as if he couldn’t already guess. 

“Well…” Frank lifted the collar of his shirt and slowly slipped his tie around his neck. “Maybe… If the interview goes well… As a treat, we could test the spanking cream on you first.” Of all Frank’s spanking fantasies, his favourite was the one where he bent Gerard over any available surface, pushed up his shirt and pulled down his pants just far enough to bare his backside and then coloured it pink with his palm.

Gerard tried to look unimpressed, but there was a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “Hmm… And if the interview doesn’t go well?” He asked seriously, stepping forward to help Frank with his tie when he fumbled with the knot. “Do I spank you?”

“As punishment?” Frank was grinning wickedly but Gerard just frowned at him. 

“I would never punish you for that.” He said seriously, making Frank roll his eyes. 

“I think you missed the point Gee.” He said softly, almost laughing to himself. “I _know_ you wouldn’t really punish me. It’s a game.”

“Yes, thank you Sherlock,” Gerard quipped, cupping Frank’s face between his hands, “I know that. But I don’t want you thinking for one second that it would bother me if the interview doesn’t go well. Just do your best, and that’s good enough for me.” He leaned in to kiss Frank, who was pouting sullenly at him.

“Whilst I appreciate the transparency,” Frank returned the kiss but only quickly, and soon leaned back so that he could speak, “I’d rather get a clear answer on the spanking situation.”

Gerard laughed despite himself, rolling his eyes fondly as he shook his head and quickly finished knotting Frank’s tie for him. He smoothed his collar down for him afterwards, trying not to smirk. Frank was staring intently at him, lifting one eyebrow in a silent question. 

“Fine.” Gerard heaved a deep sigh, pretending to be annoyed. “Since you’re as incorrigible as always, if the interview goes well then I’ll let you spank me.” Gerard was surprised by how even just saying it made his cheeks burn bright red, made all the worse by the way Frank positively beamed at him. 

“Seriously?” Frank could barely believe his luck. “You really mean that?”

“Of course.” Gerard’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” He wasn’t actually as adverse to submitting as Frank clearly thought he was. He just much preferred the notion of doing it _in private_. With no audience to worry about, Gerard felt perfectly at ease in agreeing to trying out new things.

“Gee!” Frank suddenly jumped up and flung his arms around Gerard’s neck, lifting his legs to clamp around Gerard’s waist. “You’re the best!”

Gerard stumbled for a second, but he quickly regained his balance and linked his arms beneath Frank’s thighs to keep him upright. He went to speak but was cut off by Frank’s lips crashing over his, so fiercely hungry that he stole Gerard’s breath away.

Frank coaxed Gerard’s lips to part, sweeping his tongue briefly into his mouth. His joy and excitement was obvious in the way he kissed Gerard, his hands tangled into his hair. He paid no mind to the way he was rumpling their shirts, or to the amount of time he was using up that should have been spent getting ready to leave. In fact, if Frank had been left to his own devices, he’d give up on the interview altogether and fall into bed for the day instead. 

Of course, Gerard was ever the voice of reason, and though he was warming into Frank’s kisses as eagerly as ever, he soon gently pried him away. 

“F - Frankie, stop.” He groaned, using a hand over his lips to stop him from leaning in again. He carefully lowered Frank down, until the younger man took the hint and unwrapped his legs to stand on his own two feet. “We need to be at Ideocorp in twenty minutes.”

Frank huffed a soft, impatient noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t try to argue. Having to wait would only make it even sweeter when he finally managed to get Gerard out of his clothes and into their bed. 

“Fine.” He sighed, his eyes sparkling with mirth when Gerard began fussing over him, trying to straighten out his suit and make him presentable. Frank wondered if he was aware that his own hair looked very obviously ruffled, from the way Frank had been working his fingers through it. 

By some miracle, they were able to compose themselves and look mildly acceptable in time to rush downstairs and get back into the car for the drive to the company. The traffic was also on their side, and they made it to Ideocorp with enough time for one last lingering kiss in the car.

It was only when they stepped through the doors into the main foyer that Frank’s anxiety swept over him again. He had walked through those doors dozens of times, in all manner of outfits, but he had never felt as out of place as he did then in his impeccably tailored suit, striding alongside Gerard.

The foyer was bustling with activity as other Ideocorp employees began their working day. Frank had never visited so early before, and he pressed close to Gerard so he didn’t get swept away by the bustling crowds. 

The elevator they stepped into was full and Frank squeezed himself into a corner, trying to be as small as possible. Everyone else, including Gerard, stood up straight and tall, with little care for how much room they were taking up. Confidence, Frank was beginning to realise, was in ample supply at Ideocorp. Everybody around him appeared proud and utterly certain in their right to be there; Frank didn’t imagine that a single one of them had ever felt nervous any day of their lives, and why would they? They were all elite, their jobs were given to them on a silver platter based on no more merit than the families they were born to. 

Frank’s stomach rolled and his nerves increased tenfold. He didn’t belong here… He never felt nervous when he came to visit Gerard, not as his boyfriend, nor before that when he had been nothing more than a prostitute. But like this, masquerading as someone above his station, actually hoping to be employed by the company… It seemed so ludicrous it was laughable.

“Hey,” Gerard’s hand subtly found Frank’s, giving his fingers a light squeeze, “you’re going to be fine.” He whispered, and when Frank looked up at him it was to find that he was smiling warmly back at him. 

Frank tried to smile back, but it came out weak and wobbly. He knew that Gerard believed in him, knew that he felt no shame in being with him, but Frank still pulled his hand gently away. He didn’t want Gerard’s colleagues seeing… Not yet. Not when the papers were still writing slanderous stories about them and anyone might look over and suddenly recognise Frank as the gold-digging whore from the news.

The elevator rose steadily up the floors, pausing at every one and various people would exit and sometimes more would enter. After floor seven, the crowd finally began to thin, and then with every floor more and more people would exit with noone coming to take their place.

By the time they reached the top floor, only Frank and Gerard were left. Frank had never been to the top floor before and he hesitated to leave the elevator. He knew that Steve’s office was here, and he was beginning to feel so nauseous that he could barely remember why he had agreed to this at all. Right then his only desire was to turn and flee.

“Here we are.” Gerard pretended not to notice Frank’s fear and led him gently by the hand out of the elevator and into the corridor beyond. The only rooms up here were the biggest conference halls, presentation rooms for final product pitches, and Steve’s office which was as large as a penthouse suite.

Gerard walked Frank to it, whispering words of encouragement to him all the way. He had no doubt at all that Steve would employ him, the interview was really just a formality; he _was_ surprised by Frank’s trepidation. Frank had always seemed so confident and sure of himself, it made Gerard feel nervous to see him so anxious, though he tried not to show it. 

Outside Steve’s office was a leather couch for waiting visitors, and a shiny white desk with a lady sat behind it. Gerard greeted her by her first name and introduced her to Frank, who made no attempt to speak for himself. 

The secretary smiled politely at him and got to her feet. “I’ll let him know you’re here, just a moment.” 

Gerard waited for her to disappear into Steve’s office and then he turned to Frank, laying his hands over his biceps and smiling warmly at him. “Good luck Frankie.” He beamed, leaning into brush a tender kiss to his lips. “Just be your normal amazing self… I’ll be in my office when you come out, so come straight down to me okay?”

Frank nodded, too numb with fear to speak. He considered begging Gerard to tell Steve he had changed his mind and to take him home instead, but he couldn’t bear to let him down. Besides, he had been the one who insisted he wanted a job - and he _did_ want a job - he knew he was being silly for feeling so anxious. 

“Gee I -” Frank clamped his mouth shut again when the office door opened and the secretary peered out at them. She looked briefly at the way Gerard was holding Frank, but then looked up to their faces again and smiled.

“He’s ready when you are Mr Iero.”

Frank’s eyes were wide with panic, but Gerard looked as calm and sure as ever, and his rolling stomach eased slightly. 

“I’ll see you in a bit?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Gerard nodded and then he kissed Frank, right in front of the secretary, with no hesitation at all. Frank melted into it, his hands coming up to hover over Gerard’s chest. His heart was racing and his palms had gone all clammy, but Gerard had a wonderful ability to make him calm down, and when they eventually pulled apart he was feeling moderately better. 

“I love you.” Gerard told him earnestly, and Frank started to feel _much_ better.

“I love you too.” He even managed a smile, and somehow didn’t stumble when he turned away and stepped towards the office. 

Gerard watched him go, smiling calmly though his own heart was pounding. The secretary held the door open for Frank, and Gerard watched right until he disappeared through it and the door swung shut behind him. 

Inside the office, Steve was hovering near a large window, gazing down at the city. He turned when he heard the click of the door swinging shut, and the grin he flashed Frank was all teeth. 

“Ah, Frank my boy!” He boomed, holding his arms open as if he expected Frank to step forward into an embrace. “Please, come in and make yourself comfortable!” 

Frank schooled his expression into a polite smile, working hard not to grimace like he wanted to. He walked obediently deeper into the office, which was ginormous, and looked uncertainly at the variety of seating available. 

There were two plush armchairs in one corner, with a small round table alongside them. There was a leather seat directly opposite Steve’s at his desk, and then a long, wide sofa that took up one entire wall. Frank made to sit at the desk, but Steve waved him away and told him to sit on the sofa. 

“Can I get you a drink Frank? Coffee? Brandy? Scotch?” Steve was peering into a unit of shelves laden with glass bottles, but Frank spoke up before he could reel out the entire selection. 

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you.” He didn’t really want a drink, but he felt it might be rude to decline. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like something stronger?” Steve threw Frank an impish grin over his shoulder and Frank had to fight to suppress his grimace. He thought Steve was trying to sound like he was jesting, but he just sounded creepy. 

“Coffee is fine, thanks.” Frank was completely deadpan, his hands balled into fists in his lap. Steve made his skin crawl, he hoped the interview would be short.

Steve had his secretary make the coffees for them, and while they waited he made casual small talk, strolling around his office with his thumbs in the pockets of his suit pants. He walked with the air of someone who thought they were something special, someone _elite_. Frank couldn’t imagine that Steve had ever suffered in his life, or been refused anything he wanted.

“So, Frank.” Once the secretary had put their coffees down on the table by the sofa, Steve joined Frank, sitting close to him and angling his body so that they could look at each other head on. “Gerard tells me you wish to join Ideocorp as a tester for our products.” Steve didn’t look at Frank as he stirred sugar into his mug. “I wonder, what makes you think we should create such a position, and then employ you in it?”

For a second, Frank balked. He hadn’t actually been expecting such a serious question, especially not when Steve had been cheerfully talking to him about the weather just a moment before. He scrambled to answer, wracking his brains to remember what Ray had said when he had talked about pitching the idea in the first place. 

“Uh… Well, sir, I understand that at the moment you pay for local prostitutes to test new products on an ad-hoc basis,” Frank sat up straighter and tried to sound professional, “but I believe that if you were to employ someone on a more permanent basis, then that person could learn the flair and style of Ideocorp and-”

“Yes but why should I employ _you_ Frank?” Steve asked, interrupting Frank with such calm disinterest that Frank found himself stuttering uncontrollably for a moment.

“Oh uh, well um… Well. I’m pretty good at what I do.” Frank blushed bright red, realising how poor of an answer that was. He paused and took a deep breath, trying to gather his composure. “What I mean to say is, I’ve worked as a stage performer for five years now, and in that time I’ve proven myself to be excellent at my job.”

“Oh yes, I’ve heard all about you reputation in the club scene.” Steven picked up his mug and sipped from it, smirking as he looked Frank over. His eyes seemed to take forever to finish roaming over Frank’s body, and the young man squirmed uncomfortably. 

“I hear you’re quite impressive on the stage.” Steve went on conversationally. “When I contacted your last employer, he seemed disappointed to have lost you as a performer.” 

Frank’s cheeks flamed at the mention of Reed and though he opened his mouth to try and respond, he found himself utterly speechless. That Reed had said anything complimentary about him after the way Frank had left was baffling, and that he would have been _disappointed_ about losing him seemed absolutely impossible. 

“Of course, performing on a stage is more of an act than anything else.” Steve said thoughtfully. “What I need to know is that you understand enough about _real_ pleasure to have anything useful to say when it comes to the products we make.” 

Steve eyed Frank over the rim of his cup, quirking one eyebrow at him. 

Frank opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words. He couldn’t tell if Steve was really sceptical about employing him, or whether he was just testing him, but either way Frank had not been expecting to be so put on the spot.

“I know about real pleasure.” He eventually managed to choke out, though saying so made his blush even worse. Steve made Frank feel like an inexperienced youth. “I didn’t just perform on stage, I took on clients as well.”

“Including Gerard, of course.” 

“Yes… Of course.” Frank’s fists were clenched tightly now, his whole body tense. Steve was looking at him with what had to be amusement, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He was looking Frank up and down again, appraising him. 

“I admit, I have always been curious to know what it is about you that has so captured one of my most valuable employees.” Steve put his coffee cup back on the tray, never taking his eyes off Frank. “You also seem to have impressed Mr Toro as well. As our largest shareholder, impressing him is something I hold in high regard.”

Frank sucked in a deep breath and forced his fists to open, trying to loosen his posture. 

“Mr Toro is not an easy man to impress.” Steve continued, clasping his hands over one knee. “That you are such an interest to him is merit enough for you to have a job here.”

Frank’s eyebrows lifted and his heart missed a beat. He could barely believe what he had just heard. He had been certain that Steve was going to say he didn’t like him. 

“Oh.” Frank blinked stupidly, unsure of how to react. “So I… I get the job?”

Could it really be that easy?

“Not… just yet.” Steve answered slowly, a sly smile starting to tug at his lips. “You impressed me when you tested that toy for us recently, but I can’t help but worry that it was all an act. If you simply _pretend_ to like a product - and your reputation on the stage tells me you are good at pretending - then how will I know whether a product really is as good as you say?”

Frank frowned, confused. 

“But… Why would I lie?” He asked, shaking his head in bemusement. “If I work for the company, I wouldn’t pretend to like a product if I didn't. What would be the point?”

“I want to believe you Frank, really I do.” Steve softened his expression, as if he was upset, whilst blatantly ignoring Frank’s question. “I want to give you a job. But I need some evidence first that you really do know your stuff.”

“I don’t understand.” Frank was starting to feel frustrated, his mind spinning as he tried to make sense of what Steve was saying. “What evidence?” 

“Well, a demonstration of your abilities would do it.” Steve was still talking casually, watching Frank carefully for his reaction. “Show me that you really do understand pleasure. That is, after all, what this company deals in. If you can prove to me that you understand pleasure as well as you claim, then you’re hired.”

Frank was starting to grow cold, a sort of iciness filling his stomach and making him sick. He was starting to understand now what Steve was saying, and it disgusted him. 

“I… I think I must be confused sir.” He said softly, trying to sound innocent and naive. “Do you want me to…” He gestured with his hands towards Steve, “perform for you?”

“Not exactly.” Steve edged closer to Frank and leaned in so he could slide his hand over his knee and towards his thigh. “I don’t want a performance, Frank. I want you to come here and do to me whatever it is that makes men like Gerard Way and Mr Toro swoon over you.”

Frank’s heart was racing so fast he could feel it in his throat. He forced himself not to clench his teeth, his tongue poking out to wet his dry lips. Steve was getting closer and closer by the second, his hold on Frank’s leg beginning to tighten. He had a hungry look in his eyes which was familiar to Frank from years of working in the clubs, and he knew that Steve was starting to get excited, believing that he was going to get what he wanted. 

“I don’t think I can do that for you sir.” Frank tried to remain professional, still not wanting to lose his chance to work for Ideocorp. He lay his hand over Steve’s and pushed it firmly away. “Gerard and I are a couple. I don’t sleep with other men anymore.”

“Oh please.” Steve scoffed, laughing as if Frank had said some tremendous joke. “If it bothers you that much then we can keep it a secret, but you do not get this job unless you do as you’re told.” 

Frank moved backwards, ready to run if he had to. He kept his eyes on Steve, watching him intently, like a cornered animal. 

“I said no.” He said firmly, keeping his voice low. “I will not sleep with you.”

“A blowjob will do then.” Steve said flippantly, waving one hand and getting to his feet to start unbuckling his belt. “But it better be the best head I’ve ever had in my life or you can kiss this job goodbye.”

Frank rose to his feet too, anger flaring in him. He despised this man, and all men like him. Despised the fact that ever since he had hit puberty, rich men like Steve had been demanding things of him with never a thought to how he felt. He wasn’t a human to them, he was just something to be bought and used, but Gerard had shown him that he was worth more than that.

“With respect sir,” Frank had to fight to keep his voice steady, “I don’t think I want the job after all.”

“Oh really.” Steve began to laugh, watching in astonishment as Frank turned to leave. “You’ll never get a job anywhere else,” he warned him, raising his voice, “this is the best offer you’ll get!”

Frank ignored him, heading to the door. There wasn’t enough money in the world that would convince him to touch the abhorrent man behind him, and he knew that Gerard would be proud of him for walking away. 

Steve couldn’t believe it as Frank actually walked away from him. That a nineteen year old slum rat could refuse him like that made him so unspeakably angry that he snarled the only thing that came to mind in that moment. 

“I should have known you were just a useless _slut_.”

Frank paused, his fingers hovering barely an inch away from the door handle. He closed his eyes, tried his best to contain his anger, but he couldn’t. 

Steve was just starting to grin, watching Frank walk back towards him with a smug satisfaction, when Frank wiped his smirk away with one hard punch to the jaw. 

Frank felt Steve’s teeth crunch, knocking one loose, and pain flared in his knuckles. Steve fell to the side, crashing into his desk with a pained sound that was so loud it could have been heard two floors down. 

“Stick your job up your fucking asshole.” Frank hissed at him, before turning and striding away. There were much worse things he wanted to say to Steve, but already panic was starting to rise in him, made worse when he saw the secretary stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Frank pushed past her and ran for the elevator, his heart pounding with fear. He had just punched the owner of Ideocorp. He was doomed.

The elevator was empty, and by some miracle remained so, whizzing down the floors without stopping. Frank didn’t dare stop to go to Gerard; he expected security to come for him at any moment, or for Steve himself to appear, frothing blood from the mouth and shouting bloody murder.

The elevator doors pinged open and Frank tore across the foyer, bolting for the doors. He expected to be stopped at any second, even once he had made it outside. He went on running, tearing through the street and dodging past people, cradling his throbbing hand to his chest. He twisted down alleyways and jumped across fire escapes, heading in no particular direction, until he had made it as deep into the slums as you could go.

In the darkness between cramped, overstuffed doss houses, Frank slid down a wall and crouched on his haunches. He pressed his face into his hands, panting hard to try and ease the burning in his lungs. His mind was in a spin, and for a moment he could do nothing but breathe. 

When he began to come back to his senses he looked around blearily, trying to make sense of his surroundings and work out where he was.

Just then, a small child appeared from inside one of the homes opposite him, grimy and thin. She eyed Frank curiously, clutching a large, ratty ragdoll to her chest. The doll had seen better days, it’s head was lolling to one side, held on by a strip of fabric that looked ready to snap at any moment. 

“Hello.” The girl spoke with a thick, slum accent. “You rich?”

Frank almost laughed, a hollow, sad sort of pain starting up in his chest and radiating through his body until he ached all over. 

“No.” He said softly, taking in the sight of the girl and having to swallow a lump in his throat. “I’m not rich.”

“Oh.” The girl didn’t look phased. “You look rich.”

Frank’s lips twitched in a small smile. The girl reminded him so much of himself at her age; filthy, underfed, and utterly fearless. 

“I suppose I do.” Frank looked down at his suit, as if he had forgotten he was wearing it. He looked up at the girl again, and her ratty old ragdoll. “That’s a nice doll.” He told her quietly. “Does she have a name?”

“Cat.” The girl answered, holding the doll up for Frank to see. “I wanted a cat. But ma said cats are only good for eating.”

Frank supposed that was true. He had eaten far worse things than that, when he had been young and starving. It all felt far away now though. Now he was used to mac n cheese and macaroons and fine red wine. He cocked his head at the girl, sighing heavily.

“Well… Cat looks like she could do with a little help.” He said softly, beckoning for the girl to come closer. “I’m something of a doctor, I could heal her if you like.”

The girl looked sceptical, but after some coaxing she handed the doll over. Frank removed his expensive silk tie and used it to reattach the head of the doll to the body. Once he was done he tied the ends into a bow, to make it look like a pretty scarf, and the little girl looked thrilled when Frank returned it to her. 

“There you are.” Frank smiled sadly, that hollow pain still strong in his chest. “But don’t you let anyone take that scarf away from her, or her head will fall off again.” He warned. 

The little girl nodded and promised, but Frank knew that her parents would probably take the tie and sell it for whatever they could. To try and help with that, Frank removed his silver cufflinks and pressed them into the girls hand. 

“Take these too.” He told her firmly, looking into her dirty, gaunt face. “Tell your ma that they’re real silver, don’t accept anything less than two hundred a piece, okay?”

The girl nodded, her face still guarded even as she held on tight to the cufflinks. 

Frank wondered what else he could give, but before he could decide the girl was turning and running back into her home. Frank let her go. He knew, deep down, that there was nothing more he could do. There were hundreds of thousands of children just like that girl living in the slums, and he had been one of them once. It was time to go home.

 

Gerard was beside himself, pacing erratically around his apartment. He had called Ray and asked him to get there as soon as he could, and as soon as he arrived Gerard intended to go and search the city for Frank.

What had happened between him and Steve was unknown; the only thing Gerard knew was that Frank had not come to see him when he’d left Steve’s office, and that a rumour was going around Ideocorp that Steve had left the office early for an emergency dental appointment. Gerard hadn’t thought too much on it, and hadn’t been too worried about Frank not seeing him, until he had got home to find the apartment empty, with no note, no message, not even a missed call to let him know where Frank had gone.

It was only then that Gerard had begun to suspect that something terrible had happened during the interview. He had tried to call Frank so many times that he had lost count, and each time his call had been bounced back. Either Frank’s comm’s device was turned off, or he was swiping away Gerard’s calls.

Gerard pressed both hands into his hair, trying hard to just breathe and keep pacing. His heart was racing so fast that he was afraid he was going to pass out. Something awful had happened, he could _feel_ it. Frank hadn’t come home after the interview - the apartment doorman had told him as much - and the fact he hadn’t heard anything from Steve either made it obvious that the interview had not gone well.

Gerard was just starting to consider leaving the apartment even though Ray hadn’t arrived yet when there was a knock on the door. 

“Oh thank God.” Gerard gasped, turning to answer it and let Ray and Copper inside. But then the door opened, and it wasn’t Ray or Copper standing there. It was Frank.

“Frankie?” Gerard took a split second to stare in surprise at Frank, taking in the sight of his windswept appearance and open collar. “Oh God, I’ve been worried sick!” Gerard ran to the door, not giving Frank chance to say a single word before he had swept him into his arms and was kissing him with all he had.

Frank stumbled and fell against Gerard’s chest, his hands closing automatically around Gerard’s shirt. He had been expecting him to be angry; he’d been dithering outside the door for what felt ages, too afraid to go into the apartment and face Gerard’s disappointment. He realised then how foolish he had been.

“Gee-” Frank’s voice was stifled by Gerard’s lips, their mouths coming together again. Frank let go of a sob he’d been holding in, tears starting to drip down his cheeks as Gerard kissed him with so much passion and love. Frank tried to reciprocate, but he was weakened by his tears and soon enough he had to pull away entirely so he could bury his face into Gerard’s shirt and just cry.

“Frankie? Oh God, oh my love, what happened?” Gerard wrapped his arms tighter around Frank and helped him to the sofa where they sat down together. He cradled Frank in his lap and used his thumb to wipe away his tears, his eyes full of concern. “Where have you been? I’ve been going out of my mind here.” Gerard gave a weak smile to show he wasn’t angry, but Frank couldn’t see it through his tears.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Gee... “ He sobbed over and over again, hiding his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck. 

Gerard hushed him, one hand cradling the back of Frank’s head whilst the other curled around his shoulder. He had no idea what was happening, and the not knowing made him feel queasy.

“Frankie, baby, just talk to me.” He begged, peppering kisses over Frank’s face. “Please… Tell me what happened. Have you been hurt?”

Frank whimpered and shook his head, trying desperately to stem his tears. That Gerard clearly didn’t know what had happened just made him feel worse; he couldn’t bear to be the one to tell him. 

“Frankie…” Gerard whispered, curling his fingers beneath Frank’s chin to tilt his head up. “Please?”

Frank opened his eyes, still crying as he looked into Gerard’s kind, handsome face. He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to force some words out, but before he could, Gerard’s comms device began to bleep. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, that’s probably Ray.” Gerard didn’t want him to worry if he didn’t answer, so he quickly accepted the call. “Ray, it’s okay, he’s home-”

“Gerard.” Steve’s voice was loud and firm, the image of his face rising like a ghost from the comms device. When Frank saw it he squeaked and ducked down, dropping onto his back and laying with his head in Gerard’s lap where Steve wouldn’t see him. He gazed up at the hovering image above him, tears making wet tracks down the sides of his face. 

“Oh uh, Steve,” Gerard stared stupidly into the face of his boss, trying hard not to look down at Frank in his lap, “how are you?”

“How am I?” Steve repeated incredulously, “ _How am I?_ I’m furious Gerard, absolutely bloody furious!”

“Oh.” Gerard licked his lips and stared with wide eyes at Steve, his palms beginning to sweat. “I’m sorry?”

“That gold-digging harlot of yours assaulted me in my office!” Steve practically yelled through the call. “He came at me and attacked me for no reason! I have had to pay to have a new tooth inserted!”

Gerard watched stupidly as Steve tipped his head to try and show him where the missing tooth had been replaced. Gerard couldn’t see it, but he could see the swollen purple bruise coating the entirety of Steve’s left jaw bone and cheek. 

Gerard’s eyes flicked down to Frank for just a second. Frank stared back at him, his nose all red and his cheeks puffy from crying. 

“I… Sir, I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gerard quickly looked back at Steve, trying not to let his horror show on his face. “I haven’t seen Frank since this morning. I thought he might still be with you.” He lied. 

“With me!? HA! That little whore left my office hours ago - and when I find him, I’m warning you Gerard I am going to have him thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life!”

Gerard flared with rage, but he pushed it down quickly, refusing to let it show on his face. He took a deep breath and tried to sound calm when he next spoke. 

“Sir… Are you saying that Frank attacked you?” He asked, listening to Steve rant again as he brushed one hand tenderly along Frank’s jaw and cradled his cheek. “I don’t understand. Frank would never hurt anyone for no reason, what made him hit you?”

Steve spluttered indignantly, his entire face going purple. “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.” He bellowed, so loud that Gerard had to hold the comms device a little further away. “All I did was OFFER him the job! He was looking at the prospect of a bright future!”

Gerard swallowed thickly and looked down at Frank, his eyes full of concern. He knew that Frank wouldn’t hit Steve for no reason, and there was only one reason that seemed likely to him. 

Frank met Gerard’s gaze, his chest heaving as he tried to cry quietly. Gerard was looking at him with pure love and devotion, not a single doubt in his eyes. Frank had wanted to keep what had happened a secret, but he realised then that the best thing to do would be to tell him.

Gerard’s eyes searched Frank whilst Steve went on ranting and raving, spinning a story that got wilder with every second. Gerard felt strangely calm, looking at the tears dripping down Frank’s cheeks. He wiped at them with his thumb and turned his eyes back to Steve. 

“Sir,” he said firmly, waiting for Steve to stop talking and to listen, “I know Frank, and I know he would never hurt anyone without just cause.”

“ _Just cause-?_ ” Steve repeated, flabbergasted, but Gerard continued to speak over him. 

“If you insist on involving the police then I want to make it absolutely clear that I will support Frank to the end. I will provide the best legal team money can buy, and we shall see how far such a ridiculous story goes in court.”

Steve looked stunned, like he had been punched all over again. Gerard held his gaze without fear, paying no mind to the way Frank was now gripping his hand so tight he had almost cut off the circulation to his fingers. 

“Gerard Way… Do not forget that you are on the cusp of being given an important promotion.” When Steve spoke his voice was low and dark. “Stop this madness at once and I will forget your insolence. You are better than this.”

“Better than what, Steve?” Gerard asked coldly. 

“Better than that boy whore!” Steve’s voice rose anger, his face contorted with rage. “I’ve seen what the news articles are writing about the two of you - that boy has already nearly cost you your reputation, do not let him cost you your promotion as well!”

Frank had started to tremble in Gerard’s lap, his tears getting more and more difficult to hide. Gerard carefully laced their fingers, trying to soothe Frank as best he could without revealing that he was there. 

“I am in love with Frank.” Gerard told Steve calmly, refusing to back down. He still didn’t know what had happened in that interview, but he was beginning to detest Steve all the same. “I stand by what I said.”

Steve’s teeth clenched and he glared at Gerard, clearly warring with himself over what he wanted to say. 

Gerard waited, calm and sure of himself. He began to realise what Steve was going to say a split second before he said it, but with Frank trembling in his lap, he made no attempt to stop him. 

“In that case, I’m sure you understand that I can’t have someone like you dragging down the reputation of my company.” Steve spoke with forced composure, putting on a much more professional tone. “Consider this your formal termination. I’ll have the paperwork delivered to you by tomorrow.” 

Gerard sucked in a deep breath, and gave one, stiff nod of his head.

Frank sat up slowly as the call ended, his mouth hanging open in horror. Tears were still staining his cheeks, but Gerard looked frighteningly calm. 

“Gee?” Frank whispered, slowly touching Gerard’s cheek. “D - Did you just get fired, because of me?” He asked, hardly daring to believe it when Gerard smiled sadly and nodded his head. 

“Not because of you Frankie… But yes, I’ve just been fired.” Gerard felt almost giddy. It all seemed sort of hilarious and he only didn’t laugh because Frank looked so upset. 

“Gee.” Frank felt sick, an icy sensation falling over him like he had been doused in cold water. If Gerard was fired then they were both jobless, their reputations destroyed, their faces known from all the slanderous news articles… 

“Gee. What are we going to do?” Frank breathed, his eyes wide and his face pale. 

Gerard looked into Frank’s caramel eyes and caressed his cheek. He smiled at him, like it was all going to be okay, but in the end all he could say was, 

“I don’t know Frankie. I really don’t know.”


	13. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my lovelies! 
> 
> A very, very quick thank you to each and every one of you who have read this, given it kudos, commented or generally just stuck with me to the end. I adore you all and I have had such a blast writing this. It's been a long time since I've had so much fun with a fic, and I will absolutely be revisiting this AU in sporadic one shots in the future.
> 
> For now, I hope you can all forgive me for what is an immense cheese-fest of a finale, but you know how I do. 
> 
> <3

Frank stared at Gerard, in such a state of shock he could barely process the way Gerard was walking around, gathering ingredients from his cupboards to make fresh hot cocoa, as if their whole world’s weren’t crumbling down around them. 

Frank’s tears had finally come to a stop, but he felt as though all of his emotions had disappeared with them. Gerard had been holding him for a while, but all he would say, when Frank tried to ask him what was going to happen now, was _‘we’ll figure it out’_.

If there was one thing Frank was absolutely certain of, it was that things as catastrophic as this didn’t simply just get _figured out_. But Gerard didn’t seem to share his opinion, and he looked frighteningly calm as he stirred blocks of chocolate into a pan of simmering milk.

There was a knock at the door just as Gerard was pouring the thick, hot chocolate into four mugs. 

“Come in!” He called, smiling warmly as Ray and Copper strode across the threshold. They were both pale, Ray’s eyes so full of concern that Gerard felt a rush of affection towards him. He nodded at the couch and felt a lump in his own throat when he saw the pure relief across both of their faces.

“Frankie!” Copper tore across the room, racing to Frank and diving over the back of the sofa and into his arms. For a moment all Gerard and Ray could see was a tangle of limbs as Frank tried to catch Copper and almost went tumbling off the sofa altogether, but then the two boys were embracing and Frank was staring in astonishment as Copper burst into tears.

“C - Copper?”

“Don’t you ever, ever, _ever_ scare us like that again, ya’ hear!? Fuck, you absolute asshole I could _kill_ you!” Copper ended his threat with a deluge of kisses that he rained all over Frank’s face, making him bat his hands to try and stop him. 

“What?” Frank felt completely bewildered and he struggled to sit up, pushing Copper back so he wasn’t pinning him to the cushions. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Frank looked over the top of the sofa at Ray and Gerard, who were carrying two mugs each across the space to join their lovers by the glass wall. Gerard rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond as he put the mugs down on the coffee table. 

“I don’t think Frank has realised yet how worried we’ve all been.” He said softly to Ray, who chuckled. 

“Clearly.” He noted, sitting on the arm of the chair Gerard had sank into, so they could both watch the two young men half hugging, half wrestling on the couch, 

“You’ve been missing for _hours_ you fucking moron.” Copper snapped at Frank, still trying to get some kisses in past Frank’s flailing hands. “Gerard’s been going out of his mind, he thought you’d run away. Or been kidnapped. Or _murdered_.”

Gerard shared a small, amused smile with Ray. He didn’t bother to correct Copper; whilst he hadn’t exactly believed that Frank had been murdered, his panic that _something_ had happened had been very, very real.

“You - what?” Frank shook his head, trying to make sense of everything. He pushed Copper away again so he could sit up properly, keeping his hands on the other boy’s shoulders so that he could have some space. “I haven’t been gone that long… Have I?”

“Well…” Gerard shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it now that Frank was home and safe. “Your interview was at nine, I expected to see you in my office by ten at the very latest… By half past I went to see Steve’s secretary to see how much longer you would be, but she wasn’t there and neither were you or Steve.” Gerard paused, trying not to let his worry show through in his voice. 

“Some bits of gossip started to go round the building, about Steve having to leave to see a dentist, but no one seemed to know where you were. So I came home here, but the doorman told me he hadn’t seen you. And…” Gerard flicked his wrist to bring up his watch face. “It’s now four.” 

“There.” Copper announced, smacking Frank’s shoulder. “We’ve been losing our shit for _five hours_ whilst you’ve been-” Copper stopped, blinking stupidly for a moment before he asked, “where _have_ you been?”

Gerard had been wondering this too and he looked at Frank with wide, concerned eyes. Frank blushed and bowed his head, feeling awfully put on the spot whilst everyone stared at him. He hadn’t realised so much time had passed. He had just been wandering around the city, trying to clear his head and pluck up the courage to return home; if he’d known everyone was worrying about him, he wouldn’t have stayed out so long. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, shuddering under the weight of his guilt. “I was just… I ran away from Steve and I didn’t realise I’d been gone so long.”

“Gone _where?_ ” Copper pushed, but Gerard hushed him gently. He didn’t care where Frank had gone, he only wanted to know _why_.

“What happened between you and Steve?” He asked, getting up to join Frank. He lay his arm around him, and picked up one of the mugs to press into his hands. “Drink.” He told him firmly, squeezing him close for a second. “It will help.”

Frank seriously doubted it, but he drank anyway just so that he wouldn’t have to answer the question. 

The chocolate was thick and rich, with a hint of spiciness to it that was unexpected. He had thought he saw Gerard picking up a jar of dry chilli, but had assumed his eyes had played tricks on him and it was really the jar of cinnamon. But now he knew for sure, the chilli warmed him to his core, surprisingly good with the silkiness of the chocolate to compliment it.

“This is good…” He whispered, swallowing another large gulp that burned on the way down. 

Ray and Copper picked up their own mugs to try it, and Gerard only half listened as they too complimented him on the drink. He knew they were all just giving Frank time to find the courage to tell them what had happened.

For Gerard, the waiting was torture, his mind conjuring up all sorts of scenarios, each one worse than the last. He wasn’t entirely sure what Steve might be capable of, and the thought of depositing Frank into the arms of a monster was making him feel sick. 

“Frankie?” He asked softly, when he could bare the waiting no longer. “Did he… Did Steve…” Gerard choked on the words, his hands starting to tremble. “Did he… force himself on you?”

It seemed the likeliest scenario to Gerard, but just saying it caused Copper to gasp in horror and Ray almost dropped his mug. 

Frank looked around at them all, his cheeks blazing red with embarrassment. He spoke quickly, trying to stop them from freaking out, though they basically already were.

“No.” He said firmly, and then again when they didn’t seem to believe him. “No, no no. He… No, he didn’t.” Frank shook his head frantically and took one of Gerard’s hands in his, squeezing tight. “I promise, he didn’t. He didn’t force himself on me he just…” Frank sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “He asked me to have sex with him, to prove I know what I’m talking about. When I refused he said a blowjob would do and… Look, I got pissed off that he would even ask okay? So I… I hit him.”

Frank spoke the last three words quietly, still unsure as to whether Gerard would be angry at him for it. He seemed to be getting into a lot of fights lately, and this one had cost Gerard his entire career.

“Good.” It was Copper who spoke first, his face flushed with anger. “You were right to hit him, what kind of a pig would ask for that?” 

“Oh I know plenty of pigs just like him.” Ray sighed, his expression sad. “It’s a painful truth that there are _thousands_ of people like him. But I’m glad you stuck up for yourself Frank.”

“So am I.” Gerard said firmly, squeezing Frank’s hand tight and drawing his attention to him. He looked into Frank’s eyes, holding his gaze. “And if I’d had any idea he was going to ask for that, you have to believe me Frankie, I never would have suggested you see him.”

Frank was astonished to see tears in Gerard’s eyes, his guilt as plain to see as his love. Frank shook his head, dazed and quickly put down his mug so he could cup Gerard’s face between both of his palms. 

“I know.” He said firmly, pleased when his voice came out calm and sure. “I know you would never have Gee… I’m just… Fuck, I’m so sorry… Because of me you’ve lost your job now and-” Frank’s emotions came rushing back like a tidal wave and before he could stop it he was crying again, choking on his tears as they bubbled up to the surface.

“Hey, hey, no, shh.” Gerard pulled Frank tight into his arms and held him firmly to his chest, squeezing him close. “Shh, stop that. It isn’t your fault, it _isn’t_. And if that’s what Steve is like, I’m _glad_ not to be working with him anymore. I just wish I could have quit instead of him firing me.” Gerard laughed weakly, kissing through Frank’s hair.

“What’s that?” Ray frowned as he looked at the couple, his fingers gripping his mug tight. “Steve _fired_ you?”

Gerard looked at Ray over Frank’s shoulder, nodding solemnly. He forced a smile, trying to make it look like it was no big deal, but Ray’s astonished expression made him blush. 

“Just now, actually.” He said quietly, rocking Frank and stroking his back soothingly. “He called to accuse Frank of assault, and fired me when I defended him.” Gerard didn’t have the energy anymore to explain the full conversation. “It doesn’t matter though,” he went on firmly, “we’ll be fine.”

Ray had no doubt that was true, but Copper looked just as horrified as Frank felt. 

“But you… You were going to get a promotion, weren’t you?” He asked quietly. Gerard simply shrugged in return. “But what about the money?” Copper didn’t want to make Frank feel worse, no doubt Frank was fearing the exact same thing, but he had to ask. “What will you do now?”

With Frank ostracised from the club scene, and with Gerard’s reputation destroyed by being terminated from Ideocorp, Copper couldn’t imagine how the two of them would cope. Gerard was rich because of his job, but with no source of income, would they end up in the slums? Would Gerard still want Frank if that was the case?”

“They can live with us, can’t they Midas?” Copper turned suddenly to Ray, his eyes wide and shining. “We wouldn’t see them in a doss house, would we?”

Ray looked at Copper in surprise for a moment, but then he began to smile as he shook his head. “Of course we wouldn’t darling, but things are really not as bad as all that.” He assured him, coming over to sit Copper in his lap. “Are they Gerard?” He added, looking to the other man.

“God no.” Gerard laughed, frowning in bemusement as he shook his head. “Even if I don’t get another job for another two years, I have enough savings to sustain my current lifestyle for that long. And we don’t need to live anywhere _near_ this luxuriously, there’s plenty of time for the scandal to blow over and I’ll soon find work with another company.” He said confidently.

When Frank heard that he pulled back to look at Gerard, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks wet with tears. 

“You… Wait, seriously?” 

Copper looked just as astonished, and Gerard realised with a jolt in his stomach that for boys like them, the thought of having so much money just laid aside was incomprehensible. He began to understand why Frank was so upset and he couldn’t help but laugh, though he tried to stifle it. 

“Of course Frankie… You don’t need to worry at all about that.” He told him gently, embarrassed by the surprise on his face. “I… I know you want to work and provide, and that’s great, but there really is no pressure. For _either_ of us. It’s not like we’re going to end up homeless if I don’t get a new job anytime soon.”

Frank didn’t feel like crying anymore. Instead, he wasn’t sure whether to laugh at or smack Gerard for being such an arse. He shook his head, completely aghast. 

“That’s crazy.” He finally managed to choke out once he found his voice. “You can’t seriously be that rich.”

Gerard’s cheeks went bright pink and he shrugged, trying hard not to smile. “Well, I mean…”

“Don’t you dare be modest now.” Frank quickly warned him, pointing a finger in his face. “Are you seriously saying we could survive without either of us working for _two years?_ ”

Ray stifled a laugh in Copper’s hair whilst Gerard did his best to look humble and honest. He shrugged again, biting his lip as he nodded.

“We could live like this for two years, sure. If all you’re interested in is _surviving_ , we could go on without working indefinitely.”

“Fuck me!” Frank gasped, startling a laugh from Gerard. “You rich people really are on another planet!”

Gerard snorted with laughter and he hugged Frank tight, stealing a kiss from him when he just couldn’t help himself. His heart swelled with love for the ridiculous, beautiful boy in his arms, and he knew in that moment that he would do anything for Frank. He’d pack up, live in the slums and eat tinned cat every day if it meant he had Frank by his side, though of course he was glad they wouldn’t have to.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Gerard chortled, peppering kisses over Frank’s face. “God, I love you.”

Frank wrinkled his nose up, wondering what exactly made _him_ the ridiculous one, though he relaxed and smiled despite himself. 

“I love you too…” He mumbled, a little begrudgingly with Gerard still laughing at him. 

The tension in the room had all but eased, and gradually they each picked up their mugs of hot cocoa and relaxed together as they drank and talked. Frank was still reeling over the day he’d had, but he was starting to believe that Gerard might actually be right when he said they were going to be okay.

“-no doubt some exaggerated story will end up in the news,” Gerard was saying, talking mostly to Ray, “but we’ll weather the storm and once the heat dies down I’ll start seeing what work is available elsewhere.”

“Mm…” Ray hummed thoughtfully, gazing into the bottom of his mug as he licked the chocolate from his lips. “Have you considered setting up your own business?”

He said it so casually, like it was so easy, but Gerard only laughed and shook his head. 

“I’ve thought about it once or twice,” he shrugged, “but I don’t know if I could do it. I’m not very business minded - I’m much better at product design. And setting up a business takes a lot of work, it’s a huge risk that won’t pay off if I don’t get it right.”

Ray hummed again and nodded his head, putting his mug down and sitting back with Copper curled up in his lap. He looked at Gerard over the top of Copper’s head, smiling warmly at him. The boys had gone very quiet, and Ray knew they were listening intently too.

“You know, I know a fair bit about business.” He said casually, chuckling when Gerard snorted. 

“Why does that sound like a huge understatement?”

“Well…” Ray shrugged modestly, but his eyes were sparkling with mirth. “I’ll be pulling my investment out of Ideocorp first thing tomorrow.” He held up a hand before Gerard could say anything. “It’s the right thing to do - and losing my support will rock that company to the core.”

Gerard couldn’t argue there. Without Ray’s money, Steve would have no choice but to cease all production until another sponsor could be found. 

“Ideocorp is the biggest player in the sex toy market right now, so the perfect time for a new company to start up will be whilst Ideocorp is weakened and looking for support.” 

Gerard’s eyes narrowed slightly, one hand coming to rest under his chin as he considered that. 

“I suppose so…” He agreed slowly, looking at Ray warily. “But it won’t take them long to find more investors. A completely new company will still struggle to pull in enough interest in it’s shares.”

“Ah, but what if the new company doesn’t _need_ investors?” Ray smirked, his eyes positively glowing he was so excited. “What if the new company has enough money behind it already for all of it’s outgoings?”

Gerard snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not that rich.” He said simply, and Ray only laughed. 

“Maybe not. But _I_ am.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide, and Frank began to sit up a little more in his lap, each of them staring at Ray like they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. 

“I… I couldn’t ask you to invest in me like that.” Gerard said softly after a moment’s pause. “I don’t have all the knowledge I’d need to run a business from the top like that-”

“You’re not asking me,” Ray interrupted him, holding up a hand again, “I’m _offering_. And you won’t be running it alone. We’ll run it together. Joint business owners. A real power couple.” He winked playfully, making Gerard laugh in surprise. 

“Seriously?” He asked, barely daring to believe it. “But why?”

Ray shrugged, smiling when he saw the way Copper was beaming at him. 

“Because… This market is lacking something, that I think we can provide. And by we, I mean all four of us.” He said clearly, looking between Frank and Copper as well, who looked just as stunned as Gerard. 

“Lacking? Lacking what?” Gerard asked, his mind in a spin. 

Ray smiled, and the fingers of one hand began to work idly through Copper’s silky red hair as he answered, “ _heart_.”

 

 

When Ray pulled his investment from Ideocorp, the company nearly folded. 

Gerard had predicted what losing Ray’s money would do to the company, but what he hadn’t considered was what it would do to the other shareholders. Seeing someone as prolific and wealthy as Ray Toro completely back out of the business sent a ripple of panic through the other investors, who all seemed to believe it was a sign that Ideocorp was failing.

In the space of twenty four hours Ideocorp lost almost all of its shareholders, and its stocks plummeted. 

Steve’s attempts to get the story of how Frank had viciously attacked him in his office into the news failed spectacularly. Instead all media coverage focused on the sudden near-destruction of the company that had happened overnight and with no apparent warning.

Confidence in Ideocorp’s products disappeared just as quickly, and when Gerard did some research into how well the new toy was selling, he was almost disappointed to find that barely any had sold at all. He was saddened, after all the hard work he had put into the tech, but Ray seemed positively thrilled.

The source of his joy became clear when he came to Gerard at the end of the day with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“Steve is floundering,” he announced proudly, “I had my lawyers approach him and offer him a substantial sum of money in return for all of the patents and copyright on the toy.” Ray was practically bouncing as he slammed down a zip up folder and opened it to reveal the hard copies of said documents. 

“I went in as an anonymous buyer, and Steve is so desperate for money to keep the company from going under that he sold almost straight away. Your toy is ours.” 

Gerard was overcome with love for Ray in that moment, and he swept him up into an embrace and bounced around his living room with him, squealing like girls.

At the commotion, Frank and Copper appeared from where they had been going through the sex toy closet to familiarise themselves with all of Ideocorp’s products over the years. Mostly they had just been laughing like children and tearing through all the unopened packages as if it were Christmas, but then they joined Gerard and Ray in their euphoric bouncing. They had no idea why they were so happy, but they were content to cheer along anyway.

 

Whilst Ideocorp was fighting not to sink into the abyss, Ray and Gerard worked tirelessly to build a completely new business from the ground up. 

Frank, they were soon to discover, had a flair for marketing, and he was put in charge of not only helping to design and test the new products, but to name them and design their packaging as well.

Copper, for all his insistence that he was a _‘kept man and shouldn’t have to get his hands dirty’_ , was really rather good at smooth talking, and before a single product had even been completed, he had managed to secure the interest of almost every store that dealt in sex products. It was also his idea to sell directly to the clubs and brothels, and by the time word was spreading, they were being contacted by the clubs themselves, eager to get in with their business.

No one had expected the ball to roll quite so quickly, and it was only with Ray’s endless contacts and Gerard’s few loyal colleagues who joined them that they were able to pull it all together in record time. 

Ray insisted that their products should be celebrity led, to generate interest. It was an old fashioned concept that had died out years ago, but then _Midas Touch’_ \- named by Copper of course, with Frank’s approval - was turning out to be a very old fashioned company indeed.

Instead of selling their products to companies like _Sugar Works_ who would then mass produce them, all of their products were made in one factory that they owned.

The factory was built in a disused warehouse in the slums. Frank had been the first to suggest that they should employ people based on their ability to do their job, rather than the families they were born into, and that the jobs anyone could learn should be offered to those who needed them most.

Gerard had never felt so proud as he did on the day the factory had opened, and Frank had cut the ribbon and welcomed the hundreds of slum workers who had been biting at the chance for honest work. 

Unlike the factories in the factory district, their factory closed overnight, and all workers were given the same holidays, sick pay and health insurance as the office workers. The wage was lower, but it was still more than any other job available for the slum classes. It would eat into the company profit by quite a bit, but Gerard and Ray both agreed it was worth it.

As for the products themselves… Steve was soon to realise how much of a fool he had been, when Gerard’s ideas just kept coming, and word spread of the seemingly endless new products being made by _Midas Touch_.

Ideocorp, in comparison, struggled to find any talent in the elite men employed to fill Gerard’s position. And soon enough, churning out the same old slip skins and lube strips just weren’t cutting it.

On the official launch day of _Midas Touch_ , a huge advertisement campaign was released, with images of Frank and Copper painted gold, and Diana fronting it all. Her bondage line was a huge success, and despite the variety of more expensive products, it was the relatively affordable _bottoms up_ spanking goo that flew off the shelves.

 

By the time twelve months had passed, another two factories had been built to keep up with the demand for their products, and Ray, Gerard, Frank and Copper were all feeling the strain.

“We need a holiday.” Ray announced one evening, as they ate take out pizza in their shared office. “This place can run itself for a week, surely?”

It didn’t take much persuading. They had a wonderful team of talented men and women, who were more than capable of holding down the forte whilst the CEO’s were away with their lovers.

Ray had them flown in a private jet to a tiny, tropical island that Frank could not pronounce the name of. They slept in small, but beautiful huts that overlooked the ocean, and it was just a short walk across hot white sand to reach the perfectly blue water of the shallows.

Frank had only ever seen anything like it in vintage travel pictures. He had never once believed, not even when the company had been taking off and he and Gerard had got into the groove of living together in luxury, that he would ever see something like this for real.

“Wow…” He breathed the first evening there, staring at the sun setting over the ocean, Gerard’s arms around him. “I… I never knew the world could look so…” Frank shook, his head, lost for words. _Beautiful_ didn’t come close to cutting it.

“I know…” Gerard whispered, kissing along the back of Frank’s shoulders. “It’s breathtaking, isn’t it?” Gerard wasn’t even looking at the sunset, too engrossed in Frank.

“Yeah…” Frank laughed a little, knowing that Gerard really had no idea what it felt like for him to look at the sea then. The world did not exist like this for him… Or it hadn’t, before… He knew that he was indescribably blessed to be stood on that beach, with the man he loved, and his dearest friends just one hut away. So blessed, that he felt overwhelmed and tears welled in his eyes.

Gerard held him until the sun had set and stars began to blink at them from the heavens. He pretended not to notice that Frank was crying, and simply kissed him until Frank finally turned and fell with him into bed.

 

Gerard hadn’t been on vacation in years, but he made a vow to make sure they went regularly. There was simply nothing better than lounging on the beach, sipping cocktails whilst Frank strutted about in a pair of bright green swimming trunks, so small they may as well have not existed at all.

Usually, Copper would be seen strolling about with him; normally entirely nude, but wearing a ginormous sun hat to keep his pale skin from burning. But that afternoon he and Ray had gone off on an adventure of their own. Gerard suspected ‘adventure’ really meant that they were finding some sunny spot to make love in, completely free and alone, surrounded by beautiful scenery, and he couldn’t blame them. He was feeling the need himself.

Frank bent over some distance away, sifting through the sand with his fingers. He was collecting shells, and though he already had a bucket full, he just kept finding more. Gerard smiled as he watched him, wondering what they were to do with all the shells when they got home. Perhaps he would buy a fish tank just so they could place them in there, and remember this wonderful day every time they looked at them.

“Frankie,” he called out after a while, sitting up and shielding his eyes from the sun, “come and have a drink, love.”

Frank was so excited by everything around them, he would simply dehydrate if Gerard didn’t remind him to take a break from the sun every now and then. 

He dashed over to him at his call, grinning from ear to ear and holding his bucket aloft. His skin was bronze from days of being exposed to the sun, other than for a tantalising white strip beneath his trunks.

“Gee, look at this!” Frank produced a shell from his bucket, a beautiful nautilus shell, lined with a pearlescent coating that shone in the sun. “Is it real pearl?” Frank asked eagerly, sitting down on the sand by Gerard’s feet. 

“It’s called nacre.” Gerard smiled, accepting the shell and turning it over in his hands. “It’s what creates the outer layer of pearls, yes. Like this it’s not worth all that much, but it is beautiful.”

“We should make a range of products with this colouring.” Frank said eagerly, already picturing beautiful bullet vibrators in iridescent pearl. He talked to Gerard about it, eyes shining with excitement, whilst he accepted the bottle of water Gerard thrust at him and drank it down in between discussing sex toys. 

“Frankie.” Gerard laughed, shaking his head at him. “Let’s not talk about work.” 

Frank smirked, tipping his head back to down the last of the water and then he looked at Gerard again. “What do you want to talk about instead?” He asked cheekily, noticing the spark in Gerard’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk.” Gerard grinned at Frank. “I want to take you to bed, right now.”

Frank heaved a sigh, pretending to be annoyed. He looked over Gerard’s shoulder at their hut behind him. The entire sea facing wall could sink into the ground on hydraulics, and it was open then, giving him a clear view of their bed. It looked cool and inviting, shielded from the sun by the roof and white linen drapes. 

“Well… I suppose you better do it then.” He smirked, moving his gaze to Gerard’s again.

Within seconds, Gerard had scooped Frank up into his arms and flung him over his shoulders. Frank squealed and laughed, kicking his legs as Gerard marched him into their hut. He dropped him onto the bed, and didn’t give him a moment to think before he was lying atop him, pinning him down and kissing him for all he was worth. 

Frank hummed in the back of his throat and arched up beneath Gerard, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He tangled his fingers into his hair and opened his legs wide so that their bodies could slot together perfectly. 

Frank’s body was hot from the sun, and Gerard’s was relatively cool in comparison from where he had been sitting beneath a parasole. He pressed himself to Frank, until there were no gaps between them from pelvis to collarbone, and cupped his hips in his hands.

“I love you Frankie, so much.” Gerard whispered, trailing his kisses along Frank’s jaw bone for a moment. “I don’t know how I ever lived without you…”

Frank laughed quietly, but his playful edge was disappearing. It was difficult to keep it up when Gerard was kissing him so sweetly, his words full of conviction. 

“I love you too Gee…” He sighed, tilting his head so their lips could meet again. “Now kiss me.” 

Gerard obeyed. He kissed Frank soft and slow, taking his time to thoroughly explore his mouth with his tongue. Frank let him, opening up for him and humming his delight as Gerard licked into his mouth, sharing the lingering taste of pineapple and coconut. 

As they shared deep, wanton kisses, Gerard slipped his hands beneath Frank’s thighs and lifted his legs around his waist. Frank immediately stroked his toes along Gerard’s lower back and then dipped them past the waistband of his swim shorts. He grinned against Gerard’s lips when he managed to hook his feet into the fabric of the shorts and work them down Gerard’s hips, hands-free.

Gerard huffed a soft laugh into Frank’s mouth, shifting slightly to help him remove his shorts. He kicked them away once they reached his ankles, and then knelt up so he could remove Frank’s trunks. He wanted to watch as he pulled them down, taking his time to tease himself as he unveiled that pale, untouched strip of skin.

Frank watched the way Gerard’s eyes darkened as he gradually removed the swim trunks. His fingers lingered on Frank’s midriff once they had been kicked away, his thumb smoothing the soft flesh beneath his navel. 

“Beautiful…” Gerard purred, letting his fingers dip a little lower to brush over the head of Frank’s cock next. “So beautiful.”

Frank shuddered and his hips lifted of their own accord. He was hard but stiffening even more with every second. His foreskin was drawing back from the glans, and Gerard helped it along, making a circle with his fingers to draw it right down so his thumb could press against the slit and smear the fluid he found there over Frank’s cockhead.

“Nngh, fuck Gee…” Frank arched and lifted one hand to his eyes, peeking out from between his fingers, as if he wanted to watch but couldn’t bear it. “Fuck… Feels good…”

“Yeah?” Gerard loved how vocal Frank was. It was a habit borne of the stage, but even after so long of being out of that profession, Frank couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

“I adore your body.” Gerard sighed, as if Frank didn’t already know. His fingers danced along his shaft, tracing the a vein. “I just want to worship you.”

Frank laughed breathlessly, his eyes dark and pleading. He widened his legs in invitation and hummed his approval when Gerard moved away to grab the lube from the bedside table.

It was one of their own products. Not lube strips, but liquid lubricant, in a bright yellow bottle with a garish label that read _‘Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy’_. It was flavoured like lemon meringue pie, and had been released as part of a playful valentines range. It was just a bit of fun really, but Gerard and Frank had come to love it so much they kept a bottle on hand all the time.

Gerard squeezed a healthy amount into his palm and dipped two fingers into it. He lifted those fingers to Frank’s mouth and watched with lust hungry eyes as Frank sucked them greedily past his lips.

The flavour was wonderful, completely realistic without the usual bitter aftertaste of other flavoured lubes on the market. It had taken months to perfect, and Frank was still baffled as to how Gerard and his team had managed it. 

Gerard wrapped his other hand firmly around the base of Frank’s cock and slid his fist all the way to his tip. He smeared lube in his wake, so that Frank’s shaft glistened wetly and the scent of dessert invaded their senses. 

Frank was humming pleasantly around Gerard’s fingers, sucking hungrily on them as if they really were coated in lemon pie. He worked his tongue between them, pressing into the soft skin that joined them and then twirling all the way up to the tips. 

Gerard shuddered and for a moment his eyes fluttered shut. Frank’s mouth on his fingers was making his cock twitch, and it took him a moment to gather his composure enough to focus on working his hand over Frank’s cock.

The lube was silky, rather than sticky, and Gerard’s hand moved easily along Frank’s shaft. He worked him through his fist a few times, simple and perfunctory, making sure he was good and hard and eager. Then he started to tease him, circling his thumb around his glans and pressing against his fraenulum. 

Precum soon began to shine in the slit, and Gerard watched avidly as his teasing fingers coaxed it into pooling more and more and more… Until gradually it couldn’t be contained and it dropped like a tear over Frank’s tip and onto his waiting thumb. 

Gerard lifted his thumb to his mouth, tasting the drop and humming his delight. The bitterness was complimented perfectly by the sweet lube; Frank was better than any dessert, and given the right stimulation, creamier too.

Gerard circled his fingers around his shaft again and worked him with long, slow pulls of his fist. Frank moaned around the digits still in his mouth and arched into Gerard’s touch, his cock twitching in his fist. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, his toes curling from the effort of not thrusting up and ending it too soon.

Gerard loved to tease him, and Frank was learning to enjoy the slow burn. Unlike being on the stage or sleeping with clients, there was never any haste to finish these days. In fact, sometimes, Gerard would touch Frank for hours on end, never making him cum. Frank had even fallen asleep, cradled in Gerard’s loving hands, and drifted in a cloud of bliss only to wake up sometime later, achingly hard and so close to the brink a well timed kiss could be enough to finish him off.

There was no chance of that then though; Frank was wired up and eager for it, moaning softly in the back of his throat as Gerard’s fingers pressed over his tongue and his hand circled his cock.

Gerard paused in his stroking to frame his fingers over the root of Frank’s cock. He stretched down to hook beneath his balls and draw them up, stroking lightly with one fingertip. 

The fingers in Frank’s mouth he then removed, and painted a wet trail with his saliva down the line of his throat and sternum until he reached his chest. Gerard pretended to seriously consider which nipple to go for first, before settling on the left. 

Frank had changed his piercings to rings for a while, but had switched back to the bars for their vacation. Gerard touched the end of one then, rolling it slightly to tease, before he pressed the pad of his finger to the rosy nub it was pierced through.

“O - Oh-” Predictably, Frank arched into the touch, his balls tightening slightly in Gerard’s grip. The piercings had made his nipples even more sensitive, and now the slightest touch was enough to make Frank burn with pleasure. It could become too much very quickly, but over time Gerard had mastered the sensations so he knew how to tease Frank just right.

“Ooh Gee… Mmngh… Love… I love you…” Frank groaned, his head rolling against the pillows as Gerard stroked first one nipple and then the other. His other hand he kept firm on the base of Frank’s erection, applying pressure but nothing more, focusing all the sensation onto Frank’s tingling nipples.

The piercings themselves were like an extra toy to play with, and Gerard loved to roll them and watch the metal catch the light. They were another part of Frank now, and Gerard treated them with the same reverence he treated the rest of his lovers body with. 

“I’ve loved watching you out there Frankie.” He said softly, almost conversationally, whilst his fingers smoothed around Frank’s sack and shifted his testicles more snugly into his palm. “You look so beautiful, exploring the beach. I’ve never been happier than I am now.”

Frank could barely respond, but he opened his eyes to look at Gerard and tried to nod his head. His words of agreement were lost to a moan as Gerard rolled his balls against his palm, tugging gently and making Frank’s body convulse, before he released him and went back to stroking over his slick cock.

Gerard smiled to himself, utterly entranced by Frank’s body. He paid no mind to his own erection, though it was aching fiercely and throbbing every time Frank’s twitched in his hand. He just went on twisting his fist over Frank’s shaft, squeezing and releasing with his fingers. 

Every so often he slipped his entire palm over Frank’s cockhead, gathering preejaculate and sending bolts of pleasure up Frank’s spine. He jerked his fist quickly and then slowly, and pressed his free hand firmly over Frank’s stomach when he tried to thrust up into him. 

“Ah ah… Slowly… Let me.” He whispered, so enraptured he could barely speak himself now. His eyes were wide and bright, watching with amazement as Frank’s whole body seemed to ripple under his touch. He was leaking more and more precum, and his balls had drawn high and tight to his body. 

Gerard didn’t relent, he was eager to see Frank cum, desperate to unravel him with his hands alone.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. He circled his fingers around Frank’s tip and focused his attention there, pumping his hand and squeezing lightly around the crown. Frank tried to press up into it, his hips jerking but Gerard kept them still, his breaths coming out short and sharp as he waited for the moment…

When Frank finally came it tore through him like fire, making him wail and arch his back, his heels digging into the sheets. His cum spurted through Gerard’s fingers to make a mess across Frank’s stomach, spattering around his navel and just below his ribs. Gerard thought it looked pretty, shining next to his belly ring.

“Frankie… Fuck, you’re perfect.” Gerard licked what had landed on his own fingers away, humming at the familiar taste of Frank’s seed. His other hand he used to squeeze more lube over his own cock, which was now throbbing painfully, in dire need of attention.

Frank felt loose and gooey after his orgasm, and he grinned almost drunkenly as he watched Gerard slicken himself up. He knew what he planned to do, and he moved so that he was lying almost on his side, lifting one leg up.

Gerard caught his ankle and hooked it onto his shoulder so that Frank’s legs were split open. His cock was softening now, but it remained plump and dewy, utterly tantalising. Gerard brushed his palm over it on his way to explore between Frank’s legs, seeking out the furl of muscle between his cheeks so he could press some lube into him.

Frank hummed and shifted, reaching out with his hands to drag Gerard to him. His orgasm had relaxed his muscles enough that he didn’t need any preparation, and he whined at Gerard to ‘just do it’, eager to feel him inside.

Gerard gripped his base as he lined up, rubbing his tip against Frank’s rim to feel how soft and pliant the muscles had become. He pushed into him with ease, his heart missing a beat and a low moan escaping his lips when Frank opened up for him so beautifully.

Frank released a long, contented exhale as Gerard sank into him, filling him up and stretching him just the right amount. Their bodies felt like they were made for each other, connecting so perfectly that Frank could feel Gerard right in his very soul. He twisted his spine so he could reach out with one hand and grip Gerard’s wrist, clinging to him as he began to move and thrust into him.

Frank moaned softly, the pleasure muted now he had cum, but still enough to make his muscles clench around Gerard’s cock. He tipped his head back, panting softly as Gerard rolled his hips into him, the angle of penetration such that each thrust was deep enough to make Gerard’s pubic bone connect with Frank’s backside.

Gerard was kneeling on the bed, kneeling on either side of Frank’s legs whilst he held up the other on his shoulder. Frank was splayed out on his side, his half lidded eyes making him look sleepy. His lower lip was plump and pink from where Frank had bitten it during his climax, and Gerard ached to kiss it.

He was so worked up after seeing Frank cum that he felt his own orgasm pooling in his abdomen in no time at all. He didn’t try to hold it back. He simply moaned Frank’s name and moved his hips in slow, indulgent rolls that he felt all the way through his body.

“Mmm… Fuck yeah… That’s it Gee... “ Frank sighed, his body rippling around him. “Want you to cum inside me…”

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard clutched Frank’s calf and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing his abdomen as the first wave of his climax washed over him.

He kept moving, rolling his hips and riding the wave of pleasure so that it seemed to last forever. He was only vaguely aware of his cum pulsing out of him, filling Frank up as he rocked into him and whispered his name over and over again, like saying the rosary.

Frank watched him through hazy eyes, his softening cock giving a feeble twitch as Gerard ground over his prostate. He made a soft, pleasured sound in the base of his throat and arched back into Gerard’s thrusts, his fingers digging into the mattress as his body swayed between wanting more and wanting less.

Just as it was becoming too overwhelming, Gerard finally held still, his body arching over Frank’s as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders. He kept his cock inside of him, Frank’s body still gripping tight, not letting him go.

They ended up collapsed on their sides, spooning together with Gerard seated deeply inside of Frank. He mouthed along the nape of Frank’s neck, catching his breath and smoothing his hands over Frank’s tummy. 

“Fuck… Fuck, I love you.” He whispered, smiling into Frank’s damp skin.

Frank hummed and wriggled his hips indulgently, giggling as he laced his fingers through Gerard’s. He was hot and sated, content to lay there for a while and simply watch the waves lap against the shore with their bodies linked so perfectly.

They were both quiet for a while, basking in the afterglow of their coupling, watching the sun sparkle on the sea. Gerard thought the moment was almost perfect, but he could think of one more thing that could make it even better.

“Frankie?” He whispered after a while, brushing tender kisses to the sensitive skin behind Frank’s ear. 

“Mm?” 

“Would you marry me?” Gerard asked, so soft and casual, it took Frank a few seconds to realise what he had said. He tensed at first, wondering if he had imagined it. But then it occurred to him, that _of course_ this would be how Gerard proposed and he laughed quietly to himself.

Gerard waited, too relaxed after such amazing sex to feel worried. He knew without a single doubt how much Frank loved him, and he grinned when Frank finally answered, just as soft and casual.

“Stupid man.” He sighed, turning his head so he could awkwardly reach Gerard’s lips for a kiss. “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me any comments with things you want to see! Or hit me up on tumblr - http://hangmansradio.tumblr.com  
> I'm happy to take requests for future chapters where I can, so don't be shy folks!  
> xo


End file.
